


Natural Selection

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy Kurt, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his wife passed, Burt has sheltered his son from the world with only their dogs for company on their small cattle farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Family

**Notes** : A GKM fill for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55921681&) prompt. [This](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/17862.html) is what the dogs look like and check out the nsfw [fanart ](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/25396.html)by Val.

 

                                                                                     

* * *

 

Burt always knew his boy was special, beside his obvious physical condition, and he never wanted to see the light fade from his eyes like it had when the boy had lost his mother at eight. Months later, after selling his tire shop, father and son moved out of Lima and into the backwoods of the Ohio where Burt had bought a couple of hectares of land for them to raise some animals on and came with a cute cottage in desperate need a some TLC.

Kurt had seen it as an adventure and loved being able to explore the countryside, feed the calves, help his daddy to pick out colors and paint the walls. He happily spent hours in their veggie garden and at the lessons that came by mail. Mail day was his favorite, knowing that once a week new lessons would arrive along with a movie, a book, fabric or sometimes other special items like shoes or panties.

Burt had seen it as the way to protect his son from the cruelty that the world at large had already shown, a way to keep his boy from being corrupted, to provide him an education in a safe environment which wouldn’t include name calling and being shoved. All of the things his son's grade school hadn’t managed to do very well at all and Burt knew all too well that things would only get worse as his boy got older, once his secret got out. Because once the boys at high school found out about his son's pussy they would hurt him or simply help themselves to his son's innocence.

When puberty hit Kurt it hit him hard. The moodiness, the greasy skin, the constant questioning of their lifestyle and the changes to his body, why he couldn’t go into town with his father to fetch the mail and groceries, why there weren’t any kids his own age to play with and so on. Which was why, in part, Burt brought home two Alaskan Malamute pups from the same litter one evening, knowing the boys would become best friends with his son, could provide security and would help out on their small holding, especially during the winter months, as they were bred to do.

Kurt had squealed with delight when the puppies popped out of the large box that his father had set down in the lounge. The most inquisitive of the pair was a light reddish brown and white pup who scouted around the room before sneaking up on the teenage boy and nipping at his socked foot, whereas his black and white brother bounded straight at Kurt and licked him up the side of his face.

“What’ll we name ‘em, Kurt?” The black one yipped as he jumped in circles between them while his brother groaned in reply.

“He knows we’re talking about him, daddy.” Kurt laughed as the black puppy balanced on his back legs before tumbling over and jumping up with his tongue lolling out.

“Look, he’s just a born performer, isn’t he? Maybe we should call him Elvis?” Burt joked.

“Does that mean the other one is Presley?” His son said while wrinkling his nose. The brown one snuck around the box then suddenly jumped forward and tackled his brother, playfully biting at his neck.

“Well, no, no. You can call him whatever you like. This one looks like he’s a hunter though.”

Kurt clapped and declared, “That’s it. Hunter!” as the pups wrestled each other on the floor. The black one lay on his back and whined at his brother until he pranced away. “Listen to you, silly. You sound like the finch that hangs around our back door.” Kurt chuckled as he ruffled the dog’s fur.

“Well, I like the sound of that…Finch!”

“Hunter and Finch…that’s perfect, daddy. Can they sleep with me tonight?”

“I don’t see why not, they’re your new friends, kiddo. You may as well get used to each other. Let’s go get their bowls set up, then you can head to bed and I’ll come down, get my goodnight kiss and tuck you in.”

“Okay!” Kurt yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards. “Will these do?” He asked holding up two rectangular tubs.

“Yep, but they’ll need one for their drinking water. You find that and I’ll give ‘em a snack.”

After a quick visit to the cottage’s fenced off front yard with Burt holding on to Hunter and Kurt with Finch so the puppies could do their business, everyone piled back in the house and headed for Kurt’s bedroom.

* * *

 

Two years later and the pups had fully grown into their once gangly bodies and regularly spent mornings with Burt in the milking shed or in the paddocks with the cattle, more often making a mess rather than helping. Even though the dogs listened to Kurt and mostly followed instructions, it was Burt that had trained them with the basics commands.

He was proud of the bond between his boys; his son and the teenage dogs played as puppies together, roughhousing and chasing each other through the house and gardens but the dogs always stood guard over Kurt, acting fiercely protective whenever the milk tanker arrived or when the vet stopped by. Burt knew that his precious son was safe with the boys and it allowed him a little freedom as Kurt got older to head out for a night in the closest town to take in the pleasures of a local lady or two, not to mention pick up larger items they might need like fuel or parts for the generator to keep them going over winter.

Prior to Kurt’s sixteenth birthday, their days started like any other with Kurt bent over the kitchen table, legs spread with his panties on the floor, while Burt had breakfast before heading out to milk the cows at 4am. Usually he licked and sucked at Kurt’s pussy to his heart’s content, letting his son writhe until he took pity on him and would rub a thumb over his clit while lapping at his juices until Kurt clenched and came on his tongue.

Kurt would then freshen up with a shower and cook a hearty second breakfast, like the characters in his favorite books, ready to sit down and eat when his daddy came back in. His mornings were most often spent studying with his father’s help and completing the weekly tasks in his lesson plan, only occasionally asking Google some questions that he didn’t want to ask his daddy.

Of course, he was unaware that Burt only allowed him access to an old laptop that was connected to the home network but not the internet. Kurt’s ‘Google’ was, in fact, an IM program that was linked only to his father’s account. Burt felt it was in everyone’s best interests to understand what it was that Kurt wanted to know about and to be able to give him only the information that he deemed necessary or palatable, to keep him safe.

Actual access to the world at large would mean one of two things: that one day Kurt would want to leave and secondly, he would understand that his pussy was for pleasure and he would find someone (or they would find him) to do the job. That wouldn’t do. Not when Burt had been saving his son all these years from being used as a toy or a slave. He knew deep down that he could give his boy everything he needed, in time.

Granted, Kurt received pleasure during his father’s first ‘breakfast’ but it had been made clear that it was about Burt getting the ‘protein’ he needed for the day and not about Kurt having an orgasm, so on days when Burt was in a rush and didn’t have time to get Kurt over the edge, his son didn’t make a fuss because he knew it was about nutrition not his pleasure. If it happened, it was a bonus and they never discussed whether it felt good or not, Kurt knew it just needed to be done because you can’t start the day on an empty stomach. His health lessons had only reaffirmed that people needed breakfast to function and protein was good for you.

Burt knew though that the same couldn’t be said about his son giving him a goodnight kiss. That was for pleasure but it had nothing to do with Kurt’s. Because of their early morning starts and home schooling schedule in the morning, Kurt spent his afternoons doing the gardening, baking, housework and occasionally helping out with the calves, meaning their day was over much earlier than in a normal household.

Burt liked to hit the hay at 9pm which meant tucking his boy in while the dogs languished at the end of the bed, and having Kurt open his mouth wide to give his daddy’s cock a goodnight kiss. Most nights, Burt came fast and let Kurt swallow his seed down but occasionally he’d spray his release across his son’s face, just to remind all his boys that Kurt was his, first and foremost.

Before the dogs had come along, it would crust up in streaks that Kurt would forget about and would still be present when he stumbled into the kitchen in the morning. But since the dogs had taken up residence on Kurt’s bed, they licked it off pretty quickly. Kurt didn’t seem to mind too much and Burt would watch from the doorway as his son wrestled with one or both of the dogs before they all settled down to sleep at Kurt’s insistence.

Burt sometimes wondered if his son didn’t know exactly what the dogs were thinking when they wrestled with him like that. Kurt understood that a bull from the next farm over would come to visit and would mount a paddock full of their cows in order to produce calves. He even watched the mating from time to time, although the dogs would be on alert and bark constantly if the vet was in attendance as well, so most of the time Burt suggested that his son take the dogs down to the river to swim or take for a long walk so they wouldn’t be a distraction. Kurt always seemed happy to do so and after the bull had finished for the day, Burt would often go looking for his boys to see if they were alright.

Often times he found them in the field behind the house, playing fetch or chasing Kurt while he held a ball up over his head. Eventually they’d tackle him, pulling at a calf or an ankle to drag him down and then one would run around him in circles while the other would jump on him, trying to lick his face. Burt would stand and wait, watching as the young dogs tried to stand over his him or would put their noses to his son’s crotch, knowing eventually Kurt would tell them off or move and they’d lose interest or spot their daddy by the gate.

* * *

 

With the onset of June, Burt not only celebrated Kurt's sixteenth birthday, but came across the opportunity to breed his cows once more with another farmer’s prizewinning bull from a few towns over. They’d had the chance to meet at a sports bar after Burt had celebrated his forty-fifth birthday with a nice enough redheaded hooker. Unfortunately her overnight rates were through the roof, so he’d had a good time and headed back to the bar to watch the big game and shoot the shit with some locals. William had offered the services of his stud, Puckerman, to have a crack at Burt’s cows, which he happily accepted not thinking of the fact that William lived more than a few hours away.

So when the call came that William could get away on a Thursday but would need to stay overnight before driving back, Burt hesitated. They barely had visitors that came inside the cottage, let alone had someone to stay overnight before. After a moment’s silence while he thought of the fresh blood to his herd that this could bring, he agreed and made plans for the end of the week.

Kurt was surprised but excited at the prospect of a visitor. It was always nice to meet new people and although he felt shy at first, especially if the dogs were barking like crazy, he soon warmed up to company. His father had given him a talk after he’d let Kurt know that William would be sleeping on the couch Thursday night. Namely about being dressed appropriately, no wandering around the house in only his panties or only in his nightshirt sans panties, as William may find it uncomfortable.

* * *

 


	2. Goodnight Kisses

Burt tucked in his son into bed the night before William was due to arrive as usual. Kurt happily dropped open his mouth and let his daddy push his swollen cock inside.

“Remember, baby, for goodnight kisses, we use tongue don’t we?” Kurt sucked on the cock and nodded, making sure to curl his tongue around his father’s fat length as it shifted back and forth.

Burt grunted as pain in his lower back flared thanks to the awkward angle he was leaning at, making Kurt pipe up.

“Are you okay, daddy?”

“S’okay, my back’s just sore. Why don’t you lie on your side so I don’t have to lean forward so much.”

“Nuh uh.” Kurt shook his head and stayed on his back. “You come over here.” He motioned with his hand for his father to kneel over him.

The dogs whined as Burt crawled onto the double bed and straddled Kurt’s chest, but otherwise they made no move. Grabbing an extra pillow, Burt eased it under his boy’s head, tilting him just right to allow him to push his cock all the way in. He could hear the sound of constant licking from behind him but thought nothing of it as his son sucked down his shaft once again.

Letting his restraint go, Burt thrust into the delicious wet suction until his hands were threading through Kurt’s hair to hold him still as he came down his throat. His son pulled off with a smacking sound and licked his lips, satisfied that he’d gone a good job and had swallowed everything.

“Good job, buddy. That was a great way getting my kiss. We should try that again tomorrow.”

“Yeah... Hey daddy, what’s that pink bit?” Kurt asked pointing to Hunter’s slightly protruding dick.

“Oh, that’s just his cock, baby boy,” Burt answered matter-of-factly as he tucked his own away and climbed off the bed.

“Dogs have cocks?”

“Yep, some dogs have cocks and some have cunts. How else can they make little puppies?” Kurt pursed his lips as he took on this new information before asking his next question.

“So if dogs have cocks, do I have to give them a goodnight kiss too?” Burt smiled as he ruffled his teenage son’s hair. As hot as it sounded, he wasn’t going to lead his boy down that path.

“Nope. They can do it themselves. See?” He pointed to Finch who was busily lapping at the pink tip poking out from his sheath.

“Okay, that makes sense. I guess if you could reach like that, you’d do it to yourself too, huh?”

Burt chuckled. “You bet I would, boy. Okay, time for lights out.” He paused to press his lips against his son’s forehead. “Tomorrow, we’ll have our first breakfast in here to get used to it ‘cos we’ll need to do that on Friday too.”

“But doesn’t William like to eat breakfast?”

“I’m sure he does but he can join us for second breakfast. That way there’ll be enough to go around, okay?”

“Uh huh. Night, daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo. Sleep tight.”

* * *

 

Burt stretched out in his bed as his muscles woke up, pushing back the covers and heading for his son’s bedroom as he scratched at his balls through his boxers.

Pushing the door open wider, he found Kurt spooning Finch with Hunter sitting on his haunches at the end of the bed looking at Burt expectantly.

“Morning’ boy,” he said, scratching behind Hunter’s ears. “You been looking after my boy? Good boy.” He clapped a hand on Finch’s hip and patted him a couple of times to wake him up and get him moving. “C’mon, off. OFF. Good boy,” he praised as Finch clambered off the bed. Stripping back the sheet that covered his son, Burt lifted the extra large T-shirt Kurt had slept in. Just as he suspected, Kurt wasn’t wearing panties again this morning. Sometimes he forgot to put them on after his evening shower but Burt thought he might like the way his pussy felt without any covering, how slippery his folds would get in the early hours in preparation for his father’s mouth.

“Wakey, wakey sleepyhead,” Burt teased as he climbed onto the bed and pushed the shirt up. He smiled when Kurt rubbed at his still closed eyes and huffed small breaths as he woke up. Finding the extra pillow, Burt lifted his son’s hips up to get his pussy at an angle he could work with easily. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m gonna eat now so you can relax, baby.”

Kurt grunted in understanding and splayed his legs, letting Burt push his thighs up and out. He let out a big sigh as Burt put his mouth on him and licked insistently at his button. It stiffened up, helping his son’s cunt get wet, just the way Burt liked it. The more protein, the better, Burt always told his son and if he was feeling greedy he would keep eating after Kurt gushed the first time. Kurt’s head rolled on the pillow as Burt moved to lick all the way up and down his slit slowly, and then he suddenly jolted up on his elbows.

“Daddy!”

“What?”

“You-you...I always bend over for breakfast,” he explained his confusion.

“S’okay, baby boy. You’re still tired and daddy doesn’t mind it like this, now let me get back to my meal.”

“’Kay.” Kurt sighed happily and slid back down to the mattress. He giggled as Burt’s tongue tickled around his entrance but tried to keep quiet when more insistent licks were laid down, sweeping over top and around his cunt.

Burt dipped his tongue into his son’s entrance, just teasing, before licking a stripe hard over the hot flesh, then flicking against his clit, trying to get Kurt wet quickly. The best thing about his son’s pussy was that it was the juiciest cunt he’d ever tasted. Kurt was always sopping in the morning and if licked just right, could produce a large gush of silky fluid that tasted divine. He was hoping to get a taste of that this morning, instead of the usual cream, and he intended to do something he wouldn’t normally do with Kurt to achieve his goal.

His son’s hips bucked a little as Burt flattened his tongue and stroked his boy’s clit firmly, rubbing the surrounding sensitive tissue as well, Closing his eyes, he could hear Kurt’s breathing quicken and the rustle of his body against the sheets as he squirmed. A parting lick to his son’s clit and he opened his eyes and pulled back a bit to see Kurt put his hands behind his head, making sure he was being good by not interrupting. Burt rewarded him with a rough lick along the groove above his hole and then pushed into his cunt with a pointed tongue.

Kurt grunted as he clenched down on his Burt’s tongue. He knew to keep quiet during breakfast. Burt had told him dozens of times that no one wants to eat while their meal is squawking. To distract himself, his son watched the dogs still lying on the end of the bed. Finch seemed to be licking his cock again but Hunter was very interested in what Burt was doing. Kurt whimpered involuntarily as Burt’s stubbly chin rasped against the soft skin between his cunt and his hole.

Burt tried hard not to hump the bed as Kurt’s pussy oozed after he stopped licking. He pulled the pussy lips apart, showing off the gape of his pretty pink cunt, still so tight. To his left, he heard Hunter whine and snuffle closer, trying to get more of his son’s scent. Ignoring the dog, Burt wet a fat finger and swirled it just inside, pleased with the jolt of Kurt’s body at the new sensation. He’d only used his fingers a few times on his boy, worried that he wouldn’t be able to contain himself and would get carried away, stretching his son’s cunt out so he could just slide his cock inside without hurting him. So Burt limited himself to his tongue mostly, only using two fingers or a thumb occasionally to fuck his son’s pussy until it was overflowing, allowing him to rub his face all over Kurt’s vulva until his son was trembling beneath him. Those days were the best.

As Burt’s finger pressed into his cunt further, Kurt moaned quietly before clamping his lips together in an effort to stay quiet. His whole body clenched as Burt slid his finger in and out, swirling it around as it came out. Kurt’s body arched as his arousal grew, his skin warming with a blush. Burt took a chance and slid two fingers back in, the pads of his fingers massaging inside his son while he went back to licking Kurt’s pussy. His son’s legs shifted restlessly, feet squirming, toes curling until Burt withdrew his fingers to give himself a moment, not wanting to come inside his shorts. Relaxing, Kurt’s crooked legs fell wide against the bed and he closed his eyes, floating, until Burt’s fingers went back to work inside him again.

Burt worked his fingers against his son’s G spot waiting for him to come with a gush. He could see the tension building in his boy’s thigh muscles, and Kurt’s mouth was parted in a never ending gasp. Pulling out and plunging back in faster with both fingers, he sucked harder on his son’s clit.

“Uh!”

Burt felt his boy’s insides spasm and lock down on his fingers as he worked him through the orgasm. The rosy flush drenched Kurt’s body from toes to tips of his ears as he came hard and shook while impaled on the digits. Burt yanked his sopping fingers out and plunged his tongue in to chase the juices, slurping and lapping them up greedily as he curled his tongue to scrape the walls trying to swallow down every last drop.

“H-ohhh.”

“Shhh, baby,” Burt mumbled as he languidly licked along Kurt’s slit, soothing the burning flesh and cleaning his son up. “There, all clean now,” he said with a pat to an inner thigh. “That was delicious. You did good, kiddo,” Burt said, satisfied, as he licked his fingers clean. Climbing off the bed with his hard-on tenting his shorts, Burt called Hunter to go with him leaving his son still spread-eagled across the bed.

* * *

 

Kurt sighed dreamily as his father left and thought about what he needed to do today to get ready for their visitor. Perhaps he would make some corn bread and a casserole for dinner. He pondered about what vegetables to serve, not realizing that Finch had crawled closer until the dog’s hot breath was blowing across his sensitive cunt.

“Heeey,” Kurt whined as he tried to wiggle away but not wanting to move from his comfy spot.

Finch’s tongue lolled as he sniffed all around Kurt’s inner thighs and over the sparse patch of brown curly hair and the droplets of fluid collected there before taking a lick at it, swiping Kurt’s button in the process.

“Oh.” Finch licked again, a longer lick up an outer lip, lapping again at his button. “Uh uh. That’s not your breakfast,” Kurt insisted as he tried to push the dog’s head away without actually sitting up. The sled dog licked him again repeatedly, his tongue catching against his cunt, making Kurt groan as he relaxed into it for a moment.

“Finnnnch. Oh oh! Stop. Stop. Bad dog!” Kurt flung a leg over the dogs head and rolled way to sit up, legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Finch whined and wandered over to Kurt, licking the dried sweat from the back of his neck.  Kurt held his arm out as the oversized pup came to sit next to him, giving him a hug.

“You’re such a greedy piglet, Finch. You don’t get to eat human food. Daddy doesn’t even like it when I feed you from the table, silly.”

Finch huffed and shook himself off when Kurt stood up, letting his shirt fall down to cover himself. “Let me go to the bathroom and then I’ll feed you, greedy.”


	3. Definitions

* * *

 

Kurt held the gate wide as William drove his truck and trailer through, parking up by the barn, where the dogs were being kept. Keeping a hold on the barn door as the scratching and whining increased, Kurt waited while their visitor led his bull out to a holding pen.

"All set?" Kurt called out as William grabbed his overnight bag from the back of the truck.

"Gosh son, those dogs sure make a racket, don't they," William said as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah, they're not big on strangers but I'll introduce you and that should settle them down a bit," Kurt offered. "They're loud but they won't attack you or anything, at least while I'm around," he joked. He slid the door open and caught both dog collars expertly when they tried to race past him, barking wildly. "The brown one is Hunter and the black one is Finch. I need to let them smell you and if you could reach into my jacket pocket, on the left, there's some treats to help them like you."

William blanched a little as Hunter growled viciously when he reached into Kurt's pocket but the dog immediately gave up when he opened the bag of treats. Changing tack immediately, Hunter sat and whined while panting, wanting the rawhide snacks. Finch though, kept bouncing around trying to break free but Kurt managed to keep a hold on to him.

"Wow, looks like you've got some muscles there."

Kurt shrugged. "I live on a farm; I have to pull my weight. You better give Finch some of those before pulls my arm out of its socket though," he chuckled.

* * *

 

After freshening up and a cup of coffee with his hosts, William was keen to get his bull to work.

"Let's see if we can't get these cows bred this afternoon, huh?" He hopped up to follow Burt out but then doubled back to his bag to grab the newspaper he'd picked up earlier in the day. Spotting Kurt washing up the cups with the dogs sitting alert at his feet, William couldn't help but try to rattle the kid. "Kurt, you coming out to watch these cows fuck, or what?"

Kurt frowned in the visitor's direction and tilted his head.

"Fuck?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, you know what fucking is, don't you?" Kurt shook his head dumbly as he placed the last cup on the bench.

"You got the internet, son?"

"Uh huh."

"Google it, kid. Then maybe you and I could try it later," William grinned and winked at the inquisitive boy before heading out the back door to catch up to his host.

* * *

 

Kurt dried his hands on a towel and went to find his laptop. Opening the computer up, he loaded up Google and punched in the words that William had used.

_'What does fucking mean?'_

He hit enter and then typed up a second question to make sure he got all the information he needed in one hit.

' _If someone wanted to fuck, what does that mean?_ '

Kurt hit the enter key once again and closed the laptop back. He'd check back later but right now he wanted to get started on the casserole before seeing if his daddy needed any help.

* * *

 

Kurt said goodnight to the adults and moved to his bedroom to get changed into his sleep shirt and wait for his daddy to come in for a goodnight kiss. He checked Google to see if it had come back with an answer yet, but there was nothing. Thinking nothing of it, he shut down his laptop and climbed on the bed to get the dogs to settle down properly.

They'd been acting out all day with William around, tugging at Kurt's jeans, jumping on him, licking his hands constantly, not to mention all the barking and growling they'd been doing when their visitor came to close to Kurt. It was tiring and Kurt finally gave up hanging out with the grown-ups outside after William had sidled up to him asking if he'd been able to get the answer out of Google yet. Of course Kurt told him the truth; that it usually took a while before Google came back with an answer and Kurt couldn't be bothered waiting around, to which the curly headed man had shrugged and patted him on the shoulder while commiserating about the speed of dial-up. Kurt wasn't really sure what he meant but thought nothing more of it because Finch had lunged for their visitor, his jaws snapping. Instead Kurt headed off to take the boys for a long walk to tire them out and give everyone a bit of peace and quiet for the rest of the day.

Lying on his front with feet beside by his pillows, each hand was buried in the heavy fur of his dogs as Kurt spoke softly to them, telling them what was happening tomorrow and what good dogs they were. Finch was already rolling over for a belly rub, his dark pink cock peeking out from his furry sheath but Hunter was busy trying to catch Kurt's hand with a clumsy paw and tongue lolling out the side playfully. He gave small 'wuffs’ as the game turned more playful, his jaw open wide as Kurt teased him with a quick hand darting around in front of the dog, daring him to catch it.

As Kurt got more involved with avoiding Hunter's teeth, Finch crawled up closer to his face trying to get Kurt to rub his tummy but even then, Kurt was still distracted. Finch whined a little and rolled on his back, legs spread trying to catch Kurt's attention while Hunter snorted and jumped off the bed, prancing in a circle while Kurt laughed. Finally able to pet Finch, Kurt rubbed along the soft downy fur along his belly and scratched in the right places to get the dog's leg to kick vainly. Seeing him distracted, Hunter leaped back on the bed and plodded over Kurt's outstretched legs, coming to stand over him and drop his snout over Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey!" Kurt called out with a laugh. "What are you doing, silly?" He chuckled as Hunter tried to lick at his ear and neck, not realizing his hand had slipped down Finch's body and he was scratching at a fur covered cock.

Kurt kept giggling while Hunter snuffled against the side of his face, trying to head-butt him into moving, as Finch's cock unsheathed. Hunter gave up huffing into Kurt's ear on one side and tried the other to see if he would move, making Kurt pull his hand away from Finch but quickly replacing with his other, letting it wrap around the dog's hot, smooth shaft. Kurt stroked it several times inadvertently as Hunter kept nuzzling him before making the connection that he was no longer patting a belly and jerked his hand away.

"Why, you little sneak!" He laughed when Finch whined and thumped his tail on the bed. He held his hand out to the dog. "Clean up your mess, grubby," he instructed as Finch licked the taste of his cock from Kurt's hand while Hunter started to lick insistently behind Kurt's ear. "Ew, Hunter. Knock it off," he whined, scrunching his neck up, trying to limit access. "I've already had a shower. I don't need another one, thank you," he grumbled, pulling his hand from Finch's tongue. He tried to get on all fours and crawl off the bed.

Hunter's body straddled Kurt’s when he got his hands under him, the dog slipping back as he pushed his chest higher. Kurt could feel Hunter trying to hold on; front paws wrapped low around his hips. He wondered if the dog was tripping over as Hunter's hips suddenly jerked against him in a flurry.

"What the-? Off. Get off," Kurt grumbled in confusion.

The bedroom door opened slightly, making the dogs jump off the bed immediately and take up guard as the door was held ajar but they all relaxed when his daddy's voice started up, speaking to William. Kurt pulled himself up and sat on his haunches at the edge of the bed.

Daddy smiled as he took in his boys, seated and wary on the floor, and Kurt smiling back at him on the bed.

"Sorry, buddy. William's kind of chatty."

"S'okay, we were just playing anyway."

"Mm hmm," his father hummed absentmindedly as he realized both dog's cocks were still retreating. "Ready to give me a good night kiss, kiddo?"

"Uh huh. Wanna do it like yesterday?" Kurt asked brightly while his daddy unbuckled his belt and pulled out his heavy soft cock.

"Naw, why don't you stay there and kiss daddy," his father said, tucking the waistband of his shorts under his balls. He held up the floppy meat and watched with interest as Kurt licked and slurped his way along the swiftly hardening shaft.

"Good boy, baby." Kurt grinned and then used his hand to feed the cock into his mouth, pumping it a few times until his daddy clicked his tongue. "We use hands for hugging, Kurt, not kissing."

"M'kay," Kurt mumbled as he moved his head around to get more of his father’s cock in his mouth so he could get it harder and eventually swallow his protein.

"That's better. Bob your head. Uh huh, just like that." Kurt felt his daddy's hand cup his jaw and he let him take control of his head's movement. Daddy knew the best way to get the protein out fast.

Closing his eyes but keeping up suction on his father’s cock, Kurt's head was jerked back and forth roughly so that the cock almost went all the way down his throat and back to the tip of his tongue again. He could hear his daddy's breathing change as he shuddered. Any second now and warm, gooey protein would be coating his tongue. Kurt hummed in anticipation and promptly received a huge load to swallow.

His father blew out a soft whistle as he let go of Kurt’s head, his softening cock slipping free, thick saliva and cum coating it.

"You are so good at that, Kurt, but can you clean me up?"

"Mm hmm." Kurt smiled as he licked at the softening flesh, stripping away the wetness with his tongue in long stripes.

"Okay, thank you. Now, into bed, baby boy. How are you finding it, having someone else around?"

"It's okay, I guess. He talks about stuff I don't know about and I Googled it but no answers yet."

"Oh? I think the internet might have been down today, buddy. But I'll check, alright?"

"Yes please. G'night, daddy."

"Night, bud. Don't forget, breakfast in here in the morning."

Daddy ruffled his son's hair as they smiled to each other and then left the room, closing the door behind him, knowing the dogs would be okay until he came back in the morning.

* * *

 

Opening up his own laptop, Burt looked for Kurt's questions but all he could see were two words:  _fucking_ and _fuck._ His eyebrows shot up in shock before he realized where Kurt would've heard them.

His mind started to race. It was one thing to mention fucking in passing. It could have been a curse or something about the cows today. But it was the second question that had his blood running cold.

_If someone wanted to fuck..._

That meant that William mentioned something about wanting to fuck to Kurt. Did that mean he wanted to fuck him? His son? His little boy? Or did it mean that William had referred to the bull wanting to fuck the cows?

His eyes narrowed as he thought about how friendly William had been towards Kurt, which in itself wasn't unusual as everyone liked the boy, but now he thought about it, William tried to touch his son on the arm or the hip a lot. No  _wonder_  the dogs kept going off today. They knew what William wanted. He was glad now that the dogs were shut in Kurt's room; there was no way that William would try anything while they were around.

Burt took a deep breath to calm down and thought about how to answer Kurt's questions - a way to give him information that wouldn't sound odd if he repeated it to company but not so much that Kurt understood all the particulars. He cracked his knuckles and set about typing an answer to the first question.

_The term 'fucking' can have several meanings. 1. Fucking and its shortened form, fuck, can be used as curse words, although they are considered to be in bad taste e.g. 'I fucking told him not to do that' or 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' 2. Fucking is a physically intimate game played with two or more players that like or love each other. Rules vary widely depending on a number of factors and how many participants there are in each game. Usually, fucking is played in private, between two participants and is generally only discussed with the other player(s) in the game._

Happy with the useful but vague nature of his reply, he sent it and started on answering the next one, making sure it was also written as a mixture of informative and informal to sound like less like himself.

_When someone wants to fuck they will ask a loved one to play a game of fucking with them e.g. 'Let's fuck' or 'I want to fuck you'._

Burt nodded, satisfied with the short answer, and sent it off to his son. As his boy had gotten older, he’d wanted to come into town more often and there would come a time where Burt wasn’t with him when someone might joke about fucking. It was better that Kurt understood the language – it should keep him out of trouble for now, until Burt can school him on all the ins and outs of fucking. A lesson he'd been waiting patiently to teach his boy for years and he had a plan to begin the first session in a just a few days time.

He had plans once William headed off tomorrow. He'll spend Friday night with his boy as usual, enjoying a Gilligan's Island marathon, but come Saturday, he'll be driving over to the big smoke to pick up a couple of things Kurt will like; namely a new fandangle sewing machine and the fancy vibrator he saw advertised online the other night. At some point, Burt knew he was going to want to spend some time snug in his boy's asshole, so lube was on the list along with a couple of plugs to keep his son open and ready for him whenever he wants. The one thing he'd contemplated about stocking up on but decided not to, was condoms. When Kurt was a baby, the doctors were almost certain that his kid didn't have any of the internal equipment to make babies and given that puberty arrived but a period didn't, Burt felt confident that he could come inside Kurt without consequence, which was pretty damn perfect.

He closed the lid to his laptop and changed into a pair of pajama pants then climbed into bed, drifting off to sleep with a fantasy of his son riding his cock.

It was only a couple of hours later when he was jolted awake to the horrendous noise of barking coming from Kurt's room.

Burt was up and running through the house in seconds. He scrambled down the hall, realized that his kid's door was open and that was where the crashing noise and a shriek had come from over the cacophony of barking dogs.

He slammed a hand on the half open door, making it bang into the wall as he tried to make sense of the shapes in the darkness. Groping for the light switch, he flicked it on and dazzled everyone including himself as he yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?"

When the bright spots appearing before his eyes faded a little, he could see his son sitting up in bed, looking rumpled with a hand shielding his eyes from the light. The dogs, still growling, had a very pale William baled up in the corner of the room and a lamp was lying broken on the floor. Suddenly, Burt had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"G-get them off me, Burt," William pleaded.

Burt narrowed his eyes at the intruding visitor but directed his first question to Kurt, walking over to check on him. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah. He woke me up and gave us all a fright, that's all."

Burt turned on William then, noticing how Hunter's teeth were bared, giving the curly headed man a death glare.

"What were you doing?"

"B-Burt. Please. Make them stand down. I- I just took a wrong turn trying to get to the bathroom and when I realized I was in Kurt's room, I just tried to get directions is all."

Turning back to his kid to check the validity to his story, Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt who simply frowned.

"Hunter! Finch! Away!" Burt yelled out and the dogs immediately backed off, coming to sit at his feet instead.

"You. Move." He jerked a thumb at the door to get William out of the room. "Find the bathroom and I'll see you in the kitchen in a minute." Burt watched their visitor scarper quickly before telling Kurt to lie back down and getting the dogs settled back down on the bed. "So I guess he wasn't looking for the bathroom?" Kurt shook his head and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"He wanted to know if I'd checked Google yet and when I said I hadn't, he offered to tell me all about it instead. He must've kicked Hunter when he tried to get in bed and then well, you heard the racket."

"Hmph. Alright. Time for you to go back to sleep. Love you, Kurt, and you too boys."

* * *

 

Walking into the kitchen, William was already there making two cups of instant coffee. Burt leaned on the back of a chair and huffed a breath out before speaking.

"So, this your idea of fun, is it Schuester? Going to people's house and sneaking into bed with their kids?! Huh?!"

"What! No, no, no. It's just a misunderstanding, Burt, I swear!"

Burt snorted with disbelief. "Here's what's gonna happen, you little shit. When I get up to go milking, you're gonna pack up and go. And if you _ever_ show your face around here again, I let the dogs have at it and what they don't finish, I'm sure I'll be well within my rights to shoot a trespasser.” He glared at William. “You get me?"

"Uh-hh, yeah sure. Sure. W-what about payment?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your money. Just as soon as you're off my property in the morning."

* * *

 

When Kurt finally woke up he couldn't quite figure out what was different this morning until he realized that Hunter was gone and the sun was up. Did he sleep through breakfast?

He heard the front door bang closed and propped himself up on his elbows as his daddy opened his door and popped his head around the corner.

"There he is, Hunter," his daddy chuckled as the dog shot past him, leaping onto the bed to give both Finch and Kurt a lick on their cheeks. "Morning, baby. Sleep okay?"

"Morning, daddy," Kurt chirped as he nodded. "Um, did I sleep through breakfast?"

"Nope. William needed to get going early this morning so I lent him a hand to get Puckerman in the truck so they could get on the road, then I did the milking. So, I'm gonna wash up and I'll see you in the kitchen, buddy."

"Okay, daddy."

* * *

 

Burt put the coffee pot on and went to wash his hands and face. Satisfied he'd made his point to William this morning and glad to see the back of him, Burt made his way back to the kitchen to find his son's bare ass pointing up at him, bent over the table with his legs wide apart.

Sliding a rough hand along the smooth swell of Kurt's ass, Burt rumbled with anticipation. Pulling up a chair, he got right to work, spreading his boy's outer lips and letting the scent of the glistening pink cunt wash over him.

"Mmm," he hummed as he leaned in to sniff, his chin nudging alongside Kurt's clit while he mouthed lazily at his entrance. Burt started sucking on his son's smaller but now puffy and protruding inner lips, displaying Kurt's arousal.

"You always taste so good, kid. Mmmm." A slight waggle of Kurt's ass let him know his boy was pleased with the compliment and Burt rewarded him further by nibbling softly at his clit, getting a gasp in return. "You like it when I play with your button, don't you?"

Kurt grunted and pushed himself against his father's still buried face. Burt moved down, flicking sharp licks along the way, criss-crossing the cunt with strokes. Teasingly, he laid his tongue fat above the entrance and ran it around the cunt in circles, never dipping in, letting it clench wildly as his son's juices really started to flow. Putting his mouth against the fleshy lips, he blew a lazy raspberry and smiled as Kurt simultaneously cried out and clenched down hard.

"I think I'm gonna need two servings today, baby boy."

His son nodded as best he could with his head pillowed on the back of his hands.

Burt licked long languorous strokes up and down each side of his pussy. When he finally dipped his tongue into the hot juicy cunt, Kurt's entire body rippled with a shudder as he came, making Burt dive in further, his nose digging into his kid's perineum. A sigh from Kurt let him know that he was enjoying himself and Burt could taste the musky thicker cream his son was oozing, but he wanted more.

Pulling out, he quickly sucked a finger and slid it in, twisting it to find Kurt's G spot while his tongue danced around the edges of his entrance, digging in where it would fit. Lapping up the groove to his boy's urethra, Burt teased it with the tip and then flattened his tongue to simply put pressure on the spot as his finger massaged Kurt's internal wall. Moving on, his tongue slipped up to lay flat over the clit, rubbing back and forth in constant motion as he started to thrust in and out with his finger.

Kurt's body was shaking but Burt kept at it, pausing only to stroke inside his son and switch over to sucking on his clit, letting his tongue drag over it now and then. Burt did an internal fist pump as he sucked and thrust in with two fingers, feeling the tension in Kurt's body tighten like the string on a bow. The snap came only seconds later, as Kurt's muffled “Uhhhhh,” was accompanied with a larger gush of cloudy juices that had Burt yanking his fingers out to suck on them before he buried his face in his son's snatch. Using his tongue like a scoop, he fed himself with Kurt’s release, finally finishing off by sawing his tongue across the entrance to catch the last taste.

He sighed, resting his forehead on Kurt's ass cheek. Just a couple more days and he'd be able to fuck his kid's pussy, filling him to the brim with his own cream. He couldn't wait for breakfast on Monday morning.

* * *

 

 **A/N –**  Coming up, Burt heads off for the weekend, Kurt checks Google and a surprise visitor sets the dogs off.


	4. Hunter and Finch To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Burt away, a visitor arrives. The dogs follow their instincts - all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone's positive comments and patience, I thought I'd give you this chapter early. Enjoy.

* * *

 

Kurt shimmied as he listened to the oldies station in the kitchen; towel cinched tight around his waist and dogs lying splayed across the kitchen floor in hope of getting a tidbit of pancake once the batter was actually cooked.

It was Hunter’s short sharp bark that made Kurt jump before the distant sound of a vehicle coming up their long driveway was audible. Turning the element off while the dogs leaped onto the couch to see out the window, Kurt wandered over and tried to see through the net curtains as to who had just pulled up outside, only to find the rambling rose archway blocked his view.

Glancing down, he realized that he should put something else on to appear halfway decent for the early morning visitor. He scooted into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of pale pink bikini-cut panties and his thin red and beige plaid cotton robe. In the hallway the dogs had gathered, barking randomly at the sound of boots on the porch before intensifying to a chorus of roo-roo-roos as a knock fell on the front door.

“Just a minute,” Kurt called out over the noise of the dogs. “Hey, hey, lemme through,” he fussed, getting a hold of Hunter’s collar and trying to keep Finch behind him with an outstretched leg. Opening the door, he was surprised to see who turned around with a million watt smile and a tip of his hat.

“Hi Kurt.”

“William?”

“I hope I didn’t get you up but I was wondering if I could trouble you for a cup of coffee. I was just on my way back through the county when I remembered your fantastic brew.”

“Oh, um….sure. But just let me tie these guys up first.”

“Sure, sure.” William smiled kindly as the door shut on him.

Kurt pulled the dogs away from the front door as brusquely as he dared with their hackles raised like they were. “Calm down, it’s okay,” he said quietly to the boys while he gave them a quick scratch behind the ears. Once he closed his bedroom door on them they immediately took to making an awful high pitched growl and started scratching at the door.

“Come on in,” Kurt said amiably to his visitor as he held the front door open. “I was just making some pancakes. Would you like some to go with your coffee?”

“Well, that’s mighty nice of you Kurt, sounds great. What’s got you up so early this morning?”

Kurt pulled a pair of mugs down and collected the milk from the fridge. “I had to milk the cows this morning seeing as daddy’s not here,” he said with a shrug as he splashed a little more milk into the pancake mixture.

“Oh, that’s right! Your daddy did mention he was going to be heading over to the city…and that’s this weekend?”

Kurt hummed as he stirred the milk through the batter. He glanced down at how the robe had fallen open on his chest. He ought to get dressed now that he had company. “Oh, why don’t you pour yourself a cup and I’ll get changed. I’ll just be a minute.”

“Nonsense, you look just fine. Mighty fine, in fact. Besides it’s going to be a scorcher out there today. There’s no harm in letting it all hang out. I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve been caught in my skivvies at home.” A thin smile crossed Kurt’s face as he nodded but put down the wooden spoon and walked past William anyway.

“No, really. Clothes make me feel better. I’ll be right back.”

“You know, Kurt…” William hopped up from the kitchen table and wrapped his arm around Kurt. “I’m sure _I_ could make you feel better. Say, did you look up Google yet?”

“No, actually, I haven’t,” Kurt grumbled back as he slid out from under the older man’s touch and strode off. He got as far as his bedroom door when William caught up to him again.

Behind the door, the dogs fell silent.

“I don’t mind lending a helping hand, Kurt. I’ll give you a hands-on experience that Google can’t. Whaddya say? …Your daddy told me to keep an eye out for you, y’know. Make sure you were taken care of…” He trailed off, walking a pair of fingers up the sleeve of Kurt’s robe.

Kurt sucked in his lower lip and looked up at William. “Really? Because my daddy also told me something before he left. Would you like to know what it is?”

“Uh huh,” William breathed out as he stepped closer. He crowded Kurt against the door, not seeing Kurt’s hand twisting the door knob.

“He gave me a message to pass onto you if you showed up and made me…uncomfortable,” he paused as William balked and froze. “I believe it went something along the lines of…‘Get the _hell_ out of my house and don’t _ever_ come back!’” Kurt snapped.

William’s hand landed on the tie of Kurt’s robe, easing it loose. He leaned in close and whispered.

“Or what.”

Kurt swallowed hard and shoved the bedroom door open.

The pair of huge sled dogs stood there, fur puffed up, both on tip toes as vicious snarling broke out between them. Hunter took a step forward. His lips curled as he growled deeply, his tail wagging stiffly. Finch backed him up, his snarl baring his large teeth.

Kurt watched William’s mouth go slack as sweat beaded across his face. He was frozen in fear.  

“You should run now,” Kurt whispered wickedly. William’s gaze darted to Kurt and Hunter made his move. The dog lunged forward and William screamed, taking off in a sprint down the hallway.

The sound of tearing fabric, a frightened squeal and a resounding triumphant bark followed. It prompted Kurt to run after the raucous group. He caught up to Finch on the porch where the dog was ripping and shaking the shit out of what had been William’s jacket. Hunter barreled down the pathway, chasing William all the way to his truck, still barking savagely. A door slammed and the engine roared to life.

Kurt ran down the path and through the rose covered archway only to find a cloud of dust and his dog chasing after the retreating vehicle.

“Hun-ter!” Kurt called out, trying to get the dog to give up and come back even as Finch raced over to Kurt and woofed excitedly.

“Yes, yes. Good dog! Good boy!” Kurt laughed as Finch jumped up and nipped at the open robe’s lapel. “Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are!” He cooed as the dog wriggled happily between Kurt’s outstretched arms.

Hearing Hunter thundering back along the packed dirt, Kurt slapped his thigh to encourage him back faster.

“C’mon, c’mon! Good boy, Hunter! Good dog!” He shouted and dropped to a knee, throwing his arms around Hunter’s neck as the dog skidded to a stop. “Good doggies, yes you are,” Kurt kept telling them while they pushed and shoved to lick at his face. He giggled and stretched his neck higher. “Ew, ew. Boys!” He cried out, laughing still as the dogs crowded him further, making him lose his balance until he toppled over onto the hard earth.

“Okay, okay!” Kurt chuckled, trying to get to his hands and knees amidst the chaos of rushing fur and wriggling bodies. With his knees under him, he tried to stand upright but a wagging tail would thwack him in the face or a tongue would lick across his mouth. “Ugh,” he grunted, staggering upright only to be yanked sideways as Finch took a hold of the robe in his strong jaws.

“Gimme that,” Kurt huffed, pulling on the robe to get it loose from Finch’s jaws but he only succeeded in egging the dog on. Finch tugged backwards with a playful growl, his front feet lifting off the ground as Kurt was jerked towards him. Finch spun around quickly and tugged Kurt forwards, heading to the house. Kurt giggled as he gave up on the tug of war with the black and white dog. Trotting behind Finch passively, Kurt tried to avoid the nips that Hunter kept aiming at his ankles and bum.

Just as they got to the porch steps, Finch yanked on the robe violently, forcing Kurt to spin and let it slide off his body. Finch pranced up the steps dragging the robe. Once on the porch, the dog bunched it up and humped it. Laughing, Kurt laid a playful smack on Finch’s rump.

“Stop playing, silly! Now I’m gonna have to hand-wash that!” He squawked, bending down to pull it away. Hunter used the opportunity and dove in to deliver a hard nip to Kurt’s panty covered cheeks.

“OW!” Kurt shouted as the fabric tore and the dog’s front teeth pinched his pale skin. “Hey!” He yelped, swatting blindly at the brown and white dog, spinning in circles to catch him. Finch released his hold on the red robe that Kurt had dropped. Instead, his interest switched to the material fluttering from Kurt’s ass. Finch lunged and bit it with his powerful jaws.

Kurt’s cotton panties ripped away and he whipped around to see what was going on. He took Finch with him, the dog’s claws scrabbling along the wood as Finch hung on to the scrap of underwear and then finally tugged on it hard enough to topple Kurt over. Getting a better grip on the loose material, the dog snapped his head away, tearing the rest of the cotton from the elastic. Kurt yelped as he tumbled to the porch nude except for the elastic left around his waist and each thigh.

He scrambled up and grabbed at his robe from the porch, stumbling inside with both dogs hot on his heels, the door slamming behind them. Once again, Finch clamped his mouth on the robe and pulled, practically towing Kurt into the bedroom. Hunter ran beside them barking gleefully.

Kurt let the dirtied robe go as they crossed the threshold. Finch quickly scraped the bathrobe into a lump and began to hump it once again. Bending over to pull down the elastic strips, Kurt was jolted forward, leaning on the bed as Hunter shoved a wet nose in between his cheeks.

“Woah, cold!” Kurt spluttered as Hunter continued to nose around his inner thighs. The dog flicked his tongue along the cleft of Kurt’s ass. “Hunter...” He whined, slipping off the elastic from one leg and then reaching for the other while the brown and white dog snuffled between his thighs. More hesitant licks startled Kurt for a second but Hunter soon found what he was looking for.

Kurt squeaked in shock as the heavy dog pushed its muzzle against him forcefully, Hunter’s long tongue scraping across the hot damp skin of his most tender spots. Kurt fell forward on the bed, one hand gripping the blankets tightly so as not to slide off in this prone position. He waved behind him uselessly, trying to push the dog’s snout away but Hunter was undeterred. The ball of the dog’s tongue pushed its way between Kurt’s inner lips, the tip flicking against his entrance. “ _He-ey._ ” Kurt’s once strong tone wobbled as Hunter teased him, repeating the action, tasting him.

Flattening his chest to the bed, Kurt arched up his ass trying to get Hunter to lick deeper. He let out a shaky breath when the dog’s slippery long tongue curled inside him. Hunter did it again, lapping insatiably at Kurt’s entrance. Kurt soon gave up any pretence that he was going to stop Hunter from doing what he wanted and spread his legs wider.

“I guess you really want breakfast,” Kurt sighed in submission, letting Hunter lick his cunt until his thighs started to shake. Between the dog’s tongue and his own juices, he was so wet that his inner thighs were slick. He wriggled and let out a loud groan as Hunter kept at it, his hungry noise catching Finch’s attention.

The black and white dog forgot the robe and jumped onto the bed, his heavy pink cock jutting out of its sheath. He snuffled over to Kurt, trying to lick his face even as Kurt squeaked and hid against the bed. The dog lay down and rested his chin over the back of Kurt’s neck briefly before giving up and pawing at Kurt’s hands clutching the bedspread. 

“Stop it,” Kurt whispered. He pushed Finch’s big head away fondly. “You can have your turn after Hunter, okay?” Finch sneezed as if it was an answer and immediately leaped off the bed, going to investigate what his brother was doing.

Suddenly, Hunter’s front paws landed on either side of Kurt on the bed. Kurt inhaled sharply, the dog’s fur brushing against his shivering skin.

“What-?” He started, not understanding what was happening but then he felt Hunter’s hips bump against him, the soft fur tickling the back of his thighs. “Hey, get down. We’re not playing your silly game, Hunter. It’s breakfast time,” he whined. Finch let out a playful wuffle sound behind him.

The slide of something hot and pointed skidded across the crease of Kurt’s bottom. He realized that Hunter’s cock must be out and was dragging across his hole with each hump. The prodding of the dog’s flesh felt a little bigger than his daddy’s fingers so Kurt arched his ass up, helping Hunter to get it inside. Kurt figured that Hunter wanted to get more protein from deep inside of him, like daddy did sometimes with his fingers. At least he hoped so.

He braced himself on his tip toes as the cock slid inside him. For a tiny moment that seemed to last forever, Kurt catalogued the sensation of the fur sliding against his sensitive skin, the deep breach inside his body as it stretched to accommodate the cock that was so much bigger than daddy's fingers and oh, it felt… He squeezed around it. …It felt wonderful. He blinked, gasping as the moment shrunk and was lost. Hunter plunged forward impossibly deeper and seemed to go crazy on top of him.

Kurt clung on to the bed while Hunter’s cock dove into his cunt wildly. The dog’s toenails clicking on the hardwood floors served as an inconsistent backbeat to every thrust. Kurt wailed as Hunter rode him for the next couple of minutes, the dog never wavering, wanting only to push deeper inside him. Hunter’s head hovered over the back of Kurt’s, spots of spittle landing across Kurt’s shoulders as his body shuddered in pleasure and clenched down on the incoming cock. “Ahhhh!” He cried out. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

He was empty.

Kurt lay there dazed and wondering what was happening as he felt Hunter’s body being jolted sideways against his own. Then Hunter’s warmth was gone as the dog hopped off the bed. Kurt caught his breath when the two dogs growled in annoyance at each other, their claws tick-tacking on the floor as they playfully harassed the other. He didn’t want to move just in case Hunter wasn’t finished. Kurt assumed it was Hunter that huffed and shook all over before a tongue landed against his oozing cunt again.

“Ohhh. Good dog.”

Hunter licked up Kurt’s juices and the dribbles off his thighs from being interrupted, and then the dog jumped up on the bed to settle down and lick his at his dangling ruddy cock. Kurt watched lazily as the dark pink flesh retreated back into its furry sheath. Maybe it wasn’t such a silly game that the dogs played after all.

Hauling himself up onto the bed, Kurt’s legs were a little shakier after his release than usual. He slumped down face first onto a pillow while his ass stayed up in the air. If Finch wanted breakfast, he could come and get it himself.

Kurt didn’t have to wait long as Finch followed him onto the bed almost immediately and started licking at his cunt without any other encouragement. He sighed into his pillow and floated as Finch pushed his tongue against him insistently. Eventually Kurt let his legs slide out from under him, easing down to lie flat on the bed. Behind him, he could hear Finch licking his chops.

“Good boy. You’ve had breakfast now,” Kurt said quietly, taking a moment to rest from all the unexpected craziness that the morning had been so far.

Finch moved to stand over Kurt. He planted his front paws either side of Kurt’s waist, snuffling at his armpits before licking along the back of his neck. Kurt chuckled.

“Okay, okay. I guess you want some kibble for breakfast after all,” he huffed playfully.  Pulling himself up on his elbows, Finch snorted softly into his hair. Kurt felt a protruding heavy cock skate across his back as the dog bumped against his rising body like Hunter had done minutes earlier.

“Oh.” He steadied himself on his knees as Finch continued to hump against the small of his back.

“You’re thicker,” he mumbled to himself as the black and white dog shuffled back, searching to get inside him. Once more, Kurt arched his ass as high as he could, hoping that Finch would slide into his cunt and fill him up like his brother had done. “C’mon,” he called out encouragingly. Finch’s paws clamped around his waist and the slick cock pressed into the soft flesh around his cunt. Kurt whimpered in pain as the dog continued to push what felt like a solid bony cock against his tender skin, not finding his entrance.

“Ow, ow. Wait!” He cried out, shoving up from the mattress, his hands trying to push Finch’s paws off him unsuccessfully. The dog’s snout jostled against the back of his head as his cock skidded up over Kurt’s ass cheek. Kurt wriggled and dropped back to his hands and knees, still hopeful.

“Hang on, I’ll help.” Kurt braced himself and, with a hand between his spread legs, he grabbed a hold of the cock that was back to rubbing against his thigh. Pulling on it, he maneuvered the tip to his cunt; letting it slip through his fingers as Finch shoved his cock inside with an enthusiastic thrust.  Kurt’s hand fell away and the dog tightened his hold on his waist, pumping into him at a frantic pace.

“Uh, uh, OH!” Kurt’s slack jaw rattled; his whole body jolting with Finch’s zealous thrusting.

“Oh God. Fiiiinch!” He whined. The thick cock inside him seemed to be getting bigger. Kurt gripped the sheets with tight fists, every plunge of the dog’s cock into his cunt sending shockwaves of bursting light though his body. Feeling his release coming, he cried out again as Finch’s swollen cock shoved into him deeply, pushing him over the edge with a hoarse cry.

Catching his breath, Kurt realized that there was something different happening between his legs. It felt like a ball of hot meat pushing against his entrance every time Finch drove inside him. Kurt’s mouth gaped like a fish at the burgeoning stretch. He had no words as Finch’s swollen cock pounded his cunt, squeezing the inflamed orb inside him. Kurt’s sensitive walls spasmed around the bulging cock as it seemed to swell even more. Kurt squirmed at the peculiarity of it but found himself shuddering with pleasure again as Finch shoved in deeper, forcing his cunt to take it and adjust to the stretch.

Kurt let out a series of breathy whimpers, his arms locked against the bed when Finch seemed to rest all his weight over him. He tried to swallow with a dry throat, the sound of his dog panting loudly against his neck deafening. But his thirst was forgotten as a pulsing heat inside him caught his attention.

The spreading warmth in his cunt made Kurt’s insides clench, eliciting a whine from Finch as the dog tried to push forwards again. The pressure against Kurt’s walls flared up the spark of light inside him once more and he wiggled under the black and white dog’s weight, tugging against the cock. With every pull, Finch grunted and pressed in again, his back legs moving to stay with him as Kurt worked up a rhythm, rocking back and forth gently.

Kurt desperately wanted to be licked again. He tried to pull away from Finch but after a harder tug he realized that the dog was stuck inside him. Suddenly all the fuzzy warmth and hazy light he’d been feeling disappeared.

What if Finch was stuck like this for good? He still had to meet the tanker man and he couldn’t stay like _this_ forever… It’d be impossible to do anything.

What would daddy say if he found them locked together like this? Daddy was the only one who’d licked his cunt until today. Would he understand that the dogs were hungry and silly today?

Maybe daddy would have to take him to hospital to get Finch out? That would be embarrassing. He didn’t even know if he was supposed to put things inside his cunt, let alone his dog’s cock. He’s only ever had daddy's fingers in there before.

Kurt’s mind raced through a hundred scenarios, from the tanker man finding them, to being stuck there until his daddy got home. He let his dog soothe him with long licks across his shoulder and then up behind his ear.

Suddenly very tired, Kurt slumped to let his face bury in his pillow. Finch’s front paws dropped to the bed and he twisted himself, dragging his hind leg over Kurt’s back, to stand butt to butt with Kurt.

Not understanding, Kurt was too tired to care about what the dog was doing and closed his heavy eyes. With his ass perched up and Finch's cock trapped inside him, he dozed on and off, waking occasionally when the sled dog pulled on their connected bodies.

Once the tugging became insistent, Kurt’s eyes flicked open. He tried to twist around to see what the black and white dog was doing. Watching Finch strain to pull his cock out, Kurt worried as the pressure in his cunt increased, bordering on painful. He whined as the still swollen cock inside him stretched his entrance wide. He could feel the pinch as his skin went taut, almost feeling like he was going split open until finally the dog’s cock popped free and a gush of liquid poured out of him.

Kurt huffed in confusion as his thighs and calves were suddenly drenched but had little time to figure out what it was before both Hunter and Finch were there lapping it all up. Their wet tongues dragged across his prickled skin, licking into the sweaty crevices behind his knees and upwards across his inner thighs. He shuddered at the sensation and squeezed his insides, making more gooeyness dribble out of him. Kurt couldn’t tell which dog made it back to his cunt first, but he figured they were taking turns at licking him, each pup at a different angle and they licked in different places at once; one tongue curling into his cunt and the other flicking across his button.

Kurt moaned as the dogs diligently licked him until he was eagerly pressing back against each swipe. One of them moved away, still licking but shifting to clean up the puddle that Kurt was kneeling in as the other kept swathing his cunt with languorous licks.  Kurt tensed up, his muscles tightening inside him. Seconds later, a shock of light rippled through him and Kurt released another flood of juices that the dogs slurped up enthusiastically.

He waited until they were done, unsure of how long they’d been licking him but he felt both utterly dirty, covered in spittle and delightfully satisfied.

Eventually he crawled off the bed and headed straight for the shower on wobbly legs. He took his time to dry off and get dressed before heading back into the kitchen to pour kibble into the dog’s bowls and a cup of coffee for himself. He couldn’t afford to nap until after the tanker man had been and he had yet to cook his breakfast which, after a quick look at the microwave clock, was now going to be brunch. But Kurt wasn’t going to complain about the turn his morning had taken.

* * *

 


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt makes a discovery upon his arrival home.

* * *

 

Burt dialed his home number, worried slightly as the phone rang for an unusually long time before Kurt picked up sounding breathless.

“Hummel residence. K- Kurt speaking.”

“Hey kiddo, how’ya doin’?”

“Daddy! I’m-I’m great. H-how’s everything there?”

“Oh, fine, fine. You okay? You sound like you ran for the phone, son.”

“Yeah, just giving the dogs a snack before dinner.”

“Oh? Don’t feed ‘em too much, Kurt. They’re working dogs, they need to be lean.”

“I won’t, daddy,” he giggled.

“Sounds like you’ve been having fun.”

“Uh huh, I’ve been playing a new game with the dogs and now we can’t seem to stop playing it.” Kurt snorted softly into the receiver.

“Any problems today?”

“Not really. The milking went okay, although Daisy’s so stubborn. Oh!” He yelped.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. _Finch_ , knock it off! I’m talking to daddy,” Kurt whined before continuing, “Sorry daddy. Um, what was I saying? Oh right! William came by this morning.”

“Oh? And?”

“And you were right, he’s a creep but the dogs took care of him. You should have see the look on his face, daddy! It was so funny…hah-ohhh…” Burt blinked when the laugh seemed to turn into a moan.

“So they scared him off? And you’re still okay by yourself?”

“Uh huh. He won’t be back. I’m pretty sure Hunter bit him and Finch ruined his jacket.” Kurt waited for his daddy to stop laughing. “I promise daddy, I’ll be okay. The dogs will keep me safe.”

“Alright, bud. If there’s anything you’re worried about, you just call me, okay? I picked up your surprise today, baby and there’s another one I’m gonna get tomorrow before I head home.”

“Really?” Kurt breathed out. “You’re the best, daddy!”

“That’s what my mug at home says.”

“Should I make dinner for you tomorrow?”

“Yeah but put it in the fridge. I expect I’ll be late coming in. I still have to see a man about some goats and his place is out of my way.”

“Okay….um, daddy?”

“Mmmm?”

“I love you.”

“Well, thank you, Kurt. I love you too, baby. Now you give those silly dogs a hug from me and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, ‘bye.”

“G’night, kiddo.”

Burt hung up and slipped his shoes on before heading over to get a bite to eat at the diner across the road from the motel.

***

Kurt hung up the phone and spread his legs wider so Finch could really get in and lick his cunt hard. Slouched on the couch, he patted the black and white dog’s head as Finch’s wet nose dragged over his button. He shivered and cooed, gushing into the dog’s mouth for the umpteenth time that day.

He couldn’t help but laugh when Finch crowded closer; lifting himself up to rest his front paws either side of Kurt’s sleep shirt covered body.

“I think you like it when I don’t wear any panties, huh?” Finch leaned forward to lick Kurt’s face as he humped against the boy.

“Yuk! Don’t lick my face, doofus. No, no, we’re not playing that game now. I know you’ve been snacking all day but its dinner time, so lemme up!”

“C’mon,” he patted his thigh, calling the confused dog as he walked towards the hall. “Hun-ter,” he called out to the missing dog. “Where did he go, Finch?” Kurt asked as he shifted about the kitchen, pulling out dog food and some left over stew to reheat for himself. “Is he outside? You completely distracted me by getting stuck inside me again. Lucky for you, you could get your cock out when daddy rang.”

The dog door swung on its hinges as Hunter bowled through it.

“There you are!”

Hunter trotted over to the boy and shoved his nose up under the long t-shirt, snuffling at the scent of Kurt’s still slippery cunt.

“Hey, enough of that. Look! I’ve got dinner…” he wheedled as Hunter kept his muzzle buried and started licking. “Ohhh. Hun-Hunter. S-stop. Baby, please. I need to eat s-something too,” he whined, bracing himself against the bench top and easing his legs open. “Uh, yeah. There. Ohhh,” Kurt shuddered with a whimper. He let Hunter lap at his cunt for a few more minutes, sighing as another release flowed over the dog’s jowls and dribbled down his inner thigh. When Hunter finally stepped back, Kurt grabbed the full bowls on the bench and set them on the floor in the usual spot.

“Eat up, boys, if you haven’t had enough already!”

* * *

 

Kurt woke up before the alarm on Sunday, overheated with his head fuzzy. He buried his face into Finch’s furry neck where he laid beside him. Crooking a knee, he tried to turn over but then realized what had woken him.

“Hunter,” he croaked out as the brown and white dog continued to lick continuously at his cunt.

He let his leg fall back to the bed and lay there, waiting for his senses to catch up while Hunter’s tongue scraped over swollen flesh. Kurt’s body twitched every time the dog passed over his button, a shot of lightning running up inside him.

Had he already gushed in his sleep?

Groaning, Kurt tried to push the big dog away from his groin but Hunter kept at it, resettling to swipe up and down Kurt’s cunt. The shocks inside him intensified and Kurt rolled his legs up, grasping behind his knees, trying to move Hunter’s tongue away from his super sensitive button.

The brown and white dog didn’t hesitate, circling his tongue, sweeping lower to slide into and over his cunt before slipping downward and slathering Kurt’s hole with quick licks.

“Uhh. Good doggie,” Kurt mumbled as his dog kept lapped insistently at his asshole. The warmth tightening up inside him felt nice, not slightly painful like before but a gentle urging instead. He flexed his hole under the dog’s attentions, letting the tongue slip in when he flared his rim out.

Kurt shuddered, his skin breaking out in goose pimples. The heat inside him swept over his body and leaked out of his cunt. He squeaked when Hunter nosed back up and quickly gobbled up the rest of his juices.

Letting go of his legs, he squeezed his thighs together which eased Hunter away from his sensitive places.

“Good boy. I think-” He panted. “I think I’d better get up before Finch wakes up properly and wants to play too. Let’s go gets those cows sorted, hmm?”

Hunter ambled off the bed and shook himself all over, waiting by the door as Kurt rolled out of bed and pulled on some of his work clothes. Stumbling out of the room with his boots in hand, he headed for the bathroom.

“Give me a minute, boy.”

* * *

 

Burt pulled up and parked his truck in the garage next to the cottage, happy to be home not long after dark and much earlier than he’d anticipated. Noticing his son’s bedroom light was the only one lit aside from the porch light, he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up the carry case that housed the new sewing machine, heading for the back door to park his muddy boots somewhere safe.

Easing his key into the lock, he stepped inside and put down his bags. Toeing off his work boots to the side, he headed into the house to see his boy first and foremost.

Not bothering to call out, his socked feet barely made a noise as he walked along the hardwood floors and rug. As he rounded his son’s doorway ready to surprise him, Burt’s mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him, his hand flying to clutch at his chest.

There was Kurt balanced on all fours and dwarfed by Hunter mounted over him, his eyes shut tight and crying out in unadulterated pleasure.

Burt watched in shock as his little boy’s head and chest dropped to the bed while Hunter clung on to Kurt’s hips, panting happily, his thrusting coming to a stop. The dog seemed to smile at him with his tongue lolling out.

“What-what the hell?” Burt wondered aloud in overwhelming confusion.

Kurt’s head snapped around at the sound of his daddy’s voice.

“D-daddy! You’re home early!” He cried out exuberantly.

“Kurt, what in god’s name are you doing?!” Kurt swallowed hard as Hunter shifted restlessly on two legs.

“It- It’s our new game, daddy,” he placated.

“Is he-is he?” Burt motioned to the dog.

“Oh, um...he’s stuck inside me. But don’t worry he doesn’t get stuck for as long as Finch does.”

Burt choked at the admission and clutched at his chest again, feeling breathless. “Where _is_ Finch?”

“I locked him in the lounge. He’s just too greedy and won’t let Hunter finish properly. But it’s okay; I usually let him play with me after Hunter’s done. Are you okay, daddy?”

Burt coughed, a little red-faced, at his son’s matter of fact manner while their dog was knotted inside him. The pang in his chest lessened and he took a deep breath to battle the dizziness threatening him. Still mortified, he braced himself against the doorway and tried to get control of his racing mind.

“When- When did you start playing this new game, Kurt?”

“Um, yesterday after William left. The dogs got all silly and I couldn’t help it, daddy. They pushed me over and licked me and it felt nice, like it does when you eat breakfast. So I figured it wouldn’t hurt to let them have a snack.” Burt flashed back to last night’s phone conversation.

“You mean? Last night on the phone?”

“Oh. Yeah…um, you don’t mind do you, daddy? I’m-I’m not doing anything wrong, right?” Kurt asked sincerely.

“Baby, it’s- Wow. It’s definitely not what I expected but uh, no…no, it’s- You’re not doing anything wrong, kiddo. You just caught me by surprise.” Burt took another deep breath, feeling calmer, and walked over to the bed to sit and stroke Kurt’s hair as Hunter remained tied.

“So you like it, huh? You like fucking?”

“Fucking? Is-is this fucking? Oh! Google said it was a game but I didn’t-”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Burt said, ruffling his son’s hair. “I wanted to be the one to show you all about it but now you kinda know and it seems like you really like it, don’t you?”

“Yeah. It feels really good, daddy,” Kurt said with a smile.

“Does it? You like having a cock buried inside your cunt, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed, satisfied.

“How many times have the dogs fucked you since yesterday, Kurt?”

His son shook his head against the mattress. “I-I’m not sure.”

“Not sure? Are we talking two or three times or...?”

“Um, maybe seven?” Burt’s eyebrows shot up.

“Jesus… Do they-do they knot every time?”

“What’s a knot?”

“When you said Hunter was stuck inside you, it’s because his cock swells up so he can keep all his cum inside you. The swollen lump is called a knot and right now, you’re knotted or tied him.”

“Oh. Um, well Finch does every time and he gets stuck, uh, knots for a long time but when Hunter goes first he doesn’t always get the chance ‘cause Finch pushes him off and takes over.”

“Huh,” Burt grunted as his hand drifted along his son's bare back and up to pat Hunter’s head. “Look at you, you ratbag,” he said, scratching at the dog’s scruff. “I heard you did a good job chasing off Schuester yesterday, buddy. And my little boy decided to reward you, didn’t he? Opening up that pretty cunt of his for you. You’re a lucky dog, Hunter. A lucky dog,” he mused.

Hunter swallowed and shifted, pushing off from Kurt with a wet pop as his cock came free. The dog jumped off the bed to lick himself clean.

“See?” Kurt said. “He doesn’t last very long.” Burt nodded and moved to take a look at his boy’s used pussy.

“Stay there a second, bud. Let daddy see.” He pulled an ass cheek aside; the dark pink gape of his son's cunt glistening with the dog’s cum made his own blood race southwards.  “Need to make sure they haven’t hurt you, baby,” Burt said, tracing a fingertip through the trail of wetness along Kurt’s thighs and up one side of his vulva and down the other.

Kurt wriggled as Burt’s finger tickled him. “They didn’t, daddy, I swear.” Burt hummed, sliding his finger around the entrance of his boy’s cunt.

“Look at all this cum. _Fuck_. Your sweet lil’ pussy’s drowning in it,” he said, watching his finger being swallowed effortlessly by Kurt’s body. Burt’s breathing became heavy as he swished it around inside his son, feeling the flood of fluid still trapped.

“Daddy? What- What’s cum?”

“It’s the protein that you swallow when you kiss my cock.”

“Oh.”

“When you gush in the mornings at breakfast and when the dogs pump you full of this,” he said, pulling his dripping finger out and rubbing his thumb against it in wonder. “It’s all cum, baby. So much goddamn cum.” Kurt giggled as Burt pushed several fingers inside him easily, scooping more wetness out, the slide of it tickling his inner thigh.

“Usually, they lick up their mess.”

Burt grunted, letting his fingers play in the pooling fluid at Kurt’s entrance. “Hunter,” he called out and whistled. “Here, boy.” The brown and white dog’s head snapped up and he clambered up onto the bed, tongue hanging out as he sniffed at Burt’s fingers and then licked them clean greedily.  “Good boy. Here, here you go. Eat up,” he encouraged, snapping his fingers next to his son's ass and watched enthralled as Hunter followed his nose, cleaning Kurt’s legs and working up to his pussy.

Kurt shivered visibly at the touch of the slippery tongue on his messy cunt and Burt moved back around to watch his kid’s face as the dog continued to lick him out.

“Feel good, kiddo?”

“D-daddy,” he whimpered, practically convulsing on Hunter’s tongue while Burt pushed damp hair back off his forehead.

“I knew you liked it, buddy. All those mornings when I had my mouth on you, making you cum with my tongue. And you taste so good, Kurt,” he murmured and stroked his son's cheek with one hand while he rubbed his hard dick through his jeans with the other. Burt watched his son lick his lips in anticipation, waiting to kiss his cock. Kurt reached out to fumble with the button on Burt’s fly but was pushed away. “When Hunter’s finished, baby, you go take a shower and then you’ll come into my room. You’ll sleep there tonight.”

“But why, daddy?”

“I saw the state of the sheets. There’s cum everywhere. You can’t sleep here until it’s cleaned up.”

“O-okay, daddy. Ohhhh.”

“Okay, Hunter. That’ll do. Off!” Hunter jumped back off the bed at the command and flopped down by the closet as Burt helped Kurt to stand up. “Go shower, Kurt, and then straight to my room. I’ll put the dogs to bed in here.”

“But, I need to get changed into something afterwards.”

“Not tonight, baby.”

* * *

 


	6. Daddy's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt teaches Kurt a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Over-stimulation and consensual somnophilia.

 

* * *

 

Burt flicked on the bedroom lamp and headed back to the door to turn off the main light as Kurt wriggled nude under the sheets, getting comfortable. Stripping off his clothes shamelessly, Burt finally laid a hand on his hard-on, pumping his fat cock slowly while his son watched him.

Sliding into the bed and rolling onto his side, Burt rested a warm hand on his son’s pale chest.

“Daddy’s gonna show you all the different ways there is to fuck, baby.”

“There’s different ways?”

“Yep but I’m guessing you’ve only been on your hands and knees so far, right?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said with a flutter of eyelashes, clearly remembering how it felt to be fucked like that.

“You wanna learn what daddy likes to do?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s a bit different with people, kiddo,” Burt said while rolling over on top his son. Lying between Kurt’s legs, he gazed into his son’s curious eyes. “Daddy’s cock doesn’t knot like a dog’s, does it?”

Kurt shook his head and slid his arms around Burt’s back.

“That’s right. And daddy’s going to fuck your sweet lil’ cunt for a lot longer than the dogs do but I won’t get stuck inside you like they do. Okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Now you tell daddy if you cleaned out all that doggie cum in the shower.”

“Mm hm.”

“Are you sure?” Burt arched an eyebrow and dragged a hand down his boy’s body, his fingers searching out Kurt’s pussy, sliding through the damp folds. “You missed daddy, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed, pushing up against Burt’s fingers that were teasing at his entrance. He whimpered when they moved away but hummed as they settled over his button, rubbing at it gently then pinching it. “Daddy,” he gasped. “What-what are you doing?”

“Can you cum from just my fingers, Kurt?”

“I-I don’t kn-OH!” He cried out as two fingers slid inside easily. “Daddy,” he whispered, clinging on tightly to Burt’s shoulders as he buried his face against Burt’s neck.

“There you go, baby,” Burt said in a husky voice, pumping fingers in and out, his son’s body shaking beneath him. “What d’ya need, Kurt? Daddy’s tongue or daddy’s cock?”

“Your cock, daddy.”

Burt smiled at Kurt mouthing at his neck all the while spreading his legs wider. “You gotta say ‘please fuck me, daddy’ to get it, buddy.”

“Please, daddy, please fuck me?”

“Of course, baby.” Burt removed his fingers and took a hold of his dick, rubbing up and down through his son’s slippery pussy before easing the tip into his little boy’s cunt.

Closing his eyes, Burt slid his dick all the way in relishing how Kurt arched up underneath him, pinned to the bed by his cock. Kurt’s soft wavering cry and the way he held on so tightly filled Burt with the need to fuck the daylights out of his boy, hard and fast, but he kept his cool. He eased back a little and let his cock be stroked by Kurt’s still tight muscles, pushing back in and out in tiny increments.

“Alright there, kiddo?” Kurt’s breathing hitched as the rocking motion increased, Burt’s cock burying itself deeper inside him each time.

“You’re so much bigger, daddy. Uh.”

“Yeah?” Burt pulled back further and thrust all the way in again. “But you like it, don’t you? You like that big cock in there?”

“Uh….yeah. Dad-daddy,” Kurt groaned as Burt pulled out and teased his entrance, not sliding straight back inside. “Put it back in, daddy,” he grumbled, pressing his fingertips into Burt’s back.

“Uh uh, gotta ask properly, Kurt.”

“Please fuck me, daddy.”

“That’s it,” Burt whooshed out as he plunged his cock right back inside. “You keep telling me that an’ I’ll keep doin’ it.”

Never letting up, Burt fell into a fast rhythm, fucking into Kurt relentlessly as his son’s moans seemed to rip out of his throat.

“I’m s-sorry, daddy,” Kurt panted eventually, his body jolting with every thrust.

“What for?” Burt asked in confusion as his hips slowed.

“For m-making so much noise but I can’t help it, it feels _so good_.”

Burt chuckled into his son's hair. “It’s okay, buddy. When you’re fucking, you can make as much noise as you want. It’s only at breakfast that I want you to be quiet, okay? Daddy doesn’t do well with loud noises in the morning. You’ve seen how beaten up my alarm clock is, right?”

“Oh! Okay.”

Keeping his pace slow, Burt watched his son’s face as he fucked him leisurely; the flutter of his eyelashes and tremble of his lips as his breath hitched with each stroke. He smiled warmly and dropped a peck to Kurt’s cheek. “I love you, baby boy.”

Kurt’s eyes blinked open and he smiled serenely up at Burt. “I love you too, daddy. Please fuck me harder.”

Burt laughed but upped his tempo to give his son what they both wanted. He slapped into Kurt solidly until his body seized up and he spilt inside him. “Fu-uck! Take that cum, baby.”

Kurt lay there unsure as Burt collapsed over him, breathing hard, cock still lodged deep inside. He squeezed his muscles around it, wanting to feel it move again, wanting more. Chuckling, Burt pumped his dick into Kurt a few more times, relishing his son’s eager squeeze.

“You wanna cum too, don’t you kiddo?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt whined as his hips moved against Burt.

“Sh-shhh. Settle down, let daddy show you how.” Burt pulled at one of his boy’s hands and tugged it down so their fingers rest over Kurt’s clit. “Touch your button, baby, like daddy did before. You can do this when daddy or the dogs are fucking you, okay?”

Kurt whined as he stroked over his button uncertainly.

“Do what feels good, Kurt. That’s it…you can rub it harder or you can stretch down to feel around my cock and rub along the groove here between the little lips.” Kurt arched off the bed, clamping down on Burt’s still buried cock.

“There ya go. Fuck yourself on daddy's cock and make yourself cum, baby.”

Kurt pressed a finger alongside his button and then tickled it with another, his hips pulsing upwards as he chased his orgasm. Uh, daddy!” Kurt groaned as he rode it out, his pussy rhythmically clasping at Burt’s cock.

“Oh, Kurt. Fuck, you’re making me hard again.” Burt started moving against his son, relishing the suck of his son’s cunt around his stiffening cock.  “Jesus, kid. Gotta fuck you, baby. Gotta have you again,” he said, his hips snapping until he was fucking into Kurt ruthlessly.

With a gasp, Kurt’s arms fell away and his eyes closed. He let Burt take over, letting him pound into him over and over. Burt slowed to catch his breath and Kurt turned his face back into the crook of his neck with a whine.

“’M tired, daddy.”

Burt smoothed the hair from his son’s forehead and dropped a kiss there. “S’okay, baby, you can go to sleep while daddy finishes up. I need to cum again, kiddo.”

“’Mkay,” Kurt said with a yawn, his eyes blinking closed again while Burt began to rock him to sleep with his cock.

Kurt’s body went lax when he drifted off and Burt clutched him in his arms, making sure not to slack off his pace, wanting to fuck his boy for as long as he possible before he lost control. But he managed a few more minutes. Kurt soon whimpered in his sleep, his angelic face tipped up, mouth parted, and Burt lost it, grinding in deep and filling his son with more cum.

* * *

 

Kurt blinked awake with his face smushed into a pillow. He was lying on his stomach while his daddy wandered around in the dark bedroom.

“Is time to get up?” Kurt mumbled groggily.

“Oh, sorry. No, not yet. We have some time before we have to get up.”

“Then why are you up?”

“Had to let the dogs out of the bedroom,” his father explained as he stood over Kurt’s sleepy form.

Kurt grunted and stretched out, turning over and taking the sheet with him to expose a leg. “You could have breakfast early, I guess?”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm,” Kurt agreed and pulled back the covers to show off his naked body, twisting himself so his legs dangled over the side of the bed where his dad knelt.

“You show daddy your pussy, baby.”

Kurt pulled up his legs and displayed his cunt for his father. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Fuck,” daddy swore, leaning in to take an experimental lick. “Goddamn, Kurt, you’re still so wet.” Throwing his head back with a grunt, Kurt pulled under each knee and splayed his legs wide letting his father suck on his lips and run a tongue over his button until he gushed.

“You stay there for daddy. Let me fuck you, baby.” His dad groaned as he stood stroking his cock before he lined up and pushed in.

“Uh.”

“Yeah, my sweet boy. Letting daddy fuck that cunt.” His father fucked Kurt possessively, leaning over and pinning Kurt’s knees to the bed. “Gotta fill you up, baby. You’ve been full of doggie cum but now it’s daddy’s turn.”

Kurt panted as his father thrust into his cunt hard, pressing him into the mattress, making him restless, wanting to move but being unable to do so under the weight of his daddy. He whined as his dad stopped suddenly, then picked him up and threw Kurt further across the bed barely falling out of his cunt.

Daddy clambered onto the mattress, digging his knees in either side of Kurt’s ass as he pumped in and out of Kurt’s cunt, pushing at his thighs harder to tip his ass up against him, making it easier to plunge in balls deep. Sweat prickled across Kurt’s top lip as his father worked his hips, smacking against Kurt’s body. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy mewl with every thrust.

“Fuck, baby. Fuckin’ sweet pussy,” daddy muttered. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside. Kurt gasped at the feeling of his dad’s cock pulsing at his entrance, his insides flooded with more wetness. A guttural groan poured out as his father pressed his cock all the way back in and ground against him.

Kurt took over, circling his hips instinctively and struggling to get a hand to his button, rubbing furiously until he came with a cry for his father.

* * *

 

“Thanks for taking over on the weekend, kiddo. You did a great job, Kurt,” Burt said proudly as he clapped a hand around his son's shoulders and whistled for Hunter to catch up. He opened the barn door and let Kurt walk in first, followed quickly by the dog.

“Thanks, daddy,” Kurt said appreciatively, heading over to the quad bike and leaning down to put the keys in the ignition for his father to use later. “Oof. Hunter!” He scolded as the large dog suddenly grappled him around the waist, trying to mount him.

“Hunter! Off!” The dog jumped down at the sound of Burt’s shout and walked off to investigate a corner.

“You okay, bud?”

“Yep,” Kurt said breezily as he brushed his shirt down.

“They need to learn they can’t just do that anywhere. It’s fine in the house, in here or even way out back by the river but you can’t let them do that any old place, okay?”

“Why?”

“Dogs need rules, Kurt, otherwise you’ll never get anything done.”

Kurt hummed in agreement. Yesterday afternoon had wasted away while he was on all fours.

Burt looked over his son’s body, doing a double take at the exaggerated swell of Kurt’s ass. “Are those old jeans? They’re kinda tight, don’t ya think?”

“Oh, yeah. I figured I could get one more day out of them before they hit the rag bag.”

Burt walked up behind him and cupped his son's cheeks, giving them a quick squeeze. “You don’t mind if I give them a helping hand, do you?”

“Huh?”

Burt pulled his pocket knife out and flicked the blade open. Pulling at the waistband to give himself some room, he slipped the small sharp knife through the tough fabric and slid it down along the seam, splitting the pants open.

“Daddy!”

Burt kept a tight hold on the back of his boy’s jeans and urged him forward to lean on a hay bale as he took a flap of material in each hand and ripped them wide open exposing his son’s blue and white polka dot cotton panties. “Shh. Daddy needs to fuck you, baby,” he said lowly, using the knife to slice through each side of the underwear. He yanked hard to tear the underwear right off his son.

“D-daddy,” Kurt whined as he felt a thumb rub against his cunt, pressing in as test.

“Yeah, still wet from earlier,” Burt groaned as he pushed his thumb in further, pleased at the squelching noise.

“You wouldn’t let me shower,” Kurt grumbled.

“You can shower after this while I’m out laying feed.”

“Okay,” Kurt sighed, pushing his ass out as Burt switched his thumb for a couple of fingers. Burt dropped the ruined panties to the ground and unbuckled his jeans, pulling his hardening cock out.

“Stand up, bud,” he asked, slipping out of his jacket and red shirt. “Here,” he offered, spreading out the flannel shirt over the hay bale. “Give daddy’s cock a kiss, baby.” Burt urged him to sit on the shirt covered bale.

His son paused as the cock was offered to him. “But? It’s not night time.”

“S’okay, you can kiss daddy’s cock anytime, Kurt. The more we fuck, the more daddy will want it during the day. C’mon,” he encouraged, butting it against his boy’s lips. Opening his mouth, Kurt let the cock slide over his tongue before he closed his lips around it. He glanced up to watch Burt with big eyes as he suckled on it. “That’s my good boy. Mmm suck it, Kurt,” Burt sighed. He swept his son’s bangs off his face while Kurt’s tongue swirled over his length, the urge to come down Kurt’s throat building steadily. “Fuck. That’ll do, turn around.”

He stood back as Kurt got up and turned his back to him. “Bend over, baby,” Burt wheedled, pulling at Kurt’s hips while pushing at his shoulder.

“Like this, daddy?” Kurt asked, placing both hands on the hay bale.

“Perfect, kiddo.” Burt whistled gently as he inspected the ripe flesh peeking out from the ripped jeans. “You want daddy’s cock?”

Kurt hesitated before nodding but Burt barely noticed, busy swiping his dick over Kurt’s slippery pussy. His cock slid inside as he pushed forward slowly with a shuddering sigh, the sweet clutch of Kurt’s cunt irresistible.

“Mmm, baby, fuck. Gonna stretch you out in the shape of daddy,” he gritted out, easing in and out while his son clenched down around his shaft.

“Oh, uh. Slower, daddy.”

“Yeah? You sensitive, baby?”

“Uh huh.”

“S’okay, Kurt, let daddy get you extra wet and you’ll be begging to cum.” Burt worked to undo Kurt’s fly and worm down the front of his jeans, flicking at his clit lightly. His son let out a huge sigh as he worked himself between Burt’s fingers and the cock that was filling him up, faster and harder. “Better, hmm?”

“Oh….yes. Please, uh, please. Daddy!”

“There you go, baby. Tell daddy to fuck you.”

“Daddy, ple-ease,” Kurt whined as Burt flattened his hand against his mound and drove him back onto the cock ploughing into him. “Fuck me, daddy. Please!”

“Oh, Kurt. Kurt! Fuck! Fu-ck!” Burt stuttered out, emptying his balls into the kid one last time. His fingers moved to slide against his son's clit insistently until the boy shuddered in his arms, crying out sharply as he came.

“Hunter,” Burt called out and listened for the scrabble of paws on the concrete floor as he held his dick inside his son, plugging him up. The brown and white dog appeared at his side instantly, sniffing up Kurt’s pants leg.

“I’ve got something for ya, boy,” he said, scratching at the sled dog’s head and let his dick fall away from Kurt. “Here you go, Hunter. Lick it all up, there’s a good boy.” Burt stepped aside to tuck himself back into his pants and listened to his son's rattling breath as the dog’s tongue slid over his used pussy.

He watched with interest when Kurt bent further forward and reached back to pull open the ripped jeans. The long moan his boy let loose echoed throughout the barn. Kurt dropped down to his knees and braced himself over the bale, presenting his cunt to Hunter to fuck.

Burt found a place to sit and watch as the heavy dog understood immediately, jumping up and humping the air fruitlessly for a moment before his paws righted around Kurt’s hips and he banged up against his boy’s body. He could hear Kurt talking to the dog, encouraging him and moaning throatily when Hunter seemed to find his target. His son groaned when the dog suddenly pistoned his hips brutishly, lasting for a few minutes or so before Hunter slowed and whined.

Burt chuckled when Kurt’s hand moved to slide down the front of his pants, clearly greedy to cum again. Hunter cocked a leg and tried to turn around clumsily while Kurt swivelled his hips uselessly on Hunter’s knot and let out a broken sob. Finally Kurt slumped against the hay bale, exhausted. Hunter pulled away moments later, leaving Kurt empty and dripping for mere seconds before the dog’s snout was back against him, licking up their combined juices.

The sight was almost enough for Burt to give his son another go but it was clear that Kurt was ready to drop. Standing up, he crossed to his boy and helped lift him to his feet, bracing him with a strong arm Burt walked him back to the house and deposited the boy in his room with a wet washcloth and soft pajamas.

“Have a nap, baby. You had an early start this morning. I’ll make us something to eat after I put the feed out,” Burt offered, walking to his bedroom door. “I’ll shut the door to keep the dogs out so you can rest up, kiddo.” He smiled as Kurt curled up under the blankets and let out a satisfied, sleepy sigh.

“Can we have bacon for breakfast today, daddy?” Kurt mumbled.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

* * *

 


	7. A Long Day

Thanks for all the positive comments. Just a reminder that this story has been written up to chapter 13 and from then on is a work in progress. 

* * *

 

Kurt stumbled out of Burt’s room with the smell of bacon and eggs on the air. He plonked himself onto a chair at the kitchen table and rested his sleepy head on a hand, absentmindedly patting Finch when the dog laid its head on his thigh. Kurt looked up as a deep chuckle came from across the room.

“Still sleepy, huh?”

“Mmm.”

“Coffee, kiddo?”

“Please.” Burt set down a mug and cutlery in front of his son.

“After breakfast, I thought you might want to open your presents.” He chuckled as his son perked up in his chair. “Hmm, you forgot about them didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed after gulping down large mouthfuls of his drink.

“Here, bud. Eat up first,” Burt said, delivering a heaped plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast, smiling as Kurt licked his lips at the sight of his plate. “You’ll need the energy today, baby. So tuck in.” Nodding, Kurt loaded up his fork, diving straight into the eggs with gusto.

His plate was soon empty, which he set on the bench. “Thank you, daddy. That was delicious,” Kurt said, draping himself over Burt’s shoulders and dropping a peck to his cheek.

“Okay, okay, enough with the smooching. See that box over there?” Burt nodded to the large parcel by the doorway. “G’on, go get it.”

Kurt scrambled over to pick it up and scooted back to the table with his gift. Ripping through the tape and flicking back the cardboard, he squealed as he spied what was inside. “Oh, wow! Is this-? Thank you, thank you!”

“Now, this one has all those fancy embroidery stitches and what not, but it also has a nice solid chassis. None of the plastic fantastic ones I looked at were good enough for you.”

“It’s perfect, daddy. Thank you so much!”

“My pleasure, bud. Y’know, I was thinking that maybe you could alter some of your old jeans so you could wear them around on the farm but still have easy access to your pussy.”

Kurt looked thoughtful a moment before he nodded with a smile. “This is amazing, daddy but didn’t you mention presents? As in…more than one?”

Burt coughed as he laughed.  He got up, shaking his head and fetched a smaller black box that had a large silver bow wrapped around it.  He re-took his seat at the kitchen table, patting his leg to have Kurt sit on his thigh as he set the box on the table.

His son perched on one of Burt’s spread legs and jiggled excitedly while eyeing up the box, clearly trying to guess what could be inside such a small package.

“I had to order this in special. That means you gotta promise to take care of it, okay?”

Kurt nodded solemnly and bit his lower lip. He tugged at the bow, slipping it off the box. After easing the lid off, he discovered a slim black case with silver detailing and a white oval case with a plug attached. With a brief furrowing of his brow, Kurt decided to pick up the black one first. Clicking the rectangular black lid off, a slim black tube slipped out. He handled the object carefully, raising his eyebrows and looking at Burt quizzically.

“What is it?”

“It’s a toy, for your pussy. It vibrates. Click the button on the silver base to turn it on,” Burt explained as he took the vibrator from his son’s hand. He turned it on and held the gently humming toy against the back of Kurt’s hand as his boy gasped. “Click it again to cycle through different settings. To turn it off, hold the button down until it stops,” Burt said, handing the toy back.

Kurt clicked through the settings, his eyebrows climbing higher as each click brought new intensity to the buzzing, finally flicking over to a series of different pulsations that had him wide eyed and made him giggle. Eventually he settled on the last one which faded away to a barely there tickle before sweeping up to a thrilling crescendo.

“Oh my god!”

“That one?” Burt asked, taking the vibrator from Kurt and sliding it underneath the waistband of his son’s pajama pants. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath once it eased inside his panties.

“Daddy,” he gasped, arching as the toy slipped over his pussy. He wriggled around to lean against Burt’s chest; his legs splayed either side of Burt’s meaty thigh while the toy vibrated along the length of his pussy lips.

Burt then slid the vibrator over his clit. “Oh,” Kurt sighed as Burt pressed the toy down, moving in slow circles. “Uh,” he whimpered, sliding his own hand down Burt’s forearm and coming to rest over the hand controlling the movements of the toy.

“Is it nice, baby?” Burt asked while his son writhed in his lap, trapping his stiffening cock between Kurt and denim of his jeans. His hand snuck up inside his boy’s shirt and found a pebbled nipple to twist as Kurt bucked his hips, teasing himself with the toy.

“Uh, I’m gonna-gonna. Daddy, uh. D-daddy. Oh oh-ahhhh,” Kurt panted out, practically riding Burt’s leg. Both of them pressed the vibrator against his button harder, and with eyes squeezed shut, Kurt’s hips bucked against Burt’s hand and his son came with a squeal.

Burt turned the vibrator off and propped it up against the case lying on the table. Kurt stayed slumped against him while Burt worked off his boy’s pajamas and panties off, letting them pool on the floor. He raised his head and let out a sharp whistle. He called Finch who’d appeared at the summons and Burt eased Kurt’s long legs apart and hooking them over his own spread thighs.

“Good boy, Finch. See, I knew you wanted a snack, didn’t I? Tuck in, buddy.”

Kurt whimpered helplessly as Burt’s hands held his thighs open firmly while their dog’s tongue lapped along his swollen cunt.  He jolted against Burt when Finch made contact with his clit, the tip of his long tongue flicking there insistently making Kurt wriggle in Burt’s lap.

“Too much, daddy,” his son wheedled, trying to shift the dog’s attention unsuccessfully.

“Sensitive, huh?”

“Muh, daddy,” Kurt whined again, still trying to get away from Finch's tongue. “Hold my legs up. Make him get lower,” he grumbled. Burt chuckled at the demand but did what his boy asked, slouching on the chair a little and tipping Kurt’s ass closer to the dog.

“Better?” he asked, watching over his son’s shoulder as the black and white dog’s nose snuffled lower.

“Ohhh, uh huh.”

“What’s he doin’, baby?”

“Licking inside,” Kurt said with a shiver. “Oh!” He squeaked as the dog barely paused to lick his chops. Kurt went lax against Burt and wiggled his dangling feet happily. “Mmm, he’s licking my hole.”

“Oh shit, baby. You like that?”

“Mm yeah. It’s nice and relaxing,” he said with a silly grin.

“Huh, maybe daddy will have to try that too.”

“Uh huh, feels really good.”

“Do you think he can fuck you like this? Sitting like this?”

“Dunno,” Kurt mumbled, seemingly too blissed out to think.

Burt let Kurt’s thighs go and slouched down further, sliding them forward. He clicked his fingers and called for Finch to jump up, holding his hands out in front of his son’s lap. Furry legs landed in them seconds later and Burt eased the dog closer, setting the paws around their hips.

“Blurgh,” Kurt grumbled at Finch’s lolling tongue swiping across his chin as Burt encouraged the dog into position.

“Come on, buddy. Come and fuck your boy. I know you want that pussy, Finch. Show daddy how you fuck that pussy.” Burt watched Finch’s hips stutter and felt Kurt brace himself as the dog’s reddish cock unsheathed. “Here we go. Get ‘em, Finch. Get him good.”

Both Burt and his boy leaned away from the panting dog’s mouth as Finch closed the gap, his hips still humping against nothing. Then Kurt let out a dirty moan, tipping his head back when the dog found his way inside.

“Fuck him good, Finch,” Burt instructed, taking his son's legs in his hands again, holding them wide to ensure the dog had plenty of room. His own heart raced as Kurt jiggled against his aching dick.

Finch panted deafeningly near Burt’s ear and his son seemed to encourage the black and white dog with a string of whimpers and half-muttered moans.

The constant jerky motion of Kurt getting fucked by their dog in his lap became too much and Burt began moving against his boy’s back, trying to rub off, wanting his own release. Too soon though, everything stopped when Finch laid his snout against Kurt’s shoulder.

“What-?”

Kurt groaned, swivelling his hips unevenly. “He’s…uh, he’s squirting inside me.”

“You mean, he’s cumming inside you, baby.”

“Yeah. Uh, there’s always _so_ much of it.”

Burt slipped a hand down, feeling around Finch’s furry stomach, looking for where the dog was locked inside Kurt’s cunt. He slid his fingers in a V around the root of the swollen knot buried inside his son.

“Fuck, he’s all the way in there, isn’t he?” He asked, his boy humming in reply. “You like being chock full of cock don’t you, baby?” Burt could feel Kurt snicker as his fingers moved back up to rub his clit teasingly, making Kurt’s hips surge toward the touch. “Can you feel daddy’s cock trapped behind you, kiddo? Wiggle around for me. Make me cum, Kurt.”

Kurt circled his hips as best as he could but, frustratingly, the pressure wasn’t enough. Burt soon stopped his son with a firm hand across his stomach while his thumb strummed across Kurt’s stiff little clit, content to get his boy off once more while Finch remained knotted. He told Kurt to wrap his legs around the dog to keep him in place while he scratched around Finch’s ears.

“Look at you, you goofy dog. Happy to be in a cunt, aren’t ya? And you picked one of the best one I’ve ever had too. Now, Kurt, what school work do you have today?”

“Uh, something for history and a quiz for geography, I think,” Kurt added.

“Right, after Finch is finished you go run a bath for us so daddy can bust his nut and then it’s study for you. I need to go mend the gate out by the stop-bank otherwise the cows will find it and we’ll lose them if they make it across the river,” Burt said.

“I need you to time the quiz for me and mark it.”

“That’s fine. We’ll do that after the bath.” 

They continued to chat with Kurt slinging his arms around Finch’s neck and nuzzling his fur happily.

"I’m so glad you’re home, daddy. It was getting lonely without anyone to talk to. And I’m really glad you’re teaching me about fucking. But daddy, you should know, even though the toy you got me was fun, I like it much better when you guys cum in me.”

* * *

 

Kurt reached over to turn the cold tap off. There, the perfect mid-depth bath, just like daddy wanted. He called out to let his father know it was ready and he climbed in, letting the warm water soothe his exhausted muscles. It turned out that fucking was more strenuous than he’d thought.

Moments later his dad wandered in and stripped off, his flushed cock still jutting out in front of him. They’d never been shy about being undressed around each other but is seemed like his father was getting more and more relaxed about not covering up his cock now. Kurt didn’t mind, he’d seen it often enough now when he gave it a kiss, why should it be any different now that it’s been inside his cunt.

“Stand up, baby. Let daddy get in there.”

Kurt stood up, a little confused as to where he was going to sit while he watched as his father sat down in the warm water behind him.

***

Burt pulled at Kurt’s thighs to seat him in his lap.

“Sit on daddy’s cock, baby. Slowly,” he instructed, holding his hard dick up, groaning as Kurt’s cunt sucked him in. “Ahhh, that’s better. Always feel so much better inside your little pussy, baby. C’mere,” he muttered, laying back against the tub and bracing his feet at the other end of the bath. “Lean back on daddy, like before. Good boy. Feels nice, huh?” Burt asked, rocking his hips back and forth, the water sloshing a little as he clutched at Kurt’s slippery thighs. “Is this okay, baby? You like it?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said softly, nuzzling his warm face into Burt’s cool neck. His son sighed with every slow thrust of Burt’s cock, the silky warm water tickling the back of his thighs. “Mmm, yeah,” Kurt murmured. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Burt kept his pace deliberate, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get him to cum, but when Kurt whispered huskily to fuck him, he couldn’t help but oblige. He lengthened his stroke, pushing and pulling his boy’s body, working it on his cock until Burt thrust in deep one last time and shot his load. Letting Kurt’s legs go, he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s torso and hugged him tight, thrusting weakly through the aftershocks while ignoring the splashing water.

***

Both Hummel men went on about their Monday as usual; getting the schoolwork done, the chores completed and dinner eaten at the dining table before retiring to the lounge to watch a little television to unwind before bed. As usual, Burt took up residence in his overstuffed leather Lay-Z-Boy chair and flipped through their selection of channels, looking for the deep sea documentary he wanted to watch.

He barely registered when his son came in with the dogs trailing behind him and flopping down on the floor as Kurt sat on the couch. It wasn’t until his boy chuckled, during an ad break, that Burt wondered what Kurt was up to.

Burt swiveled his chair around and was startled to see Kurt sitting slouched on the couch, legs up and spread, his heels digging into the cushions with Hunter’s mouth busy at his pussy. Kurt’s eyes were closed, his face slack with pleasure; his long sleep shirt was rucked up, out of the way, while the brown and white dog licked continuously.

Burt pulled his stiffening dick free to stroke it while enjoying the show. He waited for Kurt opened his eyes before beckoning his son over as he pushed his pants down. Kurt pushed Hunter’s muzzle away and stood on shaky legs, his shirt falling to mid thigh.

Burt had his son turn around with his nightshirt held up while he lowered himself onto Burt’s cock. He spun the chair back to the television and went back to watching his show with his dick snug in Kurt’s pussy and his fingers lazily stroking at his clit.

Kurt wriggled occasionally before he settled into a slow circling of his hips, grinding against the cock inside him. Burt waited him out patiently, even when Kurt’s slender fingers slid past his and took over rubbing at his button. Kurt came quickly, shaking in his lap, his cunt squeezing his cock deliciously but Burt continued to watch his show, waiting for it to be done. His son soon whined to be fucked.

“Shh, baby. Just sit there and keep daddy’s cock warm. Won’t be long. Show’s almost over.”

A few minutes later, the credits rolled on the TV show and Burt urged his son to stand up.

“Hey, no way, pal. You gotta come back here,” he insisted as Kurt tried to wander off. “Daddy’s gonna show you how to ride, ‘kay?”

“Like on a horse?”

“Kinda. But first, give daddy’s cock a kiss.”

Burt sighed in relief as Kurt knelt down and swallowed his shaft without hesitation. His son’s sliding tongue was heavenly but he really was in the mood to fuck now. After programming in the password to get past parental controls, the start of the porno flicked up on the TV screen. Burt muted the volume because the eager little noises that Kurt made would be perfect, but he really wanted to see some tits flying while he fucked his son.

“Okay, buddy. Climb back up here and sit on daddy’s cock, only this time you’re gonna be facing me.” Burt waited for Kurt to clamber onto the large armchair and shuffle closer on his knees. “Good, baby. Now daddy will line up and you sit down. That’s it, there you go!” Burt bucked up instinctively with a sharp thrust before petting at his son’s thighs to get him to relax in his lap.

Sliding his hands over Kurt’s hips and then down to cup his ass, Burt helped him to move slowly, showing his son how to go up and down, as well as back and forth. Kurt understood quickly and had them both groaning as he rolled his body back down, driving Burt’s cock in deep. Feeling ready to explode, Burt clutched his son tight to his chest to stop him from moving until his pleasure reached a plateau.

Onscreen, a pair of huge breasts bounced as the star rode her partner and Burt’s hands gravitated back to seize Kurt’s chunky cheeks, holding him in position as he plunged into his son’s willing cunt. A half dozen frenzied thrusts later, Burt pulsed inside of Kurt for the fourth time that day.

He sat there for a second feeling rested, relaxed and ready to hit the sack. “C’mon, baby. It’s time for bed,” he muttered, keeping Kurt joined to him as he struggled to stand upright.

“But daddy, I didn’t get to cum that time,” Kurt mumbled sleepily while Burt carried him to his son’s bedroom.

“S’okay, bud. I’m sure one of the dogs can help you out, maybe lick you to sleep. Would you like that?”

“M’kay.”

Burt walked them into Kurt’s room, with the dogs hot on his heels. He pulled the fresh sheets back and gently laid his son down in bed. Finch immediately jumped up and headed straight for Kurt’s used cunt, his son’s legs spreading instinctively even though his eyes were already closed.

“G’night, daddy.”

“See you at the breakfast table in the morning, baby. Sleep tight.” Burt leaned over and kissed his boy’s flushed cheek.

Stepping back, he noticed Hunter’s eyes watching the softening sticky cock he was sporting. He reached down and patted the dog’s head, calling softly as he turned and left Kurt’s room.

“You wanna taste him, don’t you boy? Yes, you do.”

Burt went back and sat in his lounge chair once more, turning up the volume a little to hear the woman on screen cry out as she was fucked by someone new. He shuffled forward, bringing himself to the edge of the armchair and snapped his fingers between his legs to call Hunter over.

“C’mon, Hunter. Just like we do in the milking shed. Lick it up, make it hard. _Good_ dog,” he sighed as the brown and white dog lapped at his soft cock. “You can taste him, can’t you?” He chuckled while the dog nosed around the base, licking at his dick. Burt leaned back and watched the movie, smiling to himself when his dick hardened again against the dog’s relentless tongue.

“ _Good boy_ , Hunter. You give the best lick jobs, boy. Come on, lick the head. Lick it,” Burt encouraged, holding the leaking tip out to the dog as he pulled up his shirt. Letting his cock go, it smacked against his stomach and he moaned when Hunter switched to licking forcefully at his balls. With a grunt Burt came in streaks of white across his hairy stomach. He sighed in satisfaction when Hunter kept licking over, cleaning up his dick and then shuffling closer to lap up the dribbles of cum with his long curling tongue. “Yeah. _Good_ dog.”

He pushed Hunter back, collected his previously discarded pants and clicked off the TV, heading to his own bed. Tomorrow, he decided, he’ll take things a little easier on Kurt. The kid’s pussy must be pretty damn sensitive and maybe even sore after the past twenty-four hours. And, although Burt wanted to fuck him senseless, he didn’t want hurt his son.

Burt climbed into bed, making a mental note to talk to Kurt about clothing options and hygiene. He also remembered what his son had said earlier in the day; how much he’d liked it when Finch had been playing with his asshole. Burt had planned to try that and more with Kurt eventually but perhaps he should find out for himself if being licked there was as enjoyable as his boy had made it seem.

* * *

 


	8. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt teaches Kurt all about snow days.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay - life has been a little nuts lately. I hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Burt banged his boots together outside, letting the build-up of snow and mud drop away, the door propped open with his hip. He dropped them by door of the mud room and headed inside to stoke up the fire. The dogs, their coats heavy with snow, shook themselves and followed along, interested to see what would happen next as their usual routine had been disrupted.

With the embers stoked and two new logs on the fire, Burt gave each pup a head scratch and a smile as they settled down to dry off next to the hearth. He stripped away his layers of clothing and headed for his boy’s room.

Dropping the bundle of clothes inside Kurt’s doorway, Burt shut the door quietly and then stripped off his shorts and socks. He eased himself under the covers, shuffling in behind his son to spoon him.

Kurt protested softly as Burt’s cold fingers slipped over his hip, stroking over his abdomen and slipping in between his warm thighs.

“Daddy?” Kurt mumbled in sleepy confusion.

“It’s coming down hard out there, baby. I had to get up early and bring the cows in closer,” Burt recounted, nuzzling into Kurt’s soft hair, his fingers stroking softly along the cleft of his baby’s warm pussy. He worked his whole hand in to cup Kurt’s cunt, the boy’s legs moving to give him better access, allowing the tip of his chilled index finger to trail over Kurt’s moistening entrance. Burt smiled as his son shivered in his arms, his finger sliding in two knuckles deep.

“Who’s been in here this morning, hmm? Who’s been working this cunt over?” He teased, pumping his finger in slowly, relishing the wetness that eased the slide. Kurt arched against him.

“Um, one of the dogs licked m-me before,” he moaned as a second finger pressed inside him. “One of them c-came inside me.”

“You know, I’ve been missing eating breakfast in bed, baby. Don’t you miss daddy’s tongue?” Kurt grunted in reply.

“I think after this, you should start wearing panties to bed, baby. Give me a chance to taste you again. Whaddaya reckon?”

“’Kay. Muh, daddy,” Kurt whimpered, letting his ass push back against the stiff cock behind him. “Put it in. Please?” Burt chuckled as he mouthed at his son’s neck.

“Always so hungry for cock, Kurt. Hmm? Your little puss is always so hungry for daddy’s cock, isn’t it?”

“Please, daddy.”

“You want it?” Burt teased, pushing against Kurt with his heavy body until he rolled onto his stomach with Burt’s fingers still working his cunt over.  Kurt heaved a shaky breath against the sheets and he pushed his ass up, spreading his legs a little. “You want daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“Daddy,” Kurt mewled, wriggling against the mattress in desperation.

Burt removed his hand from Kurt’s body and pulled himself to his knees, bracketing his son’s small frame and trapping his legs in between his own. He pushed in with a swift solid thrust, thrilled at the way Kurt’s cheeks jiggled. Moving slowly, Burt fucked into his son, letting his hands wander over the silky skin laid out before him.

Scratching his blunt, slightly ragged nails down Kurt’s back, he waited for his boy to become impatient. Sure enough, Kurt started bucking against the cock still working in him slowly, back and forth. Burt watched in amusement as Kurt nuzzled against the bed and pushed back against him insistently, his fingernails digging into the mattress.

Burt fell forward, smothering Kurt with his much larger body. He ducked his head and breathed heavily against Kurt’s cheek, his hips rearing back and slamming into the boy. Satisfaction spread across his skin at Kurt’s gasping moan. He didn’t let up, thrusting into his kid’s pussy faster and faster until he was breathless. Even then, he didn’t stop. Burt grit his teeth as Kurt’s cunt clutched him in a tighter grip. His own grunting drowned out his son’s rambling of, “Daddy, daddy, daddy,” as he rounded on his release. Slamming in a final time, Burt cursed, unleashing his load inside of Kurt.

Lying there panting on top of his boy, Burt grunted softly, feeling Kurt trying to work his cunt on the spent dick still stuffed inside him. He rolled them to one side and dropped his hand to his son’s clit, rubbing small circles until Kurt seized up against him.

* * *

 

Kurt stepped back into his bedroom toweling off his hair and smiling at his daddy’s snoozing body spread out in his bed. He dropped his towels over the rack and crawled onto the bed, stopping to straddle his father’s lap. “Daddy,” he whispered, jiggling the solid, hairy stomach in front of him. He shrieked in surprise as his dad suddenly reared up and pulled him down for a hug.

“You’re awake!”

His father laughed, his eyes still closed. “You never could put one over on your old man,” he said smiling and delivering a slap to Kurt’s bottom. “Mmm, lace?” Fingers from each hand slid beneath the soft strip of elasticized lace stretched across Kurt’s hips. They slipped down to Kurt’s inner thighs, fingertips pulling his pussy lips apart.

“You said you wanted me to wear panties,” Kurt said coyly, biting his lip as he held himself up, arms locked.

“You can, baby.” Thick fingers held Kurt’s pussy open while another slid inside. “They won’t stop my fingers...and they definitely won’t stop my cock!” Kurt found himself rolled over and underneath his father in a heartbeat. His dad’s cock poked against his hip while fingers pumped in and out of his pussy again.

“Yes, more,” Kurt groaned as he relaxed, letting his daddy’s hands grope and squeeze him.

“Yeah?”

“I need your cock, daddy. _Please_.” Kurt moaned happily at the feeling of his panties being pulled aside and his father’s fingers replaced by a thick cock. “I love it when you fuck me, daddy,” he sighed. “Mmm, harder.”

Minutes later they lay there, sated and warm, legs draped over one another’s while daddy’s fingers played with Kurt’s nipple.

“You know, kids that go to regular school get a snow day on days like this.” His dad tweaked the puffy nub cutting off Kurt’s question as he continued. “It means they don’t go to school but hang out at home and play out in the snow and stuff. Or at least, that’s what we did when I was a kid.”

“You want me to play outside in the snow?” Kurt asked, feeling confused.

“Not unless you want to, baby. No, I-I was thinking that maybe we spend some time together today, seeing as the outside chores are all done.”

“O-kay, but we spend almost _every_ day together.”

“Yeah, but let’s watch movies or something, together. No schoolwork. We’ll have our own snow day.”

Kurt bit his lip and nodded as his father smooched his nipple, sucking it in and then playing with it with his tongue.

* * *

 

The fire was roaring when his son settled on Burt’s lap, their bare skin whispering together as they got themselves into position.  Burt’s half hard cock was resting at the entrance to Kurt’s pussy while they held a bowl of popcorn between Kurt’s legs. Burt watched Hunter lick at the panties discarded on the floor while his son shuffled through the DVD’s menu. With a bounce from Kurt to signify the start of the movie, Burt wrapped his arms around his kid, hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and settled in to watch The Princess Bride.

His eyes blinked open as Kurt bounced on his lap again. He must’ve fallen asleep, he realized, letting his head fall back against the chair. Dozily, his eyes wandered around the room before settling on the television. Burt frowned, trying to make sense of the images. His boy bounced again and Burt realized his cock was hard and straining, buried inside Kurt’s cunt as his boy’s legs were spread wide over the arm rests, hand moving quickly, rubbing at his clit furiously.

“Wha-?” He trailed off, confused at the girl’s loud moaning coming from the TV.

Kurt whined and bounced again sloppily. He pulled his legs back together and lifted himself up; hands gripping the armrests tightly as he moved himself over Burt’s cock.

“Baby?”

“Uh, need it, daddy. I _need_ it.”

Burt huffed a quiet laugh at the fact that his boy was trying to get off to a porno tape he must have left in the old VCR he kept around. Gripping his son’s waist, Burt eased his ass forward and slumped back in the chair, allowing Kurt’s feet to touch the ground. He kept a hold on his boy as Kurt bounced up and down on his cock until he’d had enough, tiring himself out. At that point, he let Kurt slide all the way down on his cock before holding his kid up a bit and thrusting up into him.

Kurt’s head lolled as he cried out when he came, and the sheer suck of his pussy had Burt coming seconds later.

* * *

 

After making a lunch and having a small food fight that ended when Burt smeared mustard across Kurt’s chest, they took their food back into the lounge to eat together. Kurt’s panties were still abandoned on the floor but every time one of the dogs got to close to his boy, Burt warned them off.

As he headed back to the kitchen to drop off the empty plates, Kurt put on a movie that Burt was dreading. Gone With The Wind wasn’t bad, exactly. It was just so damn long. However he was pleased when he came back and found Kurt laid out on the sofa with a space saved behind him. Burt slipped back into spooning his son and soon found himself drifting off for another nap.

This time when he woke up, the movie was still playing but Kurt had turned around, his lips sucking kisses along Burt’s neck. He wondered how long Kurt had been doing that.

Burt dozed while his son mouthed across his neck and then chest, letting Kurt get his fill of his body. Normally he didn’t let the boy kiss him too much and certainly wouldn’t kiss him on the lips, not more than a peck anyway. He had no time for smooching. It was the one thing he missed about his wife that he wouldn’t let himself take from Kurt. But as Kurt’s tongue swirled in his chest hair, Burt decided to let it slide, just this once and, as his son licked over his large puffy nipple, he found himself cupping the kid’s head when Kurt started to nip and suck at it.

With Kurt’s mouth moving south, Burt pulled at the boy’s body so he could eat his son’s pussy while his dick was being swallowed.

Kurt’s thighs clamped around his head when Burt waggled his tongue across his clit. He moaned as Kurt sucked harder, a vicious vacuum making him arch off the couch into his son’s throat. Practiced as he was, Kurt took all his length easily, his arms wrapping themselves around the top of Burt’s hairy thighs. A final swallow and Burt bucked one last time, letting loose down his kid’s throat with a muffled yell, his face pressed against one of Kurt’s inner thighs.

Burt rolled onto his back and shuffled down, pulling the kid back to sit on his face. Kurt settled himself over Burt’s mouth eagerly, his fingers pinching at the fat nipples under his hands. Burt’s wide warm hands slid over the tops of his son’s thighs and encouraged Kurt to ride his tongue.

His baby boy’s shaky cries warred against the sharp voice of Vivian Leigh onscreen until the gush of their combined cum pooled in Burt’s mouth and Kurt dropped forward, his face resting on Burt’s hairy stomach.

“I think I like snow days," Kurt panted, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the screen.

* * *

 

While Kurt napped on the couch, Burt hauled himself up to make dinner. It wasn’t until he came back to fetch his kid that he realized what had been going on while he’d been in the kitchen.

Kurt was kneeling over the coffee table watching his TV show with Hunter licking his cunt insistently. With a wry smile, Burt understood that the dog was trying lick out all of Burt’s cum before the brown and white dog replaced it with his own. He noticed that his son’s knees were reddened and clearly sore but Kurt made no effort to change positions even after the dog mounted him, fucked him quickly and came, finishing off by licking the boy clean again.

Unmoving, Burt kept watching, letting their meal cool in the kitchen, waiting to see what would happen next. He wasn’t disappointed. The other pup yipped from across the room once had Hunter wandered off and raced over to snuffle at Kurt’s presented pussy. Finch wasted no time, jumping up and fucking Kurt with wild abandon. A short while later, as the dog grew still with his knot locked inside Kurt tight, Burt tiptoed back to the kitchen and covered their plates, putting them in the still warm oven for later.

Burt crept back to watch Finch finish up and pull out with a pop, his knot still softening. He shooed the black and white dog away and dropped down to kneel between Kurt’s knees. He spread his kid’s cheeks and eventually managed to make his own deposit in his boy’s slick, stretched cunt as Kurt bucked against Burt’s fingers working his button over.

* * *

 

With dinner eaten and the fire re-stocked with wood, Kurt pulled a pair of cushions from the couch and settled his knees on them, resting his upper body over the coffee table again. Clicking his tongue, he called Finch over and held out his hand towards him, waggling his fingers to reassure the dog who was busy looking at Burt as he slinked towards the boy.

Burt rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, flicking over to watch the big game. He continued to keep an eye on the action being reflected on the television screen.

Kurt’s mouth hung open, his eyes were clamped shut. The wiggle of his hips told Burt that the sled dog was licking in all the right places and Kurt’s gusty moans confirmed that he was minutes away from coming again. The flex of Kurt’s fingers as they gripped and let go of the table top was hypnotizing. Soon, a hand disappeared from view, presumably to finger himself while the dog kept lapping away.

A high wail caught Burt’s attention from the replay, making him cast an eye over to his boy. He smirked Finch humped Kurt like a jackhammer. The screwy curl of Kurt’s mouth in an aborted gasp got Burt’s cock interested for the umpteenth time that day. He wondered if he’d be able to get it up to make use of his boy’s pussy once more for the night.

Burt slouched right down in his lounger and softly called Hunter over to his armchair. Legs spread wide; he patted his upper thigh, encouraging the dog to get closer to his half hard dick. A tentative lick had him scooting a little closer to the brown and white dog’s muzzle.

He scratched behind the pup’s ears as Hunter licked across Burt’s ball sack and at the sweaty creases of skins at the top of his thighs. Sweeping licks continued up over his thickening length and at Kurt’s harsh cry, Burt cracked an eye open to watch his son’s body shake with orgasm while the other dog was still tied to him.

In front of him, Hunter hopped up, his front paws landing on each meaty thigh as he took the task of licking Burt’s cock seriously. Each stoke of the long agile tongue felt amazing and Burt had a hard time holding his hips back from thrusting, knowing it would only dislodge Hunter’s position.

At the first dribble of pre-cum, the dog doubled his efforts, making Burt grunt and pull Hunter a little closer. His eyes flicked back to his son, who seemed to be watching in amazement at the dog licking Burt intently.

Kurt’s sticky hand slipped back out of view, rubbing at his still full cunt while he watched Burt get more and more turned on.

When Hunter started humping against the chair, Burt pushed him away, timing it perfectly with Finch’s dismount from Kurt. Burt lifted himself up and tottered over to his kid, dropping back down on the carpet and playing in the leaking ooze that Finch had left behind. The inner thighs of his kid were slippery with splatters of silky fluid and Burt scooped some up before pushing four fingers straight inside of Kurt, twisting and pulling back straight away.

“Oh God,” Kurt whined, gripping the table with both hands.

Burt smirked and fingered him again, twisting his hand so his thumb swiped across his son’s asshole. The quick clench made him smile, so he did it again to hear Kurt’s gasp.

He pulled his hand away and used the juices to slick his cock before plunging in deep and holding still as his boy clenched down on him. Kurt’s pussy convulsed, milking Burt’s dick in a pulsing rhythm. Gripping the kid’s hips tightly, Burt pulled back slowly and waited with just the tip dipped inside. A soft whimper from Kurt was the sign he was waiting for. He slammed his dick in deep, a loud groan rattling from his son as he held still again.  The begging started again, Kurt’s cunt clasping Burt’s buried shaft.

“Please. Please. Please. D-daddy. Uh. Don’t-don’t stop. Please.”

Burt smiled and repeated the slow withdrawal, pause and thrust over and over, working Kurt up into a writhing frenzy. He waited for his son’s inane babble to run in a constant loop before he took pity on him, settling into a steady but punishing rhythm of hard smacks against Kurt’s ass.

Pulling in a shuddering breath, Burt’s head tipped back and he gazed at the golden lit ceiling, letting arousal swirl in his veins. Steadying himself as he pulled Kurt by the hips onto his cock again, Burt realized that his release was still a long way off. He eyed Hunter who was sitting close by, alternating between watching them and licking at the tip of his bright pink dick.

Without warning, Burt pulled away, moved aside and clicked his fingers at Hunter, calling him over to mount Kurt. He was on Kurt in a heartbeat.

“Dadd-? OH God!”

The dog’s cock immediately lined up and slid into his boy’s wet pussy. With a whiny groan from the boy, Hunter’s hips burst to life, ramming Kurt non-stop in a jerky rhythm.

Burt sat back on his haunches, stroking his thick, slippery dick as the dog in front of him unloaded into Kurt.

“Uh, uh, uh. Ohhhh...” Kurt squealed hoarsely. As Hunter took his fill from Kurt, Burt crawled around to watch his son’s face as he was being fucked.

“God, look at you.” Burt nodded at the pair dumbly, his hand still jerking at his cock.

Kurt whined with his flushed cheek laid flat to the cool wood of the coffee table. He stared at Burt in shock and lust as Hunter’s pace seemed to get more violent. Kurt’s throat vibrated against the table with every broken moan and he tried to mouth words he couldn’t get the breath to form.

“You got him all excited, bud. He couldn’t wait to get back inside. There’s nothing like being inside your sweet cunt, Kurt. Wait ‘til he gets all the way in.”

Kurt’s teeth rattled as Hunter’s paws clamped down harder around his hips, the dog’s knot squeezing its way into his cunt. His eyes rolled up into his head as he came, drool dripping from his slack mouth down to the table top. Burt snickered as Kurt fell apart in front of him, face dropping to the table again once Hunter stilled. He reached out to smooth back hair from his kid’s face.

“So beautiful. So greedy.”

His son didn’t react as Hunter pulled away, the dog snuffling around his pussy trying to lick at the droplets of cum on Kurt’s thighs until Burt pushed him out of the way. Lining back up, Burt fucked in to Kurt’s cunt again.

“Fu-uck, so wet. Jesus, kid. I love the way you take cock.” Burt slammed in again and again, the slickness driving him on, making him thrust harder. His balls began to tighten and he ground against Kurt viciously. Burt swivelled his hips, he keeping himself buried balls deep until his cock finished pulsing inside his son. “God-fucking-damn!” Burt’s hips jerked forward with each aftershock, punctuated with a soft groan each time.

Pulling out, Burt sat back once more and watched heavy globs of cum slide out of his kid’s used pussy. The runny cum from the dogs helped Burt’s thicker white contributions slip-slide their way down Kurt’s inner thighs, all the way to the tired cushions his boy was still kneeling on.

A snuffle from behind made Burt aware that Finch was back, looking to lick up their combined leavings. Burt groaned wearily as he stood, hobbling around to sit on the coffee table in front of his kid.

“You okay?”

Kurt’s bleary eyes rolled to look in his direction from where his face was still stuck against the table. Burt chuckled and stroked the boy’s hot cheek and wiped the spittle that was dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

“You okay?” He repeated.

A long blink was his only answer and Burt waited for Kurt to look at him properly before he wandered away to get a wash cloth to wipe him off with.

Burt walked back into living room with a warm wet flannel in hand and stopped short. He shook his head in disbelief when Kurt moaned dirtily while Finch buried his cock in his son’s cunt again. Astounded, Burt wiped off Kurt’s face and dropped a kiss to his kid’s forehead. He righted himself and stretched out his back.

“When you’re ready Kurt, shower and come to daddy’s room tonight, okay?”

“Mm hmm. Oh!” Kurt cut himself off with a gasp.

When Kurt finally crawled into bed an hour later, smelling like soap and wearing his favorite pair of black satin panties, Burt pulled him close and smiled as his kid curled into his side and promptly passed out.

* * *

 

After that afternoon they kept a couple of towels on hand in the living room along with a few of the kneeling cushions that Kurt had especially made for them both, covered in a wash and wear fabric.

Once the winter had well and truly set in, Burt made sure to keep the house nice and toasty so his son would continue to wear next to nothing inside. As it was, Kurt had chosen to forgo panties and pants on days when he was inside. More often than not, he pottered around in one of Burt’s large flannel shirts that hung off him and landed mid-thigh. It became clear that his boy would let the dogs lick his pussy at any hour of the day or night and the pups, for their part, quickly learnt to leave Kurt alone if he had pants on.

When his son worked outside in jeans and so on, the dogs left him alone but as soon as the pants were dropped, the animals would mount Kurt in a heartbeat. Finch in particular barely left Kurt’s side. Their bond had always been stronger but now it seemed that the black and white dog only had eyes for his son.

Of course Burt encouraged his boy to just wear a long shirt or the kilt that Kurt had designed.  It had fantastic benefits for them all and Burt would often walk into a room only to find one dog or another lapping away at his kid’s pussy. When he was watching TV, Kurt’s legs automatically splayed wide as he slouched down, his fingers moving to spread his lips or to slip inside his cunt, showing the dog where to lick. Kurt sometimes seemed oblivious to their constant snacking and would simply stand with his legs apart or with one leg hitched up while he did the dishes or brushed his teeth. It was a little maddening for Burt to only watch and not to constantly take, but his son never complained when he moved in and fucked him thoroughly or told Kurt to go shower before he’d eat his son out.

But Burt’s favorite days by far were their ‘snow days’. It meant that Kurt spent the day completely nude and on his knees over the coffee table, watching a stack of his favorite movies that Burt would queue up, taking each cock whenever Burt or the boys felt like fucking him. A towel was always spread out between his kid’s legs to catch the rivers of cum that they all would spill during the marathon.  

Invariably, each dog would be forced to sit out until his fur had dried off enough to mount Kurt so it gave Burt plenty of time to bust his nut inside his kid, before grunting as he got off his knees, only to be replaced by Finch. His boy would happily remain in position while Burt took care of chores and getting snacks ready. Every now and then Burt would wander past, unzip and feed his cock back into Kurt’s warm pliant cunt again.

Sometimes the dogs would work themselves up into a frenzy, particularly if Kurt had to get up for something. Each pup would yip and circle him as his kid moved around to change the movie over or to grab a sandwich. Occasionally, one of them would jump up and hook Kurt’s arms trying to force him down but after getting told off and locked out of the room for a while, they soon learnt to wait until his kid’s knees hit the kneeling pad before pouncing on him, hips pumping. When they got like that, there wasn’t much Burt or his boy could do to calm them down, other than to let them take Kurt over and over, each one interrupting the other before they could tie properly.

Ever the mediator, Kurt would try to keep one dog calm as the other went to town on his pussy. Burt’s lost count of how many times he’d seen his boy with a hand wrapped around the unsheathed cock of an impatient sled dog while the other hand was rubbing his clit as he grunted to orgasm with his cheek stuck to the coffee table.

There was no doubt, snow days were the best thing, even if it meant working that bit harder outside to make sure the stock was looked after. Which is why he was a little disappointed when he had to make a break for town to fetch some emergency wind fencing after a severe storm warning was issued for the upcoming week.

* * *

 

Kurt helped him get the cows milked and fed that wintry Saturday morning, making sure that the water tanks were free flowing, the pens were reasonably snow bank free and that the walkways were cleared for easy access.

With plenty of feed stored in the barn, fresh bedding laid out for the few heavily pregnant heifers in the sheltered pens and the handful of wind fences they actually had put in place in the open paddocks, Burt was satisfied that Kurt could manage for the next day or two.

As Kurt started on cooking breakfast, Burt packed a bag for a night away before dropping it at the back door and heading in to sit down to a steaming bowl of porridge and a large mug of coffee.

“So what are ya gonna do today, kiddo?”

Kurt shrugged as he swallowed his mouthful.

“There’s s’posed to be some more snow later so I’ll get some more wood in, put the slow cooker on and have a snow day with the dogs. I’ve been meaning to re-watch Gone With The Wind anyway.”

Burt choked a little of his coffee, still not over the casualness with which his boy referred to fucking their dogs for hours on end, and trying to remember if that was the four hour movie he’d fallen asleep during that one time.

“But you’ll have time to warm me up before you go, won’t you daddy?” Kurt asked. “In the shower?”

Burt gave a short nod, grinning to himself. It’d be the perfect send off. So good, in fact, that he might have to find the boy a present while he was in town as a reward.

* * *

 

Kurt slinked into his father’s bedroom, flushed pink, clean and freshly fucked. He could hear his daddy whistling happily in the bathroom as he shaved. Smiling to himself fondly, Kurt opened up a drawer, looking for one of his favorite flannel shirts of his father’s to wear. Pulling it out and slipping it on, he stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the black shirt with taupe and grey stripes. He felt somewhat debonair in it and he stifled a chuckle as he did up each button over his midriff and rolled up the sleeves a little.

He wondered if one day soon his daddy would let him come to town too. Kurt really wanted to go to a restaurant and order a cheeseburger and a cherry coke. He hadn’t been to one in years, the last memory he had was something altogether too fuzzy to really remember. Maybe in the summer, he thought. That was when his daddy had promised to teach him how to drive. Of course Kurt had been driving the tractor and the ATV for a couple of years now but his daddy was always too protective to let him loose on the open road. He knew by the time summer rolled around, he’d want to get his driver’s permit.

Kurt ran his fingers through his still damp bangs. Maybe he should do something different with his hair. It was getting a bit long in the front, he realized with a frown. It made him look like a shaggy sheep dog. His thoughts were interrupted as his daddy slid his strong arms around Kurt’s waist. He leaned back against his father’s chest and looked at their reflection in the mirror with a sigh. “You’ll drive safe, won’t you?”

“Of course, baby.”

“And you’ll take the cell phone?”

“As always,” his daddy muttered, his lips working their way past the collar of the shirt Kurt was wearing.  His father’s fingers slid down and dipped between Kurt’s outer lips, dragging through his hot, damp pussy. Kurt clenched and unclenched as the tip tickled him.

“A-and you’ll call me tonight?”

“When have I ever not wished you a good night, Kurt?” The finger teasing his entrance eased inside woth a swirl and pulled out. Kurt looked into the mirror, staring at his father reproachfully.

“I know, but you also don’t usually drive in such bad weather. I-I. Just drive safe, okay?”

“I will. Anything else you wanna tell me?” Daddy asked, lifting the slick finger to his nose to sniff. His tongue peeked out before his mouth opened right up and Kurt watched him suck his juices off it. Kurt bit his lip and shook his head.

“I guess you should get going before the weather gets worse.”

“Mmm,” his father moaned, smacking his lips. “Walk me to the door?” Kurt wormed his hand through the crook of his daddy’s elbow and escorted him to the back door. Reaching up on tiptoe, Kurt kissed his father on the cheek.

“I love you, daddy. Call me when you get there.”

“I love you too, baby. Don’t stay on your knees all day.”

Kurt grinned as he watched his father close the door behind him.

* * *

 


	9. Going To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Kurt both find themselves in unanticipated situations. Like his father, Kurt makes the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Prostitution

* * *

 

Kurt giggled while Hunter licked away the last of the dribbles of cum from his cunt. He waggled his butt as the dog seemed to lose interest. 

“Hun-ter,” he called in a lilting voice. “Don’t you wanna lick my pussy?” he said with a pout, still jiggling his rear. But when the tired dog wandered past him and collapsed in front of the roaring fire, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Kurt pushed himself up from the coffee table and stood on shaky legs. 

“Fine. Be that way,” he grumbled and massaged his reddened kneecaps.

A heavy thumping on the front door made him jerk his head up in surprise. Kurt shot a look at his curious dogs who had perked up but hadn’t moved from their spots on the floor. Frowning, Kurt shot from the lounge and into his bedroom to throw on a pair of track pants and one of his daddy’s flannel shirts.  Pushing the sleeves up, Kurt hurried to the front door just as another round of banging started. 

A quick glance through the peephole had him breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn’t an unwelcome visitor. 

“Mrs. Pine? W-what on earth?” He stuttered out, a wintry shot of frigid air blasting past him as he opened the door. “Come in, please. It’s freezing out there,” he said, gesturing to his elderly neighbor while holding the door wide open. 

“Thank you, Kurt. Always so sweet, aren’t you?” The grey haired woman greeted him with a tense smile. “Come along boys,” she called to the two black Cocker Spaniels and pulled their leashes encouragingly. Stepping inside and stopping in the hall, her ruddy cheeks were almost all that were visible under her blue woolly hat. 

“Now I can’t stay, even though I know you’re going to ask me to. I need to ask a favour of you Kurt.” She tipped her head up to eye him from beneath the brim of her hat.

“Of course.”

“My dear sister, the old fool, was out clearing a path to her car when she fell over,” the older woman grumbled as Kurt made a concerned noise. “Oh don’t worry about her.” She waved a hand, dismissing his interruption. “She’s a tough old biddy but she needs some help getting around in that big house of hers and guess who the lucky schmuck is that took her call.”

Kurt chuckled despite himself. As kindly and grandmotherly as Mrs. Pine appeared, she was actually a tough cookie with a stern disposition. Her only soft spots were for her dogs, her flower beds and Kurt.

“So you’re going then?” Kurt asked, wondering why she was here.

“Looks like it, if I can get through the storm an’ all. But I ain’t taking the dogs. Ursula’s got no time for my boys and if I have to suffer through her jaw jacking about them racing around and knocking her ornaments over one more time....well, I might just push her over and leave her there. So, could you take care of my boys, Kurt? It’ll probably be a week or so until I can get back. Would that be alright?” 

Kurt smiled and stooped over to ruffle the soft but damp heads of the energetic dogs. “Absolutely, Mrs. Pine. I’d be happy to.”

“Oh Kurt, you’re an angel. They shouldn’t be too much trouble seeing as they get along with your two. Speaking of… Where are those big galoots?”

“Oh, we were playing before. I think I tuckered them out,” Kurt said with a grin. 

“Huh. Well, I best be on my way. I didn’t see your daddy’s car out front. Are you okay by yourself?”

“He had to drive into town for some supplies but I’ll be fine. I just worry about him driving in this weather, which means that you should be extra careful on the road too, young lady,” Kurt teased, taking the leashes from the smiling old woman as she opened the front door once more. “Besides, I’m not alone. I have a house full of dogs to look after!”

“You take care, Kurt, and you take care of my boys. I’ll call you once I’m settled.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Pine. I’ll take good care of them!” Kurt had to shout over the whipping wind as his neighbor gingerly made her way down the porch stairs. “Drive safe!”

* * *

 

Leading the smaller dogs into the living room, Kurt unclipped each pup from their leash and shucked off his clothes, anxious to get warm by the fire. He knelt down by Finch and gave the dozy warm dog a pat while the two spaniels raced around the lounge, sniffing everything and investigating every corner. He laughed as the two eager dogs fell over each other in an effort to sniff at his still damp kneeling cushion. 

Hunter groaned next to him as he rolled on to his back and stretched.

Finch’s head popped up off the floor as the visiting dogs trotted towards him. With a wary look on his face, he rolled over, cutting off access to both Kurt and prime position in front of the fire. Unperturbed, the black dogs snuffled closer, skirting around the heavy sled dog in their way. 

The younger dog zipped off behind Finch, sniffing along the length of his furry back as his older companion smelled around Kurt’s fingers splayed out in the carpet alongside Hunter’s front paws. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the tongue licking into the webbing between each finger. 

“Zig,” he whined, wriggling his hand away a little. “Knock it off.”

Zig lifted and tipped his head on an angle as Kurt half heartedly told him off. Checking each of the larger dogs as he went, the smaller spaniel tip toed carefully between the outstretched paws, making sure he didn’t disturb them, before settling on his haunches in front of Kurt. 

Hunter made a show of yawning as he eyed the intruder’s progress, watching closely as Kurt reached out to pat the black dog. 

“Hello Zig,” Kurt said formally as the spaniel lifted his paw to shake hands. “Good boy. Are you going to be a good dog for me this week?” Zig huffed and bowed his head as he wriggled in place, his stubby tail wagging. 

Kurt leaned forward to shift his legs when the spaniel darted forward to lick at his face. Kurt spluttered in surprise, and Hunter began to growl. 

The other black spaniel used the diversion to make his move, jumping over Finch’s tail and hind legs to land directly on Kurt’s lap. 

“Zag! Oh my God! Zag!” Kurt squealed as the black ball of damp fur and cold paws squirmed against his bare skin. 

Finch leaped to his feet, snarling as Kurt pushed the excited young dog onto the floor. Hunter’s bulky body shoved Kurt sideways as he rolled over to get his feet under him, ready to jump up if needed. 

The two smaller dogs circled in closer to Kurt for safety as Finch began to bark aggressively. The large black and white dog lunged forward with each sharp snarl, forcing Kurt to tuck the smaller dogs under each arm protectively.

“Stop it!” He shouted. Finch’s teeth snapped through the air trying to get to Zig. Kurt snatched his hand out of harm’s way and the spaniel shot out from his grip, sprinting to hide behind the couch. 

Kurt could feel the tension in Hunter who was still sitting behind him but on red alert. 

Turning his attention to the other quivering spaniel under Kurt’s arm, Finch’s jaws gnashed angrily, his teeth slicing through thin air. Kurt held onto the small dog tightly, trying to stop the Zag from fleeing and being chased down by his own dog. He took a deep breath and deepened his voice. 

“HEY! STOP!” He commanded. 

Finch jerked back. His last bark rang through the air over the crackle of the fire. Stepping back, the sled dog growled viciously as Kurt shifted to stand, lifting Zag up off the floor. Kurt took two steps away from his dogs but stopped when Finch started to follow. 

“Stay!” He ordered, waiting for Finch to stand down before he moved again. Kurt walked to the couch and set Zag down, dropping to his knees in front of the frightened dog. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he soothed, patting the young black dog. 

“Zig,” he called softly, trying to coax the other dog out from hiding. “Zig?” Kurt crawled around to peer behind the couch. “Zi-ig,” he cajoled, snapping his fingers softly. “C’mon, it’s okay. Come on, boy. Come on,” Kurt said sweetly as the older black dog slunk towards him. 

Still crawling, he backed up as Zig came out from his hiding place. Kurt sat on his haunches and rubbed over the dog’s long silky ears while he looked over his shoulder back towards his dogs. He frowned at both his pups; Hunter was still sitting like a Sphinx on alert while Finch was pacing back and forth, his ears flicking from being alert to laying back once he began to growl again.

Kurt sighed in dismay and helped Zag up onto the couch, alongside his companion. 

The growling stopped as Kurt crawled away from the couch. Finch pranced as Kurt came closer, whining a little as his tail started to wag.

“What is your problem?” Kurt grumbled, finally lifting his hand to ruffle Finch’s furry neck. The dog shook himself all over, unbalancing Kurt, making him topple sideways. Righting himself, Kurt crawled over to give Hunter a pat but didn’t quite make it as Finch tackled him.

“Oof!” Kurt found himself being pushed across Hunter’s body as Finch mounted him without warning. His feet scrabbled against the rug as the brown and white dog beneath him rolled over, presenting his tummy. Kurt hands shot out from under him, his face almost hitting the floor. 

Managing to get his knees under him again as Finch humped fruitlessly behind him, Kurt dropped his forearm to the floor and rested his heated face against it. With his other hand, he scratched Hunter’s stomach trying to keep him still as Finch backed off for a moment.

Kurt stuck his rump up as high as he could, bracing himself when Finch’s weight fell on him again. The impatient dog’s claws scratched Kurt’s thighs and Finch’s pointed shaft poked around before slipping inside his pussy.

Barely able to let out an encouraging moan, Kurt was fucked roughly, Finch’s hips slamming hard against him. He groaned; the heavy pressure of the dog’s cock inside him felt amazing, filling him up. Hot drips of cum splattered everywhere as Finch pulled out and drove back in madly, his hind claws scratching against the carpet.

Beneath him, Hunter wriggled and Kurt patted round blindly until his hand fell upon the thick pink cock that had unsheathed. Kurt wrapped his fingers around it, holding still as the dog’s hips jerked back and forth. 

Kurt twisted his head around, checking on the visiting Spaniels. He breathed easy at the fact that they were where he’d left them even though Zig was standing, sniffing curiously in their direction.

He moaned as Finch’s knot squeezed into his cunt, stretching him deliciously. He buried his face in the crook of his arm as he came, his pussy convulsing violently with his dog’s cock pulsing inside him. His skin sizzled between the heat of the fire and the fur of the dogs as hot cum flooded his insides. 

He lay there panting; knees spread wide until Hunter jostled underneath him impatiently. The heavy brown and white dog wriggled until he escaped from his prone position. 

Falling forward, Kurt cried out as Finch pulled away, his knot still swollen. The wet pop seemed to call Zig from the couch and he bounded over to see. A quick growl stopped the Cocker Spaniel in his tracks, allowing Hunter to take up his position and mount Kurt immediately. Kurt hiked his hips up, hungry to be filled again, letting Hunter take him hard and fast as usual. 

He hid his face from the inquistive snout of the smaller black dog. Instead, Kurt held out his free hand and stroked the glossy fur to calm the young dog down. But as soon as Hunter had finished and backed off, Zig was gone.

The rapid snuffling and tiny licks across the backs of his legs had Kurt shuddering with pleasure. Each shiver sent a new stream of fluid down his inner thighs. One small tongue became two as both visiting dogs did their best to lap up all they could, working their way up to Kurt’s puffy pussy. 

“Ah,” Kurt whimpered as their tiny tongues flicked over his heated flesh. “Muh, m-more.” His knees slid wider apart, letting the shorter dogs reach every sensitive spot. 

Kurt was in heaven. Every lick was slightly off centre and maddening as both dogs competed to taste everything. A wet nose pressed against his hole only to be replaced by two tongues swiping in opposing directions. Then one would move back down to lap over his button repeatedly, ignoring the trembling of Kurt’s body. The other dog’s tongue soon shifted to lick at his slippery cunt, wet noses digging in against him, trying to get in as far as possible.

He wasn’t sure which Spaniel had taken over but the silky fur sliding over his rump as small claws pressed against his hip bones had Kurt arching back, excited to be fucked again. The hot shaft, although much smaller, was no less eager. Hips pumping, the cock slipped in and out of his pussy over and over as the black dog tried to pull Kurt against him. Kurt moaned when the dog’s knot started to swell while the spaniel frantically fucked into him, unable to keep the knot buried.

When Zag appeared in front of him to lick at his chin, Kurt knew it was his companion who was trying to tie with him fruitlessly. He frowned, thinking of how he could make this more comfortable for them both as his knees ached against the carpet.

Crawling away, Kurt reached for his towel and kneeling cushion, giggling when Zig refused to let him go and ended up hopping behind him on hind legs.

Kurt pushed the small dog back and flipped himself over, legs spread, as he folded the rectangular cushion in half and wedged it under his ass. Kurt didn’t get the chance to call Zig back; the dog was already in between his legs licking his leaking cunt. 

Wriggling on the wedge to get the right angle, Kurt patted his stomach to encourage Zig to mount him this way. The dog eagerly jumped up, sliding in between Kurt’s legs easily. Kurt reached around blindly to help guide the Spaniel’s cock in.

By the third thrust Zig was buried inside Kurt, swelling knot and all, humping him steadily. Kurt’s mouth dropped open with a groan, his pussy clenching as Zig’s softly furred belly tickled his mound. Letting his eyes roll back in his head, Kurt’s body reacted again when another steady stream of cum squirted inside him. Coming once more, his gasps were swallowed up by Zag, who shuffled forward and licked at his mouth.

Utterly spent, Kurt lay there pliant and dazed as Zag’s tongue flicked against his, barely noticing as the dog between his legs was replaced by another, larger dog and then by one furry body after another until he’d lost count. 

When Kurt’s daze cleared, it was dark outside. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been propped up, ready to be taken. He could feel the hot ache between his legs and the juices that had oozed down between his butt cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he rolled himself to his knees and clambered up awkwardly, heading for the shower to wake himself up. He knew he needed to check the stock and sort out dinner for everybody. 

* * *

 

“Fuck. Mmm,” Burt moaned as he sucked on the nipple harder. His hands circled the slim corset encased waist. “Perfect. Mmm, fucking perfect.”

“How much for the whole night?” He asked as he pushed both breasts together absentmindedly.

“What?” The seventeen year old prostitute asked, surprised, as she smoothed down her short net skirt over her spread thighs. Burt repeated himself, staring up into the blonde’s hazel eyes. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she wriggled on his deflating cock. “Seriously? A-aren’t you worried I’ll rip you off or something?”

“Darlin’, the money I already gave you is all there is for now. I’ll spring for breakfast and pay you in the morning - if you stay.”

“Then…how can  _ I _ trust  _ you? _ ” 

Burt considered the question for a moment. 

“Hold on to the keys to my truck.” 

She cocked a manicured eyebrow at him. “What if I take it and run?” She bit her lip, bracing herself for a tumble.

“Rhonda, there’s nowhere you can go. The roads have been closed for two days. Neither of us is leaving town,” he replied calmly.

“But they might open up tomorrow. They said--”

“They’re wrong, Rhonda.” She mumbled something as she shifted in his lap. “What?” He prompted, still squeezing her tits.

“Burt, t-that’s not my real name.” 

He laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling her in against his chest. 

“I don’t usually tell my dates this but, well, seeing as you’ve been my primary customer in the past couple of days, it feels weird. Y-you calling me by  _ that _ name. I’m-- My name is Quinn.” 

Burt smiled up at her and smoothed her hair back. “It suits you, darlin’. Much better.” He tipped her chin down with a thumb, leaning forward ever so slightly to kiss her swollen lips. “It’s nice to meet you, Quinn but if you’re staying all night, you need to call me daddy, just like before.”

* * *

 

“Where do you get these things?” Burt asked as he undid each snap on the purple satin corset. 

“There’s a store a few towns over but you can order them online.” Quinn pouted as he pulled the corset and tiny built-in skirt away. She watched him spend more time looking at the lingerie than at her body. She hadn’t actually been naked in front of him before. Not wholly anyway. Each day she’d worn a different variation on the corset and skirt outfit. Most of her clients weren’t the longest lasting and as long as they had easy access, that’s all they really cared about. It suited her just fine. 

“I’ll get you to show me in the morning,” Burt said with a nod of his head as he dropped the outfit on the chair. He eyed the blond up and down, licking his lips as she crossed an arm over her stomach, gripping her other dangling arm tightly. He walked around her, taking in the view. 

Standing very closely behind her, he ran his fingers over each bare shoulder and down her arms until he found her hands. Burt pulled the crossed arm away, slotting his fingers between hers and started moving them with his, like she was a puppet. 

“You’re very pretty,” Burt breathed against her ear as he shifted their hands to her neck and stroked down it. 

She squirmed in his hold. That’s what they all said. 

Their hands slid down and cupped her breasts, lifting them and pressing them against her chest. Burt led her hands to her hips, stroked there and then skated their hands across her abdomen to press against her empty belly. “Gorgeous,” he sighed.

She shook her head in a tiny movement and hung her head.

“No?”

She grunted softly as their fingers gently pinched the soft skin of her belly that hadn’t snapped back as tight as she’d hoped, even after thousands of sit-ups.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, smoothing the skin beneath their fingers. He moved their hands again, coming to rest over her thighs. “Strong.”

She swallowed hard when Burt started to kiss along her jaw. A grumble tried to work its way out of her throat.

“Shh, baby. Let daddy take care of you.” He shifted a pair of their hands to wrap around Quinn’s waist and slid the other set of their hands over her bare mound, fingers slipping between her moist lips. “Beautiful,” he whispered as her head tipped back against his shoulder.

She sighed as two fingers from each hand slid inside her pussy. 

“Perfect.”

Quinn whimpered as four fingers pushed in again and again. She shifted her fingers to rub her clit while he fingered her. Her mask was slipping. All she could breathe was Burt. His aftershave, his sweat, his hands, his lips, his breath, they were all over her, inside her and she let go for just a moment, her body shaking itself apart in his hands. Burt held her up as her legs buckled, withdrawing their fingers once she was finished coming. He lifted her hand to her mouth and pushed her slick fingers inside. 

“Suck.” Burt nuzzled her temple as his own fingers returned to her cunt to slip in and out lazily. 

“Will you let me come inside you?” She gasped at his words and shook her head. 

“I can’t,” she mumbled.

“I’m clean, if that’s the problem.” 

Quinn pulled her fingers away from her mouth. “It’s not.”

“You’ve had a baby.” It wasn’t a question but Quinn didn’t know how to avoid answering it. 

“Almost a year ago,” she said quietly.

“How can you stay the night with me if you have a baby to look after?” Burt asked calmly, fingers twisting inside her.

“I don’t. Have a baby to look after. I-I gave her up.” She swallowed hard again, her fingers dropping back down to his busy hand. “Gave her up and left.”

“And school?”

“Left that too,” she whispered.

“What about the father?”

“Just some dumb jock who was more of a child than I was. Last I heard, he had a new girlfriend and they were moving to New York to go some arts school,” Quinn muttered bitterly.

“You’re scared you’ll get pregnant again? Hmm?” Burt traced around her ear with his tongue.

“I’m-- I’m not on anything. Birth control, I mean. I can’t afford it.” She answered the question on Burt’s lips before he could voice it. “Corsets and apartments don’t grow on trees you know.”

“What about anal?”

“That’s double my rate.”

“Bareback?” 

Quinn took a shaky breath as his fingers pushed back inside. She breathed out slowly, knowing how they could both get what they wanted. “If you double the rate for tonight, daddy, you can come in my ass. Would you like that?” 

Burt pulled away quickly, grasping her by the shoulders and walked her to the bathroom. 

“Get ready for daddy,” he instructed as he flipped the shower on and slapped her butt.

* * *

 

“God,” Burt groaned. “So tight, baby.” He eased his hips back and snapped them quickly, his cock pushing inside her ass without pause. “Say it,” he grunted. “Say it.”

“Daddy,” Quinn cried out, her face twisting against the mattress. “Uh,” she grunted, forgetting her lines. “You’re so big, so big,” she panted mindlessly.

“Say it,” he demanded, shoving his dick in again as he pushed down between her shoulder blades. 

“Come-- Come inside me, daddy,” came her muffled reply.

Burt fucked her ruthlessly for a few more strokes and groaned as he came. He slumped over top of her as he shot the rest of his load inside her.

* * *

 

“Waffles for her and two breakfast burritos for me, with hash browns. And coffee. Black.” 

Quinn cleared her throat as the waiter continued to gape at her. “Tea for me, please. You got all that?”

“You sure I can’t get you a side of sausage?” The pasty waiter jeered.

“You heard the lady!” Burt barked. “Now get, before I give  _ you _ a side of sausage.” Burt kept his face steady as the young waiter jerked to attention, his eyes wide as he realized exactly what Burt had implied. 

After the server had disappeared, Quinn smiled sweetly as Burt chuckled. “I think you nearly gave him an aneurysm.” 

“It’d be a damn sight more than he deserves.” 

She fiddled with the sugar packets in their jar. “It’s no different than any other day. Usually, though, Noah’s on shift so I can at least get some extra fruit served up alongside the proposition. I wonder where he is today.”

“It’s probably the roads,” Burt mumbled. “But you were right. They plowed the highway to Lima this morning. I was thinking we could stop by the hospital there to get you sorted.” 

Quinn frowned. “Is that even in the direction you were heading?”

“Nope,” Burt said with a chuckle. “But what else am I gonna do? Sit around here for another day?”

“What do you mean by ‘sorted’ anyway?”

“Get you on the pill or whatever you kids are doing these days.”

“Why Lima?”

“Why not? I haven’t been there in a while. No one knows you there, do they?” 

She shrugged and looked away. 

“Okay, steer clear of Lima. Got it. Is there a doctor around here that you know?”

Quinn shook her head. 

“So, Bowling Green or Toledo then?”

* * *

 

“That’s a shit ton of snow,” Burt nodded to the huge drift on the side of the road that had been pushed aside by a snow plow.

“You’re the one who wanted to drive all the way to Toledo when we could have stayed in bed all day.” 

Burt chuckled as Quinn continued to grumble to herself. “I can see why you ended up in Defiance.” 

She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. 

“It seemed fitting at the time.”

“But that’s not where you were heading?”

“Chicago. To start with, but then…look, it doesn’t matter. What does it matter where I live anyway? As long as I don’t finish up where I started.”

“It matters, Quinn. You matter.”

“Whatever.” She smoothed her skirt over her woollen tights and pulled her cardigan tight around her as she crossed her arms. “Who are we going to see anyway?”

“Quinn--”

“You made an appointment, right? Because I have no intention of waiting around all damn afternoon in some shitty waiting room.”

“Yeah. I made some calls. You’re booked in with Dr. Anderson at one-thirty.”

* * *

 


	10. A Very Special Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt's homecoming brings with it unexpected behavior and several surprises that shock them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: somnophilia, rough sex, pain play, pregnancy kink, discussion of mpreg.

* * *

 

Hunter met him at the back door on the stormy Sunday afternoon that Burt finally arrived home. The house was quiet; the noise of the wind and sleet was silenced as soon as the door closed.

After divesting himself of his outer layers and boots, Burt ruffled the sled dog about the neck and headed inside.

He found his son sleeping, splayed on his back on the couch in one of Burt’s blue flannel shirts, hair damp and combed, the fire flickering heartily in the hearth. Finch’s tail wagged, thumping in the far corner of the room where the dog must have retreated to after getting too warm. The television was off, and the room was clear of towels and cushions which made Burt wonder what else his boy had been up to in the four days he’d been away.  

During their nightly phone calls, he’d had Kurt recount the latest ‘games’ played with the dogs while Quinn had used her mouth to finish him off. Burt had been expecting to find Mrs Pine’s Spaniels at home today but she must’ve come back as soon as the roads had opened up, just like he had, anxious to get back to the boys.

The sweltering heat was suffocating. Burt tugged at his collar and pulled his shirts off. Kicking his jeans away, he headed for the couch.

Lying over his snoozing boy, Burt tucked his face into Kurt’s neck and inhaled the fresh smell of sweet soap. There was barely enough room to fit between Kurt’s legs and every deep breath his son took had Burt’s dick hardening in his shorts. He mouthed at Kurt’s neck, not trying very hard to wake him but hoping he’d rouse soon. Burt moved his hand down and stroked at his kid’s downy pussy until a finger slid between the lips, slipping up and down the groove, still damp from the shower.

He wormed a finger into his son’s cunt and shifted it back and forth slowly, loosening the boy up, the slide so much easier as Kurt moistened. Two fingers twisted their way in, then out. Burt’s cock twitched against the soft cotton of his worn boxer shorts while he rubbed himself against Kurt’s inner thigh, fingers still pumping away.

Burt’s hand dropped to his shorts. He yanked them down and told a hold of his cock, directing the bulbous head to his son’s entrance. His loose kisses over Kurt’s neck turned into a soft bite as he slid his dick inside, hand splaying over the kid’s shirt covered stomach.

Kurt groaned, a soft frown on his face, his legs instinctively spreading.

Burt shifted his weight, completely engulfing Kurt with his bulk. He’d have to start watching his weight, he realized, his gut pressing his boy deeper into the cushions. He went back to working a mark on Kurt’s elongated neck. Not normally one for love bites and such, Burt was overwhelmed with an insatiable need to show them both who Kurt belonged with.

He thrust in lethargically.  Kurt moaned groggily. The slow slide and drag was driving Burt wild but tried to savor his homecoming.

“Daddy?” Kurt mumbled softly.

“Hi, baby.” Burt kissed the purple splotch that he’d sucked into place. “I missed you.”

“Mmm, me too. O-ooh, keep doing that.”

Burt thrust in harder, sharper this time. “Like this?” He drove in solidly again. He picked up the pace, while his son’s fingernails dug into his shoulders. The kid’s hips pushed upwards, fucking back as best he could while pinned to the couch liked he was. It was one of the things that Burt loved about his son, his absolute enthusiasm to fuck. Even though Quinn seemed to enjoy herself, she never really seemed to let go and let her body take what it wanted, not like Kurt. There was no one like Kurt.

Burt grunted as he pulled himself back, tugging at Kurt’s legs. He shifted again, tucking his son's ankles over his shoulders. Burt folded his kid up, Kurt’s knees pushing into the sofa as his pussy was tipped up and primed for the taking. Swiping his fingers against his tongue, Burt wet himself and pushed his cock in, hitting bottom in a single swift thrust.

The half gasp, half sob that Kurt made surprised him even as he slammed into him repeatedly. The boy’s delicate hands splayed across Burt’s heavy hairy stomach, scratching amongst the hair there. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the noise of his balls slapping against Kurt while his son panted for him.

“Kurt, Kurt. Fuck!” Burt gripped his kid’s calf muscle and used the other hand to brace himself against the arm of the sofa as he pushed in one last time, spilling inside Kurt.

He kept himself half crouched over his son as he licked at his own thumb and put it to work against Kurt’s clit, rubbing until the boy’s body bucked against him while he moaned for his daddy.

Burt sighed as he rearranged them both to lie together like before, their arms wrapped around each other. “I love you, baby.”

“Welcome home, daddy. Love you too.”

* * *

 

The dim light of the winter dawn barely lit his daddy’s room and Kurt found himself breathing through his nose as an ache in his belly distracted him again. He shifted restlessly, frowning while his daddy lay on top of him, fucking him intently.

He focused in on the light shade. He pondered on whether he should redecorate in here. What better day for a change than a Monday, a clean slate he realized belatedly as his father grunted and spurted inside him, letting his body slump all over him. Kurt stared at the ceiling for a few more seconds, spotting old paintbrush strokes and then pushed at his daddy’s arms to get him to roll off.

His father’s thumb stroked one of Kurt’s nipples as a toy was pushed into his hand. He wanted Kurt to cum too.

Kurt clicked it on, homing in on a racing speed immediately as he pressed the toy against his button. The whining thump of the toy’s motor filled the quiet room. He arched off the bed as his father sucked on his other nipple. They were so sensitive today.

“Uh,” he muttered. His head banged back on the pillow as his hips reared up. “Uh.”

“Show daddy how much you want it.”

“Uh. Daddy,” he whined. A short sharp twinge wound its way up inside him, making his mouth twist unpleasantly but just then everything was blown away as he came, grunting like an animal.

* * *

 

“No, daddy. I wanna kiss you tonight.”

His father sighed but let Kurt drop to his knees beside the bed in the lamp lit room. His daddy sat himself down on the drawn back covers and held his cock steady as Kurt slid his mouth over it. 

“Oh god, Kurt. Jesus!”

Kurt hummed happily, his father’s hands helping to move his head the right way. He sucked harder, his tongue sweeping along the cock as it pushed in. He shut his eyes and let his daddy do what he liked; he’d be able to sleep soon. He was just so tired today.

* * *

 

“Good morning, baby.” Burt rolled over and spooned his son. It was nice having Kurt sleep beside him. He’d barely let the boy leave his side since he’d been home and several days later, he wondered if he shouldn’t just have Kurt sleep here permanently.

Kurt grumbled and buried his face in the pillow.

“Wakey, wakey,” Burt teased, fingers already at work in Kurt’s cunt. Wet, just like always. “Ready for daddy?”

The boy grunted again but pushed his ass out as Burt lifted a supple leg up and over his own thigh.

His dick slid in smoothly. There was nothing like being inside his kid. Best pussy in all of Ohio.

Kurt’s leg remained cocked as Burt fucked him, sliding his rough hands over his son’s body. The swell of Kurt’s abdomen made him wonder if they both should be getting more exercise, other than all the fucking they’d been doing. He let the thought go when Kurt’s soft moans started up.

“Uhhh,” Burt groaned. There was nothing like screwing his son. Best part of his day. He fucked in faster as Kurt worked his body against him. “I’m gonna cum. I’m-I- Oh goddamn!” Burt held the boy tight against him, cock pulsing. “Best pussy. You have the best pussy, baby, I swear to god,” he panted into Kurt’s hair. “Did you cum? No? Want me to help you?”

Kurt shook his head and pulled himself away, rolling forward a little, knee braced against the bed.

“Suit yourself, kiddo.” Burt groaned, pulling himself upright. “I’ve got a hankering for eggs. D’ya think you can make us some omelettes this morning?”

“Sure,” Kurt said softly, rolling over to smile as Burt pulled on some clean clothes. “I think there’s some ham I can use. And there’s freeze dried mushrooms too.”

“You’re the best, bud. What would I do without you?” Burt dropped a short kiss to Kurt’s forehead and headed out to ready himself for milking the cows.

* * *

 

“Come an’ sit on daddy’s lap.” His father patted his thigh and then shifted to hold his stiff cock upright.

Kurt put the empty beer bottle down on the side table and sighed. The TV blared as the MVP was interviewed after the game.  Kurt slipped his underwear down and lifted the hem of the loose red work shirt up, revealing his pussy dusted with tawny hair.

He let his daddy turn him around to face the television and pull him up onto his lap. The heavy cock plugged his cunt up, the fat head barely inside. The shirt fell free from his hands as he leaned back against the hot heavy body behind him.

His father’s strong hands gripped around his hips as he humped upwards, trying to push in deeper, working Kurt’s body over his dick. Giving up for the moment, his daddy went to work on his button until his insides were slippery and he was arching eagerly against each touch.

A high pitched jingle played on the TV as the thick shaft eased into his cunt. Kurt squeezed experimentally and sighed happily when there was no accompanying pain with each clench like there had been the other morning.

Fat fingers dipped into his mouth and his tongue toyed with them, moaning as his daddy’s other hand slid over his tummy. 

Kurt’s temple rested against his father’s jaw as they moved their bodies together, fucking slowly. He zoned out, only becoming aware again as his shirt was being unbuttoned and pushed aside. His father’s hands splayed across his tender abdomen then squeezed his puffy nipples which made Kurt pant and writhe.

His nipples were still so much more responsive than usual. Kurt didn’t know what to make of it and didn’t care when every tweak carried with it a direct line of tingling sensation to his cunt. He knew he was calling out for his daddy in a constant stream of words but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

His father’s cock filled him up perfectly. He felt so full, almost like he was going to burst with it as his daddy thrust in again. Kurt ground down against it, reveling in the bloated sensation. He wondered if he’d be able to see the shape of the cock inside him pushing out against his skin.

Hands were back on Kurt’s belly, smoothing and stroking over the stretched skin until his father’s fingers found his button. Kurt’s insides clenched up and with a moan, his cunt gushed over his daddy’s cock.

Kurt leaned back in a daze of pleasure as his father moaned loudly in his ear. Daddy always did make a fuss when he came on his cock.

“Oh, so juicy, baby. You want daddy’s too?”

Kurt grunted as his father’s fingers pressed into his skin, pushing and pulling at his hips, moving him, using his pussy to fuck into. Sometimes he liked this too, liked being dragged onto his daddy’s cock without having to do anything. He drifted, full and happy, only paying attention when his father barely pulled out and shot cum across his cunt, the sticky fluid smeared messily between his thighs.

He sighed when the first dog began to lick him clean and soon he was too sleepy to notice when the second one took over, a tongue competing with his daddy’s fingers to get inside him. Kurt’s eyes slipped closed in slumber after he came again, his cunt still held open by his daddy to let a dog’s curling tongue further inside.

* * *

 

Kurt made sure to kiss daddy in the shower the next morning and was rewarded with hot cum spurted across his neck as he watched his father’s face through the release.

He was curious to know how it felt to cum like that, with a cock instead of a cunt. He didn’t get the chance to wonder about it for long though, as his daddy helped him up and pushed his chest against the cool shower wall.

Kurt smiled as his father ducked down with a groan. Daddy’s knees weren’t like they used to be. He held his breath as his cheeks were gripped firmly and pulled apart.

When his father’s tongue licked around his hole, Kurt brought his hands up and leaned his face against them. He knew daddy would be at this for a while, teasing him, trying to push his tongue inside his hole until he’d give up and want to taste his cunt instead. Breakfast in the shower was always nice.

* * *

 

The weak afternoon sunlight shone on Kurt’s face as he napped, curled in the overstuffed armchair like a cat, hand resting protectively over his abdomen. Burt leaned against the door frame, coffee cup in hand and smiled to himself. He really was the luckiest son of a gun to have a special kid like Kurt. Maybe one day it would all change but he let himself be happy for the moment, content to watch his sweet boy laze until dinner, after all, the boy had worked hard and completed his latest school assignment two days early. Burt would make sure it went in Thursday’s post.

If Kurt kept up the pace, he’d end up graduating early. Burt wouldn’t let himself think about what would come after that though. Instead he reminisced about having his little boy running through the house, calling out for him, wanting to show him a new flower or the circle of toadstools he’d found out back.

For a moment, he wanted that all back; a chubby cheeked toddler clutching scrunched up wrapping paper and tearing down the hallway giggling gleefully. Life was simpler then. There was no going back though. No more babies to coo over or tickle. Kurt was almost grown and one day soon he would want to leave.

* * *

 

“Again?”

“But I’ll _kiss_ you, daddy. Just let me kiss you. Please daddy? I want to. I’m good at that, remember?”

His son slid down the wall at the kitchen doorway, the idea of dessert for the evening forgotten. Burt’s shadow loomed over Kurt as he squatted.

His kid made quick work of pulling his cock out and getting his mouth over him. Burt’s forehead rested in the crook of his arm as he watched Kurt’s head move. He shuddered at the sweet suction of his mouth.

Burt leaned back and slid his hands through Kurt’s soft hair, pushing his boy’s head back against the wall. His slippery cock hung heavy between them. He held Kurt’s head steady and shifted again, his cock bumping against the kid’s barely parted lips. Just like old times. Burt groaned as lips slid slowly around the head of his dick and Kurt’s tongue probed his slit.

“You’re always so good at that, kiddo.”

Burt pressed his cock forward, his son’s mouth accepting him easily, head still held against the wall. He eased in further, Kurt’s mouth going slack as the dick pushed against the back of his throat. Burt waited. The swallow was heavenly as the throat gripped him tightly. If this was as much as Kurt was going to give him tonight, then he’d make sure he got his fill.

His boy swallowed around him again. Burt hummed as he held the boy in position, reeling in pleasure with his cock deep down Kurt’s throat.

The phone rang. His eyes snapped open.

“What-?”

The phone rang again.

“Shit!” Burt pulled away from his son and stumbled off to answer the phone from its cradle in the lounge.

“Hello?”

Burt glanced back to where he’d left Kurt but the kid was gone. Frowning, he turned his attention back to the neighbor on the other end of the phone who was panicked over a cow that was having trouble delivering her calf. He tucked his softening dick away and dropped himself onto the sofa as he talked Ted through some ideas to help with the difficult labor.

* * *

 

God, he was so hard this morning. He could probably chop wood with his dick in this state but instead Burt rolled out of bed and headed for his son’s room.

Halfway down the hall, he heard telltale moaning and as he rounded Kurt’s open door, he found them. His boy, on his back, hands clasped against the backs of his thighs as Hunter licked his pussy incessantly.

Burt didn’t wait. His boxers hit the floor with a soft thwump and he strode over to the bed. Two large steps had him standing astride over his son, pulling at his shaft, as Kurt’s eyes blinked open.

He eased himself to his knees, spreading them wide to trap Kurt’s ankles. Behind him came the frustrated huff from Hunter as his kid’s body shifted, tipping up. Burt angled his cock down to Kurt’s open mouth.

Kurt choked on a moan as Hunter lapped along the sensitive skin that connected his son’s pussy to his hole. Every hum and whine that Kurt made as the sled dog started to swipe against his asshole had Burt vibrating with need. His hips snapped forward again, burying himself into his son's mouth over and over.

With his orgasm cresting, he pulled out and jerked off, cum practically boiling out of him as it splattered over Kurt’s reddened face.

Burt clambered off the bed, satisfied, chuckling at Hunter who had raced over to Kurt’s face. The dog licking up every drop of cum and making Kurt laugh breathlessly. With a last look back as he tugged on his underwear, Burt grinned at Finch lying between Kurt’s spread legs, tongue busy, while Hunter’s cock was jacked off, trickling more cum over Kurt’s pleased face.

* * *

 

As Kurt helped rake out the pens in the barn, replacing old hay with new for the cows to lie on, his abdomen stung with a strange cramp. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the handle and waited for it to pass. He’d never felt anything quite like it. Seconds passed and there was nothing, so he moved, dragging the rake towards him.

Another contraction of pain broke over him, slicing through his gut, making Kurt cling to the wooden staff as a sweat broke out across his upper lip. He started breathing again once it finally tapered off.

He undid the button of his pants that had been pressed in tight against him and breathed in deep. No pain, just a dull ache. Maybe he’d feel better after a bath. It sounded like a good idea so Kurt finished the last of his chores and headed into the house with hope that a tub full of hot water would help this heavy, throbbing feeling he’d been left with.

* * *

 

“Just lean against the wall, baby.” Kurt shook his head and whined, his hands flopping away from his father’s.

“I don’t wanna, daddy.” His kid’s skin was still warm and flushed from his soak in the tub as Burt gripped his son’s upper arm and forcibly turned him to face the hallway wall. He crowded Kurt from behind as his boy’s fingers spread across the wallpaper.

“C’mon, Kurt. You wouldn’t be so wet if you didn’t like it.” His fingers dipped in and out of Kurt’s pussy. Always so damn wet. Burt shoved down his own sweat pants, freeing his dick. Taking himself in hand, he pulled Kurt’s red flannel shirt out of the way, bunching it in his fist above the swell of his son’s ass. With the material tight across Kurt’s chest, he pulled on it to make his kid arch his back.

“I’ll be quick, baby. Just give daddy this…” Burt lined himself up as his mouth pressed against Kurt’s temple. He felt his son huff and reach back to spread his cheeks. “…Uh, this perfect little cunt.” Sinking in, Burt sighed.

“Aw, fuck. G-good boy.”

He could hear Kurt’s breath stutter as he fucked him with quick strokes. Gripping the boy’s hips, Burt pushed him up against the wall and thrust in with lightening fast strokes. He’d made a promise after all.

Burt speared in one last time, rising up on his tip toes as his orgasm ripped through him. He practically swooned as Kurt’s cunt clenched down on his dick. Dizziness swept through him and he took a half step backwards, taking Kurt with him, his arms wrapped firmly around his kid. Burt mouthed lazily at his boy’s ear when he pushed Kurt back up against the wall.

“That pussy’s so perfect. So perfect. Just wanna fuck you all afternoon.” He steadied himself and pulled out. “Stay there,” Burt instructed as Finch wormed his way in between them, tongue lolling out as he sniffed interestedly at the boy’s leaking pussy.

Burt kept a hand against Kurt’s lower back, to make sure he didn’t move as their dog went to work. He withdrew his hand only when Kurt moaned softly. Burt pulled his pants up, snapping the elasticized band against his gut. He leaned forward to kiss at Kurt’s neck. “You gonna give it to him too?” Kurt’s flushed face turned to him.

“No,” his kid panted.

“No?” Burt clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You shouldn’t tease ‘im like that.” He dropped a final peck to his kid’s cheek. “Have some fun while I run to town to drop off your assignment at the post office. I’ll be back by dinner time, baby.”

* * *

 

It was colder this morning than it had been all week with another cold front coming in for the next few days, bringing with it more snow.

Burt wandered down the hallway with his skin prickling at the chill. He stopped by the lounge to stir the fire up, getting it roaring to make the house comfortable for his son, then carried on to Kurt’s room.

He stopped outside the unexpectedly shut door with a frown. He looked down at the dogs in surprise. Hunter sat up and whined pitifully at Burt while the other sled dog began to scratch at Kurt’s bedroom door.

Burt stepped closer to the door. Finch stopped his pawing and stood up expectantly, ears cocked, itching to get inside. Burt pulled the handle down and eased open the door to poke his head inside.

“Don’t let them in!” Kurt yelled, muffled from a spot under the blankets.

Burt’s frown deepened to a scowl as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He did what Kurt asked, squeezing in while the dogs complained with groans at being left outside. Burt made his way to the bed after closing the door behind him, and sat down as close to his son as he could, his spine stiffening as he heard Kurt whimper under the bedding.

“Baby, wh-?”

“Leave me alone,” Kurt whined as Burt’s hand hovered above him.

“Kurt.”

“Make them leave me alone, daddy,” Kurt insisted. “They won’t leave me alone.” Burt’s mouth crooked in a half smile and he snorted softly.

“Finally had your fill, kiddo?”

“Mmmm,” Kurt groaned, still a lump under the blankets.

“You gonna make daddy work for his breakfast?” Burt chuckled as he pulled at the covers and tried to find his way in unsuccessfully. “C’mon, come out, baby,” he said in a light teasing tone.

“No!” Kurt snapped, which made Burt whip his hands away from the sheet he’d been grasping at.

Shocked, Burt sat there in silence as he tried to gauge what his next move should be so as not to get his head bitten off. He laid a broad hand over his boy’s covered back and purposefully ignored the small flinch as he made contact.

“Tell you what, why don’t we take this morning off, huh?” He paused and softened his voice. “I’m gonna head out an’ do the milking. Why don’t you get yourself, uh, situated and have second breakfast on the table by the time I come back in. Yeah?”

Burt waited, listening to Kurt’s soft breathing as he stroked his hand along his kid’s back soothingly. Finally his son sniffed and spoke quietly.

“’Kay.”

Tentatively, Burt closed his kid’s door and led the dogs away. He wondered what on earth had gotten into Kurt. The boy hadn’t back-talked like that in years.

* * *

 

The room was sweltering as Kurt wandered past him, having replaced the empty beer bottle with a full cold one on the small table beside Burt’s recliner.

Burt eyed his son’s slender thighs as the green flannel shirt flapped open with the movement, exposing the black lacy panties Kurt had on tonight. He reached out, fingertips grazing his kid’s thigh as Kurt moved away. His glazed eyes followed Kurt to the doorway as the boy disappeared through it.

He’d definitely had one too many tonight but it had been a very long Friday. Breakfast at the table this morning had been fraught with a moody Kurt who barely spoke and when he did, had practically shouted at him. It wasn’t until much later in the day after he’d finished his work that Kurt had apologized and snuggled into his side while they relaxed on the couch for a bit. The kid had even dozed off with his arms cinched around Burt tightly, as if he was afraid to be left alone.

It seemed as though the earlier nap had made a dent in his son’s attitude. Burt had left Kurt to his own devices, pottering around the kitchen to make a hearty dinner at his own insistence. Then afterwards, while the game was on, as soon as each beer bottle had been set down empty, Kurt was there with another to replace it and consequently, Burt was…well, he was nine kinds of drunk this evening.

His hazy musings were interrupted at Kurt’s disappointed cry when the bowl of potato chips spilled across the floor. As quick as Kurt was at scooping up the largest part of the mess, the two dogs were there in an instant to gobble up the crumbs greedily.

Kurt darted over to plonk the disheveled bowl on Burt’s side table and twisted around to check the dogs, stopped only by Burt’s hand as it encircled his wrist.

“Leave ‘em. They’ll clean it all up, don’t you worry.”

“But, daddy-” Kurt whined as he glanced one last time over his shoulder.

“C’mere. Kiss daddy.” 

Even though his son grumbled, Kurt moved to the front of the chair and let Burt tug him down to kneel. He fumbled with his own belt, eventually letting Kurt deal with the buckle and pull his hardening dick out.

Burt groaned at the wet touch of his boy’s mouth over his cock head. He shuffled himself forward to let Kurt get more of him inside. He closed his eyes and listened to the slurping sound of Kurt working him over, only to have them pop open as an idea came to him. He whistled for the dogs.

“Give me your panties, Kurt,” Burt grunted as his cock was clamped down on.

His son whined at the request but released the dick from his mouth to do what he’d been asked.

Taking Kurt’s whimpering as eagerness, Burt leaned forward to rub his fingers over his boy’s pussy, pausing only when Finch’s tongue found Kurt’s entrance as well.

Satisfied that the black and white dog would take care of his kid, Burt slumped back in his chair and held his cock out for Kurt to continue sucking.

His boy licked tentatively at Burt’s shaft while wiggling his hips, constantly shifting on his knees to get the dog behind him to lick elsewhere.

Burt stroked along his son’s cheeks, encouraging him to take his tip between his lips and suckle. Kurt’s mouth accepted it, his lips finally wrapping around the fat mushroomed head as he made a high pitched noise of surprise when Finch mounted him. At his boy’s gasp, Burt thrust all the way in, letting Kurt’s throat clench around him as the kid coughed.

His head swam with dizzy pleasure, hands gripping a handful Kurt’s hair to hold him still while he thrust back into the wet sucking mouth. Burt’s eyes drifted shut again. The pitchy whining Kurt was making must have meant that Finch had landed his the mark and was busy fucking his son. He sighed in satisfaction.

“You suck daddy’s cock so good, baby.”

The boy’s throat convulsed around his shaft again which sent a shiver through Burt, he cracked his eyes open only long enough to get his hands cupped around the back of Kurt’s head.  Pulling his kid’s mouth onto his cock again, Burt forced his way in deeper, his eyes rolling back. He shuddered as Kurt gagged against the intrusion.

Hazily, he remembered he should let go but another wave of heat drenched him and he held his son’s head down. Another raw cough from Kurt sent Burt’s head reeling. He tried to push in even deeper, working with the jiggle of his boy’s body as Kurt was thoroughly fucked by a dog. With one last shiver Burt came, cum pumping straight down the back of his son’s throat.

His hands dropped away as he caught his breath.

The cool air hit his already softening dick as his eyes blinked open lazily. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Kurt’s ruddy face, cheeks wet with tears, his chin and neck wet with drool. He realized that Finch was no longer inside Kurt, Hunter having taken his place at some point that Burt couldn’t pin down.

“Oh, baby. Ba-by. I’m sorry, baby. Too rough,” he mumbled as he wiped Kurt’s tears away. “Too rough on my little boy.”

Kurt hiccuped with a wet sob as his body continued to be jolted back and forth.

“My beautiful little boy.” Burt smoothed the hair off Kurt’s face and wiped across his slack mouth. “I love you so much, baby. So much. My good little boy.”

[[Click here for NSFW fanart of Kurt taking Burt and Finch]](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/25396.html)

* * *

 

Burt wrapped his arms around his son as he spooned Kurt and dozed until the alarm went off. He hated the fact that even on a Saturday he still had to wake early to milk the herd. With a quick daub of spit over his fingertips, he lazily grazed over his boy’s clit.

Even in his sleep, Kurt grumbled and tried to roll away so Burt let him go. Not that the kid went far, rolling onto his back, arms splayed and bent over the pillow. Burt blinked groggily with a warm smile. He knew a sure fire way to make Kurt feel better about waking up so damn early.

He rolled onto his side and ducked his head, his tongue toying with a bare nipple as Burt stretched his hand wide and ran it down Kurt’s sleep slack body. His thumb set itself against Kurt’s clit, rubbing endlessly as he suckled on the stubby nipple.

Kurt’s legs spread unconsciously, allowing Burt’s fingers to dabble at his entrance. He swirled a finger as he pushed into his son’s pussy, still slippery from being used by the dogs the night before.

At his deeper thrust, Kurt groaned and brought a floppy hand down to push Burt’s away.

Burt pulled his finger out and caught the boy’s wrist, pushing it back above Kurt’s head. He rolled onto Kurt, used his other hand to hold the wrist down and went back to work, rubbing fingers over the moist cunt, then sliding two inside.

Kurt groaned again as his face screwed up in annoyance as his free arm moved to push at Burt’s body. Once again, Burt pulled his hand away and redirected his son's arm, this time to trap both wrists. Burt wriggled his way into position, cock stiff and ready.  He paused, the tip easing into his kid’s cunt, as Kurt squirmed beneath him.

“Hold still,” he croaked out, voice scratchy with sleep. His cock pushed in and he dropped his mouth to lick at the boy’s throat, the vibrations of Kurt’s whining tickling Burt’s lips.

He reared back and thrust in again, plunging in deeply this time. The reaction was instant. His son’s eyes flicked open, wide with shock and he struggled weakly against the hand pinning his wrists.

“AH! Uh. Uh!”

“It’s okay,” Burt muttered as he lifted his head long enough to drop a peck to Kurt’s cheek. He thrust in over and over, gathering pace.

“Please,” Kurt begged. “Ohh! D-don-daddy,” he cried and broke an arm free to shove at Burt’s shoulder.

“Hey. Hey. What the-?” Burt grumbled as both of his son's arms began to flail at him. He caught them both by the wrist and held them against Kurt’s chest as the boy panted and whined, still struggling. “Jesus, kid! Settle down.” Burt’s cock pushed in slowly as he breathed out, “I’ll be done in a minute. Just hold still for daddy.”  He watched the panic fade from Kurt’s face as he backed off and thrust in again, shallower this time.

“There. See? Not so bad. Stay there, baby. Let daddy have this pussy.” He let go of Kurt’s arms and pushed himself up on his knees, wanting to watch his dick disappear into his son. Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled Kurt by the hips and kept fucking into him with light, quick strokes, happy to see Kurt arching off the bed.

“That’s it. See? Daddy knows how to make his pussy feel good.” Burt fucked in harder. This was his. Made especially for him. “You can’t take it away from me now, baby. This is my little cunt. Mine to fuck. Mine.” Roughly, he pulled Kurt’s body onto his cock, drilling in hard.

Kurt wailed and tried to buck away.

A kick skidded across Burt’s thigh, startling him. He frowned as Kurt tried to scramble up the bed and screeched at him. A flash of hot anger erupted in Burt. He lunged forward and grabbed at his son’s arm, yanking him closer.

“What the fuck!” His mouth set, Burt shoved his kid down, face to the mattress.

“God dammit!” He yelled as Kurt kicked at him again. He barely heard Kurt’s shouts, muffled by the bedding. All he could see was a bare round ass hiked up as Kurt tried fruitlessly to get to his knees.

Burt’s hand reared back.

The crack of skin on skin was deafening.  The impact was so hard that it left an immediate red imprint of Burt’s hand against his son’s ass. His hand stung like a bitch but finally Kurt was still and silent.

“Don’t move.”

Burt paused to catch his breath and listened to Kurt’s breathing hitch and stutter. His arm pushing the kid into the mattress softened, letting Kurt breathe easier, but remained glued in between the boy’s shoulder blades.

Kurt shifted, arms trying to push himself up.

“I’m serious, Kurt. Don’t you move unless you want another.”

His son sagged back to the bed in acquiescence. 

Burt shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was that about? He sat back, removing his hand from Kurt’s back slowly.

Between his legs, Burt’s cock throbbed, still hard and wanting. He backed off the bed knowing there would be no pleasure from taking Kurt like this. Burt pulled on the closest work clothes to hand as his son curled up on the bed. He shut the door on the sight of Kurt sullenly pulling the blankets up to cover himself. Shaking his head, Burt headed to make a pot of strong coffee.

* * *

 

“We should talk.”

His father put a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of him and then sat across from Kurt.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Kurt, you gotta give me something to go on here.”

Kurt shook his head and swallowed hard, reaching for the mug. “It’s not-” He paused. “It’s okay, daddy. I-I-I wasn’t awake, an’ you surprised me and--” His voice broke, cutting his rambling explanation short.

“Baby, please,” his father pleaded and added softly, “Please don’t lie to me.”

Kurt shook his head again, floppy hair falling into his eyes.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” he said determinedly.  He brushed the hair away from his face. It was the perfect excuse to swipe at the tear which was on the verge of falling.

“Kurt-” Cutting his father off, Kurt stood abruptly, hesitating only to put the mug down.

“Hey, no....no.” His daddy reached out for him, arms open. “Come and give your old man a hug,” his father said, moving to stand as well.

Kurt bit his lip and rushed into his daddy’s arms, stifling a sob that had built up in his throat. He wished he could stay here, like this, for the rest of the day, only with their pants on.

* * *

 

The back door slammed behind him, the late afternoon’s strong wind forcing a flurry of snowflakes inside with him. Hunter was still investigating outside, so Burt pulled his boots and coat off so he could get a hot cup of coffee to warm up with. He hoped Kurt was okay. His son had begged off earlier from helping in the barn after complaining of a sore stomach. He figured his kid would be curled up in bed with Finch keeping him warm. He wandered into the kitchen but immediately jerked his head up at Kurt’s scream.

Burt scrambled down the hallway to his son’s bedroom, slipping on the floor in his socks. Gripping the doorway with white knuckles, he flung himself into the room. He scanned the room frantically, looking for something out of the ordinary and then he found them on the floor.

He moved around the bed for a better understanding of what was wrong. Another loud cry came from his son and Finch answered him with a howl.

Burt stood there, frozen, as the sled dog’s hips snapped back and forth recklessly. Every wail from the boy resulted in another meandering howl from the sled dog while Finch continued to rut into Kurt relentlessly.

Standing there gaping like a fish as Kurt yelped from his position, Burt could see his kid’s flannel clad shoulder and head were crammed in an uncomfortable position between the bed and the floor. He cocked his head trying to figure out what Kurt had been reaching for under there but his train of thought was derailed as Kurt screamed hoarsely for the dog to stop.

Burt jumped into action and shouted out to let his son know he was there. Immediately he tried to drag the dog away, off his kid, but it only made the boy shriek mindlessly at him. Kurt was knotted. Burt’s gaze swung around wildly, coming to rest on the bed itself. He heaved the base up and shifted it off his little boy.

“Kurt?” Dropping to his knees beside the pair, Burt’s hands stroked the mess of hair away from Kurt’s face, uncovering the boy’s tear stained cheeks. “Baby?”

“D-daddy. Oh god, daddy, it h-hurts. _It hurts so much!_ ” Burt brow knitted in concern.

“Where, baby? Inside?”

Kurt hiccupped, nodding with a sob; his face still pressed against the floor in defeat. He dissolved into tears as his body’s hitching encouraged Finch to keep driving into him.

“Make it _stop_ , daddy. _Make him stop_ ,” he begged.

“Shhh. Shhh, I know. It’s okay, baby. But you need to stay calm, Kurt. If you’re calm, he won’t move around so much, okay?” Burt dropped a peck to Kurt’s wet cheek, clutched at his son’s hand and reached up to pat the black and white dog. Finch panted happily and preened a little as Burt scratched his head.

Eventually once his knees started to ache, Burt fetched a pillow for his kid. Kurt then laid it over Burt’s thigh and snuggled into it while Burt murmured calming things and soothed his kid when he started to cry again once Finch began to turn himself around. Petting his son’s hair to calm him, Burt finally asked what he couldn’t put off any longer.

“Is that was this morning was all about, Kurt? You were sore?” His kid’s fingers squeezed his as Kurt hid his face in the pillow draped over Burt’s lap and mumbled an explanation. “Baby, I- Baby, I can’t hear what you’re saying,” Burt huffed out in exasperation. “C’mon, kid. Talk to me.”

Kurt turned his head, eyes screwed shut.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he whimpered. “It’s gotten a lot worse the last few days.”

“ _Oh Kurt_. My sweet boy. What is it?”

“Cramping. Inside. And I’m swollen and--” Kurt gathered his breath to continue as Finch started to tug on their connection. “It hurts daddy, when- when you’re in too deep. It hurts so much.” He buried his face back into the pillow for a moment until he lifted his head a little and gasped out, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, daddy,” between sobs.

Burt frowned in confusion. “You don’t have to be sorry, baby. We’ll figure it out, Kurt, don’t worry so much.”

“But you’re not gonna want me anymore,” Kurt whined.

“What?”

“If I can’t f-fuck. Y-you won’t love me anymore if- if I’m broken. And I’m sorry, daddy, but I just wanted to have everything stay the same! I-I love you so much and I-I didn’t want it change any--” Kurt took a wheezing breath as tears fell again. Burt’s mouth dropped open at his son’s assertion.

“Ku-rt. Ah god, Kurt. You are so much more to me than your body parts. You’re my son and I _love_ you. Nothing’s ever gonna change that. You gotta know that, right?”

His boy whined into the pillow and then yelped when Finch pulled away. Finally free, Kurt climbed into Burt’s lap and let himself be held tight.

* * *

 

Fresh from a warm bath, his daddy tucked him in and smooched his forehead again. He’d been doing that since carrying him out of the bedroom and away from the dog earlier.

The bed dipped as his father climbed on, over the covers, and lay beside him.

“You know, Kurt, with all the symptoms you’ve had this week I think there’s a chance you might be pregnant.”

“I’m gonna have a baby?” He looked to his daddy to make sure he heard right. “I thought only ladies had babies.”

His father pursed his lips and sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Well, kiddo, people who have cunts usually have the plumbing inside to make and deliver a baby.”

“Usually? But…not everyone.”

“Right. Sometimes people have all the right parts but can’t make a baby or can’t carry a baby to term. Just like the cows. Some cows never get pregnant, no matter how many times they’re mounted.” Kurt nodded as he snuggled into his daddy’s chest.

“But you think I can.”

“It’s a possibility - a distinct possibility. How would you feel about that, Kurt? Having a baby?”

From his spot with his face nuzzled against his father’s flannel-clad chest, Kurt sighed.

“I don’t know. I’ve never even thought about it.” His eyes started to droop, their combined body heat making him drowsy. As his head lolled back, he mumbled out something he’d remembered. “Daddy? Will I have a baby?” He yawned. “Or will I have puppies?”

“You’re gonna have daddy’s baby, my sweet, silly boy.”

A soft smile came over Kurt at that idea and then smooches were planted all over his face as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Burt fed the dogs their dinner and made up a casserole for the next day. If Kurt was pregnant, and still in pain, there was no way he’d let him lift a finger. He’d do anything to look after his little boy. He was still kicking himself for not having paid better attention to what had been going on over the past couple of days, even though he’d known that something was wrong.

He’d ring the clinic tomorrow he decided, the one he’d taken Quinn to in Toledo. She’d seemed very happy after seeing the doctor there. Burt hoped Dr. Anderson could help his son too. It didn’t seem normal to have so much pain this early and he prayed that there was nothing seriously wrong with his kid. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Kurt.

* * *

 

Kurt yawned as he stretched in his daddy’s bed. He blinked lazily and realized that it was much later than usual.

The door opened and his father appeared with a breakfast tray and a mug of hot chocolate.

“Morning, baby.”

“What’s all this?” Kurt asked, delighted.

“Breakfast in bed for my favorite boy.”

“I’m your only boy, daddy!”

“That doesn’t make you any less special, bud. Here.” His father set the tray down on his lap once Kurt had sat up. “I’ve already rung the doctor’s office and left a message. They’re not open on a Sunday.” Kurt nodded as he munched on his toast. “How are ya feeling this morning, kid?”

Kurt thought about it before he answered, wanting to be honest this time.

“Good,” he decided. “Bloated but good. No cramps.”

“Okay good, but I want you to take it easy today, kiddo. Lunch and dinner’s made. Everything just needs reheating, which I can do later because right now, it’s back outside to finish off the chores.” His daddy stood and smoothed the covers over. “Oh, and I’m taking both dogs, so you just relax okay, baby?”

“But-- I can help, daddy.”

“You’re doing enough by carrying my baby, Kurt.” His father ruffled Kurt’s hair. “You ring me on the cell phone if you need me.”

* * *

 

Kurt was bored. He’d finished his reading for school. Hell, he’d finished the entire book not just the chapters he was supposed to read. He’d watched their usual show on TV while he and daddy had lunch together, and then sat through two movies after his father went back to work.

So when the back door opened and shut, he practically leaped off the couch to meet his daddy in the hallway.

* * *

 

Burt didn’t know how he could be so lucky. His son had virtually pounced on him in the hallway then dragged him into the shower and gone down on him willingly. He thanked his lucky stars when Kurt swallowed his cock whole once again. Convulsing, with both hands gripping Kurt’s wet hair, he came down his kid’s throat with a shout.

Kurt pulled off and stared up at him smugly. Burt threaded his fingers through the boy’s thick hair. It was longer than it had ever been. He never could have imagined it – this – _everything_ being like this just a few short years ago. Burt shut his eyes and tried to imagine Kurt as he’d be in a few months, his belly heavy with their baby. If he was lucky, his son would develop puffy little breasts ready for milk to come in later.

He swallowed hard, suddenly thirsty to fuck his son, swollen and writhing, to have Kurt sit on his cock and ride him into the mattress. Burt helped Kurt up off the shower floor.

“Can daddy lick you, baby?” he wheezed, grinning as his son nodded.

* * *

 

Kurt drew the curtains and then shuffled back into his daddy’s bed to wait for the breakfast that had been promised to him when he’d awoken earlier. In the distance he heard the house phone ring and stop. He rubbed his palm over his abdomen, wondering again if there was really a baby in there, wondering if he could handle being father, wondering if his daddy would still love him the same when there was another kid in the house.

The door cracked open and Finch barreled through it to launch himself on the bed, grunting in greeting and licking at Kurt’s face.

“Well someone’s happy to see you,” his father said with a chuckle. “He’s been missing you.” Placing the tray of food down, his daddy tugged at the dog’s collar and pulled him back.

“Settle down or you can go out,” he scolded until Finch lay down at the end of the bed and panted happily.  Daddy passed the tray over and perched on the edge of the mattress, helping himself to a rasher of bacon.

“The doctor’s office just called. They can see you but not until tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know, Kurt. Won’t it hurt?”

“Please, daddy? Can we try? I promise I’ll say something if it doesn’t feel good.” Burt dithered as his son clambered over his lap to straddle him. “Don’t you want me, daddy?” Kurt pouted as he undid each button slowly on his own pajama top, letting it slid off his shoulders.

Burt looked up, woeful, into his son’s big blue eyes. He should stop this. He knew it. He knew. But when Kurt leaned forward, pressing his bare body against him and whispered into his ear.

“Please fuck me, daddy. You promised to do it if I asked you, remember?” Burt was helpless to resist.

He groaned as the boy rucked up the flannel shirt that was tight over his hairy belly, pushing it up further until Kurt could put his mouth to fat pink nipple and suck. His head dropped back against the headboard as his kid unbuckled his belt and got a hand to his hardening cock. It had barely been two days but Burt couldn’t wait to be inside Kurt’s pussy again.

“You gonna ride me, Kurt? You gonna ride daddy’s cock like a good boy?”

Kurt nuzzled against him like a cat. “Yessss,” he purred. He shimmied out of his pants and spread his legs.

“You wet, Kurt?”

“I need your mouth, daddy.”

“Stand up.” Kurt did as he was told and stood in a squat, spread wide, hovering over his father’s wide tongue.

“Oh!” He squeaked at the first long stripe that was licked over his cunt. Kurt cradled Burt’s bald head in his delicate hands and ground his pussy against Burt’s hungry mouth. Burt tongued him until his son was practically dripping then tugged him downwards.

“Show daddy how you want to be fucked,” he mumbled, guiding his cock to Kurt’s entrance. “It’s all yours, baby. You’re in control. Show daddy how you want it.”

The boy eased the head of Burt’s fat cock into his cunt, holding there, clenching against it experimentally. It drove Burt wild with want but he held back. His hands fluttered and landed on his son's hips to rest there. Kurt moaned and slid down a little further. His son gasped and tipped his head back, letting Burt’s hands hold him steady.

“Mmm, daddy.” His kid tightened around him as he pulled up, letting his walls drag over Burt’s cock ever so slowly.

“Oh god.” Burt gripped Kurt’s skin harder once his son paused, the tip barely resting inside. Kurt sunk down, taking a little more than the last time. He circled his hips and squeezed his insides together. Burt groaned so deeply in response that it seemed to vibrate beneath his skin.

“Can you see it?” Kurt asked, looking down at himself. “Can you see my tummy?”

“Kurt,” Burt whispered, aching to drive upwards.

“Is our baby in there, daddy?”

“Oh.” Burt squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to drag Kurt onto his cock and fuck him into next week.  He shuddered as Kurt’s cunt clutched him in a convulsion. He let out a shaky breath and glanced down to where Kurt’s hand was cupped over his bulging abdomen.

“Fuck, yes. God, Kurt. You let me put a baby in you! And you wanted it too. Wanted daddy’s cock, wanted daddy’s cum, wanted to have daddy’s baby.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed as he shifted over the cock slowly, sliding up and down the thick shaft. “ _More,_ ” he demanded. “Tell me more.”

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you as it grows, and god, you’re gonna get so big. Swollen with our baby. Oh. Oh! K-Kurt. Gonna have to fuck you like the dogs do when that belly gets too big and round. And you’re gonna make milk too. Fuck yeah, god, I’m gonna suck it straight outta you. Fuuuuck, Kurt!” Burt wrapped an arm around his son's wasit and threw himself forward, pushing them to the bed with him on top.

“Ah, baby. Give it to daddy.” He lined his dick back up and slid back inside, keeping it shallow. “You just want the tip, don’t you. Just the tip? Can’t stay away from daddy’s dick. Begging me for it. Begging to be fucked. God, so wet,” he murmured mindlessly as he stroked back and forth.

Burt’s hands clutched at his kid, grasping at his ass, wanting to drive in, to put another baby in there.

“Wait, wait,” Kurt panted and pushed at Burt’s chest. “Too heavy,” he said with a grimace. Burt groaned and he rolled them back over, letting Kurt find the right angle to fuck back on the cock still throbbing inside him.

Then his boy started to move, rocking constantly, faster, deeper. Burt pulled at Kurt’s meaty ass cheeks, driving his son back onto his dick. He pushed in deeper each time, wanting to simply bury himself to the hilt and spill but he hesitated until Kurt started to chant.

“Daddy, fuck me. Fuck-fuck-fuck me.”

Burt’s nails dug into the skin of each check as he rolled his son’s hips down while he thrust up, sinking all the way inside. He wanted to howl exactly as Finch had done days earlier, triumphant in taking everything Kurt had to give; giving Kurt everything he had within. Kurt squirmed in his hold, face scrunched up with reluctance, but didn’t complain when Burt plunged in deep again.

“You’re mine, Kurt. Mine. Mine.” Burt punctuated each declaration with a hard thrust. “Mm-mine!” He stuttered, spurting deep inside his kid. “And you’re having my baby,” he breathed out, panting, his head lolling against the bed.

He relaxed, letting his body be used while Kurt ground himself against the sagging cock inside of him. Burt’s thumb found the boy's clit, circling until Kurt cried out sharply, his body rigid and fingernails gouging into Burt’s skin when he shook with pleasure.

* * *

 

As they turned onto the main road through town, Kurt watched the slushy snow pool in the pot holes, happy that his father managed to avoid the worst of them. He was feeling pretty tender this morning. That was probably because they’d fucked last night but it didn’t matter. He washed away all the evidence in the shower this morning like daddy told him to.

Daddy had explained that the doctor would probably want to look inside him and ask questions about fucking. Kurt knew just what to say since they’d practiced over breakfast at the table before leaving.

The dogs – the boys – would be referred to as his boyfriends. They worked for his father on the farm. Yes, he had two boyfriends. No, he wasn’t a slut. Kurt wasn’t sure what a slut was, but his daddy told him that he wasn’t one so that was okay. _And_ Kurt knew that he couldn’t tell the doctor about fucking his father because he was very young and his daddy was pretty old and that wasn’t usual. Kurt definitely didn’t want to get his father in trouble like that. Instead, if it came up, he was going to call daddy his ‘special friend’. Yes, they fucked, but no, he wasn’t a boyfriend.

He was nervous though. Not about the questions, but Kurt hadn’t been out of town in years and now they were driving all the way to a big city where he didn’t know anyone. He was just glad he wasn’t going alone.

Plus a stranger, the doctor, was going to look at his cunt and maybe put special tools inside him. His father was the only man to ever have seen and touched him there before. Kurt wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of any other man being inside his cunt like that.

Also, he was going to find out if he was carrying daddy’s baby. His father seemed to really like the idea but Kurt wasn’t convinced yet. The good thing was that apparently there was a simple test to find out for sure, so he figured it was worth dealing with the other stuff if he got the answer to that big question today.

Leaning his head against the head rest, Kurt watched the last of the houses slip away as they turned onto the interstate. Closing his eyes, he hummed along to the oldies station playing in the cab of the truck. The Beatles were his favorite.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Time to meet Dr. Anderson. Will he get caught in a lie over his boyfriends or his daddy? What will the results of test be? And what will Kurt make of the OB GYN’s special tools?


	11. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt comes clean to the doctor and the results of the pregnancy test come through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Discussion of mpreg, medical kink, light bondage, brief lactation kink, mild pain play in a medical situation, over stimulation.
> 
> A/N – This update contains the use of medical implements, has mentions of pregnancy testing, Pap smear, STI testing and discussion of infections. There’s also the potentially unsafe practice of douching and inappropriate touching by a doctor. Suspension of disbelief is required for the cause of Kurt’s pain – I’ve expanded upon a real bodily function and exaggerated it for fictional purposes. With all that being said, let’s meet Dr. Anderson...

* * *

 

“So, what brings you in today, Mr. Hummel?” The doctor shook Burt’s hand firmly.

“As I mentioned on the phone to your receptionist, my kid – he’s a special case. He, Kurt - he needs someone who won’t treat him like he’s a freak or a lab rat. And he needs help now.” Burt paused, took his cap off and twisted it in his hands. “Y’see Doc, Kurt doesn’t know he’s one of only a few born like this. He’s grown up thinking that there are lots of other boys just like him out there. When we talk about it, and we do, we talk about _people_ not just _girls_ that have his body parts and I don’t want him going home today thinking that he is all that different to anyone else.”

“What exactly are you asking of me?” The doctor’s expressive eyes searched Burt’s curiously.

“Just- Just treat him like you would any of your other patients. Please?” Burt watched the tan gynecologist lean to the side to catch a glance of the only boy sitting primly in the waiting room. The dark haired doctor nodded slowly and smiled at Burt.

“That I can do, sir. I’ll take good care of him, you can count on that.” He clapped Burt on the shoulder. “Shall we get this show on the road?”

* * *

 

A bouncy young blonde nurse ushered Kurt into the doctor’s office where he found his daddy waiting for him. He sighed with relief. Peeing on demand was a little disconcerting and it took much longer simply knowing that the nurse was waiting for him to finish, clacking her fingernails against the porcelain basin.

As he eased himself into the chair alongside his father, Kurt listened as Dr. Anderson addressed him.

“Okay Kurt, while you were in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test your father has gone over your family history with me. While we wait for the results, I’m going ask you a few questions and then we’ll move on to the exam, alright?”

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the barely padded chair; his hands fidgeted as his daddy squeezed his shoulder then got up and exited the room. He watched the door close behind his father, leaving him alone in the warm white room. His head snapped back when the physician cleared his throat.

“Kurt?” The doctor’s brown eyes twinkled in amusement. “Would you like me to call him back in? It’s not usual for parents to be present, but I’m happy to oblige.”

“N-no. S-sorry,” Kurt stammered and blushed. “I’ve just never done this before Dr. Anderson.”

“That’s okay. You’re doing great so far. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you call me Doctor Cooper? It doesn’t sound quite so…formal, does it?”

Kurt shrugged. The doctor turned back to the open folder on his desk. The physician seemed nice, not as old as daddy but old enough to have a few greys in his dark brown hair. Kurt bit his lip as he thought about the handsome doctor touching him later and his stomach bubbled with both nerves and anticipation.  

“Right.” Dr. Cooper picked up his pen and peered at Kurt curiously. “Your dad’s told me he thinks you might be pregnant. The test you just took only takes a couple of minutes to give us a result. Based on the outcome, we may need to do a blood test to be absolutely positive but regardless we’ll do a pelvic exam today, just to make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be and is in ship shape. But first, I’d like to talk about your body and then we’ll move onto your sex life.”

“My sex life?”

“Exactly. Now, your father mentioned that you don’t get periods. Is that correct? You’ve never experienced any blood flow from your vagina?”

“My what?” Kurt’s brow scrunched up.

“Vagina.”

“Um…” He trailed off in a shaky confused hum.

The doctor pursed his lips in thought and put down his pen. He spun around in his office chair and found the item he was looking for on a shelf then turned back and presented an anatomical model to Kurt.

“Oh, this looks like me!” Kurt blurted out in surprise.

Pointing to the darker pink plastic opening between the cut-off legs, the doctor looked to Kurt and asked him what he called the area.

“It’s a cunt,” Kurt stated confidently. He reached out, scooting closer with the chair, and stroked over the cool plastic entrance. “This is a cunt, although sometimes daddy calls it a pussy, and this here,” his fingers brushed over the hood where the lips started to part, “or under here, is the button. It stands up all pointy when uh…” He trailed off again as he realized that Dr. Cooper was staring at him. “That’s right, isn’t it?”

The doctor smiled reassuringly and patted Kurt’s hand. “Yes, you are a hundred percent correct. The opening has a several different names.” He smiled as he quickly rattled off a few. “But the scientific name is a vagina and the button, as you call it, is the clitoris or clit for short. And in here,” Dr. Cooper slid his fingertip into the opening, “a man puts his-?” He paused waiting to see what Kurt’s turn of phrase was before slowly saying, “Penis,” just as Kurt nodded with him and sounded out, “Cock.”

“Cock?” Dr. Cooper repeated.

“Mm hmm. A cock goes inside a cunt, oh- a vagina, and then when everything feels really good, it cums inside.”

The doctor’s eyes flicked to Kurt. He leaned forward and asked, “Have you had a cock inside you before?”

Kurt answered matter-of-factly. “Yes.”

“And it’s come inside you like that?”

“Uh huh.” Kurt relaxed in his chair. These questions were somewhat basic. He wondered how else was he able to get pregnant if he hadn’t had a cock cum inside him. It had all made sense when his daddy had explained how to make a baby the other night. Maybe the physician was testing him.

“I see.” The doctor put the model down on his desk. “But you’ve never bled from your vagin-uh, cunt?”

“Nope.”

“Can you describe the pain you’ve had this week? Tell me exactly where and what it felt like.”

* * *

 

Cooper thanked Nurse Brandi as she left his office, his gaze already on the test results. “Huh.” Picking up his pen, he watched Kurt carefully and asked whether the young man had a boyfriend, noting the names of the two boys that the teenager mentioned. “Do you use any type of protection with the boys?” Kurt frowned in thought.

“One of them usually stands watch?” He offered. Cooper smiled and shook his head slightly even though he was intrigued at the idea of one farmhand standing guard while the other fucked the boy.

“No. I mean, like, condoms, or perhaps you’re on the pill?”

“No? The only pills I take are vitamins but they’re the chewy kind. W-what’s a condom?”

“Ah.” Cooper exhaled, only slightly surprised. “I’ll show you a bit later. So, you have two boyfriends and you have sex with them both?”

“Sex?”

“Mm, how should I put this?” He muttered to himself. “Uh, do they both put their cocks inside your cunt?”

“Oh! Fucking! Yes, they do. But not at the same time. They take turns at fucking me.” Kurt nodded with a grin.

“And how often do they fuck you?”

“Usually...uhmmm, once a day each. At least.”

“Oh-kay.” Cooper jotted a note in the file. “And do you have sex with anyone else?”

“Sex is fucking, right?” Kurt asked, continuing on when Cooper nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I fuck my friend too. Sometimes it’s a couple of times a day because he likes cumming inside my cunt more than in my mouth now. Although, he _was_ away for a bit the week before and two other boys came to stay at my house, so I fucked them a lot instead.” Cooper put his pen down and sat back in his office chair. He could hardly believe what he’d heard.

“Let me see if I’ve got this straight. You fuck your friend several times some days and you fuck both your boyfriends at least once a day but the week before last, your friend was away so two others came over and you fucked them instead?”

“I fucked them as well as my boyfriends. For the whole week.” Kurt shrugged. “We played around a lot.”

“I bet you did.”

“It was fun, although I kinda dozed off a few times.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“They all took turns. Y’know, one after the other. And I got tired while they were fucking me, especially after about the third or fourth time.” Cooper coughed and shifted in his seat. He couldn’t believe that this baby faced boy was telling him about the weeklong gang bang he’d participated in.

“Kurt?” He paused. “Does your father know about your boyfriends?”

“Yes. He works with them.”

“And the friends that came to stay? He knows about them too?”

“Sorta.” Kurt paused and twisted his fingers with his other hand. “He knows they came over but I didn’t tell him about getting fucked until I passed out.”

“I’m not surprised,” Cooper mumbled as he jotted down some more notes. “And the pain started after you had sex with all those boys that week?”

“Uh huh. I was tired after they went home and then my friend came back and when we fucked it kind of ached inside, like my insides were too small.”

“I see. And they all came inside you? All four boys?” He waited for the Kurt’s nod. “And they fucked you over and over every day?”

“Mm, well they stayed the night too, so the first day was all day and all night, then I kinda had to stop them so I could get my chores done.”

“Kurt...where was your dad?” Cooper asked suspiciously.

“Oh, uh, daddy was out of town too. With my friend. You know, when we had the big storm and they shut all the roads? Yeah, they got stuck a couple of towns over.”

“Right. So the first day and night were non-stop sex, then you fucked only in the evenings after that?” He asked wanting more details and not just for the file.

“Mm, no. After all the work was done, we fucked all afternoon and then later, after dinner, until I fell asleep. And we did that all week.”

“All afternoon?”

“Yeah. Because it was a snow day every day.”

“Oh?” Cooper asked hesitantly.

“Daddy says that even though I’m home-schooled, I get to have snow days too and that I get to do my favorite thing for the afternoon, which is easy to pick because fucking feels really good.” Kurt smiled shyly at Cooper. “I really like it,” the boy said, turning his flushed face away. Cooper smiled to himself.

“Do you now?”

He paused and gave the floppy haired boy the once-over. “You know, Kurt? You’re being extremely helpful. It makes my job a whole lot easier when my patients are as open and honest as you are so thank you.” Kurt wriggled in his seat a little, seemingly pleased, and smiled back.

“You’re welcome.” With a conspiratorial tilt of his head he added, “You’re really easy to talk to, Dr. Cooper.” Cooper hummed and then closed the file on his desk.

“Good, I’m glad you’re comfortable. Okay, so I have your test results here. Are you ready to talk about them?”

The boy wiped his hands down his jean clad thighs nervously, cleared his throat and nodded.

“It’s okay Kurt, being nervous is perfectly normal but your results came back as negative. You’re not going to have a baby,” he paused as the boy sighed heavily with relief. “But I am still concerned about your pain and I would like to perform an ultrasound on you so we can rule out a few things. Do you know what that is?” Cooper waited until Kurt shook his head then started to explain how an ultrasound works.

If Cooper played his cards right, he would indeed treat Kurt just as he would any pretty young thing that came to his office. And if he was being really honest, he was curious to see if Kurt’s pussy would react like all the others he’d had on his exam table. If the boy liked to fuck as much as he claimed, then he certainly wouldn’t be perturbed with what Cooper had in mind, but first, a diagnosis was required.

* * *

 

Kurt’s eyes widened as he took in the big machine with the screen that Dr. Cooper was sitting next to. From his perch on the bed jutting out from the wall, he watched as the doctor pulled a long slim wand out.

“As I explained,” Dr. Cooper started, “this will enable us to see a picture of sorts of your insides. Sometimes, we use one that glides over your stomach but today we have a wand that slides inside you and gives us a better look at what’s going on. Okay?”

Kurt nodded dumbly. He’d never seen anything like it and he felt way out of his depth.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah,” Kurt whispered, gripping the thin mattress beneath him tightly.

“Just breathe, Kurt. I’ll talk you through everything we’re going to do and you can ask as many questions as you like.”

He exhaled heavily, grateful when Dr. Cooper leaned on the bed next to him and started to rub his back.

“First, you’ll need to undress and then sit on the end of the bed. We’ll put your feet up in the stirrups and then I’ll have a look at your vagin-uh, cunt with the ultrasound wand and then I’ll use a special tool, a speculum, to open up you up a bit more so I can see inside. That’s not so scary, is it?”

Kurt shook his head as the doctor’s hand continued to stroke up and down his spine comfortingly.

“Then,” Dr. Cooper continued, “We’ll probably need to use fingers to find exactly where the pain is coming from. I’ll need to take some samples so we can run some tests for infections. That may feel a little uncomfortable but I’ll tell you when we get to that point. Sound okay?”

“Okay,” Kurt said quietly. “Should I take off my clothes now?”

“Uh-” The doctor’s eyes flicked to the closed door. “Yes, everything off please and then hop up at the end of the bed.”

Kurt nodded and started to strip off, laying his clothing over the back of the chair carefully. Sitting at the end of the bed with his hands folded over each other in his lap and his legs clamped together, Kurt told the doctor he was ready.

He watched Dr. Cooper dry his newly washed hands and bring a tray of small but oddly intimidating instruments over on a trolley. Kurt noticed a box of gloves sitting on the tray and wondered if they were full arm ones like he’d seen the vet use when checking the cows. He swallowed hard at the image of the handsome doctor being inside him up to an elbow. Distracted, Kurt sniffed in surprise when two cooler hands rubbed over his bare knees.

“Lay down, Kurt.” The doctor instructed gently, keeping his hands on his knees as Kurt leaned backwards and settled himself. “Very good. Now, I’m going to put your feet into the stirrups.” Dr. Cooper’s hands swept down one of Kurt’s hairy calves and took a hold of his ankle, pulling it upwards, laid it in the cuff and then did up the strap to keep him bound. His opposite leg was moved off to the other side and strapped in.

“There we go. Now we can get started.” The doctor sighed in satisfaction. Standing between Kurt’s legs, Dr. Cooper smiled sweetly at him.

Kurt’s cunt clenched at the feeling of being exposed, his legs spread and trapped. His fingers toyed with the paper sheet underneath him making it rustle loudly as the doctor’s cool fingertips pressed against his abdomen, searching for something.

“Tell me if it hurts,” the physician requested while he continued to push into Kurt’s skin, moving from the hairline up towards the belly button in a grid pattern. Every push with a pair of fingers was accompanied by a pause, waiting for confirmation before shifting slightly and repeating the routine. Finally, Kurt groaned when the fingertips pressed in hard against the soft swell of his belly, centered low between his hips. “Here?” Dr. Cooper pushed in again slightly to the left. “No? What about here?” He pushed in to the right but Kurt shook his head. “And here?” The doctor pushed in above the tender area.

“Ow!” Kurt gasped suddenly, his legs jerking and pulling at the straps holding them down.

“Okay Kurt, thank you. That’s good. Now I know where to focus on for the ultrasound.” The doctor stepped back a little and ran his hands along the outside of Kurt’s thighs. “You’re doing fine, Kurt. I’m going to have a quick look now and then we’ll get that wand in there.”

There was the sharp noise of the stool scraping over the tiled floor. Kurt stared at the ceiling trying to keep his breathing even while the doctor sat between his legs and looked at his cunt for the first time.

Kurt’s face blazed hot at the feeling of Dr. Cooper’s fingers parting his lips. He swore he could feel the doctor’s breath on his sensitive skin as his lips were spread wider, his entrance flaring open with the sideways stretch. His cunt contracted unconsciously with every slight movement of the older man’s fingers and Dr. Cooper hummed as Kurt felt the pad of a thumb rub over his button a few times.

“Ah, there it is. Can you feel that, Kurt? That’s your clit.”

Kurt squeaked in surprise as the skin around his button - clit, was stretched away by the doctor’s fingers and the pressure of the rubbing increased.

“It’ll be easier to get the wand inside if you’re wet, Kurt.”

“Oh. U-uh huh,” Kurt replied shakily, his body reacting to the handsome doctor’s touch. He could feel the dampness gathering inside him with every clench and gasp he made. The physician’s thumb switched over to a wet fingertip quickly vibrating the very tip of his clit and Kurt’s feet flexed in mid air. “Oh!” His right leg tugged against the binding of the stirrups, making it jangle. “Ohhh!” A warm shot of pleasure bolted through Kurt and the ooze of his juices dribbled from his cunt as he came.

“You’re doing so good Kurt,” Dr. Cooper murmured once he stopped rubbing.

Kurt could hear the doctor moving equipment about and then the cool slick tip of what he assumed was the ultrasound wand pressed against his entrance.

“Okay, here we go. I’m going to push the wand inside and I need to you to stay relaxed for me while I get it in the right spot. Can you do that, Kurt? Can you do that while I move it in and out?”

“I-I’ll try.”

“I’ve put a bit of lube on it to help it slide right in,” Dr. Cooper explained as he pushed it in slowly.

Kurt breathed in, eyes wide and lips clamped together as the wand was pressed in, twisted and eased back and forth a few times. It felt like he was being fucked very slowly with a toy, only this was longer than any of his at home, and the doctor slid it in deeper with every measured thrust.

“Feel alright?”

“Mnh. I-I guess,” Kurt replied as the wand stilled deep inside him.

“No pain though?” Kurt shook his head and the doctor hummed happily while he turned on the machine. The monitor flickered with a mass of blurry white shapes on a black background. Dr. Cooper pursed his lips and frowned at the image on the scanner. Kurt watched the older man’s face as the wand twisted inside him a little.

“Right, well…this confirms the test result. There’s definitely no baby in there, Kurt. See here’s the entrance to your womb,” he pointed to the screen, “and although there’s something there, it’s not an embryo. In fact, from what I can see here, you’re missing both sets of ovaries and fallopian tubes altogether.”

“I-Is that bad?” The doctor smiled warmly at Kurt.

“No, not necessarily but it does mean you’ll never have a period and you won’t be able to fall pregnant.”

“Oh.” Kurt felt a pang of disappointment at the news. His daddy had been so excited about a baby but now Kurt would never be able to give him one. The doctor’s touch to his belly and the wand twisting again pulled him back from his thoughts. Dr. Cooper pushed the wand in even deeper, making Kurt cry out softly. “Ah!”

* * *

 

Cooper frowned. He checked the monitor again.

“Your cervix is very sensitive,” he said mostly to himself, and nudged the wand against it again, trying to be gentle but wanting a better view of the endocervical canal, the tunnel leading to the uterus.

His patient choked off another whimper and Cooper sighed as he pulled the wand away, removing it altogether. He’s going to need to do this a different way. There was definitely a mass behind Kurt’s cervix but it didn’t appear solid, not like a tumour, and the cervix itself was obviously irritated.

“I think we’ll need to take a different approach,” he added out loud, mindful to keep Kurt informed of his actions.

Cooper detached the wand and set it aside. Taking a seat, his bare hand brushed against the cool metal handle of the vaginal speculum and for the second time during this appointment he was glad that Kurt hadn’t questioned why he wasn’t wearing the gloves he had set out. As his fingers curled through the speculum’s handle, he thought the better of it. Maybe, while trying to solve this mystery, he could get Kurt to give him a show. Looking for Kurt’s hands, Cooper shuffled the stool closer to the pussy spread open in front of him.

“Alright Kurt, I’m going to need your help to find exactly where the pain is coming from.”

“Okay?” The boy answered, lifting his head off the bed and peering between his out stretched legs at Cooper. “W-what do you need me to do?”

“Have you ever put fingers inside yourself before?” Cooper smiled softly when Kurt nodded. “Good. I need you to use a finger and show me where it hurts.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.” Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered as his hand slid between his legs. Cooper bit his lip and leaned in when the boy’s forefinger found the entrance to his pussy and pushed inside. Cooper hummed and used both thumbs to pull the boy’s outer lips wide. He could hear Kurt’s heavy breathing in the quiet room while a slender finger pushed in further.

“Okay?” He asked as the boy’s free fingers curled up tight against his vulva.

“Uh, just-just a bit-um, I’m not wet enough to get all the way in.”

“Oh, of course.” Cooper reacted quickly to release the boy’s labia and going back to tease Kurt’s clit with his thumb like he had before, unsurprised that the earlier pain had dampened the boy’s arousal.

His cock twitched as the boy on his table sighed with pleasure. He watched Kurt’s finger pull back and then push in a few times, trying to slide in all the way, essentially fucking himself on a single finger solely for Cooper’s enjoyment.

Of all the pussies he’d touched and fucked on his table over the years, Kurt was the first boy he’d ever actually seen with a vagina outside of medical journals. And even more unusual was that Cooper found him quite attractive. It must be that doe eyed innocent look that was getting him hot under the collar, he reasoned. Being looked at like he was the master of the universe did fantastic things for his ego and in turn, that did amazing things for his dick, like get him rock hard at the sight of a blushing sixteen year old boy fingering his pussy. Cooper’s younger brother still could turn that naive look on, even at thirty, _and_ get him going with a flutter of his stupidly long lashes. Not that Cooper did anything about it. Not now. Not after so long. 

Kurt’s soft moan jerked Cooper’s attention back to the naked boy in front of him, his thumb still working against Kurt’s clit.  

“I bet it feels better now, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed out, his finger still pumping into his pussy, the wet glide from his cunt audible with every pass.

“You should be able to take mine now as well,” Cooper stated as he slipped a finger in alongside Kurt’s.

“Oh!”

“Mmm, show me where it is, Kurt.” Cooper’s finger slid in deeper, sawing against the boy’s. He rested his temple against Kurt’s milky inner thigh and twisted his finger in and out.

“Oh. Oh yes.”

“You like that?” Cooper whispered.

“Mmm?”

“Show me, Kurt,” Cooper ordered while watching Kurt’s finger drill in as deep as he could. “Here?” His finger followed, slipping up beside the boy’s in the tight channel of his cunt.

“C-can’t reach,” Kurt stuttered out as he pulled back and tried again, thrusting in harder.

“Add another finger,” Cooper suggested lightly, puckering his lips in a soft ‘o’ when the boy’s middle finger moved to push inside as well. “Yeah, keep doing that,” he added in a low voice as Kurt’s fingers resumed thrusting slowly, pushing in deeper with each pass. “Can you get to it?”

“Uh uh.” Kurt panted and pushed in, wiggling his fingertips inside himself. “Oh!” His cunt clenched around their fingers. “D-do that again.” Cooper pulled his finger back again and rubbed along the front wall, crooking up.

“This?” He asked just as Kurt’s hips bucked.

“Oh!” Cooper rubbed the boy’s G spot again and bit back a grin when Kurt fucked his pussy down on their fingers.

“Sore?” He asked, knowing that it wasn’t the reaction the boy was having.

“No! It’s-it’s g-good,” Kurt answered breathily. “Oh god,” he muttered under his breath as his hips moved again, jangling the stirrups where his feet dangled, his ankles trapped.

“Hold still, Kurt,” Cooper ordered, standing and putting his free hand back on the boy’s belly. His patient gasped when he pushed down, feeling for their fingers and the distended cervix. “Hmm, we’re here,” he pressed down on their buried digits, “but we need to be about here.” Cooper pressed softly into the spongy belly, making Kurt whine in discomfit.

“Looks like we need longer fingers,” Cooper said and shot Kurt a wink. He pulled Kurt’s hand away, forcing his slender fingers to withdraw. “Rub here please,” Cooper directed as he set Kurt’s slippery fingers to work on his clit and then pushed his own middle finger inside the boy. Cooper pressed back down on Kurt’s belly slightly forward of the sore spot and waited to feel the bulk of his fingers inside.

“Nearly there,” he murmured, thrusting back in. Kurt’s hips wiggled as his own fingers slipped messily over his pussy, feeling around Cooper’s fingers that were plunging deep within him. “One more,” Cooper mumbled while his ring finger pushed inside and joined the others to thrust in and out slowly, trying to touch Kurt’s cervix. “Ah, there!” He crowed as the tip of his fingertip grazed the inflamed entrance to the boy’s uterus.

“AH!” Kurt’s hips twitched away at the touch.

“Hold still, Kurt. This won’t take long.” Cooper’s bedside manner switched back to being business-like. His free hand moved from Kurt’s belly to holding Kurt’s hip down. “I just need to...” Cooper’s fingers stretched out to touch it again, feeling the excessive heat and soft puffiness of the wall again. He nodded as he stroked it gently while Kurt tried unsuccessfully not to wriggle. “Definitely inflamed.” Using a fingertip, Cooper felt over the tiny entrance that seemed to be swollen shut.

“Okay, Kurt, I know this is uncomfortable but I need you to tell me if there’s an ache or a sharp pain when I touch it again.” Cooper looked at the boy seriously, making sure that he was understood before his fingertip swept over the surface once more.

“Uh-” Kurt gulped back a whimper. “It-it’s an ache when you do that.”

Cooper pressed against the swollen entrance again, his other hand pressing down on Kurt’s abdomen at the same time and raised his eyebrows at the boy.

“O-ow. Ow! That’s definitely a shooting pain!” Kurt whooshed out as his head hit the mattress, breathing hard.

Cooper withdrew his fingers, cringing to himself as he remembered that he wasn’t wearing gloves and that Kurt seemed to have an infection. Cervicitis perhaps? He shook his head at the thought. There had been no bleeding and there didn’t seem to be any discharge either. He reached for the speculum so that he could get a better look at the boy’s cervix.

* * *

 


	12. Contraceptives and Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Anderson extends more than a helping hand to Kurt, and Daddy discovers that he likes what sees during a shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that this update contains the use of medical implements, has mentions of pregnancy testing, Pap smear, STI testing and discussion of infections. There’s also the potentially unsafe practice of douching and inappropriate touching by a doctor. Suspension of disbelief is required for the cause of Kurt’s pain – I’ve expanded upon a real bodily function and exaggerated it for fictional purposes. 
> 
> The doctor will see you now...

* * *

 

Kurt stared at the posters on the wall while Dr. Cooper spoke to him in a soothing tone. The tool the physician was using to open his cunt up was cool - metal obviously. The pressure of the stretch was the slightest bit uncomfortable, not because it hurt but simply due to the oddness of gaping and feeling like a car that was being jacked up.

He felt the twinging scrapes against his internal walls and paid attention as the doctor explained that he was taking cells so the lab could do some tests, checking for disease and infection. Peering between his legs that were still hooked in the stirrups, Kurt couldn’t see anything of the doctor who seemed to be hunched over, inspecting his insides. Instead Kurt let his gaze drift back over the medical poster titled ‘ _The Female Reproductive System_ ’, and looked intently for the parts that Dr. Cooper had mentioned he was missing. He lost interest quickly and found another poster, ‘ _Pregnancy and Birth_ ’, that was hung on the wall at the head of the bed.

Even upside down, he could clearly make out the child inside the poster lady. It seemed huge. His belly would’ve gotten so big that he’d probably have looked like he was going to burst. He sighed in relief again that the results had been negative. Even though Kurt wanted to make his father happy he felt too young, too unprepared, to have carried a baby, let alone give birth. He was having a hard time wondering how anyone’s body could stretch that much to let a baby grow inside, let alone squeeze it out of his cunt. But Kurt knew his father was going to be disappointed; he’d been so excited when they’d talked about it that his cock got hard every time, especially when he talked about Kurt’s body being heavy with a baby and having breasts full of milk. Daddy wanted to be able to squeeze them and suckle them like the baby would.

Kurt found himself fiddling with his nipple as he thought about his dad mouthing over it, the tip fat and flushed, sucking harder to draw the milk out. He gave it a squeeze, pinching harder, pulling it away from his body and then he repeated the motion thinking of his father. Breathing harder, Kurt smoothed his hand down his chest, letting it rest on his stomach. He blinked slowly, determined to clear the feeling and imagery away. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about his daddy licking and sucking him when the doctor was working. Confused when another wave of heat passed through him even though he wasn’t touching himself, Kurt glanced between his legs and immediately blushed because Dr. Cooper was staring directly at him, his mouth hanging open while his fingertip stroked Kurt’s clit again. Busted! Kurt blushed at having been caught fantasizing. His cunt tightened guiltily against the metal thingy still wedged inside him.

“Please,” Kurt whispered as he clenched around it again. His hips twitched as the doctor kept massaging his button silently. “Oh.” He shuddered, contracting around the contraption. “No,” Kurt whimpered, the feeling of the tool inside not giving him anything to work with. He just wanted to squeeze down on something, a cock preferably, so he could cum already. Kurt’s body jerked as the fingertip started to rub him faster, harder. His toes curled and clenched so hard in their prone position that his sight darkened before his eyelids could close.

“Uh, god!” There was a finger inside him, pushing against that soft spot at the front again while his clit continued to be lashed back and forth. Kurt shook uncontrollably as he came; his back arching off the bed, hips thrusting weakly as his cunt squeezed down on the metal object he was impaled on. He flinched once his release passed but the touch to his sensitive spots didn’t stop. Kurt shivered and jerked with every pass over his clit. “Please,” he begged. “D-doctor. Oh, oh!” He shuddered again when a second, weaker spasm of pleasure spread under his skin and his juices trickled out of him. Kurt could feel the dribble wind its way down towards his hole. “Dr. Cooper,” he breathed out in excited disbelief as the fingers withdrew from his cunt only to smear through his cum.

“You’re doing so good, Kurt. So good. That didn’t hurt, did it?”

“No,” Kurt gasped out. “My button- uh, clit was just really sensitive.”

“Good,” Dr. Cooper sighed, his fingers sliding through Kurt’s cum, pushing it back inside him. “Glad that wasn’t painful. And it gave me some clues.”

* * *

 

“Okay, here we go. We’re going to do this just like we talked about. Take a deep breath in and then blow it out for the count of three and keep doing that until I tell you to stop. Breathe in.”

Kurt followed the physician’s instructions only to gasp as the long plastic spout was pressed deep inside him.

“Blow out for 1 – 2 – 3. Good, Kurt. And again. Breathe in.”

Closing his eyes, Kurt tried to relax and keep his breathing even and steady, listening to Dr. Cooper’s smooth voice as he tried to ignore the small round of cramping that his insides were doing.

“Breathe out. 1 – 2 – 3. Again. In.” Kurt’s eyes flickered open when warm fluid flooded his insides.

“Oh,” he gasped in surprise.

“You’re doing so well but keep breathing for me, Kurt. In…” The doctor paused. “…And out. 1 – 2 – 3. Perfect. Keep going.”

Kurt heard the tricking of the fluid into the plastic bowl that was being held beneath his cunt as more liquid was squirted deep inside him. It sounded like he was peeing and for a moment he flushed with embarrassment but soon disregarded it. This was going to help him and take away the pain. It was worth it.

“That’s it, just a little more, Kurt. Breathe in and out.”

Dr. Cooper’s voice was hypnotizing. Kurt’s eyes closed as the cramping subsided and finally he was able to relax completely.

“1 – 2 – 3. Good. In. Out. 1 – 2 – 3.”

The trickling became heavier and then with a release of pressure from his belly, liquid gushed out of him and soured the air with a bitter tang.

“Push it out, Kurt. We need to get it all.”

Dr. Cooper squirted more warm fluid inside him and Kurt took a fortifying breath then pushed out with all his muscles. The last torrent of liquid spilt into the bowl and the physician removed the spout from Kurt’s pussy. He watched the doctor as he moved quickly to the basin, tipping the bowl out and washing it away, then washed his hands thoroughly.

“Did we get it?” Kurt asked in a daze. Dr. Cooper patted his hands dry with a paper towel and dropped it into the bin.

“Yes, we did. You did a great job, Kurt. How are you feeling?”

Kurt took stock of himself. Aside from the metal thingy still stretching his cunt open he felt normal. Normal!

“Oh, I feel empty!” He pushed on his belly with his fingers. “No, oh- _Not much_ pain.”

“Good,” Dr. Cooper said with a grin. “I’ll clean you up and then we can do the last test.” Sitting back between Kurt’s out stretched legs, the physician positioned another plastic spout and bowl. “Okay, we’ll do one last douche. Only this time, just in the vaginal cavity to remove any leftover nasties and then I’ll take the speculum out, okay?”

“’Kay. Um, Dr. Cooper? What was in there?”

“Well, firstly you should know that the tunnel between the cervix and the uterus is a muscle, called a sphincter, and it passes sperm, that’s what’s in a man’s come that helps to make a baby, from the vagina to the uterus. The cervix can get irritated by an infection or other things but, in your case, constant fucking with a large cock. The cervix also acts like a reservoir, holding come for a short time, but it usually relaxes enough after sex to let any residual sperm drain away. However, from the sound of your uh, marathon two weeks ago, your cervix appears not to have had the chance between each fuck to relax, and with each boy coming inside you over and over, more come was passed through to the uterus, eventually making it swell and cramp.”

“Oh. So...I can’t do that again?” Kurt asked cautiously. Not that Mrs. Pine’s dogs would be staying again anytime soon, but he thought of his snow days with Hunter, Finch and daddy. He definitely didn’t want to give those up.

Dr. Cooper let the solution drain out of Kurt, put the bowl aside and removed the tool from Kurt’s cunt. The doctor gave him a thorough wipe with a few wet naps and then stood up, hands resting on each of Kurt’s knees.

“Yes,” Dr. Cooper said thoughtfully. “But perhaps give your body a little more time to recover between each man, okay?” The physician’s hands slid down Kurt’s thighs and up again. “I know fucking is a lot of fun but there was a _lot_ of come trapped inside you. Take a break between rounds, have a shower or a bath, get up and move around a little. Don’t just let those boys fuck you into submission-”

“But it felt good,” Kurt interrupted.

“I’m sure it did. Sex _should_ feel good. Which brings me to the last test we’ll do today. I don’t want to send you home without knowing that you can continue doing your favorite thing on snow days.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose hopefully. There was more snow forecast later in the week. It would be nice to get back to normal. He watched as the doctor unstrapped his feet from the stirrups.

“Okay.” Dr. Cooper helped Kurt to sit upright. “Slowly,” the older man cautioned, holding Kurt’s hands. “Don’t want you getting dizzy and falling over.” He stood close by as Kurt eased himself off the table to stand. “Oopsy daisy,” the handsome doctor murmured as Kurt stumbled into him. “It’s normal to be a little lightheaded. Okay,” the physician explained as he pulled Kurt by the hands, walking backwards, “we’re going to do the next test in here.” The doctor led Kurt to a closed door that he hadn’t noticed earlier. “My other office has a table that’s a little more comfortable and we’ll perform the final test.”

Kurt’s still fuzzy head buzzed as Dr. Cooper led him inside and had him sit on the end of a wider bed with a softer table top covered in a cotton sheet instead of a paper one. He was pushed gently to lie back down and his legs were lifted back into another set of stirrups. Each ankle was strapped into place and when the physician asked if they were too tight, Kurt shook his head. He couldn’t move his legs at all but they weren’t cutting off his circulation. Dr. Cooper tugged him down the bed by his hips until his ass hovered just off the edge of the bed.

“I feel like I’m going to fall off,” Kurt said, worried when the doctor moved away to shut the door of the smaller office.

“You’re okay. You’re in just the right position.” Dr. Cooper moved to fetch something from a drawer and quickly came back to stand between Kurt’s legs. “Remember I said I was going to show you what a condom was?”

Kurt nodded as the doctor handed him a small rectangular package, and listened as the physician talked him through where to find the expiry date and what the sticky stuff inside the sheath was for. He vaguely registered that Dr. Cooper’s thumb was back on his clit as Kurt unraveled the condom, surprised at how long it was. While the doctor pushed his fingers in and out of his cunt, Kurt slid the latex over several of his own fingers and stretched them out, intrigued at how strong the thin condom was even though Dr Cooper warned him that they could tear. Finally the doctor took the saggy sheath from his hand and dropped it in a bin as he explained that Kurt’s boyfriends could use one to prevent coming inside him, meaning Kurt could fuck as many men at once as he wanted to.

“So let’s practice putting one on,” Dr. Cooper said as he flipped his navy blue striped tie over his shoulder and unbuckled his belt. “I’ll show you how.” His trousers dropped away and Kurt watched the older man pull out his thick hard cock to stroke it a few times. Kurt bit his lip, intrigued. “Grasp the tip of the condom like this,” Dr. Cooper demonstrated, “and then roll it down the shaft. Sometimes, it might be easier to stretch it out over the shaft but a little bit of experimenting never hurt anyone,” he said with a wink. The doctor pumped his fully covered cock while he watched Kurt. “See? Simple,” he said with a friendly smile.

“Maybe _I_ should try,” Kurt said. It looked like a nice cock. Not as long as daddy’s but still, a very nice fat cock. He wondered if it would feel the same in his hands as his daddy’s did.

“Maybe next time, Kurt,” Dr. Cooper said, smiling softly. “Your cervix will probably be tender for a day or two but the irritation will fade away as long as you don’t engage in rough sex or long bouts of fucking, okay? But I don’t want to let you go today without knowing that you’re essentially pain-free and I’ll be quick.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed as the tip of the doctor’s cock passed through his folds, rubbing along the groove.

“Yeah?” Dr. Cooper panted out. “Tell me if it hurts, Kurt. Okay?”

“Mm hmmmm,” Kurt moaned as the thick cock pushed inside him. Even with the stretch from the specu-thingy earlier, his pussy squeezed around Dr. Cooper’s shaft to send small shockwaves of delight through him. “Ohhh,” he sighed as the doctor began to move in and out of him.

“Does it feel good, Kurt?” The older man asked in a husky voice.

“Mmm, yes Doctor,” Kurt gasped as Dr. Cooper thrust in a little harder, his large hands framing Kurt’s hips, pulling Kurt onto his hot cock. “Do it again,” he murmured, happy when the doctor pushed in faster each time. “Harder...I can take it,” Kurt groaned out.

“Has anyone told you that you’ve got a greedy little pussy, Kurt? Hmm? Just a greedy little thing, hungry to be fucked aren’t you? Uh.”

“Yes, yes!”

“Yeah?” Dr. Cooper thrust in harder. “Tell me about your friend,” the physician gasped out, his cock sliding into Kurt again. “The one who used to come in your mouth until he found your cunt. Wh-what does he like to do with you?”

“H-he likes to bend me over the table and lick me until I cum. Oh! And then he fucks me- uh, uh, uh.” Kurt grunted with each thrust, watching the handsome doctor’s face, flushed and slack, as he fucked him.

“Shit,” Dr. Cooper cursed and slammed in faster.

“In the summer, we go skinny dipping and f-fuck, oh! Fuck as the sun dries us off. O-or-uh!”

“Mmm?”

“Or he watches me swim with the b-boys and touches himself while Hunter fucks me.”

Dr. Cooper groaned and grasped at Kurt’s thighs, drilling in harder. “He watches?”

“Uhhh huh. The boys like it. Finch- Uh,” Kurt grunted again as the next sharp thrust took his breath away. “He likes it. Likes squirting in me as they watch. Likes them to know who I belong to. Whose cock makes me cum,” Kurt rambled, loving the doctor’s shocked face and wild rolling of his hips.

“Ohhh. _Kurt._ Oh.”

“I like it too. Love it!” Kurt heaved out, breathless and thrilled. “Love it when they cum, love when it they fill me up, love it when they fuck me, my greedy little cunt. Oh!”

“God, Kurt!” Dr. Cooper sped up, his hips frantic as he slammed against Kurt’s body.

“Don’t- Wait!” Kurt cried out, his fingers sliding over his mound to rub frantically at his clit. His pussy squeezed around the doctor’s cock as it continually pushed into his cunt and he came in a crazed spasm. His legs locked in place, Kurt bucked against the table as the doctor fucked him through it.

Kurt’s body jerked with weakening aftershocks while the physician kept thrusting into him, each thrust smaller and shallower, until the doctor gripped Kurt’s thighs tight and shuddered.

When Dr. Cooper finally looked at him, Kurt’s arms were flung above his head and he grinned back at the breathless older man.

“No pain?”

Kurt blinked dozily and grinned again.

“Tender but no pain, Dr. Cooper.”

* * *

 

Cooper indicated to the chair across from him as he sat at his desk.

“Kurt’s just getting dressed but I can tell you that your son is not pregnant, Mr. Hummel.”

“Oh, I see.” The middle-aged man replied, his voice gruff as he sat down heavily.

“You sound...disappointed.” He looked at the balding man in surprise.

“I guess I am. Just a little. After the initial shock, I guess I kinda got used to the idea, y’know?”

“Mmm. Well, at any rate, Kurt will be fine. He- Ah. How much do you know about his sex life, sir?”

“Enough. The kid’s got two boyfriends. I figured they’d be at it soon enough. Just hadn’t planned on being a-a granddad any time soon is all.”

“Right...uh, well I’ve given Kurt some recommendations and talked to him about condoms. But I- I think it would be pertinent if Kurt came to see me regularly to make sure he doesn’t have any more issues or pain.”

“How often are we talking about, Doc?”

“Ideally? Well, once a month would be appropriate for the short term.”

“Well, I don’t know that I can get him here that often. What about every second month?”

“That’ll be fine,” Cooper nodded encouragingly. “We’ll make it work. I’ll have Kelly at reception pencil in some dates for you.” He glanced back as Kurt emerged from the back office fully dressed and a lot less flushed from their earlier fuck.

“Hey, kiddo. You alright?”

“I’m fine, daddy.” The boy smiled at his father and then grinned at Cooper as he perched on the edge of the third chair and licked his lower lip.

“So, Kurt...I’ll give you and your dad a call in a few days with your STI test results. Your Pap smear results will be available sometime next week and then I’ll see you in two months for a check-up.” Cooper stood and shook Mr. Hummel’s hand then slung his arm around the boy’s shoulders as he walked them out to reception, his side knocking against Kurt’s warm little body. “You take care of yourself Kurt, and I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Thanks again, Doc,” Mr. Hummel said with a nod, shaking Cooper’s hand again.

“No problem, sir. Kurt, it was a pleasure,” Cooper said, pulling his arm away from Kurt. He shot the blushing boy a wink. “Drive safe,” he called out as he ushered an older lady down the hall, stopping to return Kurt’s shy wave from reception.

* * *

 

“I think someone has a crush.”

“Huh?” Kurt looked up at his father as they did up their seat belts.

“Look at you. All blushing and flirty.”

“Daddy,” Kurt chuckled. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window while his father pulled the truck out of the parking lot.

“Did Doc Anderson get you all excited, baby?”

Kurt made a little noise of agreement but kept his eyes on the shops whizzing past.

“Did you like him touching you? Hmm, Kurt? Did you like him putting his hands on you?” His daddy reached over and rubbed his palm over Kurt’s mound. “Did he touch you like daddy does? Did he? Huh?”

Kurt spread his legs wider as his father’s fingertips pushed in against his jean covered cunt.

“Did he use his fingers on you? Push them inside, touching what’s mine? Did he?”

“Yes,” Kurt murmured, squirming against his father’s hand. He gasped when the truck veered around a corner sharply, coming to an abrupt stop in a quiet side street. “Daddy?” He was answered by the click of his father’s seatbelt followed quickly by his own belt falling free.  

Kurt was pulled up and over to straddle his father’s lap. His daddy’s hands slid over his ass and slipped between his thighs, stroking over the inseam of his jeans, each pushing against his pussy. Kurt bracketed his arms around his father’s shoulders as he was pulled down to grind against his daddy’s cock, stiff in his blue jeans.

“You liked it didn’t you, you dirty little boy. Liked another man putting his fingers inside you? Don’t you lie to daddy,” he warned.

“Mmm, I liked it,” Kurt moaned out, his head tipping back while he thrust against his father.

“Yeah? _Fuck!_ He can’t have you though, baby. You’re daddy’s little boy, aren’t you? No one touches you like daddy does. Can’t fuck you like daddy can,” he muttered against Kurt’s neck, finding a soft spot to suck in a mark.

“Uh!” Kurt gasped out as his father sucked a bruising bite along his throat. “Daddy!” he cried softly while humping against his father’s body. His hoodie was unzipped and the neckband of his Henley yanked down to let his daddy lick, suck and bite his way along Kurt’s chest and collarbone. He ground his slippery, jean covered cunt along the outline of his father’s cock, grunting with effort as sweat trickled down his spine.

“Come for daddy.” Kurt thrust against the heavy body pinned beneath him, his hips gripped tight in his father’s hands.

“Oh, make me come, daddy, make me come,” Kurt whispered. His father sucked another bite into his soft skin. “Oh! Oh! Uh, d-daddy!” Kurt shuddered against his father violently as his juices flooded his panties. He sat there, panting into the crook of his daddy’s neck, stubble scratching against his cheek.

“There’s my boy, my good little boy,” his father breathed out, sighing heavily. He lifted Kurt off his lap, letting him settle back into his seat. “Come and kiss daddy. I need your mouth baby. Need you so much. Need you...” He mumbled while Kurt made short work in getting his cock out to suck.

* * *

 

Burt looked up at the sign outside the store front, the name, Parade, was familiar from the website Quinn had scrawled down for him a fortnight earlier.

“You deserve something nice, baby. You’ve had a hard week,” Burt said to his son. The bell tinkled overhead as Burt escorted Kurt into a large lingerie store and found a young Asian shop assistant with blue streaks in her long dark hair.

“Excuse me, miss? Can you help us find a training bra?” The young woman glanced from himself to Kurt in mild surprise but simply smiled and led them straight ahead to a section with a street sign hovering above it –  Queen’s Court.

“Did you have a color in mind?” She asked, spinning around to face them. “Most of the training bras come in basic white and beige...not very exciting, if you ask me, but I could do a quick fitting and we can look at some of the pretty underwires in the smaller cup sizes.”

“Oh, I-I’m um...” Kurt trailed off as he crossed his arms over his bulky hoodie.

“Tina?” Burt asked, checking her name tag. “He’s, well…he’s a bit shy. And flat.” He added as an afterthought, in case it wasn’t obvious. His son’s longer, floppy hair and baggy sweatshirt made him look more androgynous than ever.

“Daddy!” Kurt hissed but Tina merely smiled.

“It’s okay. They come padded too. But we can start you off in something cotton rather than lacy, if that’s more your style.”

“Lacy?” Kurt squeaked out as he glanced around curiously.

“Uh huh. Wanna see? Here, let’s grab a few sizes of this soft cup and we’ll see if we can’t find something that’s a little more interesting. Yes?”

“Yes please.”

“Great! Okay sir, there’s a waiting area over there at the Boardwalk if you prefer. With free coffee and a stack of our catalogs,” Tina said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Burt chuckled and took the hint, ambling over to take a seat in a bucket chair. He picked up one of the magazines set out on the small table. Two catalogs and a few ideas later, Tina reappeared in front of him, her eyes bright and smiling.

“Your boy knows what he likes,” she said with a broad smile. “And it’s _not_ a training bra.” She laughed lightly. “He’s just trying a few things on now that we’ve got a better understanding of his size. Are you interested in purchasing the matching underwear for anything he wants?”

Burt adjusted his baseball cap and nodded. “They’ll need to be panties though, not the men’s kind you have in here, with the pouch, just regular panties,” he said as he dropped the Men’s Lingerie catalog on the coffee table.

“Certainly. Perhaps a G or a V string as well?”

Burt shrugged. “Kurt can decide on that but what about... Do you carry any corset uh, things here? Or is everything ordered online?”

“Oh! We have quite the range in store! We’re the largest stockists in the mid-west for specialty lingerie. We’re also the flagship store, so everything you’ll find on our website is available in store. Have you ordered from us before?”

“No, no. A friend of mine recommended this place and your corsets.”

“Great!. As in a lace up corset or a waist cincher? _Or_ do you mean like a fantasy outfit?”

“Uh...” Burt looked at her, lost.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tina apologized. “A waist cincher is what this is,” she waved her hand down to the black garment wrapped tightly around her waist that hooked in the front.

“Oh.” Burt hadn’t even noticed as it all blended in with the rest of her black outfit. “Does it come with-?” He held his hands up to support imaginary boobs.

“That would be a corset or a bustier. Is that what you’re looking for? Come with me; let’s see what we can find in Raunchy Row!” Tina burbled excitedly. “Are we looking for Kurt’s size?” She asked, heading for a different section of the store that Burt hadn’t noticed behind the seating area.

“Uh, yeah. It’s for a, uh- It’s a gift though.”

“Of course! You can’t be a good sugar daddy if you don’t get him gifts,” she said with a giggle, looking only slightly scandalized. “And I don’t think love bites really count,” she stage whispered to him.

Burt tensed at the mention of his handiwork but let himself relax once he realized that she thought Kurt was his boyfriend and not his son. Smirking to himself, Burt took in the rear wall of the store that was covered in what he guessed were the fantasy outfits as Tina had described them.

“And you have a super sweet boy; he has that whole barely legal air about him too.”

His eyes flitted from the standard French Maid costume, to a Sexy Skeleton in a tutu, to a Sultry SWAT Officer which seemed to be a tiny black dress and a white bra. He shook his head in disbelief as he tuned in to hear the last of her words.

“Not a costume, then?”

Raising an eyebrow at her, Burt shook his head again then spotted something in the rack behind her.

“Ooh, body stockings – they’re always fun!” Tina gushed. “Especially if you want to unwrap a present or are in a hurry. This one is good. It’s cupless, so no worries there for Kurt and the large cut outs are perfect for easy access.” Tina handed Burt the packet along with another basic fishnet style. “Plus this one is very inexpensive, so you can get several without breaking the bank. Now over here are the bustiers and there’s one or two that I think Kurt will like.”

Burt followed her past racks of lace and pretty color fabrics that fluttered with their passing. “What are these?” He asked, dawdling behind the shop assistant.

“Ah, you found the babydolls, I see.” Tina noticed the red and black top with matching G string that Burt was rubbing between his thumb and forefinger. She smirked. “You both have the same taste it seems,” Tina said with a wink as she flipped through the sizes then lifted the correct hanger off the rack. “He’ll look stunning in this,” she stated confidently. “Shall I wrap it up?” Burt nodded, handing over the three body stockings he was clutching.

“And these as well.”

“Good choices, sir! Why don’t you head over to the changing rooms in Limbo Lane to see how your boy is getting along while I ring these up.”

* * *

 

The rain had settled in for the afternoon, it seemed. Kurt glanced out the window, worried about his father who was over helping old Mrs. Pine with a broken barn door for the rest of the afternoon. At least his daddy and the dogs would be out of the rain for most of it.

Even though the fire was going, he was in a pair of tight black jeans and a white Henley today. He’d been fully dressed during the day since coming back from Toledo. The dogs weren’t very happy about it but Kurt agreed with his father that they shouldn’t fuck him for the rest of the week, so as to give his cervix a chance to get back to normal. His daddy had taken it easy on him as well, keeping Kurt in his bed every night but only fucking him in the mornings. Mostly daddy had asked him to dress up in his new bra and panties, using his mouth on Kurt and vice versa, with the dogs joining in with their tongues as often as they could butt in. It was a nice change of pace, and although it was nice enough to cuddle and use their fingers and mouths on places they hadn’t bothered with very much before, Kurt was ready to get back to normal. He was hungry to be fucked hard and fast, hungry for cum to be dripping out of him. He couldn’t wait until his daddy deemed him fit enough to fuck them all again.

Kurt thought back to Tuesday and his experience with Dr. Cooper. He wasn’t certain if the last test they did was normal but just the thought of the suave doctor’s fingers twisting inside him had him soaking his panties. The only thing he wished to have been different was to have the handsome doctor come inside him rather than inside a condom. Staring out the window, Kurt lost himself in the bowing branches of the windblown trees and didn’t notice a car in the driveway until there was a loud knocking on the front door. Startled, he jumped up and went to answer it.

“Dr. Cooper! I was just thinking about you!” Kurt immediately shut his mouth and blushed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Hello, Kurt. May I?” The doctor motioned to come inside.

“Sure!” Kurt stepped back and let the physician past him, closing the door absentmindedly.

“Is your father here?” Dr. Cooper enquired.

“Oh, no. He’s out for the afternoon. Oh, with the boys too!” Kurt tacked on, suddenly remembering his cover story.

“Ah, well then, I may as well tell you and talk to him later.”

“What are doing all the way over here? Is there- Is it bad news?” Kurt asked with sudden concern. Why would his doctor drive all this way otherwise?

Dr. Cooper reached out and pushed a lock of Kurt’s shaggy hair behind his ear. “No, Kurt, not at all. Just the opposite in fact. All your STI test results came back clear. I’m still waiting on the smear results though. As I said before, I’m expecting those to come in next week.”

“Oh! That’s good, I guess.” Kurt led the way into the lounge, the doctor joining him on the couch.

“It’s very good actually.” Dr. Cooper glanced around the room. “How long do you think your dad will be out for?”

“All afternoon probably. The barn door broke on the next farm over and he’s helping out over there. I can tell him you came by?”

“That’s okay. I’ll call him later and fill him in. How are you feeling anyway? Hmm?” Dr. Cooper’s hand landed on Kurt’s knee, squeezing a little.

“Much better, thank you. Everything you did worked perfectly.”

“Good. I’m very pleased to hear that, Kurt,” the doctor said, patting Kurt’s knee again. “I’m meeting my brother in Chicago for the weekend and thought, seeing as your place was on my way and you’re a very special patient, that I’d make a house call.”

“That’s very nice of you Dr. Cooper but I’m fine.” Kurt swallowed hard as his pussy clenched at the thought of the handsome doctor asking all about who he’d fucked this week and touching him again.

“You better let me be the judge of that,” the older man joked with a slow wink that had Kurt flushing again. “I’m the professional after all. Now where can we do a physical?”

“Um...my room?”

“Perfect. Lead the way, Kurt.”

* * *

 

Cooper followed the sixteen year old into his bedroom, admiring the swing of the boy’s hips in the ridiculously tight jeans he was wearing. Kurt stood next to a double bed and shrugged, his fingers twisting together.

“You didn’t bring any tools with you,” he stated. Cooper smiled and waggled his fingers at Kurt.

“Don’t worry, Kurt. I’ve got everything I need to give you a check-up.” He winked again at the boy, loving the way Kurt’s cheeks reddened again, the blush dripping down his throat. He needed to be inside this boy and he needed it now.

“This will do fine,” Cooper added, stepping away and shutting the bedroom door. “Why don’t you put your clothes over there and then lie back so I can check your pussy,” he suggested.

Kurt moved quickly, his shirt pulled off and slung over his desk in an instant. Cooper watched, half amused and half aroused as the boy wriggled out of his jeans and green satin panties. Clearly someone had gone to work on Kurt since Tuesday; his throat and chest were littered with hickies, faded and new, along with faint yellowing finger marks that were dotted over the boy’s hips. Most interestingly, Cooper found his gaze drawn to Kurt’s nipples. The area around each small areola bloomed deep purple and red, the marks mouth shaped, harsh and fresh. As the boy stepped in front of him, completely naked, Cooper reached out and trailed his fingers over Kurt’s chest, thumbing across a swollen nipple. Suddenly he wanted to suck and bite the boy all over, leaving his own mark.

“Okay Kurt, I want you to lie down with your legs bent, feet on the edge of the mattress.” The boy did as he was told, getting himself in position swiftly to reveal his cunt to Cooper.

Cooper grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it to the floor so he could kneel in front of Kurt’s spread legs.

“There’s that naughty little cunt.” Cooper’s fingers trailed over Kurt’s hair dusted mound, drifting over the sticky lips. “Is this for me? Are you wet for me, Kurt?” When there was no reply other than heavy breathing, Cooper used two fingers to part the boy’s lips and the entrance of his pretty pussy answered for him. “Look at you, getting wet for me. You want my fingers, Kurt?”

Kurt shifted his hips and moaned out a quiet, “Yes.”

“Yes you do.” Removing his spread fingers, Cooper licked his thumb and ran it along the boy’s vulva, seeking out his clit to stroke. “Have you had sex today, Kurt? Is this pussy full of come?”

“Yes, this morning with m-my friend. Just once,” Kurt panted. “But I showered after. I-I’m all clean.”

“Good, good,” Cooper breathed out. “When you come to your appointments, I want you to be clean like that and I want you to wear your prettiest panties for me, okay?” He kept sweeping his thumb down the groove of Kurt’s pussy, barely pushing against his entrance then returning to massage the boy’s clit.

“Okay,” Kurt replied faintly. “Ohhh, D-doctor.” The boy bucked against Cooper’s touch.

“Shh, it’s okay isn’t it? There’s no pain?”

“No pain,” Kurt repeated with a whimper. “Uhhh!” The boy cried out when Cooper’s mouth sealed over his clit, his tongue swirling around it in endless circles. “Dr. Cooper! Oh, oh! Oh god!”

Cooper slid a pair fingers inside the boy’s cunt as he sucked and toyed with the stiffening clit. He hummed at Kurt’s wetness, his fingers gliding in effortlessly. Cooper sucked harder with the tightening clench of the boy’s cunt around his fingers. He let them plunge in over and over, eager to follow their path with his dick.

He pulled away, leaving Kurt whining and jerking his hips against nothing, then grabbed the back of Kurt’s thighs and pushed them upwards, letting Cooper get his mouth to the boy's entrance. His tongue dipped in and Kurt let out a dirty moan. Cooper repeated the move a few more times, and then dropped Kurt back to the bed as he scrambled to pull his stiff cock out. He’d been hard for most of the hour it had taken to get to Kurt’s farm. He couldn’t believe how much he ached with want for this cunt, this boy. It still amazed him that he’d fucked a _boy_ in the back room and he was about to do it again, and _fuck_ , he was very much looking forward to it.

With a wet swipe over his tip, Cooper held his cock steady, ready to breach Kurt who was splayed open on his own bed. He breathed deeply, his dick still in hand, pumping it lazily, when he realized he wanted more than a quickie. Standing, he toed off his shoes and pushed his pants and briefs down. A few tugs to his tie and the slip of his top buttons, and Cooper was able to shed his dress shirt. Well aware of the boy’s eyes on him, Cooper stood nude and on display, still stroking his cock.

“What position do your boyfriends fuck you in the most, Kurt?” The boy blinked lazily at him, his eyelashes fluttering while his brain kicked into gear. Kurt rolled over to his stomach and pulled his knees up under him, presenting his ass to Cooper while he was on all fours.

“Like this,” Kurt sighed when Cooper reached out to pull an ass cheek open.

“We better make sure that this position is okay then.” Cooper urged Kurt to crawl further onto the bed and followed behind him on his knees. A soft gasp preceded Cooper’s slow push into the teenager’s pussy.

“Ohhh,” he groaned with a shudder. “Fucking tight. Oh.” He grasped at the boy's hips to steady himself on his knees.

“Mmm. Yeah,” Kurt groaned as he pressed back against him. “Y-you’re not wearing a condom, Dr. Cooper. Are you gonna cum inside me?”

“God,” Cooper moaned long and low. “Yeah. You want me to, Kurt?”

“Yes, please, please, uh.” Kurt’s cunt squeezed him out and sucked his cock back in eagerly.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come inside your hungry pussy. Oh _god_ , Kurt.” Cooper shifted to cover the boy’s body with his own, arms wrapped around him, to rut like dogs. “Fuck,” he gasped out as they fucked together slowly. “How does it feel, Kurt?”

“Uhhh, Doctor,” Kurt whined, pushing back determinedly. “Harder. Feels so good. Fuck me harder. Fuck me ‘til you squirt inside me.”

Cooper groaned again. This boy was such a little slut for cock. With barely a thought, his hips snapped faster, his dick driving deep into Kurt.

“Yeah, harder. That’s it. Please. Oh, Doctor. More! Harder. Please, Doctor.”

“Fu-uck,” Cooper grunted. He pushed at Kurt roughly to lie flat, pulling at the boy’s hips to keep them hiked up. “You want it? You want it? Fuck!” His body slammed into Kurt’s with every snapping thrust. “Like this, huh? You want it hard? Here, Kurt.” Cooper drove his cock back into the boy harder still, the solid _smack_ of their bodies startling him into concern until Kurt moaned out his name and begged for more.

“That’s a good boy, Kurt.” He fucked in hard and fast. “Take it. Take it,” Cooper warned. His mind slack with desire as he rounded on his orgasm. “G-gonna give it you good. Gonna-gonna- Uhhh! Gonna come.” Cooper’s body shook itself apart on top of Kurt as the boy gasped beneath him.

Breathing hard, he rolled over, pulling free of Kurt. He barely had a chance to catch his breath when Kurt crawled over his face and lowered his slick, used pussy to Cooper’s mouth. Admiring his boldness, Cooper licked, sucked and thrust his tongue into the boy's cunt until Kurt was a thrashing mess. The boy grunted while he rode Cooper’s tongue and came, dribbling across Cooper’s lips. He lay there panting as Kurt crawled off him and dropped down to lay alongside his out-stretched body. Cooper licked his lips clean of the sweet musk that was intrinsically Kurt.

“If I may?” Kurt asked softly, his face suddenly hovering over Cooper’s. The boy licked across the seam of Cooper’s mouth timidly to taste his juices and slowly sucked Cooper’s a bottom lip between his own.

Cooper inhaled sharply and put a gentle hand to Kurt’s chest, pulling himself back against the bed. Fucking the boy was one thing but kissing, well, Cooper hadn’t thought that through _at all_ and it felt off. Instead he threaded his fingers through Kurt’s mused hair and smiled softly at the boy. “In my expert opinion, you are the picture of perfect health.” He grinned as Kurt giggled and dropped his face to Cooper’s chest bashfully.

* * *

 

“Don’t forget, I’ll call your dad shortly and let him know about your results. You don’t need to tell him about my house call.” Kurt nodded and bit his lip.

“Have a good weekend away, Dr. Cooper.”

“Thanks, Kurt. I’ll see you in two months, right?”

“Uh huh. I already booked an appointment.”

“Good. If you have any trouble before then, just give my office a call, okay?”

“Okay. Have fun in Chicago.”

“’Bye, Kurt.”

Kurt leaned against the doorway as the doctor climbed into his car and drove away. His daddy was right about one thing. He definitely had a crush on Dr. Cooper.

* * *

 


	13. Sex Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is fading on the farm which brings a change of wardrobe. A new obsession at home drives Kurt to ask his gynecologist some odd questions, and Burt reaches breaking point after making a disturbing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Pregnancy kink, cross dressing, purposeful mis-gendering, medical kink, discussion of mpreg.
> 
> All links to lingerie are NSFW.
> 
> Song: Donna Summer – Love To Love You Baby

* * *

 

“The pink or the green one, kiddo?” his father asked with Kurt on his lap.

“The [**green one**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017299277)! It’s beautiful,” Kurt breathed out reverently as his daddy stuck a post-it note on the catalog’s page. “Can we look at the stocking ones again? We need some more anyway.” His father flipped back to the body stockings page.

“What do you think, baby? The [**stripey one**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017288063)?”

“Oooh, yeah. It looks thicker though. I don’t think you’ll be able to tear that off me so easy,” Kurt teased.

“We’ll see,” his daddy said matter-of-factly as he shifted his hips, pushing his cock slightly deeper into Kurt. “Huh. What do think about this one?”

“The [**black babydoll**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017309702)?” His father’s free hand spread over Kurt’s bare stomach.

“Mm, it’ll be perfect for when you start to show. Don’t want the baby getting squished by being laced up too tight, do we?”

“Ummm....ohhhh.” His hesitance was covered by a moan as his daddy started slowly thrusting into him again. His father adjusted Kurt’s legs, spreading them wider to let Hunter, who’d been waiting patiently, lick at where they were joined.

“Don’t worry, Kurt. It might take some time but daddy’ll make sure he puts a baby inside you.” Kurt’s gaze dropped away from the catalog when his stomach dropped in dread of his father finding out he was unable to conceive.

“Okay, daddy. Anything you want.”

“I’ll order these later.” Kurt’s father dropped the magazine onto the floor. “Time to turn around and ride daddy.”

As Kurt got himself situated around the right way, two of his daddy’s fingers pumped into his cunt and then smeared his juices all along his crack. While he slid down over his father’s cock, Hunter lapped at his slicked up hole, making him clench everything erratically. His daddy laughed while Kurt nuzzled into his throat.

“You like that, don’t you, baby? Like him playing with your hole. You gonna let daddy play with it too?”

Kurt gasped when his father’s fingertips massaged around his back entrance. It felt really nice and made him tingle all over. While he dropped himself on the thick cock inside his cunt, his daddy kept fingers pressed there to tease him.

“One of these days, Kurt- Oh fuck. Gonna fuck you here too-oh!” His father grunted as he came, spraying deep inside.

Still bouncing on his daddy’s softening cock Kurt touched his button just as a fingertip slipped into his asshole. His body jerked with surprise and lurched into release, clamping down on his father inside both his holes.

“There you go, baby. Relax. Keep daddy’s cum nice and warm inside.” His father’s free hand stroked up and down Kurt’s bare back. “Gimme a bit an’ I’ll be able to go again. You’re gonna look so good, kiddo, nice and round with daddy’s baby growing inside.”

Kurt laid his head against his father’s shoulder and cuddled into him. The past three weeks had passed in much the same way. Every opportunity to fuck had been taken by his father. The dogs had barely touched him, only licking when his daddy said so or the rare occasions when Kurt was allowed in his own bed. But when he was, they’d lick him awake and then, when Kurt offered them his pussy at night, they’d lick him to sleep.

Determined to keep the dog’s cocks out of Kurt, his daddy had started taking both pups with him every day and spending longer hours out of the house, working them harder to tire them out. Even when Kurt helped out with outside chores, he was fully clothed against the cold weather and on the few snow days they’d had since the doctor’s visit, his father had spent most of the day with him in bed instead of being stretched over the coffee table.

Kurt didn’t know what to do about it without breaking his daddy’s heart, but he missed his dogs, missed feeling so close to them, their cocks stretching him wide, filling him up. Every time he so much as cuddled them too long, his daddy was there to pull him back onto his lap or bend him over. Kurt wondered exactly how long this embargo was going to last.

* * *

 

“A package came for you, daddy,” Kurt called out, wandering into the barn. With the warmer weather over the past two weeks, he’d started wearing his customized jeans around the farm when he helped out. It was a little breezy with his pussy exposed but he didn’t go too much further than the barn or the driveway. Anyway, Hunter or Finch was always willing to lick him until he was all flushed again.

“Let’s see it, then?” His father pulled out his pocket knife and slit open the taped case only to reveal a smaller box inside. He tried to peek inside but Finch kept sticking his cold nose in between his inner thighs and taking a surreptitious lick at his pussy until Kurt widened his stanch to let the dog in.

“Ahhh, there they are,” daddy said, satisfied with the contents. “Whaddaya think?” Kurt did a double take in surprise at a clear package holding [**two breasts**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017323382). His father popped the tab open and took one out to give it a squeeze. “Do ya like ‘em?” He held out one of the fake breasts in the palm of his hand and whistled appreciatively. “They feel real too.” Kurt squeezed the silicone mound carefully. “I figure we can use these until yours come in with the milk.” Kurt’s heart twinged once more with guilt. “Well, c’mon, let’s try them on,” his father said excitedly.

His daddy stood behind him and slid his hand beneath the neckband of Kurt’s long sleeved tee, then worked fingertips under the lacy edges of the bra he’d put on this morning at his father’s insistence. The squishy plastic lump was adjusted within the cup as his daddy peered over his shoulder, breathing heavily. Pleased with the placement, his father popped the other one in the left cup then made sure to squeeze them over the top of his shirt.

“Mmm, yeah. These’ll do just fine,” his daddy mumbled as the shape of his hard on pressed into Kurt’s lower back. The grip on each breast tightened, pushing Kurt against his father. “Fuck, baby. Daddy’s got something for you. You want it?”

“Yeah.” Kurt arched his back, pushing his ass out further and listened to the sound of his father’s zip being lowered.

“Bend over a little, baby. Let daddy have that cunt.” A fat cock nudged between his exposed slippery folds. It seemed like he was never dry these days. Either his father’s cum was leaking out of him or the dog’s tongues kept him moist. Kurt groaned as his cunt was filled and his daddy started to fuck him at a furious pace while he held onto to the fake boobs. “That’s my- OH! My good girl,” his father gasped out and slapped into him faster. “Oh god, baby. Fuck!” Kurt blinked in surprise at his daddy’s words but thick fingers were working his clit , making him forget as he came with a quiver.

* * *

 

“You’re getting taller, baby.”

“The heels might have something to do with that, daddy.”

“Cheeky shit. Turn around, kiddo. Twirl for daddy. Show daddy how sexy you can be.” Burt clicked [**play**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXizlnS7go) on the CD player atop of the dresser and settled his naked ass on his bed to watch the show. He tugged his hard-on in a trance as his son spun in a slow circle, the [**red and black lace babydoll top**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017338477) flared out to show off the boy’s milky skin. He licked his lips unconsciously as Kurt moved to the music, swinging his hips to the sultry sounds.

Spreading his bare legs against the bed spread, Burt watched hypnotized while Kurt played coy and writhed with the music. His kid twisted the little black ribbons between his fingers that held the peek-a-boo lace coverings over his pointed pink nipples and tugged them loose. Kurt rolled his body in time with the moaning from the stereo and pulled at each swollen nipple in turn. Burt could still feel them in his mouth, having sucked and nibbled on them earlier in the shower. He’d decorated around each one with several love bites that seemed to drive Kurt as crazy as it did him. His son twisted and pinched one nub while his other hand rubbed at his pussy over his panties.

Burt hummed quietly, letting Kurt dance for him uninterrupted, while his gaze shifted from the boy to his reflection in the full length mirror behind him. Spinning away from Burt, Kurt let the G string fall to the floor and stepped out wide to spread his legs. His son leaned forward, pushed his ass out and swiveled his hips to the music, grinding and thrusting as if he were being fucked with his cunt on display.

“Jesus,” Burt whispered. He clambered off the bed, focused only on one thing. Pulling Kurt tight to him with an arm wrapped around the boy's waist, Burt walked them the last few steps to press against the cold mirror.

“Fucking little tease,” he murmured, pulling a hank of Kurt’s pigtail hard to make eye contact with his son in the mirror.

“Did you like it, daddy?” Kurt teased with a wicked glint in his eye.

“I’ll show you how much I liked it, baby. Feel that?” Burt positioned his stiff cock between the boy’s thighs.

“Yes, daddy,” Kurt mumbled as he ground his ass against Burt.

“I saw you,” Burt gasped out, shifting his cock to slide along the groove of his son’s ass. “Watching yourself dance. Getting wet looking at yourself, playing with your pussy for daddy. Uh, baby, fuck.” He thrust up slowly and yanked the halter neck over Kurt’s head, exposing his flushed and purpling chest completely. Burt pressed the boy against the cold glass surface and savored the raspy squeal Kurt made.

The boy’s fingers spread his pussy lips and let Burt’s thicker fingers slide inside him as he kept thrusting between his son’s cheeks. The lace of the lingerie tickled the very tip of him and Burt groaned as his eyes drifted back open. He caught Kurt’s gaze in the reflection.

“My pretty baby. Fucking sexy, sweetheart. I told you- Oh!” Burt shuddered when his cock head pushed against his boy’s asshole. “Yeahhh. Unf. I-I told you that the pumps would get me going. _Oh Kurt_. Let me in, baby. Let me in.” He groaned again as the tip pressed in harder, feeling the hole start to give even as his shaft buckled. Kurt’s little whine of complaint and wriggle of his hips were the only reasons he didn’t just force his way inside. Since the pregnancy scare, Burt had made sure to pay closer attention to any hesitance during sex.

Instead he slipped his cock between the boy’s thighs and he held Kurt still while he pumped against him. Burt stumbled backwards, hand gripped tight around his dick as he moaned. “On your knees, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum!”

Kurt slid to his knees, his reflection showing in profile in the mirror. He stuck out his tongue and waited.

Burt jerked his cock and moved in front of his son. His free hand gripped a handful of Kurt’s pigtail again, tipping his head back. With a loud curse, Burt laid the tip of his swollen dick on his kid’s tongue and spurted half a dozen times, watching it splatter against the roof of Kurt’s mouth.

His son drew his lips around the head and suckled patiently. Burt murmured how much he loved him as he released Kurt’s hair and smoothed it down.

“My sexy little kitten,” he sighed. “Next time, baby, we’ll put your boobs in.” Kurt let the cock slip from his mouth and swallowed.

“Okay, daddy.”

“Up you get, kitty cat. You’ve had all of daddy’s milk.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said politely, holding Burt’s hand to stand up in the new red high heels. “I’m gonna let the boys fuck me in my room now, okay daddy?”

“Sure. I’ll be feeding that pussy some milk at breakfast too. Don’t forget.”

“I’ll shower. Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

A week out from his son’s appointment with Dr. Anderson, Burt felt the pressure of time ticking away. Time that could be spent coming inside of his son. The urge to knock up his boy was overwhelming and, with Kurt’s willingness to dress up in whatever Burt wanted him to, he took the opportunity whenever possible.

Burt found himself blurting out ridiculous things, new pet names, while he pounded into Kurt - particularly if his kid had his hair up and the tits in. After the first few times, Kurt had responded well, taking on a more sensuous quality just like his new nickname, Kitty, which had him slinking around in lingerie and rubbing his face over Burt’s cock and balls. It was fascinating to watch and it was a huge turn on. Not in the animalistic way Kurt acted but that he’d transformed himself for Burt; that he answered to Kitty, that Kitty became a persona that Kurt could put on and take off with his special outfits. It’s also what led Burt to start referring to Kitty as his ‘little girl’ or his ‘good girl’. It was something he still felt rather guilty about as he could tell Kurt wasn’t exactly comfortable with it but he figured his kid would tell him if he really didn’t like it.

This new found faith in Kurt’s ability to speak up came from Burt’s attempts to lure his son into exploring anal sex. His little boy, and Kitty for that matter, had resisted penetration at every effort, citing that Burt’s dick was just too big to fit in there and that it would hurt. Burt had let it slide, eager instead to top up his boy’s cunt, hoping that every orgasm would get him another step closer to the fantasy of his kid swollen with his baby. At some point, he reasoned, Kurt would acquiesce, he was sure of it.

* * *

 

“Hello, Kurt.”

“Hi, Dr. Cooper.” Kurt’s hands were clasped in front of him nervously where they stood outside the exam room.

“Are you going to join us as well, Mr. Hummel?” The older man gave a rueful smile and shook his head. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been looking forward to this appointment for the past week and a half.

“But can I speak with you for a moment though? Privately?” Mr. Hummel enquired. Surprised, Cooper opened the door to the exam room and asked Kurt to go inside and wait for him. He wondered exactly what was going on. Had Kurt said something to his father? Mr. Hummel continued once the door clicked closed, leaving them alone.

“Listen. Ah, I know that we talked about how special Kurt is and everything last time but well, frankly he’s been asking some questions that I can’t answer for him.” Intrigued, Cooper asked exactly what he meant by that. “Well, he’s- He’s been wondering if he’s going to have trouble conceiving. After our last visit, we’ve talked about him getting pregnant and I’ve put my, uh, support behind him, if that’s what he wants. But he’s been- Well, he’s been-” Mr. Hummel glanced around to see if anyone was there. “He’s been going at it night and day but nothing seems to be happening. In _that_ department.”

Cooper lurched back in disbelief. He frowned and carefully considered what he was going to say.

“Mr. Hummel, I thought I’d made myself quite clear to Kurt during our consultation that he was never going to be able to get pregnant. The ultrasound clearly showed that Kurt is missing a number of vital organs required in order to conceive.” Concerned, he leaned back in and said quietly, “I mean, he could _carry_ a child. As a surrogate, with an embryo implanted but he’ll never be able to conceive.” At the disappointed look on Mr. Hummel’s face, he commiserated. “Honestly, I thought he understood that. We went through everything during the exam. He actually seemed…relieved.”

“I see,” Mr. Hummel said somberly.

“Look, I’ll have another chat to him about it today,” Cooper offered.

“No, no. I can do that at home.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Hummel. I’ll take care of it. Just part of the service.” Cooper patted the older man on the shoulder and opened the exam room door quickly.

* * *

 

“Oh!” Cooper exclaimed as Kurt stood naked apart from his lacy purple boyshorts in front of the examination table. He delicately clicked the lock into place to stop anyone from interrupting them. “Why don’t you take those off and hop up, Kurt.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take them off me yourself?” Kurt spun away and moved around the bed with his plump cheeks bulging under the lace.

“You got me there,” Cooper agreed. He dropped Kurt’s folder of notes on his desk and went over to the boy. Crouching down, Cooper slid his hand up Kurt’s thighs and inched down the panties. “I just had an interesting talk with your dad. Do you remember what we talked about last time? About you not being able to have a baby?”

“Yes.” Kurt stepped out of his underwear to let Cooper look at his body unashamedly while he slid his own fingers over his pussy as a tease.

“What does that mean to you, Kurt?” Cooper stood and helped Kurt to sit on the table. “Lie down.” The boy did as he was told but looked up at him confused. “Remember I talked about how you didn’t have any ovaries and-” Kurt cut him off.

“I remember,” he said tersely. “I’m not dense.”

“Oh. No, of course you’re not. Well then… Um. I’ve probably put my foot in it with your dad because he asked if there would be problems for you to get pregnant and I told him that you’d never be able to.”

“Oh no.”

Cooper winced at the teenager’s worried face.

“Kurt, is there something you’d like to tell me? About your dad?” Kurt frowned at him in bewilderment. “Does he-” Cooper’s hand slipped past the boy’s stomach and cupped his mons. “Does he touch you here? Like this?” Cooper’s fingers slid between Kurt’s pussy lips and rubbed gently. “Fuck, you’re wet already.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Kurt admitted. His hips twitched upwards into Cooper’s touch and he spread his legs to let the fingers slide all over his cunt.

“Oh god, me too. I mean, does your dad touch you? Mmm?” Cooper couldn’t help but let his own fingertip dip into the boy’s pussy even as Kurt denied the question. “You can tell me,” he wheedled. “Does daddy put his hands on you? Does he touch you, Kurt? Like this?” Cooper thrust a pair of fingers into Kurt as the boy moaned and shook his head.

“Doc-tor,” Kurt whined. He gripped Cooper’s light blue business shirt.

Cooper kept fucking his fingers inside. He’d been waiting for two long months for this but he needed to know about the boy’s father – for Kurt’s sake. He let himself be pulled lower as Kurt’s mouth hung half open in a constant gasp.

“Are you sure? Are you sure daddy hasn’t had his cock in here? Daddy doesn’t fuck you, does he? Mm? I know how hungry this pussy is for cock. Does he want his baby growing in here? Is he filling you up with _his_ come?” His fingers moved faster while Kurt’s hips jerked back and forth.

“No. No. No. No. No,” Kurt chanted in reply to the questioning. The boy’s eyes then rolled up in his head as he started to shudder and squeezed tight around Cooper. With a pulse of creamy liquid from Kurt, smoothing the slide out, Cooper removed his fingers and shifted away to wipe them clean while the boy composed himself. By the time he was back at the exam table, Kurt had propped himself up on his elbows and was watching him through slit eyes with his chin tipped up haughtily.

“I had to make sure,” Cooper defensively. Kurt huffed a short laugh and lay himself back down. “Okay, let’s see this greedy puss then, hmm? Legs up in the stirrups, please.” Kurt got his legs settled, spread and strapped in place. “So how have things been? No more pain?” He pulled his stool closer and sat down with his thumb pulling at the skin to make the boy’s cunt gape.

“Mm, good. Definitely no more pain.” Kurt hummed when Cooper felt around the vulva and then reached for the speculum.

“That’s _very_ good news. You still fucking all those boys, Kurt? Stuffing this cunt full?” He eased in the metal instrument and started to widen Kurt’s wet pussy.

“Not as much,” Kurt said dejectedly. “Mostly just my friend.” Cooper glanced up at Kurt’s unhappy tone.

“Oh? Did you break up with your boyfriends?” Kurt shook his head.

“No. We just don’t fuck as much. Daddy doesn’t like it when I spend too much time with them now and m-my friend has been, um, a bit selfish, I guess. He’s been keeping me to himself.” Cooper frowned and watched the boy closely.

“He doesn’t sound like a good friend if he’s making you unhappy.” Kurt sighed.

“It’s all going to change anyway. Daddy will say something about me not being able to have a baby and he’ll stop wanting to fuck all the time.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I didn’t realize your dad didn’t know until it was too late. I- I hope I haven’t made things difficult for you.”

“No, that’s okay. It’s done now. I couldn’t figure out how to tell him anyway so maybe it’s for the best. I just don’t know what my friend will think of it.”

“Is your dad good friends with this guy?”

“Yeah.” Cooper bit his lip guiltily and ducked back down to have a look into Kurt’s cunt.

“It looks good in there. Nice and healthy.” Pleased with the fresh pink pussy, he pulled the speculum out a little, still opened wide, and he hummed appreciatively. “Look at that. You look good stretched like that, Kurt.” He shook his head and loosened off the speculum to let the boy’s pussy relax back to normal. With the device back on the tray, Cooper shuffled even closer with his hands wrapped around the tops of Kurt’s thighs. “You know, Kurt. If you have _any_ questions or concerns, you can talk to me. About anything.” Cooper dropped several small kisses over the inside of Kurt’s thighs. The boy stiffened for a moment but when Cooper licked up the length of his vulva, he relaxed into the touch.

“Can I-? What if I had questions about a different part of the body?” Kurt asked hesitantly. Cooper nursed at the boy’s stiff little clit and considered his question.

He paused. “What part of the body?” He went back to lapping noisily at Kurt’s clit and teased the entrance of his pussy with a fingertip, rubbing over and around it.

“Um…my f-friend- Oh! My friend keeps trying to put his cock in m-my- Oh my god, do that _again_! My hole.”

“This hole?” Cooper asked then stuck his tongue into the boy’s cunt and was delighted by Kurt’s stuttered gasp.

“Mmmm. No, no. My hole. My asshole.” Cooper lifted his head and peeked over Kurt’s mound.

“Oh!” He planted a few more lingering kisses to the clit and forced himself to ask more questions rather than get lost in giving Kurt head. “And you have a problem with that?” Kurt shrugged and his hands came to rest across his stomach, one on top of the other.

“It’s too big? Surely it must hurt, right? I mean, it stings when he tries to push it in and I don’t…” Kurt sighed and trailed off, “…know.” Cooper sat up straight and swept his hands along the boy’s outer thighs as a comfort.

“I’m going to be honest here, Kurt. As a doctor, I’m trained in looking after vaginas and all the complications of a woman’s reproductive system, and even in delivering babies but proctology is a whole other field of medical practice.” Kurt grimaced unhappily. “However, I _have_ had some experience with anal sex and I can talk you through any worries you have about it. If you want to,” he offered. Kurt brightened at that.

“Can you talk me through it like you did with the condom?” Cooper laughed and stood up with his hands on Kurt’s raised knees.

“You know, I think you’re just interested in watching me perform a practical demonstration. With my cock,” he said with a wink as he unbuckled one ankle strap after the other.

“I’m not denying it,” Kurt flirted back. “I like your cock.” The boy licked his lips and Cooper knew he was done for.

“Up you get. We need to be in the other room.”

“Why?” Kurt asked coyly as he sashayed across the room.

“Because it has better sound proofing and I want to hear you moan for me.” Cooper slapped him on the ass and reached past him to open the side door.

“You wanna hear me say your name too? Dr. _Cooper_ ,” Kurt whispered and twirled around to grab the bottom of his navy tie. Cooper’s hands fell to the boy’s hips and he walked him into the room backwards.

“You just want to get fucked,” Cooper teased. He led Kurt to the bed, turned him around then placed each of the boy’s palms on the mattress and pressed up against his ass.

“As long as it doesn’t hurt.” The wobble in Kurt’s voice betrayed his nerves so Cooper kissed along his neck and up behind his ear. One of his hands wandered and stroked between the boy’s legs, fingers sliding along his slippery pussy.

“I’ll take care of you,” Cooper whispered back, nuzzling against Kurt’s ear. “You tell me if you want to stop and I’ll stop. Okay?” Kurt nodded and leaned back against him. “Just relax, Kurt.” Cooper’s fingers dipped in and out of the boy’s cunt as his thumb rubbed erratically over his clit. Kurt exhaled heavily and started to rock into his touch. “The key to keeping anal pain free is preparation,” Cooper murmured. “I’m gonna use lube on my fingers to stretch you open just like I did with your pussy. It’s your call as to how many fingers it takes at home but today, when you can take three, I’ll fuck you.” The boy shivered in his arms.

“Please,” Kurt murmured as Cooper laid a final kiss to his shoulder and stepped away to grab a condom, lube and a few paper towels.

“Bend over the table please.” Cooper’s hand pressed against Kurt’s back until the boy’s forearms rested on the bed and his ass stuck out tantalizingly. He squeezed out a dollop of lube on a finger and let his free hand slip around to the front to cup Kurt’s pussy while his wet fingertip massaged around the boy’s puckered asshole. “How does that feel?” Kurt hummed and wiggled against the fingertip.

“Nice. I always like this bit. It’s nice being licked there too,” he replied with a muffled voice as his head twisted against his hands.

“Yeah?” Cooper wished they had more time. There was so much he wanted to do with Kurt. “Has anyone put their fingers inside before?” He rubbed a second finger over Kurt’s hole.

“Just a fingertip,” Kurt answered as Cooper slipped his pointer finger in and slowly pressed in until he was two knuckles deep. The boy made a small high-pitched noise and shivered again.

“How’s that?” Cooper asked, holding still.

“Um. Good?” Kurt sounded surprised.

“I wonder if you have a prostate,” Cooper said aloud. “I can make you come like that if you do.” He smiled to himself and shifted his finger inside the boy then leisurely thrust in a few times and let his middle finger join in. Again, he pressed in and waited until Kurt relaxed around him. Eventually the boy’s back sagged and he pushed back eagerly.

Cooper squirted a little more lube over Kurt’s back entrance and swirled three fingers through the puddle. His first, then second fingers plunged in quickly which made Kurt gasp and rock back as they drilled in and out. Cooper’s third finger tucked behind the other two and eased inside Kurt until they were buried deep. The boy groaned and stopped breathing.

“Does that hurt?” Cooper asked out of concern as Kurt clenched tight around his fingers.

“A little,” Kurt admitted and whooshed out a big breath.

“Okay, I’ll go slow.” He paused. “It’s human nature, you know, to stop breathing when something hurts.”

“It is?” Kurt questioned as his ass loosened a little. Cooper hummed in agreement.

“I think it’s the body’s defensive mechanism - to play dead - until whatever the danger is has gone.” Kurt laughed, finally relaxing altogether. “There, how does that feel?” Cooper pulled his fingers out, pushed back in again and rearranged his fingers while inside the boy.

“Ohh. Yeah, good,” Kurt said with a moan.

Cooper glanced at the wall clock. Even though he’d booked Kurt in for a double appointment before his usual afternoon break, he still had to finish up fairly quickly which he figured wouldn’t be too difficult because he’d been hard for Kurt since seeing his ass hanging out of those tiny panties. Wiping his hands off on the paper towels, Cooper quickly undid his trousers and let them fall off his hips. He patted Kurt’s ass and asked him to sit on the well padded exam table. While the boy got himself situated, Cooper shoved his briefs down and rolled the condom on. He shuffled forward between Kurt’s legs and set the bottle of lube close by.

“Ready for me?” Cooper asked cheekily. At Kurt’s nod, he pulled at a thigh and pushed at the boy’s shoulders until Kurt leaned back on his hands. “I’ve been thinking about you,” Cooper admitted in a rush as he slicked up his cock and pushed more lube inside Kurt. “Thinking about being inside you again.” He dropped the lube on the bed and pulled at Kurt’s legs until his ass was tipped up. Cooper pressed against the boy’s hole, letting his crown sink inside easily. “Coming inside you.” Kurt moaned and tossed his head back as Cooper’s length slid into him.

“Me too,” Kurt confessed. “I thought about you when he fucked me, filling me up with cock.” The boy tipped his head forward again and held eye contact as Cooper shifted his hips, thrusting into him carefully. “Uh, I like it when you fuck me, Dr. Cooper.”

“God, you’re so hot,” Cooper moaned. “And you don’t even know it. I love it, Kurt. Love how fucking hungry you are for my cock.”

“It gets me wet,” the teenager murmured, “thinking about your fingers in me, making me come on your table while you watch me.” Kurt shifted, throwing his arms around Cooper’s neck and balancing precariously until he relented and lifted the boy off the bed. Cooper fucked him harder, pulling him onto his cock, driving in deeper. “Thinking about you fucking me in my bed. Your mouth on me. Licking me. Making me cum. Uh, make me cum, Dr. Cooper.”

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Cooper babbled and stumbled forward to lay Kurt on his back on the bed. His fingers threaded though the boy’s thick hair at his crown and pulled hard as his pace quickened. Kurt grunted, his chin tipped up and chest straining while Cooper fucked him faster with shallow and sharp strokes. “Oh god! _God_.” His body spasmed when he came with a moan. “Ku-rt. Fuck!”

Cooper dropped his head to Kurt’s chest and panted as his head cleared. He shifted his hips and withdrew, letting his dick slip out. He released Kurt’s hair and stopped to stroke at the boy’s rosy cheek.

“How –” Cooper licked his lips and took a deep breath. “How was that? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kurt shook his head and smiled when Cooper pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

“I didn’t cum though,” Kurt said mildly and giggled as Cooper made an exaggerated shocked face. He grabbed at the hands trailing over his skin while Cooper slid to his knees and went to work on his pussy.

Cooper concentrated on the boy’s clit, laying his tongue flat and sliding over it while pressing down. Kurt’s whimpering moans got louder as Cooper pushed a pair of fingers into his asshole, curling up to see if he had a prostate after all. As he switched to suck at Kurt’s clit insistently, he pushed his thumb into the boy’s cunt while his fingers were buried deep in his ass and fucked him while thrusting into both holes vigorously.

“Oh doctor, doctor,” Kurt whined and yanked at Cooper’s hair, holding him steady between his legs as he bucked against Cooper’s tongue and came with a gush. Cooper leaned back and caught his breath letting Kurt’s hands fall away. He glanced at the clock again.

“Shit, better make ourselves look presentable.” He fussed with himself, ditching the condom and doing up his pants while Kurt moved to the other room and started to dress.

Cooper washed his hands and then dug through a drawer for his kit. He squirted a few bursts of deodorant under his arms then swept a comb though his hair. He straightened his tie after he closed up the side door and joined Kurt in the exam room.

Kurt wriggled into his jeans and made a small noise of distress but did his pants up anyway. Cooper moved to give him a hand pulling on his marine colored long sleeve tee-shirt and black hoodie.

“You’ll probably feel a little sore today. Try taking a bath to soothe the ache, okay? It shouldn’t last more than a day but if it does, you call me. If there’s any bleeding, call me. If you need _anything_ , you call me,” Cooper advised, worried about more than the physical side effects from today’s visit. Kurt nodded and zipped up his sweatshirt. His eyebrows shot up when Cooper handed him the comb then kissed him on the cheek. The boy glanced around for a second then found an empty metal pan with enough shine to see his reflection and brushed his shaggy hair while Cooper jotted down a few things in his notes.

“Ready?” He asked once Kurt handed back the comb.

“As I’ll ever be,” Kurt sighed. Cooper placed his hand on his lower back and led him out of the room to hand him back over to his father, who’d been waiting patiently and perked up when they came into sight.

“Everything alright?” Mr. Hummel asked, glancing between them.

“Of course,” Cooper said reassuringly as he handed the file to the receptionist. “How’s the twenty fourth of May for the next appointment?

“Sure, sure. Whaddaya reckon, kiddo?”

“Mm hm. That’s fine,” Kurt replied.

“Sir, if you could just sign this for me please?”  The receptionist called out to Mr. Hummel.

“Don’t forget,” Cooper murmured for Kurt’s ears only. “You can call me if there’s any trouble with your dad or your friend.” He slipped Kurt his business card with his personal cell phone number scrawled across the back of it.

“Okay,” Kurt mouthed back, smiling when Cooper surreptitiously winked at him.

* * *

 


	14. The Pretty Kitty Admiration Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitter in the face of disappointment, Burt takes Kurt back to Parade. Kitty shows her claws and then picks up more than the check at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Cross dressing, purposeful mis-gendering, exhibitionism, voyeurism, double penetration, blink-and-you-miss-it somnophilia, blink-and-you-miss-it underage drinking.
> 
> All links to lingerie are NSFW.

* * *

 

Kurt was worried after they’d driven fifteen blocks and his dad hadn’t said a word. Not a single word. Eventually they stopped just past a store he recognized.

His father put money in the parking meter while Kurt climbed out of the car and stood on the curb uncertainly.

“Let’s go.” They were the first words that daddy had spoken to him and did so as he walked away towards Parade. His dad held the door open, his mouth twisting while he waited for Kurt to catch up. “Come on,” he griped. “Get a move on.” Kurt sighed and lengthened his stride. He ducked his head and he walked past his father though the doorway.

“Well hello, honey. My name’s Unique, welcome to Parade.” A tall black woman in bright azure wraparound dress greeted Kurt. “What did you have in mind, hmm?” Her gaze dragged over him slowly. “A little costume action?” Kurt shrugged, unsure of what they were there for today. Their last online order had been delivered a few weeks ago so there was nothing they needed at home.

Daddy’s hand landed on his shoulder and he asked if the other girl was working today.

“Miss Tina? Oh you better believe that she works it every day,” Unique said, twirling away in her pumps and called the Asian girl over from helping a young woman in Princess Park. “Time to tag out,” she said to Tina and switched places.

“Oh hey! Hi – Kurt right?” Tina greeted him warmly. “And Daddy! Nice to see you back. What can I help you with today?”

Kurt’s father spoke. “I’ve seen the lycra outfits on the website, uh, for dancing?”

“Sure! Follow me.” Tina led them straight down Queen’s Court and turned right. “Are you looking for actual dance wear or for something to show off Kurt’s hot little bod?” She spun and grinned at them as they stopped amidst racks of neon colored tops, leggings and skirts.

“Definitely something form fitting,” daddy said to Tina, then mumbled to Kurt. “It’s not like we have to worry about you growing out of it any more, do we?”

Tina swept aside her long black hair that had pink streaks this time and held up a rainbow colored dress that had more holes than actual fabric.

“Too much?” she asked. Kurt’s father coughed and shook his head.

“I don’t want him to get arrested.”

“How about leggings to make the most of his tushy?” She held up black [**wet look leggings**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017280374) and a tiny crop top. His daddy hummed but shook his head again.

“I want something with easy access.”

“Skirt or dress?” She asked Kurt.

“Skirt,” his father answered for him. “What’s the one with the ties, there?” He pointed to a bright yellow skirt with drawstrings up each side seam.

“Ah, this is a cinched skirt. The drawstrings allow you to wear it shorter or longer,” Tina explained. Daddy titled his head and nodded.

“What’s your color preference?” she asked, glancing between them both. His dad told Kurt he could choose, so he thumbed through the rack and picked a [**metallic gold version**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/74596138887). He held it up for his daddy’s approval and got a nod.

“G’on an’ pick out a black bra, something with good coverage in a C cup while Tina helps me get a few more things. We’ll meet you at the changing rooms.” Kurt agreed and headed off for the front of the store again.

Kurt wasn’t sure what his father’s plans were but clearly he wanted Kitty around later. It didn’t take him long to pick out three contenders within the guidelines; one push-up, one seamless and a lacy one. He headed to the changing rooms after a wink from Unique and found Tina waiting for him with an armload of items.

“Your sugar daddy wants you to leave the store dressed up,” she explained. “But first, you need to choose a bra.”

Kurt tried on two of the three and decided on the seamless black bra with a full cup. Tina handed him the new falsies that his father had picked out. They were slightly larger than the pair of fake breasts they used at home but filled the cup completely. Handed over next was a [**crotchless fishnet body stocking**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/75017331758) and the gold mini skirt.

“No panties?” Kurt asked as he accepted the black lycra halter neck top that covered the cups of his bra completely. Tina shrugged.

“He did say easy access,” she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and tugged on the crop top. “Okay, just the pumps and leg warmers and your new look is complete!” She held out a pair of black shiny high heels and a pair of [**black low rise leg warmers**](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/74715229118). “Pop those on and I’ll get Unique. She’s going to help you with your make-up.”

“Make-up?” Kurt asked himself. He’d never worn any before.

“Are you decent, honey?” Unique asked as she waited outside the changing room. Kurt pulled back the curtain and tugged his skirt lower. She whistled and insisted he do a spin for her. “You’ve definitely got the body for it,” she declared. “Don’t worry. Unique’s gonna make sure you look fabulous. You won’t even know yourself once I’m finished.” Kurt bundled up his clothes under his arm and followed her to the women’s rest room in the back.

“We don’t normally do make-overs but your Daddy was very generous and Unique does need a new pair of Spanx, so here we are.”

Ten minutes later, Kurt had a pair of false eyelashes and black eyeliner decorating his eyes and shade of pink lipstick with a copper sheen on his lips. Unique had told him that his daddy didn’t want a pancake of foundation so she left his skin bare with a hint of blush but had brushed his hair out and pulled it up into cute pigtails as was Kitty’s usual style.

“Tina tells me that this isn’t the first time you’ve shopped here. Do you have a name?”

“Kurt.”

“No, honey. Does _all of this_ ,” she waved her hand at him, “ _lusciousness_ have a name?” She stood behind him and fluffed at a short pigtail.

“Oh.” Kurt stood up straight and rolled his shoulders back to make his padded chest more prominent. “Yes, this is Kitty.”

“Well then, Kitty. Enchanté,” she said with a smile and held out her hand to squeeze.

By the end, Unique gave Kitty a bag to put Kurt’s clothes into although the black hoodie was left out to wear because of the unreliable spring weather outside.

* * *

 

Burt whistled as Kitty emerged timidly from the back of the store dressed to the nines. His boy had let him down today but he knew his little girl wouldn’t do that, and there she was looking sexy just for him.

He tucked his wallet away and thanked the shop assistants. With a flick of his head, he called Kitty forward to take his arm and led her out of the store without a backward glance.

Burt helped her to climb into the truck and then drove a half dozen blocks away. He parked out the back of a rundown brick building that Unique had given him directions to.

He held Kitty’s hand as they walked inside the dimly lit yet elegant bar that had something jazzy playing softly in the background. A few older gentlemen turned to watch them pass by. Something in their gaze made Burt grip Kitty’s hand possessively.

They stopped at the bar where Burt ordered himself a beer and a Shirley Temple for Kitty while his hand rested low on her back. He nodded curtly at the bartender when the young man brazenly gave Kitty the eye.

“Daddy,” Kitty whispered urgently but Burt ignored her in favor of scooping up both drinks and directing them to one of the many empty tables. Kitty sat down heavily facing the door and then immediately started fidgeting, pulling at her mini skirt and wriggling in her seat.

“Stop your fussing, baby,” But chided. He slid the pink drink across the table. “They’re not concerned with us and you look beautiful.” Kitty’s head jerked up at that.

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked, wide eyed. Burt sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took a draught of his long neck beer and watched his little girl carefully.

“Oh no, I’m plenty mad, kid.” He looked away and tried to keep his breathing under control. He absolutely did not want to lose his temper in public and say something that would give them away. “But now’s not the time. Let me have a drink and relax, then we can head home and deal with it.” Kitty nodded demurely and peeked up at him from beneath her long lashes.

“Just one drink, right?” Kitty asked as she toyed with the ice in her glass. “Because drinking and driving wouldn’t be smart, daddy. Not only do I not have my permit yet but have you seen these heels? I’ll drive us right through town. Literally.” Burt barked out a laugh at the idea of plowing through building after building with this little hellcat behind the wheel.

“Yeah, just one, baby girl.” He watched Kitty sip her non-alcoholic drink and toy with the cherry. “You gonna suck on that for me?” He asked, smiling when her lips opened to bite at it. Kitty fluttered her lashes and let the fruit roll on her tongue before catching it between her teeth. Her lips closed around it and sucked gently. Under the table, his hand snuck over the growing bulge in his jeans as she teased him.

“Be careful kitty cat, I’ll give you something you can really suck on.” Kitty took a sip of her drink and licked her lips teasingly. “You need some of daddy’s milk, kitten?” His little girl nodded and bit her lip. “Open your legs for daddy. Let me see you, baby.” Kitty lifted a heel off the floor and spread her legs wide as she set it back down again with a click on the wooden floor. Somewhere behind Burt, a man coughed and another cursed.

Burt quickly glanced over his shoulder and shot a glare at the two men who had their necks craned in Kitty’s direction. He knocked back another long pull of his drink and set the nearly empty bottle on the table.

“C’mon, let’s go,” he said gruffly. He didn’t want Kitty to put a show on for anyone but him.

“But daddy, I haven’t finished my drink,” Kitty complained.

“Move your ass or I’ll move it for you.” She got to her feet in a hurry and he grabbed her elbow to lead her outside, back to the truck. “In.” He yanked the door open and slammed it once she was inside, grumbling to himself all the while. Burt had barely flung himself in the driver’s seat when the engine roared to life and he reversed in a hurry, tires squealing under protest as he accelerated onto the street.

Downtown Toledo quickly faded away and soon flat fields and storage sheds lined the interstate as they headed over the river and towards home while Burt stewed.

“Did you see the way they looked at you?” Burt asked himself more than Kitty, although she twisted away from the window at his abrupt question. “Can’t go anywhere without them staring at you,” he mumbled belligerently.

Kitty snorted and stared back at him incredulously.

“You don’t see how they look at you, kitty cat, like you’re a piece of meat,” Burt defended. “Honest to god, that bartender wanted you. Did you see him? I thought he was gonna jump over the bar and fuck you right there,” Burt said bitterly. Kitty’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “And don’t think that I’ve forgotten the way you squirm and blush around Doc Anderson after your sessions. Putting his goddamn hands all over you. Making you wet,” he groused. “That’s _my_ goddamn job!” He declared as Kitty twisted her hands together in her lap. Unsettled and grumpy, Burt veered off the turnpike at the next exit and sped down the highway that would take them through the small town of Defiance.

“He probably wants to fuck you too,” Burt mumbled to himself minutes later, “and you’d enjoy it too, wouldn’t you?”

“What?” Kitty huffed out in shock, her eyes darting away.

“You would, wouldn’t ya? You’d enjoy bouncing on his cock. Bet you’d beg for him to fuck you,” Burt grouched. “Did you beg for his fingers today?” He demanded to know. “Did you?”

“No,” Kitty said in a sulky tone and crossed her arms.

“You did, didn’t you?” He watched Kitty’s face flush. “You begged for his fucking fingers. I knew it!” He hollered only half watching the road.

“I didn’t, daddy! I didn’t beg!” Kitty yelled.

“But you _like_ it,” he shouted accusingly. “You want him touching you like that! Wanting it to be his cock!”

“I already told you!” Kitty shouted back. “You _know_ I like it!”

“Does he make you cum like that? Does he? Fucking you with his fingers?” Burt bellowed at her.

“Yes! Yes, he does!” Kitty screamed.

Burt slammed on the brakes. He pulled over to the edge of the road in a dead slide and ignored the long toot when the car behind him passed by.

“Say that again,” he commanded in a dangerously low voice, the steering wheel gripped tightly in his hands.

Kitty took a deep breath.

“I’ve thought about him touching me,” she admitted in a shaky voice, “with his fingers and- and his mouth and I-” She sighed heavily and wrung her hands together. “It gets me really wet, daddy and I play with my toys and think about him until I cum,” she confessed while Burt watched her closely.

“You’re lying,” he said coldly and she slumped in the seat defeated, shaking her head. “Tell me what happened in there today.” She shrugged aimlessly and inspected her nails. “Tell. Me.”

Kitty whimpered and looked out the window when she spoke. “He asked about you. And me. U-us. He asked if you were fucking me.” Burt breathed in sharply. “I told him we weren’t. It’s okay, daddy. He believed me. I did what you told me.”

“What else?”

“I- I asked him about my hole. About getting fucked there as well.” Burt’s eyebrows shot up.

“And?” He asked curiously. Kitty tugged at her tiny gold skirt and pushed her knees together.

“We talked about it first and then …he put his fingers in there too,” she trailed off as Burt cursed. “He told me what to do to avoid it hurting and showed me how to stretch it, just like you did with my pussy, daddy, using fingers.”

“Kitty cat,” he said softly and brushed her hot cheek with his knuckles. “Oh, little darling. You really are trying to be a good girl for daddy.” Kitty leaned into his touch and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Daddy?” She opened her eyes and looked at him earnestly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the baby thing.” Burt pulled his hand away and resettled in his seat.

“I don’t want to talk about that now. Why don’t we find somewhere where we can be together and you can show me what you learned today,” he suggested, the fight having drained out of him even though he still felt uneasy.

“Okay, daddy. Anything you want.”

* * *

 

The motel room was tidy but sparsely furnished, not that Kurt had much of an idea of what a real life motel room was supposed to look like. He shrugged out of his hoodie, and then crawled onto the bed’s floral comforter with his skirt hiked up and kicked off his shoes. With a pillow ready, he laid his face against it and left his ass stuck right up in the air at the edge of the bed to wait for daddy while he got something from the store.

Kurt relaxed into the pillow and tried to shed the agitation that had settled under his skin. The yelling in the car had put him on edge and the wait to talk about the baby thing made him anxious.

His secrets were piling up and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep them straight if he got upset in another fight. He considered telling daddy about taking Dr. Cooper’s cock but he remembered what Google said about how fucking stayed private between the people involved, and daddy had said something similar before they’d gone to see the doctor – taking daddy’s cock was a secret – so it made sense that Dr. Cooper was a secret too. Plus it was exciting. All the rush to cum together and pretending nothing happened afterwards.

Getting busted for lying about becoming pregnant was a huge problem though and Kurt didn’t know what dad was going to do about it. It was obvious that he was furious about it. Kurt felt awful that he’d let his father down like that. The guilt that had been gnawing at him for the past eight weeks and as a result, Kurt was determined to please his daddy in any way possible.

His attention was piqued with the sound of the key in the door and the subsequent moan from his father, which confirmed that Kurt had done something right. Bottles clinked together as daddy slid a case of cold beer on the desk and dropped a shopping bag on the bed. Kurt rifled through it while his dad’s clothes were piled up on the back of the desk chair.

Kurt plucked out the mid-sized bottle of medical grade lube and put it to the side then perused the other contents – a pair of Twinkies, a large bag of corn chips, a lollipop, a red lipstick and two bottles of water. He cracked the seal on a bottle of water and took a few swallows, put the cap back on and slid everything except the lube onto the floor as daddy walked out of the bathroom drying his hands.

“Fuck, look at that ass.” Daddy grabbed a cheek and wobbled it. He quickly grabbed the lube and Kurt felt a drizzle over his flexing hole. He still felt open from being fucked by Dr. Cooper two hours earlier, and thankfully the twinge of being stretched out had subsided. But he wasn’t about to say that to his father. He wanted daddy to get used to fingering him first so he wouldn’t be tempted to just stick his cock in at home. Anyway, that bit was the part that Kurt liked the best.

His daddy wasn’t cautious with the first finger, he drilled it straight in and swore under his breath. A second was quickly added which made Kurt whine for more. This was his favorite part and his father’s fingers were thicker than Dr. Cooper’s so it felt perfect as they pumped in and out of him.

“Yeah,” Kurt panted. “Like that, daddy. Mmmm.”

“Christ. Look at you taking it, kitty cat,” his dad said in awe as he thrust in hard, his knuckles jabbing into Kurt’s flesh. “Gotta have you, baby.” His fingers disappeared.

“One more,” Kurt demanded. “Need three.” He wiggled his ass in anticipation. “But be gentle,” he warned. “You have bigger fingers,” he moaned out as fingertips pushed back inside him. Daddy pressed in three and twisted them slowly. He pulled out and added more lube.

“Like that?” He asked when he bore in again.

“Unnnh, yeah,” Kurt groaned. “Oh god, like that.” He pushed back on his father’s hand as his passage loosened up quickly.

“Fuck,” daddy said longingly and again, his fingers disappeared but Kurt didn’t have to wait for long. The slow push of his father’s cock inside him took all his attention. The stinging twinge was back. Daddy’s cock felt huge – much like Dr. Cooper’s had. It was so different from them being in his pussy - this made him feel completely stuffed full when his father bottomed out.

“Oh my god,” his dad moaned, pulling back and pushing in. “Oh my- I’ve been waiting for this, baby girl. Waiting for you to open up. Yeah, fuck.” He pulled out and slid a thumb into Kurt’s stretched hole. “Look at that, all ready for daddy to fuck.” Kurt whimpered and swirled his hips in invitation, glad when his father’s cock filled him back up. “Gonna get the dogs to fuck you like this, kitten. They’re gonna fuck all your holes, just like daddy.”

Kurt closed his eyes and waited patiently as daddy alternated between fucking him hard and fast then pulling out to play with his hole, using his thumbs to stretch him wider and make it gape. He drifted while his father toyed with his hole and talked at him, eventually he dozed off as his dad fucked him long and slow.

* * *

 

Kurt gripped at his father’s arm while they walked into a diner just up the road from the motel. His daddy was quite wobbly on his feet. Having woken up hungry, his father had gotten bored while he waited for Kurt to wake, and polished off almost all of the two dozen beers. Kurt had woken up feeling as if his hole was gaping but the twinge had gone again, and his stomach was also growling. When his dad had suggested dinner, Kurt had readily agreed and even touched up his lipstick to keep him in a good mood.

It wasn’t particularly late but the small restaurant was deserted except for a pair of fair headed teenage boys who were camped out in a booth at the end the diner. Kurt looked around curiously, it was his first time in a restaurant since they’d moved to the farm and he wanted to soak in the ambiance.

Daddy led him to a booth in the middle of the diner and slid in beside him while Kurt snatched up the plastic specials stand on the table and looked over it carefully. While he read through the mocktails menu, a man with an unusual haircut appeared at their table, concentrating on retrieving his pad and pen from his pockets.

“Hi, I’m uh, Noah. Sorry ‘bout the wait, we’re a couple of hands short tonight. What can I get ya?” The young man rattled off and finally looked up at daddy, then glanced at Kurt and smirked.

“Might help if we had some menus,” his father pointed out.

“Shit. Uh, I mean, I’ll be right back, sir.” Kurt giggled as Noah stalked away. He was kind of handsome, even with that awful hair style, dressed in jeans, boots and a black t-shirt under his apron.

“Sorry, I usually bus tables not wait on ‘em.” Noah handed a plastic covered menu to each of them and then excused himself to get the check for the other table.

“I’ve never seen a haircut like that,” Kurt whispered to his daddy while he tracked Noah’s movements through the restaurant.

“It’s a mohawk,” his father replied disinterestedly. Kurt hummed and watched the blond boys get ready to leave. They looked his age, he guessed. It was hard for him to tell how old younger people were because he hardly ever saw any at the farm. He smiled as one of the boys winked at him but then he made a hand gesture with his mouth that Kurt didn’t understand. He tilted his head in puzzlement and the boy did it again as his friend laughed and dropped some money on the table.

Just as Kurt was about to ask his father what the boy meant, Noah wandered up to the boy’s table and slapped the gesturing guy across the back of his head. He then collected the money and headed for Kurt’s table.

“Alright, now the riff raff have gone, are you ready to order?” Noah asked just as the two blond boys walked out the front door, one turning back quickly to blow Kurt a kiss. Daddy grunted when he spotted the teenagers giggling and looked at Kitty, then back at Noah.

“Coke for her and bring me an empty glass with ice.” The waiter frowned but wrote it down along with an order for a grilled cheese, a cheeseburger, a side of onion rings, a side of bacon, and a side of, “Don’t forget the fries, daddy,” which made him raise his eyebrows.

Once the waiter had disappeared into the kitchen, his dad’s hand slid over Kurt’s fishnet covered knee and up his thigh. Kurt bit his lip as his father leaned in and nipped at his neck.

“I told ya, all the boys want you. That blond kid, the waiter...” he murmured. “But you belong with daddy, don’t you kitten?” Kurt nodded and squirmed as his father’s fingers crept closer to his bare pussy. “That new lipstick looks real pretty on you, Kitty.” Kurt eased his legs open as a finger started to rub at his button. “I’m gonna need some of this tonight, baby. This little pussy.” Kurt inhaled a gust of sour beer breath when daddy’s nose bumped against his cheek while he continued to massage around his clit. Kurt’s grip tightened on the seat as he slouched, eager for his father to touch his cunt. Only Dr. Cooper had touched him there today and his skin was tingling with desire.

Suddenly daddy’s hand was gone and Noah was standing beside them, faking a cough. Two glasses were placed on the table and the waiter’s eyes lingered over the skirt that had been hiked up. Kurt watched the waiter with interest but did nothing when his father’s hand slid over his thigh again, edging beneath his skirt.

“What the shit?” Noah said in shock. His father squeezed Kurt’s thigh reassuringly.

“Watch your language, kid, you’ll upset my date.” Noah’s eyes widened and his gaze bounced between them.

“Your da-? _Oh!”_ He gave Kurt another once over and grinned. “Pardon my French.”

When the waiter walked off towards the kitchen shaking his head, daddy pulled a slim bottle out of his jacket pocket and poured amber liquid over the ice in the empty glass Noah had delivered.

“Cheers,” his father mumbled and clinked his glass against Kurt’s.

“What are you drinking?” Kurt asked. He leaned over to peer at the bottle his daddy was holding.

“Johnny Walker Black Label. You want some?” He pushed his glass towards Kurt who sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. “You can have some. It’s not like you have to worry about being pregnant,” his dad grumbled. With an irritated snort, he pulled the glass back from Kurt and took a long swallow. Kurt sighed and pried the bottle from daddy’s hand. He knocked back a big swig of it and promptly coughed after he swallowed it down. “Shit. You okay, Kitty?”

Still spluttering, his father patted him on the back and pushed the glass of cold Coke towards him. “Here,” he topped off his own glass and put the bottle away. “Whiskey is for men, kitty cat, not daddy’s little girl. You don’t need to put hair on your chest. You got plenty on your chest already, don’t you?” His father tweaked a cupful of fake breast and smiled half-heartedly. Kurt’s face flushed red with the burning heat in his throat from the whiskey. He sipped at his cola as the rest of his body warmed through and set his pussy ablaze with the need to be touched.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, drinking and talking about the faded photos on the walls while they waited for their food. Kurt rocked back and forth against the seat, trying to give his cunt some relief but all it did was remind him that he’d been fucked in ass twice today by two different men which simply made the urge to climb on daddy’s lap grow stronger. He nuzzled against his father’s arm and traced along the inseam of his dad’s jeans to get some attention.

“You hungry, baby?” Kurt hummed and rubbed over his hardening cock again as his father looked around the empty diner. “Daddy’s got something to put in your mouth. Come and give daddy a kiss.” Kurt slid under the table like a shot while his father deftly unbuckled and unzipped. “Mm, that’s a good girl,” he moaned as Kurt sucked on the head of his cock greedily. “Shit. Stay quiet, baby.” Daddy leaned forward and dropped his elbows on the table when the waiter turned up with their food. Kurt twisted to look at the biker boots stopped in front of the table while he kept his mouth on his daddy's cock.

“Is she -?”

“Uh…uh huh?” Daddy grunted back while Kurt sucked more of his shaft in, wanting to get the waiter’s attention.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noah said quietly and headed back to the kitchen.

“Come on up, kitten,” his father called softly, pulling his shirt loose to hide his length.

Kurt climbed back up to sit in the booth and practically squealed at the sight of his juicy cheeseburger and the fries plated up. They focused on eating their meals even though Kurt could feel his cunt getting wetter by the minute. All he could think about was his dad fucking him full of cum.

Daddy finished eating first and pushed his plate away but refilled his glass with more whiskey. He watched Kurt attack the juicy burger, holding it up to bite with relish smeared across his lip. His father wiped his hands off and wiggled closer to Kurt, winding his arm around his waist and hiking up the side of his short gold mini skirt.

Kurt grinned as daddy’s fingers played with his pussy while he ate the last of his burger and enjoyed every second of the fingers toying at his entrance. He closed his eyes and savored the clumsy touch as he pushed his plate away and shoved his hips forward. When he opened them, Noah was standing by their table again, watching daddy finger him. The waiter’s mouth hung open while daddy put on a show for him, pulling up the mini skirt further to expose his pussy and pumping his fingers in and out of his cunt noisily.

“Uh,” Kurt grunted softly as his dad’s fingers wiggled their way between his pussy lips and rubbed at his clit. He shut his eyes and tipped his head back again. “Daddy,” he whimpered, his head lolling against his father’s flannel covered shoulder. He heard the table being cleared but thought nothing of it until daddy’s hands disappeared and he was suddenly alone in the booth.

His father quickly stood, turned around and slipped into the booth to kneel facing the seat. With his cock out and rock hard, he drew Kurt over, legs splayed and pussy dripping for him. Daddy pulled Kurt to the edge of the cushioned seat and Kurt spread his legs as wide as possible with his pumps planted on the floor. With his hands tucked over Kurt’s ass cheeks, his dad eased his cock into Kurt’s pussy and immediately rolled his hips to drive in deep.

“Oh, baby girl,” daddy moaned quietly against his ear. “You’re all mine, kitten. So beautiful, spreading your legs for me. Show him how good you are, baby. Show him how you like to be fucked,” he muttered, his hips pumping steadily. Kurt’s hands slid inside the baggy jeans and gripped at his father’s clenching ass as he drilled into his cunt faster and faster.

Kurt figured Noah must be watching them from the way that his dad was talking but he couldn’t see him at all. The thrill of being fucked while being watched zinged through him and he let himself be taken. His forehead dropped to his father’s shoulder. Daddy sped up until their skin smacked together and Kurt whined loudly, wanting his release. Short breaths puffed into his ear as his father fucked him harder.

“Ah, fuck. There’s a good girl. That’s my good girl,” he chanted, slapping in. Kurt’s arms swept up to wrap around his dad’s broad shoulders while his hips were held in place. “Kitty. Kitty. Baby.” Short shallow strokes preceded the grunt his daddy made as he came inside him. Kurt kept a tight hold on him though, hoping that his father would help him cum too. But he was pushed back when daddy struggled to get up, staggering off to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Puck stood there dumbfounded as the old man wandered off to take a leak, leaving his hooker-slash-date-slash-girlfriend in the booth freshly fucked and dazed. He had been going to ask them if they’d wanted dessert or a coffee seeing as he’d made a good show of being their waiter so far, even going so far as to use his real name and everything. Instead he’d been the recipient of a live sex show and it was fucking _awesome_.

He had locked the front doors to stop anyone else walking in after getting rid of those two little shitheads from earlier, and he’d sent the cook home once the main meal had been served. He had figured he could take care of anything else this couple might have wanted and now it seemed that the girl needed someone to lean on as she sat there looking lost.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She looked up, pouty and wide eyed; her legs still spread wide open.

“I didn’t get to cum,” she complained and stuck out her bottom lip.

“I could help you out with that,” he offered automatically with a leer at her pussy. But when she held out her hand to him in response, he almost choked on his tongue.

With a quick glance to the restroom, Puck tossed caution to the wind. He slid into the booth and down to his knees, taking up the position left by the horny old guy. The girl grabbed at his apron, pushing it up as he fumbled with his belt. This would have to be a quickie – not a problem for Puckzilla, he thought as he pulled his affectionately named one eyed monster from his briefs.

The girl edged closer to him and he nuzzled into her neck, swiping the fat head of his cock through her slippery folds. She gasped when he eased in and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close. She smelled heavenly, like sex and fast food, he though while kissing and licking along her throat.

“God. Fuck!” Puck groaned. He sunk into her hot little pussy. He didn’t pause for long though, conscious of the still missing old man. His hips reared back and he launched himself back into the cum-soaked cunt of the young vixen in his arms. “Fuck. Fuck,” he muttered while she held onto his shoulders tight and moaned with him. His hands curled under her knees to pull her onto his shaft as he fucked her hard and fast. A shrill shaky cry suddenly came from the girl, and then she shuddered and bucked against him while he held her in his arms.

“Congratulations,” a dry voice said behind him. “You made her cum.”

Puck jerked backwards only to hit the table with a wince. The girl clung onto him, panting hard.

“Don’t be mad, daddy,” she said, pushing herself back, letting Puck’s cock spring free. “He was just helping me.” The old man snorted and looked outside the brightly lit windows to the dark road outside. “I didn’t get to cum before,” she said sulkily.

“You might as well finish then, kid,” he said offhandedly while he fished a hip flash from his pocket and took another swig from the half empty bottle. “Come in her if you want. It’s not like she can get pregnant,” he grumbled bitterly. Puck’s gaze swung back to the girl, her head resting on his shoulder.

Yeah?” Puck asked. When she nodded, he let his hands wander and they drifted up to squeeze at her firm breasts. “I’ll make it good for you,” he promised. “What’s your name?” He whispered, dragging his mouth up to her ear. She whimpered when he sucked on her earlobe.

“Daddy calls me Kitty,” she murmured and nuzzled his cheek. “Do you like that?”

“Mm, yeah. Kiss me, Kitty.” He leaned in to her but she shifted back and looked confused.

“I can’t,” she said with a frown. He balked at that, trying to figure out why not.

“Oh, is it a thing for you? Like a rule?” He had heard of hookers doing that, like kissing was more intimate or something, but she shook head making her little pigtails wiggle.

“No, but I can’t...like this,” she mumbled. He didn’t push it any further. He wasn’t about to give up fucking this hot piece of ass because she had a weird thing about kissing him. Whatever.

“Will you suck my cock?”

“Yes. Please.” Kitty grinned and dropped her arms to her sides while Puck shifted. He didn’t want to be trapped between her and the table. He got to his feet and glanced around, remembering they were in the middle of the diner, which resembled a brightly lit fishbowl at this time of night. Thankfully, Tuesdays were always dead. At least until now. This was one for the books. He yanked off his apron, tossing it over his shoulder.

Kitty moved to sit at the end of the booth and reached for his jeans, pushing them down until they pooled around his feet. She eagerly pumped his dick a couple of times and then swirled her mouth around his head, sucking him down at the same time. The old man sat himself down at another booth and watched with a hand on his junk and the bottle at his lips.

“Holy shit!” Puck’s hips jerked forward as she worked his shaft with her tongue. “You’re too good at that,” he moaned and pulled away. He helped the girl to her feet and then lifted her up to sit on their table. Kitty laid back and let him pull her ass to the edge. She wrapped her long legs around his hips as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed back into her.

“ _More_.” Kitty clenched around him and moaned when he started to move, arching up off the table top. She was so hot for it – it was driving him mad with the need to bury himself deep inside her.

Puck worked her pussy over with long bouts of heaving, frenzied thrusts that made his muscles burn with effort while Kitty grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down, grunting and calling for more like a wild cat. He panted, leaning over her. His slowed his pace until his hips stuttered to a stop. Sweat trickled off his brow and he rested his head against her tits to catch his breath. Beside them came a low chuckle.

“She wearing you out?” The old man laughed. “Let me show you how it’s done, kid.” He heaved himself up and pushed Puck out from between the girl’s legs.

“You okay?” The old guy asked Kitty. He helped her get down after she’d nodded. “Sit up there,” he said to Puck. “She’ll ride you.” Puck hopped up on the table with his stiff cock bobbing against his t-shirt. The old man gave Kitty a lift and set her down to kneel on the counter top astride Puck.

“There, try that,” the old man said, pulling the gold skirt right up to bunch around the girl’s waist. “Show daddy how you take his cock, baby. You show me how much you like it.”

Kitty moved back and forth, grinding on Puck like it was her life’s mission to milk him of cum but the old guy didn’t move away. Instead, he seemed to get closer. Suddenly Puck noticed a hand on Kitty’s shirt, squeezing at the girl’s breast as she began to move up and down.

Puck swore again while Kitty bounced in his lap and ignored the creepy old guy until he stopped the girl from moving altogether.

“Wait, wait, baby girl. Open up for me. Open up for daddy,” the old man mumbled and gripped Kitty’s hip. It wasn’t until the girl groaned that Puck realized what was happening.

“Oh my god!” Puck groaned when the walls of Kitty’s pussy clamped down on him.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Kitty gasped. “Oh! God, fuck me, fuck me,” she muttered.

“How’s that, kitty cat?” The girl gasped as the old guy pushed into her asshole. “Mm? Shit, feel that?”

Kitty shivered and clung onto Puck’s shoulders. She pushed herself down to take them both deeper. Puck moved, slow but steady, fucking her pussy while the old guy thrust into her ass with short strokes.

Never in Puck’s wildest dreams did he think he’d be double teaming a barely legal hooker with a random retiree. But fuck – this chick was hot.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Kitty whined while they both fucked her. She pulled in tight against Puck, pressing her chest against him as she sighed and moaned with every thrust. “Ah! Ah! Uh!” Kitty bounced on them and drove herself down, filling up both her holes as she came.

Exhausted, the girl went pliant and limp. Kitty hugged Puck while both he and the old guy worked their cocks into her again and again. She whimpered and mewled as their pace quickened and they roughly pulled at her body.

 “You gonna squirt inside me?” Kitty asked with her cheek pressed against Puck’s. She squeezed her pussy around him. “I want it. I want it. I want it. Give it to me,” she babbled. He grunted and held her down on his dick as he bucked up into her and pulsed until he was done. The old man wasn’t far behind, groaning hard when he came.

They stayed still for a moment, plugging Kitty up, until the old guy stumbled back and flopped down in an empty seat. Puck eased himself off the table, with Kitty still wrapped around him. He set her down to stand and took a seat himself, dropping his elbows on his knees. He dragged in a deep breath while she stretched her legs.

“Uh, Kitty?” Puck said, looking up at her. “You’re leaking.” Kitty spluttered and lifted a knee to check between her legs as a trail of fluid trickled down her inner thigh and over the fishnet stockings. “Turn around?” Puck reached out for her while she spun around. She twisted back to look at him, her skirt still scrunched up at her waist.

“You need to clean up,” Puck said. He spread her cheeks and watched cum dribble out of her ass and down her legs. He stood and pulled up his pants. “Come on. I’ll take you to the Ladies.” He took her by the hand and led her through the diner, into the restroom.

“Shit, that’s hot,” he muttered as Kitty propped up a leg on the toilet and mopped up the mess that was still dripping out of her. He watched her as she tidied herself up. “What’s the deal with daddy out there? Why don’t you ditch him and find someone younger? You could be with me,” he said, tipping his head to the side when she wiggled the skirt back down.

“But he’s my daddy,” Kitty replied somewhat bemused. “I can’t leave him. I live with him.”

“Oh. Crap,” he mumbled thoughtfully. “I didn’t think it was serious. It kinda makes calling him daddy even weirder.” He leaned back against the mirror and crossed his arms.

“We live together. He’s my daddy,” Kitty confirmed simply and washed her hands thoroughly. “And I love him.” She dried her hands with paper towels and smiled at him. “But you’re nice too. Thank you for making me cum. I really needed it. And you were really nice to fuck. Very energetic.”

Puck jumped off the counter in a better mood and kissed her on the cheek. “My pleasure. Any time. Seriously. Call me.”

Kitty giggled and slapped at his arm playfully.

Puck grinned at her and wondered if he’d ever see her again. She was so sweet but also a total sexpot. He would definitely be interested in some one on one action.

He watched her wriggle the gold skirt back over her ass and thanked his fucking lucky stars that all those schmucks called in sick today.

* * *

 


	15. Kurt Likes It Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt studies for his driver’s permit as Spring turns to Summer. But while Kitty’s wardrobe expands, Kurt finds that being naughty turns him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Discussion of mpreg, cross dressing, double penetration.
> 
> The links in the chapter are NSFW.

* * *

 

Burt watched as Kurt grumbled and rubbed his eyes while he uncurled under the blankets. He’d been sleeping a while, although Burt couldn’t say exactly how long. They’d both fallen asleep quickly, exhausted after the antics in the diner. Burt had woken up too early, hungry and chilled.

He fixed himself a cup of black coffee and considered his breakfast options. The Twinkies and corn chips were long gone, consumed during his pre-loading on beers the night before. He swigged a mouthful of his bitter coffee while a dull headache throbbed at his temple. Slumping into a soft armchair, Burt stared at his kid tucked up in bed, his unsettled mood allowing him to wallow in his disappointment.

It’s not that he’d even wanted a squalling baby that would keep him awake at night, not really. He’d always thought that the days of nappy changing and tantrum throwing were well and truly over. It wasn’t until the possibility of Kurt bearing his child came up that he’d even considered having another baby. And by god, he had wanted to see Kurt’s belly round and practically bursting with a life they’d created. He could see it in his head. He wanted to feel Kurt’s swollen belly under his hand. To fuck him like that, have him heavy and helpless on his cock. He wanted to squeeze Kurt’s little breasts that would’ve come in, engorged with milk. To tease those puffy mounds until Kurt squirted milk all over him and then suck him until Kurt came on his cock.

But now it was all gone. The idea just a fantasy. Because Kurt had lied. He’d lied for two months. Two long months.

Two months of listening to Burt talk about having a baby and everything he was going to do with Kurt in that time. Two months of watching him plan for a baby that would never ever exist. Two months of making a fool of himself. He’d been running himself ragged to fill Kurt up with cum. Staying up late, fucking him, and getting up early to do extra chores to take care both of the farm and his kid. Working himself and the dogs harder in the cold to make sure the winter calves survived so the farm would be more successful, so he could support Kurt _and_ a baby. He’d been burning the candle at both ends and he’d been feeling every goddamn minute of every hour he’d missed out on sleep or rest because of it. His body ached in a way it shouldn’t because he was fucking exhausted from working so hard. For Kurt. For their future. And now – now all that effort was irrelevant. Worthless. Because his son had lied to him. That future was gone.

Disappointed didn’t come close to how he felt right now. He was goddamn devastated.

* * *

 

In the week that followed their fight, Kurt found himself lonely for the first time in years. His father kept the dogs by his side, helping out on the farm. Daddy would drift into the house to grab a sandwich and a coffee for lunch. Later he’d bend Kurt over whatever furniture was handy and fuck his hole while the dogs had to wait outside. It was impersonal, unsatisfying and sometimes rough.

Kurt soon decided to make use of the plug toys, keeping one in from mid-morning to stop his father’s impatient huff every time he had to finger him open. Daddy seemed to like it too, at least if the groan when he eased the thickest part of the plug out was anything to go by.

However Kurt spent his evenings walking on eggshells; biting back useless apologies and trying to get close to his father in any way he could.

He finally had some success when he used the fake boobs to fill out a [black lace babydoll](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ef12ed584d7e711a1ef80c55ae737430/tumblr_nqn0jd2R6S1soqqqgo1_500.jpg). With his hair in Kitty’s pigtails, he sat at his father’s feet and letting daddy toy with his hair, twisting it into curls around his fingers. Finch sat with him, laying his heavy head over Kurt’s bare thighs. The dog’s back legs fidgeted in hopes of get a belly rub but Kurt’s attention was on his father’s touch. When an encouraging tug to his hair came, he crawled into his daddy’s lap to snuggle against his chest.

The next evening was easier. Daddy patted his pajama clad lap as soon as Kurt appeared in another [lace babydoll, this one purple](http://40.media.tumblr.com/eeb414973fca0e9c270b013a44858fcd/tumblr_nqn0h0JFvy1soqqqgo1_500.jpg) that split in the front. One of the silicone falsies squished against his father’s chest when Kurt settled in his lap. Kurt rested his head against his father’s collarbone and wondered if he would ever be truly forgiven.

When the first touches came, daddy’s hands weren’t quite as gentle as they’d once been. Kurt spread his legs anyway, eager to have fingers on his pussy that weren’t his own. He arched back, pushing his ass against his father’s hardening cock. Determined hands tugged off his panties and spread his legs, holding them open while his dad whistled for the dogs.

Both animals were there in a flash, a frenzy of furry bodies. Each tried to edge the other out of the way; their tongues lolling and flicking out to get a taste of Kurt.

Kurt gasped when they made contact, his hips shoving forward, his cunt wanting the touch. He scratched at both big dogs’ heads idly as their tongues darted out, slipping and sliding over his button and lips.

Finch’s wet nose pressed in hard as he licked downwards to Kurt’s entrance. He lapped there incessantly while Kurt moaned and thrust against him clumsily. Hunter twisted his head, his tongue swiping over Kurt’s clit in broad strokes. The dog pushed himself up, stretching to lick haphazardly over Kurt’s mound and along the crease of his leg. His smooth tongue worked upwards to collect the sweat beneath Kurt’s bellybutton. But the dogs were soon dislodged as daddy pushed Kurt off in order to shove his pants down. His father grabbed at Kurt’s hips to guide him back, his cock sliding into Kurt’s cunt easily, pumping in and out. Hunter won the right to be between their legs. His busy tongue alternated between tasting daddy’s cock and flicking over Kurt’s button.

Kurt’s head reeled back at the intensity of sensation, ecstatic at finally being fucked the way he wanted. It didn’t last long though because Hunter wanted to join in. The dog hopped up, his paws clumsily slipping over Kurt’s thighs, claws scraping across his skin.

His father growled, driving Hunter back with a firm hand. The dog’s jaw snapped shut as he landed on all fours. Daddy sighed, stilling his hips but Kurt, eager to continue, began to work his pussy back and forth, trying to get the mood back. At Kurt’s breathy moan, Hunter tried to climb up once again only to be met with both Kurt and his father’s hands.

“Up, Kitty cat,” his dad said gruffly.

“But daddy—” Kurt caught his breath, his father’s hand gripping one of his meaty cheeks. Two moist fingertips gauged his asshole.

Daddy laid a smacking kiss to the small of his back. “You’re still loose from the plug, baby.”

Kurt twisted to look back at his father when fingers pushed inside him again. He watched his daddy’s eyes darken with fascination as he withdrew two fingers and pressed in three. Kurt’s ass clenched as a shiver of pleasure rolled through him to the tip of his toes. He shifted his stance, spreading his legs wider apart, wanting more of those fat fingers. In front of him, Hunter paced back and forth, his tongue hanging loose. Kurt’s fingers smoothed along his bare thighs and glided towards his neglected cunt. He patted his mound in encouragement, cooing when Hunter moved in to lick him.

“Fuckin’ spoiled,” his father grumbled, tugging Kurt back down to squat over him. The head of daddy’s cock pushed into his hole and Kurt gave himself over to it, sinking down on his shaft in a slow slide. He ground down to get daddy in deep, but before he could raise himself up, Hunter was there, long tongue curling into his exposed cunt. Kurt gasped and clenched down at the sensation, making his father groan in turn.

“Oh yeah, kitten. Work that pussy.” Daddy’s callused hands spread Kurt’s thighs further apart as Kurt thrust against the fluttering touch of Hunter’s tongue. His cunt tightened with every flick, releasing briefly before trying to clamp down again. His father gasped with every clench, his cock throbbing deep inside Kurt’s ass.

“C’mon boy, up. Up,” his dad called to Hunter, patting Kurt’s thighs. Hunter didn’t hesitate, the dog’s paws dropping into place either side of Kurt’s waist, his hips already pumping as he walked his hind legs forward. “Good dog. Fuck that pussy real good, Hunter. Fuck it.”

“Oh!” Kurt cried out in pleasure, the dog’s thick pointed cock slipping inside him easily. “Yeah,” he panted while Hunter rutted into him. “Fuck me. _Fuck_ _me_ ,” Kurt begged as both his holes were stuffed full. The dog’s snout slid across Kurt’s shoulder. He curled his hands into the thick fur, holding tight as the sled dog set a frantic rhythm. Daddy’s hands gripped under Kurt’s ass cheeks, holding his weight up enough for him to move. He thrust in short, stabbing strokes, mimicking Hunter’s movements. Kurt hugged Hunter tight when the dog’s knot began to swell, knowing his body was about to stretched to the limit. “Oh god. Oh! Daddy!”

Feeling the pressure of Hunter’s knot being forced into Kurt’s pussy, his father’s thrusting stalled, content to keep his cock buried inside. “Daddy, daddy,” Kurt moaned, his head knocking against his dad’s jaw. He wriggled a little, trying to ease the knot in further. “T- Touch me. I need it. Need to cum, daddy. _Please_.”

His father’s hand slid along the dog’s belly. His fingers found Kurt’s clit and massaged it as Hunter’s hips stuttered to a standstill.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Kurt whined at the feeling of Hunter’s hot cum flooding his insides. “When’s my turn?”

Daddy’s fingers pinched at Kurt’s button, making his body clamp down on both the cocks crammed inside him. “It’s okay, baby,” his father murmured, his fingers stroking over Kurt’s clit. “Daddy’ll make you cum.”

“Yeah. Oh! _More._ ” Kurt shifted against his dad’s hand, rubbing his pussy against thick fingers. Hunter whined at the movement, one of his back legs lifting off the floor to try to keep the knot in place.

“Uh, uh. UH!” Kurt shuddered violently as he came. His cunt clenched with every wave of pleasure, making Hunter whimper and his dad curse in turn.

Kurt slumped against his father, his body spent. Hunter smacked his chops together. His hips jerked backward until he managed to free himself from Kurt’s cunt with a soft popping noise. Daddy grumbled at the hot slick mess that splashed over them, and he urged Kurt to get to his feet. Kurt stumbled forward on unsteady legs.

Finch trotted forward expectantly and let out a series of sharp demanding barks. He wanted Kurt to kneel for him.

“Back!” His father ordered, forcing the dog to retreat and wait. He grumbled at his messy thighs and pajama pants. He stripped them off to wipe himself then dumping them on the ground. “C’mere,” his dad said, gathering the back of Kurt’s purple lace babydoll in his fist. He pushed Kurt up against the back of the armchair. “Show daddy that pretty lil’ ass.”

Kurt complied, his legs spreading, his hips tipping his backside up for his father.

“Yeah, Kitty. Stick it out, baby.” Daddy groaned as he rubbed his still stiff cock along the cleft of Kurt’s cheeks. “That doggy got you all wet, huh?” He shifted himself to rub along Kurt's slippery pussy, slicking his shaft before easing back into Kurt’s stretched asshole. “That’s it,” he moaned, burying himself in deep. With one hand on Kurt’s hip and the other snaking up Kurt’s chest to squeeze a falsie, he started thrusting, building up a steady rhythm. Finch whined in complaint. “C’mon darlin’, make it tight for me.” Kurt squeezed his insides around his father’s cock. Another dribble of cum wended its way down Kurt’s inner thigh. Behind them, Finch yelped excitedly.

“Yeah, squeezing it so good. _So good_ ,” his dad repeated under his breath, forcing his cock in faster. “ _Oh_ … Fuck!” Daddy hunched over Kurt’s shoulder, his hands gripping Kurt’s hips tight as he unloaded inside him.

Kurt held himself steady while his father hauled in one heavy breath after the after. He snickered to himself when Finch’s whining turned into open mouthed yowling. The dog clearly unhappy at being left out.

Daddy huffed in annoyance and stepped back. “It’s bedtime. Get.” He slapped Kurt’s ass to make him move. “No. Finch, stay!” He warned the dog not to move when Kurt walked out of the room. Finch barked impatiently as he sat, his eyes still on the doorway. When Kurt didn’t return, the dog turned back to his owner, his anxious barking edging higher and higher in pitch.

Kurt got to his room but instead of going to clean himself up, he stood by his door to see what daddy would do with Finch. It was obvious that the dog wanted his turn but his father hadn’t let Finch near his cunt for a week. He waited, holding his breath until he heard his dad give in.

“Goddammit! Fine. Anything to shut you up,” he groused. “Ready?” Daddy asked and Finch yipped.

Kurt grinned to himself and leaped onto his bed on all fours, ready for Finch’s arrival.

“Go back! Fuck that pussy,” his father commanded.

Kurt wiggled his ass in elation at the sound of the dog tripping over his own feet to sprint down the hall.

Finch barreled past the open door and bounded onto the bed. He found Kurt’s face immediately and lapped at his mouth and chin in greeting.

“Hi, hi!” Kurt laughed and ruffled the thick fur at the dog’s neck with both hands. “C’mon, Finch. C’mon.” He pushed the dog out of his face and snapped his fingers by his rear end. “Wanna play? C’mon, boy. Lick me,” he encouraged. Finch bounced around on the bed before finding his spot between Kurt’s legs.

Finch’s tongue darted along the sensitive skin of Kurt’s inner thighs. He cleaned up everywhere cum had dripped. Kurt squealed with delight when the dog’s enthusiastic tongue started in on his pussy.

“Oh!” Kurt sighed at Finch’s incessant licking of his cunt. “That’s a good dog. Yes, you are. You’re a very good dog,” he whimpered while writhing on the dog’s tickling tongue and trying to grind on it to get more. Kurt didn’t have to wait much longer for Finch to follow his instincts. Moments later, the large sled dog reared up on his hind legs. He wrapped his forelegs around Kurt’s waist and started humping. Beneath the soft black and white fur, Kurt moaned wantonly in anticipation. He arched his back, presenting his pussy for fucking, and let out choked cry when Finch found his mark.

The dog’s large ruddy cock plunged inside of Kurt’s cunt again and again. They both worked themselves up into a frenzy of thrusting and grunting. Finally, Finch’s knot started to swell and Kurt’s fingers found their way to his pussy, wanting to come with the dog stretching him. His cunt tightened with every pass over his clit. Behind him, Finch’s hips worked harder, driving his thickening cock in deep enough to bury his knot as well.

Kurt gasped and bucked beneath the dog’s heavy body. He came hard; heat exploding through his body as Finch unloaded too. The dog let out a piercing howl, claiming him for the night, pumping Kurt’s pussy full of hot sticky cum.

Kurt’s head dropped to the bed in exhaustion, his ears ringing. He dozed until Finch was able to pull free.

* * *

 

When Kurt awoke, it was to Finch’s tongue against his clit. Kurt’s feverish body seized up again. He must have cum so many times though the night; his button felt enormous, scorched and still pulsing. He groaned and closed his legs, trapping the dog’s snout between his thighs. Finch pulled back reluctantly. He licked his chops until he became impatient, nudging at Kurt’s hip, wanting him to roll over. Kurt rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus on why it was so light in his room.

It was morning. The curtains were open, a glass of water was at his bedside table and Finch was still snuffling to get Kurt to move. Kurt’s head dropped back to his pillow. Daddy had been here. Daddy had checked on him. He’d brought him a drink. He’d left the dog too. Kurt smiled. His father’s cold shoulder had thawed at long last. Even if it was a little for now, it was promising. He grinned to himself and ruffled the dog’s ears. “Okay, okay! You greedy little piglet,” Kurt said with a chuckle, flipping himself over onto his stomach. “Looks like we’ve got some time.” He eased himself up on his knees but before he could stack his pillows underneath himself, Finch was already trying to mount him.

Kurt tried to twist sideways to dislodge the dog’s paws from his hips but lost his balance and tumbled. His ass hung over the bed’s edge. Finch leaped off the bed, all four paws landing with a thud as Kurt’s legs dangled in mid-air, his back on the bed. The sled dog didn’t wait for Kurt to right himself. Finch hopped up, his front legs trapping Kurt’s torso. The dog’s hips pumped, his thick glans unsheathing as the tip found Kurt’s slick cunt. In a flash, Finch’s cock thrust inside, his strokes ragged, his hips snapping wildly, determined to cum again.

Kurt’s hands fisted the dog’s fur, moaning with every thrust. Kurt’s feet came to rest under Finch’s hind quarters. He urged the dog to fuck him harder, faster as the swelling knot slipped in and back out again. Finch’s unsteady rhythm faded and the familiar feeling of being knotted overcame Kurt. The large dog’s head came to rest over Kurt’s shoulder while cum flooded his pussy. Kurt lay still for a moment, panting from the frenetic fuck. Finch shifted ever so slightly, his heavy body warming Kurt, the softer fur on his belly silky against Kurt’s skin.

He loved being stretched by the dog's knot. He always loved the feeling of his body swallowing up cock but there was something about the knot being so big - it was overwhelming in the best way.

He wondered if he’d be able to cum without fingers on his button.

With his feet still tucked against the dog’s rear end, he pulled Finch against him. When no complaint came from the dog, he did it again and again. Kurt worked both their bodies together to fuck himself on Finch’s knot. Eventually he wore himself out and lay there spread eagled, stuffed full of cock.

His thoughts roamed; memories of being fucked on the edge of the bed like this came back to him, and it occurred to him that being trapped under a knotted dog felt so much different than being with daddy or even Dr. Cooper. It felt… Naughty.

Kurt bit his lip and worked his hips again, swiveling and undulating against Finch’s cock. He decided he really liked feeling naughty. His hips started to pulse with tiny thrusts, which caught the dog’s attention.

Finch’s head rose from beside Kurt’s head, his mouth open and panting as usual. The dog steadied his hind legs and edged forward, his hips trying to shove the knot in deeper. Kurt watched Finch’s long, pink tongue lolling out. The only other time he’d felt very naughty was when Mrs. Pine’s small dogs had licked into his mouth. It had felt nice being smooched like that.

Kurt stroked a finger over the soft surface of Finch’s agile tongue. He giggled when the dog immediately pulled it back in his mouth and smacked his chops. Kurt reset his hands around the dog’s neck and made kissy sounds, wanting Finch to use that long tongue somewhere else this time. The dog tilted his head at the curious noises coming from Kurt. His tongue slid across Kurt’s pursed lips to investigate. Kurt laughed gleefully. He held his mouth open, happy when Finch took him up on his offer, his tongue dipping in further, tasting one another. He came like that, rocking against the knot and his tongue sliding against Finch’s.

* * *

 

Kurt was right. His father’s bad mood had faded and Finch was left behind every morning thereafter to wake him up. But there was still an awkward distance between them when he dressed as himself. Kurt was eager to restore his relationship with his dad so to please him he spent more time with his hair in pigtails.

Their routine changed once Spring bloomed around their farm. Kurt worked hard to complete the last of his school assignments. He wanted to help out with calving but his father kept him busy with chores around the house instead. The day before the vet was due back to the farm to check on the newborns, daddy left out something new. An Ohio driving booklet.

When his father came in for both breakfasts that morning, Kurt voiced his confusion after being bent over the table. “But daddy, I already know how to drive the tractor. And the truck too.”

“And now it’s time to learn how to drive on the road,” daddy said while zipping up his jeans. He took a seat. “Can’t take the tractor on the road to Mrs. Pine’s without a license, kitten. I’ve got my hands full here so I’m gonna need you to help her out a bit now that her sister’s living over there too.”

“I can help you too, daddy,” Kurt offered. He never thought he’d miss doing some of the grubby chores but he did. “I can feed the cows,” he insisted as his sloppy sleep shirt fell off one shoulder. “I– I can help with milking,” he said even though his father shook his head.

“You wanna help?”

Kurt nodded eagerly.

“Wear the skirt more often, baby. You know how much I like it.”

Kurt sighed in disappointment but nodded anyway.

“Huh.” His dad rubbed at his whiskery chin. “I guess you need more than one. Go get the laptop,” he said taking a sip of his hot coffee. “We’ll order something new.”

Kurt pushed away from the table and trudged off on bare feet to collect the computer from his father’s room. Hunter trotted at his heels expectantly there and back. Kurt handed over the machine to his dad and then set the table. Once he returned to the bench and began to pour out the pancakes, Hunter’s nose nudged at his backside and Kurt edged his legs apart automatically. He cooed as the dog’s snout was buried between his thighs, tongue darting against his freshly used pussy.

“There,” daddy said, pushing the laptop back so that Kurt could take a look at his selections. “Whaddaya reckon?”

Kurt glanced over a handful of brightly colored, barely-there skirts and paused. “What about shirts, daddy? Flannel doesn’t go with everything.”

His father lifted a disbelieving eyebrow at him but relented. He clicked to another page and choosing several tight, shiny tank tops. Kurt hovered at his shoulder before finding a perch on his daddy’s knee.

“Ooh, look!” Kurt clicked on the photo of a pair of tiny fire engine red shorts. His dad grunted in approval and added the shorts to their [online cart](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/126224743872).

“Go get my wallet, baby.” Kurt skipped away to fetch it, happy that his father was excited about spending more time with him. By the time he’d gotten back to the kitchen table, daddy had added a few more things to the cart; [wet look leggings, jeggings, little camouflage shorts, a couple of longer black skirts, a sheer black bodysuit and a few crops tops.](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/126224752992)

“It’s still a bit chilly,” his father explained. “Can’t have you freezing your ass off. It’s one of your best assets,” he mumbled, pulling out his credit card. After he’d enter his details and opted for express delivery, he smooched Kurt on his bare shoulder and squeezed his waist. “Okay, kitty cat, after second breakfast, you get reading for your license an’ I’ll come in and test you later.”

“Alright, daddy. And I’ll make a bacon and egg pie for lunch.”

“You’re the best, baby.”

* * *

 

Within days, Kurt’s new wardrobe arrived and he delighted in playing dress-up for his father. As much as daddy liked to flip up the back of a skirt to expose Kurt’s cunt, he seemed to prefer it when he had to work for it a little. Kurt made sure to wear the longer stretchy skirts often, letting his dad drag the fabric up inch by inch until it was bunched up over the swell of his ass. Being pinned against the wall by daddy with his legs spread and his skirt pushed up felt very naughty. Kurt loved every minute of it.

It became clear that Kurt was a quick study, finishing off the driving booklet rapidly. His father helped to quiz him. He showed him how to do the sample test online and talked him through the process of sitting the driver’s exam in town.

On the day of the written test, daddy asked him expressly to wear pants and regular shirt, and to keep his hair loose. Kurt complied, although he opted for his favorite - the jeggings. He was surprised at how such small changes could make him hold himself so differently. But, given that Finch spent that morning following him like a puppy to sniff at the tight pants and lick at the crotch, Kurt figured he didn’t look so different after all.

Daddy waited for him in the truck, ready to drive him into town. Kurt hopped in, noticing a packet of papers on the dash. He asked his dad what they were.

“Take a look for yourself.”

Kurt thumbed through them curiously. He found his birth certificate, his social security number and a bank statement in his name.

“What’s this? This can’t be right,” he asked in confusion, holding up the letter from the bank.

“It is. It’s a savings account your mom opened when you were born. I’ve been putting money in there ever since.”

Kurt frowned at the large balance and counted the number of zeros once more.

“Look, you have everything you need at the farm but it’s there if you need it. Later. When you’re older.”

“How much older?”

“Or maybe you leave it. You know, save it for a rainy day.”

“I’ll be seventeen _soon_.”

Burt shook his head. “It’ll make a nice present for yourself when you’re thirty.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and put it back in the packet. He drummed his fingers on the door’s armrest.

“It’ll be alright. I’ll come in with you, we fill out the paperwork, you do the vision test, knock out the written, we pay the fee and it’s done. Then you can drive us home.”

“… _If_ I pass.”

“You will.”

* * *

 

“I told you,” daddy said as Kurt pulled away from the curb. “Now you just have to do your driver’s ed classes online and drive with Mrs. Pine’s sweetheart, ol’ Barney. Lucky for us that old goat’s still a certified instructor.”

“Daddy, can I drive to Toledo?”

“Whaddaya wanna go there for?”

Kurt stumbled over his words, trying to keep Dr. Cooper out of it to avoid an argument. Neither he nor his father had brought up the doctor’s name since Kurt’s last appointment; even though Kurt was due to go back. “Um, we could go to the store? T– To find some more pretty clothes!”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah we could do that. Not today though. Gotta get back. Vet’s coming this afternoon. Gotta problem with a couple of the calves.”

* * *

 

“Daddy?” Kurt asked as he turned off the ignition. Parallel parking in heels wasn’t as easy as he thought it was going to be. “Because it’s my birthday, can I get something special?”

His father glanced at him as he unclipped his seatbelt. “That depends. What kind of _somethin’_ did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking…” Kurt started as they got out and headed across the road. Daddy held his hand once they approached the storefront. “Can I pick out a dress today?” The bell tinkled when his dad held the door open for Kurt. The peplum of his thigh-length black skirt brushed against daddy’s bulging belly as Kurt entered Parade once more.

“Really? You ready to do a lil’ celebrating, huh?”

Kurt nodded. A fond smile broke out when Tina approached them.

“Oh! Wow! Look at _you_. All grown up,” the Asian woman gushed, patting Kurt’s free hand as she eyed his black wet-look crop top. “So, what are we in the mood for today?” She linked her arm with Kurt’s while she posed the question to his father.

“Surprise me,” daddy said with a wink to Kurt and wandered off to the waiting area.

“Oooh, free reign! I like it!”

“Actually, I wanted to look at …dresses,” Kurt said quietly.

“Can do, sweetie. Can do!” They strolled past the counter and headed towards Raunchy Row in the back. “I’m going to leave you in Unique’s capable hands, okay?”

Kurt nodded and glanced around at the collection of black and neon clothing while Tina headed off down another row in search of her co-worker.

“My, my, my. Kitty is on the prowl! _Gurl_ , you look all kinds of fine today!” Kurt grinned as Unique sashayed her way over to him on platform heels.

“You’re the one looking like a cat,” Kurt joked, nodding to the tall woman’s leopard print jumpsuit.

“Hah!” She swatted at Kurt’s arm playfully. “So… You ready to work that fine ass in something like this today?” Unique held up a red spandex dress with slashes across the chest and midriff.

“I think _daddy_ would love that,” Kurt declared, touching the hem of the short dress.

Unique stopped to look at Kurt, noting some hesitance. “Okay, honey. How’s about you tell me what _you_ wanna see yourself in?”

Kurt hummed. “I like tight but maybe something a little more relaxed. Kinda beachy?”

“Oh yes, honey. Unique is gonna make you look like a goddess.” She walked away; barely glancing back to make sure Kurt was following. She quickly came to a stop at a rack. “Did I deliver or did I deliver?” She proudly held up a white, off the shoulder dress with a coral colored hibiscus splashed across the tight skirt.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded happily. He peeked over her shoulder and noticed a pink halter neck dress with a side tied skirt. “That one too. In black please.”

By the time they had finished trying things on that afternoon, Kurt had racked up [nine dresses](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/126224765257) on his father’s credit card. He made sure to pick a few that he knew his dad would enjoy. But mostly he chose comfortable, light dresses to wear during the rest of summer.

Walking out of the store and feeling like a million dollars, Kurt strode across street confidently with the car keys dangling off a finger . His high heels clicked on the asphalt and his father trailed far behind him, loaded down with bags. Kurt barely noticed the wolf whistle that came from the other side of the street. Instead he focused on a familiar silhouette talking on a mobile phone as he walked, his face hidden by a baseball cap.

“Dr. Cooper?” Kurt blurted out in surprise, his footsteps faltering. One of his heels dragged on the asphalt and made an ugly sound. The gynecologist glanced up to find the source of the noise, tilting his head in confusion.

Kurt straightened his shoulders, excited at the prospect of seeing the doctor outside of the exam room. His tank top pulled tighter against his stuffed bra. Suddenly Kurt wondered how to explain his dress.

Dr. Cooper stopped in his tracks and looked straight at him. Recognition seemed to be on the tip of his tongue but the caller on the other end of the phone soon caught his attention. As quickly as it had begun, the moment had passed. Kurt’s doctor resumed his conversation and walked away without a backward glance.

Disappointed but relieved, Kurt waited for his dad to catch up.

On the long drive home memories of Dr. Cooper’s hands on him stirred Kurt’s imagination. He squirmed in the driver’s seat, his panties damp with excitement. Overdue for his next appointment with the handsome doctor, Kurt’s desire to see him had started him thinking about how solve the problem. He was ready to take the driving test. Once he received his probationary license he figured he could to make his own way to Dr. Cooper’s office – even if it meant going behind his father’s back.

Kurt glanced over at his dad and bit his lip. His pussy was creaming at the idea of breaking the rules and at the possibility of having Dr. Cooper fuck him again. And without the pressure of having to face daddy straight after the appointment, maybe the doctor would agree to not using a condom again. Another gush of wetness flooded Kurt’s panties at the thought. He found himself looking for an exit off the highway. If he didn’t get his father’s cock inside him in the next two minutes, he was going to drive them right off the road in his distracted state.

“What the heck? Where we goin’?”

“Shhh,” Kurt insisted as he pulled the truck over on a side road and yanked on the handbrake. He left the motor running but pulled away his seatbelt and wriggled his skirt upwards. He rubbed his fingers over his wet panties and moaned. “Please daddy, I need it. Right now.”

Kurt’s father’s fingers fumbled with his belt buckle as Kurt clambered over onto his lap. “Hang on, kitten. Just gotta…” Daddy’s hand jerked his hardening length while Kurt pulled his underwear to the side, showing off how ready he was to fuck. His swollen lips were soon parted by the fat cap of his father's cock. Kurt wriggled to get his daddy’s shaft slip-sliding right into his cunt, where he wanted him.

With his father’s arms wrapped around him, Kurt worked himself on his shaft, rocking and bouncing. He drove himself mad with every thrust. He closed his eyes and thought of Dr. Cooper, those bright blue eyes watching him, his cock filling him up, his soft hands gripping his ass. Kurt gurgled out a moan and came all over his dad in a gush, one contraction after another until he was spent.

* * *

 

The opportunity to go back to Toledo presented itself several weeks later. Mrs. Pine asked him to find a particular set of needles from the haberdashery in the next town over. Kurt made mention to his father of how he’d have to go further afield in order to track them down. Kurt called Dr. Cooper’s office as soon as he was alone in the house, making an appointment for the next day. He took the last slot before the office closed at noon.

With his cover intact, Kurt set out in the morning dressed in basic short-cut camouflage shorts, a black tank top and black work boots. As soon as he was out of sight of the farm, Kurt headed for the highway and drove for Toldeo, eager to see his gynecologist.

The waiting room was empty with only Kelly at reception to keep Kurt company. The clock on the wall ticked another minute towards midday. Kurt found himself sitting on his hands, worried that there wouldn’t be enough time for what he wanted. The shrill ring of the telephone broke Kurt out of his anxiety fueled spiral. He watched the nurse answer and agree to something. She logged off, packed up and headed for the front door.

“Kurt!” Dr. Cooper’s friendly greeting startled him when he appeared in the waiting room all of a sudden. “You don’t mind if I let Kelly go early, do you?” Kurt shook his head. He watched in silence as the smiling doctor then turned his attention to the nurse, holding the door open and locking it behind her. The doctor flipped off the reception lights and turned to face Kurt. “That’s better. We’ve got the place to ourselves,” he said with a wink and motioned for Kurt to follow him.

Already on his feet, Kurt looked back to the locked glass doors and grinned. He’d been worried for nothing.

* * *

 

Cooper waited for Kurt to follow him inside their usual exam room. He closed the door behind the boy but didn’t bother locking it, knowing they had the run of the place. Leaning back against the door, he eyed Kurt’s long legs while the teenager checked out the room. Even covered in downy brown fuzz, Cooper wanted to spread those legs wide. Feel them wrapped around his hips. It had been too long since he’d seen him. He couldn’t wait to touch him.

“How have you been?” Cooper asked politely even though he was already shedding his white coat.

Kurt twirled around and smiled demurely. “Oh, I’ve been _very_ good, Doctor.” He bit his lower lip, fingers fluttering to his fly. He toyed with the dome of his shorts. “How ‘bout you?”

Cooper loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, dropping it on his desk. He took slow steps towards the boy, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “I have been very, very _bad_.” He pulled up in front of Kurt, watching his lips tremble and part. “But you’re about to make me feel so good,” Cooper said, his voice almost a whisper. “Aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt breathed out, his fingers getting in the way of Cooper’s, scrabbling to undo his belt.

“Slow down, Kurt,” Cooper said with a fond chuckle, forgoing his sultry façade. “We have a little time - I’m not due at the hospital for a bit. They won’t start rounds without me.”

“I can’t wait,” Kurt blurted out, shoving Cooper’s pants down. He dropped to his knees, his hands skating over Cooper’s thighs. He nuzzled against Cooper’s balls snug in his black briefs. “Feels like I’ve been waiting forever,” he muttered. He pulled the briefs down to mid-thigh and sucked Cooper’s swelling dick into his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Cooper’s hands squeezed the boy’s shoulders as Kurt sucked and licked him expertly. He gasped when Kurt took him deeper, letting him nudge down the back of his throat. He cradled the boy’s head, his hips rocking, keeping his cock right _there._ He relished the feeling of Kurt swallowing around him. “Oh god,” he sighed, basking in the pleasure that was Kurt’s willing mouth. “ _Fuck._ Stop, stop.” Cooper pulled away, not wanting to come yet.

Kurt looked up at him with stormy blue solemn eyes. His ruby lips were swollen and parted as he caught his breath. Cooper tugged him up off the floor, his mouth immediately falling to Kurt’s neck, sucking at his creamy skin. His arms worked to lift him up. Kurt’s legs hitching around his waist while Cooper shuffled towards the exam bed with his pants around his ankles. He set him on the end and attacked Kurt’s shorts. He yanked down his zip, pulled them off roughly, tossed them to the floor. They were quickly followed by Kurt’s tiny black panties and Cooper’s shirt.

Cooper urged Kurt to lie down, his hands already circling the boy’s ankles. He set him up in the stirrups, heavy boots and all, and then stepped away, hitching up his trousers. He gathered up his stool and set it down between Kurt’s spread legs. “Show me where you want me.”

Kurt’s fingers twitched, sliding across his stomach and down over his furred mound. He circled his clit, rubbing lightly, pressing his fingertips down further until they were dipping into his entrance. “Mmm…here. Want you. Want you here,” he whined.

Cooper leaned in and removed Kurt’s hand. His tongue slid over the boy’s moist fingers before he opened Kurt’s palm and placed a soft kiss there. Kurt’s hand curled around the back of Cooper’s neck once he began to lick broad strokes up and down his pussy. His own fingers moved inside the boy while he set his tongue to work against his clit, jiggling the stiffened nub and then sucking on it.

“Doctor,” Kurt moaned, his hips jerked against Cooper’s mouth. “Oh! Da... Doc… _Coo-ooper_.” The teenager’s body bucked as he came, flooding Cooper’s fingers with silky come.

“You taste like heaven,” Cooper sighed. He swiped his tongue down to Kurt’s flushed cunt, holding the boy’s swollen lips back as he tried to tease more from him. Kurt tugged at his hair in a feeble attempt to drag him up onto the bed. Cooper shifted his mouth. His lips dragged along an inner thigh while his hand fumbled in his pants pocket for a condom.

Cooper stood, his trousers drooping before falling to his ankles. The crinkle of the condom packet caught Kurt’s attention, his head lifting off the bed as he began to protest.

“N- No,” Kurt stuttered breathlessly. He grasped the edges of the table and hauled himself up. “You don’t need… I don’t want…” Cooper stood still in surprise as Kurt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “We don’t need that,” Kurt said with a jerk of his head towards the offending item still in Cooper’s hand.

“This?” Cooper held up the ripped packet.

“Yeah. I want it – you,” Kurt struggled to sit up, still lightheaded from his orgasm. Cooper’s foot found the floor control, his toes pressing down on one of the buttons to raise the table up to a sitting position until Kurt was almost upright. The boy stared at him in delighted wonder.

“That’s better,” Cooper said. He brushed his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip as the boy blushed, his eyelashes fluttering.

“I want it all,” Kurt said softly, his hand shifting to pat at his pussy. “…In here.”

Cooper agreed throatily. “Oh babe, your little cunt’s so hungry for come, isn’t it?” Steadied by his hand, Cooper’s dick swept along the teenager’s soft, slippery valley. Kurt nodded, gasping with every teasing dip into his entrance. “Ready, Kurt? You ready for me?”

“Please,” Kurt whined. His head fell back to hit the raised bed and his legs shifted restlessly, the stirrups holding him tight.

Cooper shushed him, his free hand wrapping around one of Kurt’s meaty thighs as he took a deep breath. He held himself still, his eyes closing, already imagining the slick heat of Kurt’s body around his cock. He could feel the boy shifting, the paper sheet beneath his ass tearing as he wriggled impatiently. Kurt’s cunt kissed the very tip of him, his entrance winking around the swollen head of Cooper’s cock.

He could hold himself back no more. Cooper held his breath. He began to sink in, just enough to cover his crown. He kept his eyes shut. His nostrils flared with the pleasure rippling though him. The guttural grunt of the young boy on the bed shifted something inside him. It lifted something from his chest, letting him breathe easier, letting the burning need in his veins pour out of the end of him and into Kurt.

In a single stroke, Cooper speared in the rest of the way. The boy hitched a sigh, his soft, sweet moan driving Cooper to make him do it again and again. He snapped his hips roughly, fucking Kurt with every inch he had. He felt the scratch of Kurt’s nails as he gripped at Cooper’s undershirt wildly. The boy was gasping and grunting, his filthy mouth spilling words that were never secrets. Kurt wanted him; loved being fucked by him, loved being spread wide for the taking. Cooper’s chest expanded at the thought of being wanted that way day and night. Taking Kurt in every possible way, and giving the teenager everything he was begging for.

Cooper’s eyes snapped open. Kurt clutched at his shoulders. The boy's body shuddering as he came again; his throat hoarse and hair wild, his blue eyes burning with need. They burned a hole right through Cooper, burned a hole right through his world. With a ragged cry, Cooper plunged back into Kurt’s ripe pussy, his hips churning as he pumped him full of come.

The silence of the clinic settled over the two of them. Heavy breathing gave way to gentle touches and calm. Cooper zipped up his pants and freed Kurt’s feet. He helped the boy off the table, holding him tight, feeling his bare, lithe body beneath his roaming hands. He wanted him again. Wanted to bend him over the table and make him fall apart. Wanted to watch him getting fucked, that plush little mouth begging for his cock again. Unfortunately, the ticking of the clock reminded him that he had somewhere else to be.

When Cooper finally locked the front doors and waved goodbye as Kurt drove away, he found himself surprised at how much he’d wanted Kurt to ask him not to go. Shaking the thought off, he readied himself for his afternoon shift at the hospital.

He started his car and smiled to himself. He’d better get moving if he wanted to wish his little brother good luck on his first day. After helping to shift all Blaine’s boxes and crap into his – now, their – apartment over the weekend, Cooper knew that his kid brother was nervous about his transfer from Chicago to Toledo given that it was the only other hospital he’d ever worked at. He should show his younger brother where to get a killer food truck burrito.

Cooper grinned to himself. Yeah, having Blaine around again was going to be great.

* * *

 


	16. Kurt Gets Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Pine insists her dogs get more exercise. Burt enjoys time with his son. Kurt takes one chance too many. Blaine’s boss re-assigns him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Sex in public, somnophilia. This chapter also deals with a major health emergency.

 

* * *

  
There is also a quick 10 question survey available [HERE](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/7YHZKJH). Please consider taking a moment to fill it out after you're finished reading.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed and Kurt was thrilled that his father hadn’t caught on to why he’d been in such a good mood. With almost no clues for his dad to follow, Kurt was confident that the clinic visit would stay a secret. In fact, it only came with one downside – Kurt found himself constantly trying to figure out exactly how to get away with it again.

The occasional chores that Kurt had been doing for his elderly neighbors quickly turned into almost daily visits and runs into town for spare parts and medicines. Not that Kurt minded, but it did mean leaving Finch _and_ his breezy dresses at home, which was uncomfortable thanks in part to the veritable heat wave that had gripped the state and the fact that Kurt had practically outgrown his old clothes.

Mrs. Pine continued to spend much of her time on the harvester in order to bring her crops in with minimal assistance. Kurt simply helped out with the heavy lifting, thankful that he could still wriggle into some of his older jeans and T-shirts.

Ursula, Mrs. Pine’s formerly cranky sister, had mellowed since she’d come to live on the farm permanently. Surprisingly, she’d befriended her sister’s small black dogs and it was a rare day to see the Cocker Spaniels far from her slow moving side. Kurt wondered if she was taking care of them the same way he had or whether she was simply sneaking them actual snacks.

The dogs’ newly docile nature soon became a bone of contention between the sisters with Mrs. Pine nagging Ursula to exercise them more often, worried at how lazy they were becoming.

“Let the boy take them. It’ll do them some good. Dogs should be out, running around. They’ve got acres to cover ‘round here!” Mrs. Pine had turned her sharp green eyes on Kurt, her lips pursing even as her sister protested in the background. “You don’t mind, do you Kurt?”

“Of course not, Mrs. Pine.” He was happy to take the dogs for a run, but Kurt knew there was more than one way to exercise the Spaniels. “I can take them tomorrow, if you like,” he offered quickly.

“That I do.” She turned back to her sister, waving a wrinkled finger in her direction. “An’ you see to it that they’re ready to go in the morning.”

* * *

 

Kurt arrived well before mid-morning in his tiny camouflage shorts, keen to get the dogs exercised before the heat of the day settled in. He took their leads just in case but they happily followed him out the front door and into his father’s pickup truck. When Ursula questioned the need for the truck, Kurt explained that he wanted to get them well away from the house so they weren’t tempted to sneak indoors and hide. She nodded in agreement and Kurt had to bite back a smile, thinking of his other plans for the dogs. He waved, pulling the pickup away from the house, his panties already soaked through. 

Ten minutes and several gates later, Kurt pulled the truck over near the bank of the stream that separated the Pine’s property and his own farm. With no one and no distractions around, Kurt let the dogs out and found the tennis balls he’d stashed. He started by patting each dog as he talked to them, ruffling their fur, their play getting progressively rougher until the Spaniels were yipping and circling him. Kurt pulled out two tennis balls and casually tossed one in the air, laughing at the way Zig tripped over his own feet in eagerness.

“Go on. Go get it!” Kurt urged, watching as both dogs tore after the ball he’d thrown. Zig pranced back with it in his mouth, his brother following behind with his tail wagging. Zig let Kurt remove it from his jaws and barked, jumping sideways to show he was ready for another chase. Kurt grinned and decided to throw both balls in opposite directions, chuckling when both dogs got confused and switched directions, each chasing the other's ball. Soon the dogs had given up on the balls and Kurt switched tactics, goading them into chasing him and then chasing them once they’d raced away, their tongues hanging out as they ran in giant circles.

Sweaty and ready to take a break from the sun beating down on them, Kurt stopped to pour two bowls of water for the dogs. He then chugged down the rest of the bottle himself, relishing the last of the cold water. He put his hand to his brow and surveyed their surroundings. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone but he figured it couldn’t hurt to check. With the coast clear, Kurt opened the rear doors of the double cab truck to encourage a breeze to filter through. He loosened off his belt, and let his shorts fall, stepping out of them and his drenched panties. He blew out a shrill whistle and slapped his thigh, calling the Spaniels to him.

Kurt climbed into the back seat, setting himself up in the center with his butt perched at the edge. He leaned back and lifted each foot, spreading his legs wide and bracing them against the back of the head rests.

“Zig! Zag! Come on! I’ve got a treat for you!” Kurt whistled again, happy to hear the skittle of claws against the foot tread as the dogs jumped into the pickup truck. “Oh!” Kurt gasped at the touch of a cool tongue on his exposed cunt. He giggled as both dogs tussled against each other to get a taste. He wriggled on the back seat, letting his bottom hang right off it so the dogs could get to him more easily. His thighs twitched with the stretch but it clearly pleased the dogs and they crowded his pussy excitedly.

Kurt scratched behind the ear of each dog, humming in pleasure when one focused on his clit and the other on licking inside him. His cheeks jiggled as a dog moved down from his cunt to his hole. Darting licks teased along Kurt’s sweaty cleft until the pup found his flexing entrance and stayed there, lapping hungrily. Kurt grunted and thrust clumsily against both mouths. The dog that had been at his button began to take long licks along the inside of Kurt’s pussy lips, thoroughly working his way up one side and down the other, tasting every inch of him. Kurt’s fingers slipped over the dog’s silky ears, gently tugging on them, trying to shift the Spaniel’s attention to his empty cunt.

“C’mon,” he urged. “A little closer. A little… Ah!” He panted. “Good boy! _Right there_.” Kurt tried to hold still as both dog’s snouts pressed against him, tongues working their way inside both his holes. “Oh!” His stomach tightened in anticipation. “Oh yeah. Good dogs _. Good. Dogs. Uhhh!_ ” Kurt’s thighs trembled while he came with a satisfied groan. Exhausted, he lay half draped off the back seat of the truck, his eyes rolling back in his head as the dogs continued to lap up his juices. When a tongue started to flick against his button once more, Kurt found the words he needed to follow through on his original plan.

“Zig?” He called, patting at his hip bones. “Up? Up, boy. C’mon. Up!” Kurt crowed when two paws landed on his abdomen. He quickly shifted them to either side of his hips and tugged the dog forward until he could feel the heat of Zig’s belly against him. Blindly, Kurt groped along the small dog’s body, trying not to lose his balance. He soon found Zig’s furred sheath and gently jerked it, wanting the dog to get the hint and fuck him. Zig’s hips started to thrust clumsily, and Kurt let go of him, happy to let the dog take him while Kurt simply stayed in position.

“M-mm!” Kurt moaned as the dog’s cock unsheathed, the angled tip entering his dripping pussy in degrees of depth. “More… More…” he cried, only falling silent when Zig’s hips snapped against him, filling Kurt’s cunt with his fat little shaft. Kurt clicked his fingers up by his head as the dog’s furry body rocked against him.

“C’mon Zag! Up here,” he encouraged, happy when the older dog jumped up onto the seat. Zag snuffled towards him as he made kissy sounds and Kurt smiled when the dog knew exactly what to do. His eyes fell closed and he let the dog lick across his lips, his mouth dropping open and tongue licking against Zag’s in a messy kiss while Zig fucked into him.

Zig’s swelling knot slipped in and out of Kurt with every thrust and Kurt found himself tightening up his pussy, wanting to keep it inside of him. He moaned against Zag’s tongue in frustration as Zig slowed to a stop. Kurt could feel the dog’s hot cum slide from his cunt, winding a path along the curve of his ass. He helped Zig get down but his command to clean him up was muffled against Zag’s fervent tongue. However, Zig didn’t need to be told. The Spaniel gobbled up his leavings with enthusiastic licks until Kurt’s cheeks were clean.

After the dogs lost interest, Kurt finally moved. With stiff legs, he clambered out of the pickup and put his pants back on. Still feeling excited, he looked around to make sure they were still alone before slipping his hands back down against his panties to press against his swollen button. He patted his mound, relishing the delicious feeling of being freshly fucked. He wanted to come again but with the way the Spaniels were meandering around sniffing things, he knew they weren’t interested. Kurt stretched his limbs out and then packed up. It looked like he’d have to head home, shower and have Finch knot in him after all. Maybe the next time he took Zig and Zag out, he should bring Finch along too.

As Kurt stopped to open a gate, Dr. Cooper’s warning came to mind. Even with three dogs, he’d need to take a break or have a shower if he didn’t want to end up like last time. Kurt stopped and glanced back to the truck. Maybe he should just take the little dogs back to his place because then he could get fucked as many times as he wanted. The shower would be right there and he’d only have to make sure his dad was going to be out for the morning.

A familiar surge of naughtiness ran up along Kurt’s spine at the thought of keeping another secret from his father, and he knew he’d already made the decision.

* * *

 

Kurt woke up slowly, his bare body prickling with sweat. His dad’s dark bedroom was stuffy with the musky scent of sex. He threw back the sheet and flung a leg out in a bid to cool down. Past his father’s sleeping form, the small round alarm clock ticked away, counting down the seconds and minutes until its bells were due to ring.

He’d had a bad dream. But what it was about, Kurt couldn’t say. He’d been suffocating on nothing, alone and somewhere he couldn’t place. The rising sense of panic had woken him and even now, breathing deeply and blinking in the darkness, Kurt could feel it sitting beneath his skin, wanting to get out. He sat up instead, pushing his pillow behind his back as he leaned against the cool wooden headboard.

To distract himself, Kurt ran over his plans for the day. He’d make waffles for breakfast and wear his tiny yellow skirt that barely covered his pussy and definitely did _not_ cover his cheeks. Daddy would like that. Hunter might want to fuck him before he disappeared with his father for the morning. Then Kurt would have to change into shorts, shut Finch in his room, head over to the Pine’s to pick up the Spaniels and bring them back. He had to remember to set the alarm in his room so there would be enough time to get the dogs back before daddy came in for lunch.

Kurt leaned his head back and smoothed his hands down his thighs. His cunt was tingling with desire, already excited at the prospect of letting all three dogs take him one after the other. He glanced over at the clock, thankful that his eyes had adjusted to the gloom and that there was only minutes left before the day would begin.

His father snuffled in his sleep and rolled over on his back. Kurt watched him fondly; smiling at the snore that had started up and the way his broad furred chest rose and fell with every deep breath. His gaze lingered on the swell of daddy’s big belly, the way the sheet had slipped off it and had pooled at his groin.

Kurt shifted slowly, keeping his movements light. He pressed a loving kiss to the soft heft of his dad’s stomach and then nosed his way south, letting his tongue weave a path through the hairy trail, down to where it dipped beneath the sheet. Kurt moved the cotton aside, re-positioning himself to lie alongside his father’s body. He rested his temple on a meaty thigh, his fist already working the soft warm cock.

Daddy let out a soft grunt and stretched his other leg. A heavy hand drifted along the back of Kurt’s thigh and came to rest over an ass cheek, squeezing it tenderly in encouragement. Kurt’s mouth upturned into a smile against his father’s sensitive inner thigh. He lingered there, using his lips and tongue to toy with his dad’s hairy balls.

There was another gentle gasp in the darkness and the hand on Kurt’s cheek moved to pull him on top of his father’s body. Roughened hands tugged him backward, thumbs sweeping his flesh aside, presenting his cunt to daddy.

The sensation of a fat, wet tongue swirling over his pussy had Kurt sighing with pleasure. Unable to stretch forward over the bulge of his father’s heaving belly, Kurt simply pressed his cheek to him and used his hand to stroke his stiff cock more determinedly.

Alarm bells rang out in the dark bedroom and a clumsy hand quickly hit the clock, sending it skittering to the floor where it continued to jingle and clatter against the floorboards noisily.  Kurt was quickly rolled off, his dad mumbling grumpily as he rose to shut the alarm off properly.

With the clock silenced, daddy caught Kurt by the ankle.

“Turn over, baby.”

Kurt smiled in the darkness and rolled on to his belly, his knees pressing harder into the mattress when he hitched his ass up with his legs pressed together. The bed dipped with his dad’s weight but soon the heat of his father’s cock was nestled along the cleft of him, thrusting there lazily. Kurt worked his hips, pressing back, wanting to get daddy inside.

His cheeks were spread, the drizzle of warm spittle easing the slide as his father worked himself in long stokes. Kurt jiggled his ass up and down a couple of times, the sensation of the thick shaft slipping between his pussy lips maddening. He was so close to getting what he wanted.

A throaty chuckle floated through the bedroom. “You know what to do,” daddy insisted, shifting his cock to slide along the channel of Kurt’s ass. Kurt shifted his face against the bed as his dad teased him once more.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” he begged, muffled by the wrinkled sheets.

“That’s more like it, kitten.” His father’s hands tugged at his hips, pulling him upward, testing his angle until his cock found the slippery path between Kurt’s lips again. Daddy toyed at his entrance, dipping in and out; waiting for the tide of Kurt’s body to pull him in.

Kurt murmured his pleas into the mattress, his cunt spasmed, working itself tighter with every second. Red-faced and with his body burning with need, Kurt choked on musty air when his father finally sank in. He panted desperately, his hands curling into tight fists, his thighs shaking with the effort to hold still. Kurt’s muscles began to scream at him to move but the molten sensation of the breach inside his cunt was too good to give up.

The heated skin of his dad’s groin pressed against Kurt’s cooler body, and his father cursed as he bottomed out. Daddy lay over him; his belly fitting into the curve of Kurt’s back, pressing him into the bed and using his whole body to fuck him, muscles coiling, bunching, focused on driving in deep.

Kurt’s tongue pushed at the cotton sheet stuck between his lips. He struggled to wet his lips as urgent whispery cries poured out of him. Daddy’s hands slid beneath Kurt’s chest, holding him snug, his hips alternating between grinding and snapping, his heaving breaths harsh against Kurt’s temple. Kurt’s legs kicked up uncontrollably, his heels knocking against his father. He gulped in another breath, working his hand under his smothered body, soft fingers mashing against his clit.

Pin pricks of crushing pain were swept up into a whirling vortex of rushing pleasure as daddy’s swift strokes transformed into one punishing thrust after another. Kurt gurgled against the sheets; the storm raging within him exploding in a starburst of bliss. His father followed moments later, plunging inside him wildly and coming with a winded groan.

Kurt lay still, overwhelmed by the intensity of the experience. If this was the kind of day he was in for, he couldn’t wait to get the dogs here.

* * *

 

The front door creaked open as Kurt peered down their hallway. His house was silent but that didn’t stop him from wandering inside and calling for his father. Thankfully the only reply was Finch’s bark from behind the bedroom door. Satisfied, Kurt pushed the door fully open and turned back to fetch the black Cocker Spaniels.

Kurt led them inside and shut the front door; glad he’d thought to put them on their leashes. In a rush, he took them to his bedroom and eased the door open, trying not to bowl Finch over. It was a wasted effort. The wriggling little black dogs charged through the gap, knocking Kurt’s hand off the door knob and yanking their leashes from his grasp. They raced around the bed, inspecting every smell with their curious black noses as their tails wagged furiously.

Finch jumped up at him eagerly, his tongue lolling out. “I know, buddy. I know!” Kurt said with a laugh, ruffling his dog’s fur. Pushing the dog off, he turned and closed the door behind him, locking it carefully. He squawked when Finch’s paws landed at his hips, the dog encouraging him to drop to his knees and present. “Hang on. Just a minute, silly.” Kurt twisted away, putting up with Finch bounding after him as he caught each one of the Spaniels, freeing them from their leads.

Kurt stopped to stuff two pillows into a single pillow case and left it on the bed as he sat down to work off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Finch leaped onto the bed, immediately snuffling at Kurt’s parked backside. He chuckled as both of the Spaniels stretched up to the bed with their front paws, interested as to the goings on.

He eased himself to the edge and opened his legs, smiling at how quickly the small dogs scurried to his slippery cunt. Behind him, Finch let out a sharp complaining bark. Kurt rolled his eyes and let himself flop backwards onto the bed. He tugged at his dog’s front leg and clicked his tongue, encouraging Finch to come forward and smooch him.

Between his legs, the black dogs scrabbled at the comforter to get at him, only managing a few darting licks each as they competed for space. Kurt groaned in frustration. He was going to have to change position in order to get the Spaniels where he wanted them.

He turned his face away and put a hand to Finch’s chest, easing him backwards. He flipped over and crawled onto the bed properly. Finch wasted no time, his paws landing around Kurt’s waist possessively. Once more, Kurt twisted away. This time he caught his dog’s collar and brought Finch forward, slinging an arm over the dog to keep him busy while the little black Spaniels scrambled up on the bed.

Kurt squealed in surprise as a cold wet nose nudged at his hole but he stayed on all fours. He braced himself on one hand as he eased his legs further apart. “Oh. _Yes_. What good dogs,” he praised breathily when the Spaniels found their preferred spots. One found the sensitive area below his entrance, lapping up all the juices that Kurt was leaking in anticipation of being fucked. The other tongue danced across his cheeks before shifting to lick along the split of his ass. Kurt shivered and nuzzled against his own dog.

Finch huffed and shook himself, wanting to be free to mount him. Kurt clicked his tongue and pursed his mouth waiting for his black and white dog to lap steadily between his lips. Finch settled into the kiss as he swiped around Kurt’s tongue. Kurt let him go, switching hands to keep his collar hooked.

Behind Kurt, the two black dogs busied themselves by taking turns at licking inside him and Kurt decided to try something new.

He lowered himself down on an elbow and reached beneath his dog to get him ready. A few strokes had Finch’s dark pink, vein streaked cock sliding out of his sheath. Kurt shifted his hand to grasp around the hot shaft, letting Finch fuck his fist in a flurry of thrusts. The dog’s swelling knot revealed itself. Kurt ducked his head, breaking away from Finch’s tongue.

He pulled Finch to stand in front of him. He held his dog steady and ducked under his belly with his mouth watering. Kurt sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he closed his lips around the angled tip of Finch’s flushed cock. He moaned softly and took in another inch. The sled dog’s back legs shifted restlessly as Kurt used his tongue to spiral around the shaft. He pulled back to get a better angle but Finch’s rump moved with him, thrusting unevenly into Kurt’s willing mouth. Kurt held still and let his dog’s hunched hips move freely, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose as Finch’s cock fucked his face faster.

Kurt gurgled as one of the Spaniels mounted him. He tried to keep himself steady as a short thick shaft slipped in and out of his pussy.

Finch’s legs started to shift, each one stamping down on the bed, his claws catching the bedspread, his tail pumping with every thrust. Kurt leaned away but the dog mirrored his movements, trying to keep its cock inside Kurt’s wet, warm mouth.

The dog at Kurt’s ass hopped away leaving a trail of cum slipping from his slit, and Kurt’s pussy clutched at nothing for a few seconds until another dog was back in position. A second cock filled his cunt in fitful bursts of pleasure. The Spaniel was eager, its hips snapping lightning fast. Kurt’s mouth dropped open a little more with an involuntary moan at being fucked so ruthlessly.

Finch took advantage, driving in deeper and jamming his swollen knot against Kurt’s stretched lips. Kurt’s hands quickly found his dog’s back legs, trying to shove him backwards and keep him under control but Finch continued to follow his instincts, nudging his cock further down Kurt’s tightening throat.

Behind him, the Spaniel’s smaller knot came away from his cunt with wet pop. Another cascade of cum slipped from him, spilling down his thigh.

Somewhat free to move and unwilling to choke on Finch’s knot, Kurt pulled away from his black and white dog, pushing himself up to stand on the mattress. Breathless and on wobbly legs, Kurt wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand.

Finch tried to jump up but gave up as soon as Kurt knocked his pillows away and braced himself against the wall, squatting down so his dog could reach his cunt to clean up the Spaniel’s mess.

“Oh _god_ ,” Kurt groaned, his insides convulsing with every swipe of the sled dog’s long pink tongue. “Lick me clean, boy, then it’s your turn.” His fingers rubbed at his button as Finch continued to swipe between his lips, dipping inside of him randomly. “ _Oh!_ ” He let out a breathy squeak, his toes curling against the bed as he came, riding the dog’s tongue.

Kurt collapsed to the mattress and flipped himself over onto his back, giggling at Finch’s eager wet nose nudging at him. He wedged the folded double-thick pillow underneath his hips and called his dog.

Finch cocked him head at the unusual arrangement but started forward, his front paws landing on the bed either side of Kurt’s waist.

“Good boy! _C’mon._ C’mon, Finch. Come and fuck me.”

Kurt hummed in satisfaction when his dog’s heavy cock pushed inside him. “Mmm, fuck me. _Yeah._ Gimme that knot, mmmm.” Finch’s hips began to pump steadily, sinking in deeper and faster with every second. Kurt worked his hips in time, wanting to get Finch’s fat fist of a knot into him as quickly as possible. He let out a grunt once it sunk in, stretching his cunt wide. He clamped down on it, relishing the river of silky hot cum that the dog was spilling inside him. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, getting himself close enough to kiss an exhausted Finch. Circling his hips lazily, Kurt worked his cunt on the dog’s knot, coming again as he tasted his own juices on Finch’s tongue.

Eventually Finch was able to break free and Kurt took the opportunity to get a drink and take a quick shower before lying down to take each Spaniel in turn twice more. By the time the alarm sounded, Kurt had lost track of time, having dozed off with Finch’s knot wedged in him again.

Worried that his dad might already be back for lunch early, Kurt impatiently worked himself free of the sled dog and turned the alarm off. He clipped the leads onto the small snoozing black dogs, unlocked his door and eased it open, wincing as it gave a complaining creak.

Naked, with cum streaking down his thighs, Kurt stood in the hall apprehensively and listened for sounds of occupation.

“Hello?” He said, scared that he might actually get an answer. But none came.

Satisfied he was still alone, Kurt let Finch wander off down the hall and into the kitchen while he slinked back into his room and took another shower to wash the evidence of the morning’s illicit activities off his body.

The house remained quiet as he hurriedly rounded up the Spaniels and put them back in the truck. The pickup’s engine roared to life, drowning out the distant barking of a dog. A wash of guilt flooded through his veins when Kurt pulled away from the house. The barking grew louder. He glanced into the rearview mirror hoping that he’d be able to make a clean getaway before Hunter or his father spotted the truck. Impatiently, Kurt planted his foot on the gas pedal, churning up a cloud of dust that billowed across the driveway. He looked back again once more, grimacing when he spotted the shape of a dog bounding through the swirling haze of dust.

Out on the road, Kurt sped towards the Pine’s farm anxious to get rid of their dogs. His mind careened through various reasons he could give to his dad as to why he’d been at home. None of them seemed remotely plausible and Kurt chewed his lip, worried that this secret was about to be found out.

* * *

 

The drive home was almost as manic, although Kurt did try some deep breathing to get his racing heart under control. It almost worked, right up to the point where he found Finch near the gate barking madly. Kurt frowned. The dogs hardly ever spent time at the top of the long driveway.

Kurt pulled up at the gate and opened his door, telling his dog to get in but Finch ignored him, barking at him instead and bolting back down the tree-lined lane towards the house.  Kurt slammed his door and put the truck into gear.

He found Finch waiting for him at the side of the house, pacing impatiently. Kurt didn’t stop to pat him; instead he took the porch steps two at a time and marched into the house expecting to be confronted - except there was no one there. The house was eerily still. Outside, Finch began to bay and scratch at the door. Kurt looked back to the closed front door but continued to walk to the kitchen.

Everything was as he’d left it earlier this morning. Daddy had definitely not been back. If he had, his empty thermos would be on the bench, ready for a refill, and the plate of brownies that Kurt had made the night before would be out and decimated. But they weren’t. Kurt put his hands to his hips, the wind taken out of his sails.

The slap of the dog door caught his attention and Finch stood before him seconds later, panting hard. The large sled dog shook himself and whined at Kurt.

Kurt walked over and smoothed his hand across the black and white dog’s head. Finch looked up at him and whined again, then turned in a circle and let out a yowling moan as if he were trying to talk. Kurt frowned again and wondered why the dog was acting so oddly. Finch tried another groan then gave up, throwing back his head and letting out a deafening howl. Kurt clapped his hands to his ears and stumbled backward. He was on the verge of shouting at his dog when a second but distant howl sounded. Kurt headed straight for the back door, yanking it open and going outside in case Finch was going howl again.

Finch ran down the back steps towards the barn, stopping only to see if Kurt was following him and when he realized he wasn’t, the dog let loose another resounding howl. This time the reply was instantaneous and clearer. Finch immediately trotted towards it, glancing back at Kurt again. Kurt took the hint and followed him, breaking into a jog when his dog ran around the far side of the barn and out of sight.

Kurt rounded the corner and spotted Finch immediately, barreling towards the gated fields in fallow. Kurt picked up his pace, trying not to get left behind but it was useless. Finch leaped over the fence with ease and carried on without a backward glance. Kurt ran up to the gate, jumped up and over, hitting the ground on the other side hard. He stumbled back into a run, rushing up the hillock that was blocking his view of the horizon.

At the crest of the mound, Kurt’s huffing breath stopped. In the distance was the tractor. The dogs were milling around something on the ground.

“Daddy?” Kurt yelled, hoping his father would appear from behind the tractor. Finch’s head snapped up in Kurt’s direction. He let out another howl and was joined by Hunter in a chorus.

Kurt’s stomach dropped. “DAD!” He sprinted to them, the wind rushing in his ears and his pulse thumping in his neck.

“Daddy!” He cried as he got closer and realized his father was motionless on the ground.

Kurt skidded to a stop on one knee beside his dad. In one quick glance it was obvious there was no outward injury. He shoved at daddy’s shoulder but there was no response. “No, no, no,” Kurt hiccupped, a sob stuck in his throat. His fingers clutched at his father’s dusty red flannel shirt. His head was spinning. What was he supposed to do?

Fat tears skidded down Kurt’s cheeks. “ _Daddy_ ,” he blubbered against his father’s chest.

A shallow breath rattled from his dad. “Dad?” Kurt sat up in surprise. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed back his runny nose.

Kurt shook his head, clearing his jumbled thoughts. His trembling fingers felt along his father’s neck, checking for a pulse. He panicked when he couldn’t find it at first, but kept shifting his fingers and pressing in harder. A vein ticked under his fingertip and Kurt held his own breath, praying that he hadn’t imagined it. It jumped again and Kurt practically collapsed with relief. He’d found a pulse! It was light though, barely there.

He sat back on his heels and watched his dad’s chest barely rise while Finch paced around them. His mind darted from one idea to the next. He didn’t want to leave his father but he needed to get help right away. Hunter nudged his elbow and Kurt suddenly remembered the mobile phone that daddy carried with him. He rustled in his dad’s pockets, crying out in triumph when his fingers found the cool plastic case.

“9-11. What’s your emergency?”

“It’s my dad!” Kurt blurted out. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to stop his voice from wobbling. “I think he’s had a heart attack…”

* * *

 

Blaine Anderson peered around the office door to find his boss, the head of cardiology, snoozing in his leather chair. He rolled his hazel eyes and cleared his throat loudly. “Doctor Williams? Doctor!”

The elderly physician awoke with a jolt, his head snapping up at the noise.

“Sir! You’re needed in the E.R.”

Dr. Williams blinked twice and grumbled as he got to his feet. He righted his white coat and joined Blaine in the hallway, heading for the waiting elevator. “What are we looking at?”

Blaine pocketed his smart phone and pushed the lift’s buttons. “A middle aged man with a coronary; suffered a second one en-route. Paramedics got him back and have been trying to stabilize him. They should be pulling up any second.”

“You in on this one?” Dr. Williams asked gruffly, unhooking his stethoscope from his coat pocket.

“I can’t,” Blaine said with a frown. “You wanted me to scrub in on the ten year old’s mitral valve repair with Rosenthal.” He bit back adding that he’d transferred here to specifically work more closely with the trauma center but that Dr. Williams had insisted he help out with pediatrics today instead.

The white haired doctor grunted. “Might have to pull you in if this guy survives long enough for surgery.”

The elevator dinged, the doors opening to the surgical ward. Blaine stepped out of the lift with a frustrated sigh but turned back to his boss with a genial smile on his face. “Sure,” he conceded easily. “I’d be happy to help. Grab me if you need me.”

* * *

 


	17. The Die is Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt leans on more than the doctor’s shoulder while his father is in the hospital. Blaine confronts his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Semi public sex

 

* * *

  
Chatter swirled around him. A monitor beeped monotonously. The squeak of a trolley wheel faded away down the corridor. Kurt lay still, disbelieving. The weave of the blanket imprinting its pattern onto his cheek. The body on the bed was warm but unmoving. He didn’t care and continued to squeeze his father’s hand anyway, hoping for some sort of response. Even the merest twitch would be enough to stop his tears from falling. A firm hand squeezed his shoulder instead and Kurt knew this was a nightmare from which he could not wake. 

Mrs. Pine had let him weep over daddy’s body while she asked the tough questions of the doctor. However, there hadn’t been many answers.

Yes, his father had suffered two serious heart attacks before making it to hospital. Yes, surgery had been the best option to keep him alive. Yes, the sedation had worn off. No, they didn’t know when – _if_ – he would wake up.

Kurt stopped listening; the roar in his ears drowning out everything other than the awful truth. Alone. He was alone. His heart thumped traitorously in his chest. How dare he be here; alive and well. How dare he keep breathing when his dad was on a gurney with a tube down his throat. How dare he feel _anything_ when it was a machine that was keeping his father alive. How dare he… How dare he leave him alone.

Kurt took a shuddering breath, wanting this to be some sort of cruel joke, wanting his dad to wake up and say something - anything. But nothing happened.

Mrs. Pine stood behind him. The elderly woman set down her handbag and took up a spot on the end of the bed. She patted Kurt’s arm comfortingly.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” she started and laid out a plan for the next few days. “My nephew, Jake, will come and milk those cows. The vet will take the dogs and kennel ‘em…” Kurt’s head lifted off the bed at that. “Just for a few days is all. ‘Til we know what’s what.” She nodded her head decisively. “I ‘spect you’ll be wanting to stay on here. I can’t say I’d do anything diff’rent if I were in your shoes.” She patted his arm again. “Ursula could pack a bag for you, set things right back at the house…”

Kurt swallowed grimly. He wondered how long he would need to be at his father’s side. A day? More? A week? Two? He should be the one to pack a bag. He needed to say goodbye to the dogs too. He’d have to sort out payment for the veterinarian, and for milking, and the ambulance, and the hospital, and…and… He shook his head. It was too much. Hopeless tears slid down his face again.

Mrs. Pine eyeballed him, lips pursed. She pulled out her cell phone and carefully dialed a number. Kurt barely registered what she was saying but had no time to ask questions before she was on another call.

“You’re coming with me,” she said, sliding her phone into her handbag. Kurt’s mouth dropped open to protest. “Ah buh-buh-buh,” she cut him off. “I’mma drive you back to our place. Ursula’s gonna feed you. Then you’re gonna pack a bag, get those dogs tied up, an’ you can drive yourself right back here.”

Kurt blinked at her owlishly, his mind still racing around in circles. He swallowed again. His mind focusing on the basic tasks she had given him. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Mrs. Pine eased herself to her feet and watched as Kurt brushed the moisture from his cheeks. She reached over the squeezed his hand. “Let your dad know where you’re going. The sooner we leave, the sooner you’ll be back.” 

* * *

 

Kurt first slept in the uncomfortable excuse for an armchair in the corner of his father’s room. The night nurse promised that she’d find a cot if he wanted to stay on, which of course he did. Only the cot wasn’t any better the second evening, or the third, and by Friday Kurt’s spine ached almost as much as his heavy heart.

He noticed the pitying glances between the nurses when they came to check their patient each morning, changing the catheter bag and sponging his father down. Kurt made way for them to do their job. He moved his chair back from the bed and side stepped out into the cooler corridor.

He was a stranger out here in a beige and mint green wasteland of yawning doorways. He only knew his way past the nurse’s station, down the hall to the elevator, and down six floors to the cafeteria to find bitter coffee and stale sandwiches. Usually he would wait for the nurses to finish - leaning against the wall to straighten the kinks in his back and killing time until the doctor made his rounds. But today, Kurt felt more helpless than he had since the nightmare began.

Kurt shoved his hands in the pockets of his skin tight jeans and began a slow walk to the elevator. Breakfast might lift his mood, although it would only put more pressure on the dome at his waist which had been popping free all morning. He grumbled to himself as he jabbed the down arrow. He definitely needed new clothes - only this time they would need to be for himself, not Kitty.

There was only one problem with that idea. He loathed the thought of leaving the hospital.

He chewed on a nail absentmindedly and stared out the cafeteria window, considering his options. He could try ordering clothes from a website except he didn’t know how to get onto the internet here. He could ask someone but he knew they would tell him to go out and do it, to take a break from the hospital. Maybe they’d have a point. He could go out but…he didn’t know which stores he needed, or where they were in this city, _and_ it would mean leaving his father alone. Kurt touched the mobile phone in the pocket of his dad's flannel shirt that he was wearing. There was only one person he knew in this city.

He hoped that Dr. Cooper would be willing to help.

* * *

 

“Shit! Why didn’t you call sooner?” Cooper asked with his arm protectively cradled around Kurt’s shoulders. The teenager shook his head, jumbled words falling out him in a flurry.

“I didn’t know if… Couldn’t… Wasn’t sure…” Kurt gulped in a shaky breath. His shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands. “I’m so scared,” he sobbed, leaning against the Cooper’s chest.

Cooper looked over the motionless form of Burt Hummel in the hospital bed and tightened his arms around Kurt. He hugged the boy, rocking them slightly until the tears ran dry. Cooper eyed each machine hooked up to Burt grimly. He wasn’t an expert in coma patients by any stretch of the imagination but his natural optimism had taken a dive, and that was never a good sign.

While Kurt sniffled into a tissue, Cooper checked Burt’s chart to see if his brother was treating the patient. “Dr. Williams?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said while blowing his nose. “He’s good, right? The best? He’s the head of the department so he must be the best. Right?”

Cooper cleared his throat. “Um…” The man was a fossil, and word had it that he was incompetent to boot.

“He certainly has years – decades – of experience. I’m sure he’s doing his best.” He put the chart down and put his hands in his pockets. “But uh, if you want, I could ask another doctor to take a look at his case for you? Just to make sure he’s getting the best care available.”

“You would do that? For me?”

“Of course, Kurt. I want what’s best for you. And getting your dad back on his feet would make you happy right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said tearing up once more. “It really would.”

“Okay then. I’ll get right on it.” Cooper dug his phone from his pocket. “Say, have you had any decent food this week?” Kurt shrugged noncommittally. “Grab your stuff. There’s a food truck around the corner that you’re gonna love. My treat. Then we can figure out the shopping thing.”

Cooper ducked out to the hallway to give Kurt a moment’s space and to make the call to Blaine about Burt’s case.

“Squirt, hey,” Cooper said to the voicemail service. “Listen, I need a favor. Take a look at Hummel in room uh, 713. He’s been stuck with Williams and I remember what you said about him. I know this guy and uh, well…Take a look at him would ya? I owe you one, man.” Cooper ended the message as Kurt emerged from the room. “C’mon, lemme buy you lunch,” he said once more slinging his arm around the teenager’s shoulders.

* * *

   
Time away from the hospital had done wonders for Kurt’s mood. Stocked with a few new t-shirts, hoodies and two pairs of slim fit jeans from JC Penny, he felt like a new man. He’d picked the skinny jeans because of the way Dr. Cooper’s eyes had lit up at seeing how tight his current pants were – practically cutting off circulation to his thighs. At least the new jeans had _some_ give to them, so too did the shirts. Kurt couldn't believe that he’d grown almost three full sizes. He'd changed into the new clothes at the store, and happily stuffed his old outfit into their trash can. 

Dr. Cooper said goodbye to Kurt in the elevator with a warm hug, a handful of ass and a wink, promising to visit again in a few days. Kurt watched his new friend set off for rounds on the third floor before the lift doors closed.

The afternoon sun was filtered by the curtains drawn in his father’s room. Kurt sighed at the dreary sight and set his shopping bags down. It was time to freshen the place up.

“Sun’s gorgeous today,” Kurt said to his dad as he hauled the curtains back, blasting sunlight into the room. “Let’s get some fresh air in here.” He pushed open the small window at the bottom of the frame. “I wonder if Mrs. Pine will let me bring in some of her daisies,” Kurt mused aloud.

He set to tidying up his belongings, pulling out the last of the ill-fitting clothes to throw away, and removing the tags off the new items. He folded them carefully and tucked them into his bag. He found a crumpled paper cup and a couple of wrappers from the other night behind his things, which he binned. He took the careless stack of magazines he had accrued from various nurses down to the communal waiting area.

Satisfied, Kurt surveyed the room again unwilling to sit down in his designated armchair. Instead, he packed up his toiletries and wandered down to the nurse’s station to let them know of his change in plans.

“It’ll be good for you, dear. We’ll take good care of him. You get a good night’s sleep. We’ll call if anything changes,” said Susan, an unfamiliar face at the desk. Kurt nodded and headed back to the room.

“I’m going home tonight, daddy," he announced. "I need to check on the farm, and the dogs.” He closed the window and re-drew the curtains to keep the sun off his father’s face. “But I’ll be back tomorrow, and I’ll bring some of Mrs. Pine’s flowers to brighten up the place.” He kissed his father’s cheek and smoothed a hand over his bare head. He looked so much older like this.

“I love you, daddy. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

   
Much longer you think?”

“Two weeks? Maybe more,” Kurt told Mike, the veterinarian. He eyed Finch who was pacing eagerly behind the kennel’s chain link fence. “Everyone keeps saying to take it one day at a time.”

The vet blew out a big breath in sympathy. “If it’s any consolation, the dogs have been doing fine here. They’ve got the run to themselves. I had to take Ken Dvorak’s Afghan out of the main area because these horny boys wouldn’t leave her alone.”

“Oh my! I am so sorry!” Kurt exclaimed with a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. They’re just doing what dogs do. An’ she wasn’t exactly complaining.”

“Well I’ll take them off your hands for the night. Give them a bit of exercise at home,” Kurt said with a shy smile. “Let them get all that pent up energy out of their system.”

“They’ll love that. They’re um, very excited that you’re here.” Mike nodded towards Finch whose cock had unsheathed.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh!” The vet laughed heartily at his squeak of surprise. He pulled back the spring loaded lock and let Kurt into the enclosure, laughing again as Kurt was suddenly engulfed by both enthusiastic giant dogs.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full. See you tomorrow,” Mike said. He held the door open to allow Kurt to lead the animals out to his waiting truck.

Once the sled dogs were safely ensconced, and Kurt was in the driver’s seat, he spoke sternly to the dogs.

“Sit! Stay! Let me get us home in one piece and then we can play all the games you both want.”

Hunter let out a wuffle in response while Finch shook himself all over. They managed to keep to themselves for most of the thirty minute drive home, only becoming more vocal once they turned in to their long driveway. Kurt pulled the truck to a stop and leaned over to push the passenger door open.

“G’on, out you get. I’ll race you back to the house!” He chuckled when the dogs tumbled out onto the dirt road. He watched them tear off down the drive and followed them, the wheels rolling slowly over the gravel.

Kurt unlocked the front door, pushing it open. He stood there for a moment, taking in the overwhelming silence of the house. Nothing had changed. Not one thing was out of place since the last time he’d been here. It had only been six days. Six. But it had felt like a lifetime ago since the house had any warmth to it.

He walked through the house, opening the back door, walking the path out past the barn to the milking shed. The cows weren’t here of course. He knew they would be grazing in the pasture near the stream, where the grass was lush. Kurt pushed the steel shed’s door open, letting the sunlight in to glint off the silver rails. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. Mrs. Pine’s nephew was keeping the place clean. The concrete floor of the milking parlor practically sparkled in the dazzling sunshine. Kurt took a quick walk around and closed back up. Jake would be here early tomorrow morning for the next session. He wanted to introduce himself and thank him for helping out. There was no way he could have handled this on top of everything at the hospital.

Kurt returned back to the house. He could hear the dogs rampaging through the undergrowth, investigating every new smell they could find. He left them to it, making his way back to the house, putting kibble and fresh water down for them. He took the time to search the cupboards for a snack for himself and a large glass of water also. Kurt put the T.V. on, set up a cushion at the end of the coffee table, and retrieved the still double stuffed pillow from his bedroom. Satisfied that he had all he that would need for the next hour or two, Kurt disrobed and whistled for the sled dogs. He settled on his knees, bent over the coffee table and waited, his toes curling with anticipation.

Moments later, the thwack of the plastic dog door announced the first arrival. A flurry of black and white fur snuffled at Kurt’s face. Finch’s soft pink tongue darted out to lick at his mouth. But the dog didn’t pause; his muzzle rapidly relocating to Kurt’s moistening pussy.

The teasing flick at his entrance had Kurt moaning immediately. He’d been without this all week. Hadn’t even thought about it once with all the drama going on but now…he couldn’t wait to come.

Finch put more pressure on. The ball of his tongue pushed inside to taste the wetness that had begun to ooze from Kurt’s cunt. With a soft grunt, Kurt clenched down gratefully, loving the feeling of having his pussy licked so readily.

He barely took a breath before Finch reared up, trapping him under the dog's huge warm body. Kurt giggled with each clumsy thrust while the dog humped against him. His happy laughter dissolved into a hungry moan as he felt the sticky tip of his dog’s cock unsheathe.

“Yeah, c’mon,” he begged when the sloped tip dipped inside him, testing the angle. “Good doggy. Go-od doggy,” he encouraged. Finch stamped each foot closer, hips thrusting more confidently, his cock driving deeper.

Kurt gurgled with pleasure. His cunt blossomed, taking every inch that the dog could give. He was utterly impatient to be fucked with his dog’s thickening knot. The swelling bulge hammered against his slick pussy. The wet smack gave way to persistent forceful thrusts that pounded the fist sized knot into Kurt’s willing body.

He lost himself in the dizzying rush of pleasure. Light headed and slack jawed, Kurt’s eye’s slid shut as the sensation of warmth flooded his insides. His cunt pulsed around the bulging intrusion, milking Finch of every drop.

Kurt edged himself back, forcing the dog in deeper. He humped himself on Finch’s fat knot, working himself into a frenzy; his lust unquenchable. His toes tingled. He felt himself on the verge of floating, the heat of his body ready to combust. When he came it started along the backs of his thighs. The sensation skidded over his skin like lightning, shorting out his senses until there was nothing but an explosion of pleasure deep in his gut.

He cried out shamelessly.

Finch howled in unison.

Behind them, Hunter paced impatiently. 

* * *

  
It was dark when Kurt woke up to the sounds of clanking. Hunter’s head perked up immediately, recognizing the noise of the gates out back. His tail thumped on the bed.

Kurt's eyes blinked in the gloom while his brain made sense of his surroundings. Home. He wiggled his toes beneath the clean sheets of his bed and thought about what had woken him up. He realized that Jake must be starting to milk.

Kurt yawned but pulled back the bed covers while Finch groaned beside him. He wanted to thank Mrs. Pine’s nephew for his help, and ask how long he could stay on.

* * *

  
Kurt left the dogs inside, unsure of how cooperative they’d be with a stranger, and stepped into the pale dawn light. He set out for the milking shed with a thermos of coffee under his arm. He knew that Jake wouldn’t have time to stop during milking but it felt odd to turn up empty handed.

“Morning,” Kurt called out as he entered the parlor. The cows waiting their turn at the entry gate mooed in greeting. He patted a few on the back on his way through. The cows already lined up in the stalls hid the new farmhand from view but a muffled ‘hello’ came from the rectangular concrete pit at the center. Kurt descended the slippery steps carefully.

“Be with ya in a second,” Jake said without looking over his shoulder. Kurt watched him work along the row. He heard the familiar _whoosh_ of each milking cup’s suction switching on before being applied to the cow’s teats. Once the final cow on the row had been hooked up, Jake stood up straight. Kurt noticed his broad shoulders and a slim waist. Jake was taller than expected, and when he turned around, he was definitely much younger than Kurt could have imagined.

“Hi, you’re Kurt right? I’m Jake Puckerman. I’d uh, shake your hand but…” The young black man motioned to the damp latex gloves he was wearing.

Kurt shook his head in surprise. Jake could only be a few years older than himself. “Hi,” he said sounding surprised. He lifted his hand to wave instead. “I- I brought coffee in case you need a break after all of this.” He set the thermos down beside the clean towel bin.

“Oh. Thanks. I’ll need one before I wash down the yard.” Jake picked up the cup of foaming disinfectant for the next set of cows that had lined up along the second side of the pit. He eyed Kurt as he started the teat dipping ritual on the first cow. “Everything okay?”

Kurt’s head whipped up. He huffed and smiled to himself. “I just… You’re so young!” He blurted out, grateful that Jake laughed. “When Mrs. Pine said ‘her nephew’, I pictured someone much, much older.”

“Yeah. I’m technically her great-nephew but Jem doesn’t like to be reminded that she’s aging,” Jake said with a grin while he continued to dip each cow.

“Her first name is Gem?” Kurt asked curiously. He’d only ever known her as Mrs. Pine or Widow Pine.

“Jemima, but she doesn’t really like that either so we all call her Jem. She’s a tough lady. What she wants, she gets.”

“That’s what I love about her actually,” Kurt admitted.

Jake flashed another smile. “Me too.” He finished the last cow and nodded towards the towels. “Can you pass me a couple of clean ones please?”

Kurt grabbed a handful and passed them over, moving out of the way so he wouldn’t be hit by any dirty ones that were flung at the other plastic bin. He frowned as the soiled pile grew.

“I didn’t leave a key,” he stated, realizing he’d forgotten a few things in his rush to get back to the hospital that first time.

“Yeah. I’ve been doing the laundry at Jem’s place every day.”

“Oh shit.” Kurt’s mouth twisted with guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve had more important things to worry about. It’s okay.”

“No. No. I’ll leave the back door unlocked and the keys on table. Use our washer and dryer. Use the kitchen too. Please. Make yourself at home. You’ve done so much to help us out. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks man. I appreciate that.”

“I don’t know how long we’re going to need you... The doctors don’t seem to have any answers.”

Jake nodded. “Okay. Well, I can stay on full time for another couple of weeks. But after that, we’ll need to work something out. I’ve got another gig that start’s up on the 27th.”

“Oh, um…” Kurt’s fingers twisted together anxiously.

“Actually my brother might…” The farmhand trailed off in thought.

“Well, if nothing changes let’s talk again in a week. We can figure it out then.”

“Sure.”

A memory niggled at Kurt. “Puckerman,” he muttered. “I know that name,” he said in bewilderment.

“He’s a stud.”

“Pardon?”

“Puckerman. He’s a bull. He’s about the only other thing my father left us, aside from his name. But we sold him a while back. Someone else has put him out to stud.”

“Ah, yeah. I know him…William Shuester.”

“Yeah, that’s the guy.”

“That guy’s an _asshole_.”

Jake chuckled. “O-kay. Don’t know myself but my mom would probably agree with you.” Kurt raised his eyebrows but didn’t enquire.

“Look, thanks again, Jake. I can’t tell you how much your help has meant.”

“You’re welcome. It just all came together at the right time, you know? I needed a job, you had a job. Boom. Done.”

“Good. I’m glad that we could…um...” Kurt hesitated. “…Help.” He sighed. “Well, um, I’m going let the dogs out for a run. Don’t forget. Keys will be on the table.”

Kurt headed inside to make sure the place was clean and that all evidence of sex was gone – washed or hidden away.

* * *

 

“Who is Jennifer Aniston anyway?” Kurt asked glancing at yet another magazine cover. “And how many kids does she have?” Cooper chuckled. “What? Every one of these says she’s pregnant, and these magazines are from four different years!”

“Hey, do you remember what we talked about last week?” Kurt glanced up from the magazine covers. “Your boyfriend’s disappearing act?” Cooper reminded him.

“My lack of a sex life,” the teenager corrected gloomily.

“Well, I can help with that.” Kurt’s lips plumped, his eyebrow rising in interest. Cooper took the waiting room magazines from the teenager’s hands and dropped them on the Mr. Hummel’s hospital bed table. “I’ve found us somewhere close by where we can be…alone.”

Kurt shot a glance to his father who remained unconscious. His eyes darted back to Cooper’s. “Where?” He whispered eagerly.

Cooper bit back a laugh. “You don’t have to whisper.”

“Yes, we do,” Kurt insisted. “The nurses keep telling me that daddy can hear me. That’s why all these stupid magazines are in here, so I can read to him.”

“Mmmm. Maybe that’s true but I doubt that your dad is gonna rear up outta bed and tell me to get my hands off of you.” The teenager’s eyes narrowed and he looked back at his father.

“So Dr. Cooper, ahem,” Kurt cleared his throat to enunciate the words clearly. “You mentioned something about wanting to be alone with me?” He shuffled closer to his dad. “I think you just want to fuck me, Dr. Cooper.”

“Oh god,” Cooper groaned with a laugh. He scratched his temple and sighed. “You’re right Kurt,” he said, playing along. “By the time I’m through with you, I’ll have you begging for my cock.” He winked at the teenager and cupped his fattening dick.

Kurt’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I want it.” He licked his lips. Cooper’s body reacted, a trill of excitement shooting up his spine. They weren’t play acting any more. “Now that daddy can’t stop us, I want you to cum all over me.”

Cooper gulped. The head of his swollen cock nudged against his belt. He stepped closer to Kurt, watching his bright blue eyes blink heavily. “I know how greedy that pussy of yours is. That’s where you want it, isn’t it?” He smirked as the teenager shivered with desire. “You want me to fuck you full of cum, don’t you?” Kurt’s hand dropped to his own crotch, rubbing over his mound.

“Ye-es,” his voice hitched when his fingers pressed in against his clit.

“I’m gonna bend you over this hospital bed and fuck you, babe. Right in front of your dad.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “Here!?” He whispered incredulously, hunching over. “Are you crazy?”

“Oh for Pete’s sake… No,” Cooper grumbled. “There’s an on-call room at the other end of the hall. That’s what I was talking about _before_.”

“Oh.” Kurt straightened up. “What the hell are we waiting for then?” Cooper stared at him with his mouth gaping open. He shook it off.

“Come on.” He held the door open for Kurt and put his hand to the small of the boy’s back to guide him down the hall.

Cooper used the key he’d taken from his brother. He unlocked the door and peeked inside. Satisfied it was empty he darted inside and pulled the teenager in with him. With a smug smile, he pinned Kurt up against the closed door with his body and twisted the lock on the doorknob so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Doctor Cooper,” Kurt gasped out.

Cooper’s cock twitched in his pants just from being so close to him. The teenager moaned as they pressed up against one another. Cooper pulled Kurt in, his hands gripping the Kurt’s luscious cheeks. He rolled the teenager’s hips, grinding Kurt’s limber body against his hard dick.

“Need to fuck you, babe,” Cooper muttered. He relished the sensation of the teenager’s hands working their way under the back of his shirt.

Kurt agreed with a soft moan. He spread his legs to let Cooper rub at his pussy. “It feels like it’s been forever,” the boy said, panting. He wriggled against Cooper’s fingers.

Cooper thought back to the last off the books appointment at his practice. “Almost been a month,” he mumbled, his lips dragging across a sweep of skin up the Kurt’s neck.

“A month?” Kurt’s head fell back. He looked dazed. “That’s awful,” he declared solemnly.

“Let’s rectify that, shall we?” Cooper pulled the zip down on the teenager’s jeans.

* * *

  
Blaine stood in Room 713 and eyed his new patient. With a flick of his pen, he made it official on the chart. He had been hoping that he could meet the family and introduce himself but, other than his patient, the room was deserted. He popped the patients’ chart back in the Perspex holder by the door and paused. There was a collapsed cot in the corner, along with an overnight bag. He nodded to himself. He definitely needed to speak with the family.

“I’ll be back later to check on you Mr. Hummel so don’t you go wandering off,” he joked to the quiet room.

Blaine started towards the nurse’s station, hoping that they’d know where the patient's family was. He sighed in exasperation when he discovered it unattended. He glanced down the hall, noting the on-call room at the end and checked his watch. He _was_ due for his break, but the cafeteria was six floors down. Blaine contemplated the chances of not being dragged in a different direction if he used the lift. Slim, he decided. The stairs it was. He hesitated again. That would be a lot of effort for some truly god-awful coffee. He pouted.

“Screw it,” he said and made his way to the vending machine. If horrible coffee was on the menu, he could get it right here and take some time out in the on-call room.

* * *

   
“Uh, uh,” Kurt grunted. He wrapped his arms around his doctor’s bare shoulders and held tight as Dr. Cooper’s cock hammered into him.

“Fuuuuck,” the physician drawled. He panted against Kurt’s temple, his pace slowing.

“Don’t stop. Want your cock,” Kurt said sulkily. His head thudded against the door. He loved how strong and excitable the doctor was. He slid his hands along Dr. Cooper’s biceps, squeezing the bulging muscles. “Want your cum, Doctor. Want your- Aah!” He squealed in delight as the older man leaned in to kiss his neck, his hips rearing back to life. Kurt moaned at feeling of the physician’s wild thrusting cock pounding into him again.

* * *

  
Blaine blinked at the locked door, keys dangling from his hand. A muffled voice whined for more, and Blaine’s slack jaw snapped shut.

Thud.

“ _Aah!_ ”

Blaine did a double take at the door.

“Uh!”

“Uh, uh, uh.”

Blaine’s head whirled around, making sure he was the only one hearing this.

“ _Fuck.”_

Blaine leaned in closer, his ear pressing against the wood. He ignored the searing heat from the thin walled paper cup he was still holding.

“Doc-tor Coo-oo-oo-per,” the muffled high-pitched voice wailed rhythmically.

Blaine’s shoulders sagged. His goddamn brother was in there _fucking_ someone – and not just anyone – a patient. His cheeks burned with annoyance and embarrassment. He continued to listen as the occupants grunted and groaned in satisfaction. It sounded like they were almost done.

He stepped back from the door and adjusted the grip on his drink. Blaine looked at the keys still in his hand and frowned. He thumbed through them, searching for the door’s key. “Huh,” he grumbled in irritation and shook his head.

Blaine didn’t wait for them to finish. Instead, marching off towards the elevator. He would need to get some fresh air if he hoped to keep a civilized tongue in his head. He stepped into the lift and stabbed at the ground floor button. He lifted his seething gaze from the floor as the elevator’s doors began to slide shut. The door at the far end of the hall cracked open. Blaine lunged for the Door Open button. “Come _on_.” He pressed it repeatedly, hoping to catch his thoughtless older brother in the act, but the rubber seals of the doors squashed flat. Blaine ground his teeth in frustration as the lift jerked and began its descent.

* * *

   
_I’m in your office._

Cooper glanced at the text and pocketed his cell phone. He whistled a tune, descending the stairwell while he tapped a haphazard beat with his palm on the hand rail.

Minutes later he tossed his office door open and grinned at his younger brother who, for some strange reason, was sitting behind _his_ desk.

“Squirt!” He greeted him jovially.

“Dr. Anderson,” Blaine said stiffly.

Cooper chuckled. “Right, right. Dr. Anderson.” Blaine huffed.

“Close the door, Coop.”

The door clicked closed but Cooper held on to the knob. “What the hell’s going on, B?” He asked in annoyance. He was in too good of a mood to sit through a lecture.

“I should ask you the same thing,” his brother chided.

“What?”

“Give me back the key,” Blaine said and held out his hand.

“Ohh. Yeah about that…” Cooper paused, watching his younger brother cross his arms and lean back in the chair.

“No, don’t let me stop you. Please, tell me why you just _had_ to steal my key in order to _nail_ a fucking _patient_ in _my_ intern’s on-call room.”

“Um…” Cooper set his jaw. His brother waited, staring him down. Cooper relented, his gaze dropping to the floor. “ _Fuck_ , okay!” He flopped down into one of the visitor’s chairs. “Firstly, I _borrowed_ the key.” He dug Blaine’s copy out of his shirt’s top pocket and flipped it onto the desk. “Secondly,” He leaned over the desk and smiled conspiratorially. “I owe you one because that room was perfect.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Blaine complained. “How unprofessional can you get? Look, I wouldn’t care that much if it was an orderly or a nurse but… She’s a patient, isn’t she?”

Cooper’s face scrunched up. “Yeah but…”

“Coop,” his brother lamented. “You are _not_ the only Dr. Anderson around here anymore. And you did in my department. If the Ethics Committee gets wind of this – I could be _done_. Hell, we could both be done! Poof! Gone! And you can kiss that medical license goodbye!”

Cooper scoffed and sat back, crossing his legs. “Please… I’ve had half the committee up in stirrups trying to hit on me. Let’s just say that ‘mutually assured destruction’ tactics work for more than missiles.”

“I don’t understand. Why would you risk everything like this?”

“You don’t get it.” Cooper chuckled and shook his head. “This kid is…special.”

“Kid? How old is she?!”

“Seventeen,” Cooper said dismissively while his younger brother threw his hands up in the air. “But he’s not a she.” Blaine stopped his protest dead in its tracks.

“What the fuck?”

Cooper ignored the outrage, knowing it had more to do with how he’d reacted to Blaine’s coming out than it did to finding out about Kurt. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s complicated,” he said.

Blaine cleared his throat, his hand reaching for Cooper’s.

“Wait, Coop, he’s your patient… So he’s Trans?”

“More like… Intersex.”

“Wow. O-kay.”

“The thing is…” Cooper squirmed in his seat, uncrossing his legs. He dragged his suddenly sweaty palms down his thighs.

“Oh, _crap_. You have feelings for him,” Blaine surmised.

“Yeah. I do,” he confessed. “He’s hot, like, in bed. He just…can’t get enough. And he’s innocent but knows exactly how to get me going. He’s sweet...and really funny.” Cooper huffed in amusement, realizing that there were so many more things that he liked about Kurt other than his pussy. “It’s wild, B. I really like being with him.” His younger brother relaxed back into the chair and thought for a moment.

“Look, he’s over the age of consent,” Blaine pointed out. “The only real problem I see here is that he’s your patient. Just switch him to the other attending in your department, and then you can be with him all you want.”

“It’s more complicated than that, B.”

“Come on... Really?” Blaine groaned.

Cooper counted out a list on his fingers. “He’s only seventeen. He’s vulnerable. He’s got some serious shit happening in his life right now. He doesn’t even live here. And _you know_ I don’t like being tied down. I am not a one woman – person – kinda guy.” Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

“You wanna know what I heard just now?” He counted his own list on his fingers. “Bullshit. Bullshit. He sounds like he needs someone supportive. Bullshit. Oh, and some more bullshit.” Cooper groaned and slumped in his chair.

“Ugh. It’s not that simple.”

“But it could be.”

Cooper sighed and swiped a hand through his hair. He _was_ grateful that Blaine had heard him out. And, if he was being honest with himself, he was also relieved that he’d been able to talk about the situation with Kurt. Not everyone would have been as open minded as Blaine was. He was definitely lucky to count his brother as one of his closest friends.

“Thanks for not judging me too harshly, B.”

“I never could,” his brother said with a wry smile.

“By the way, I…made a copy of your key.”

“…Get the hell out. This is my office now.”

Cooper laughed it off. “Don’t be like that,” he said, standing up. He rounded the desk. “One day when you grow up, you’ll have an office to call your own too.” Blaine poked him in the ribs but relinquished the desk chair.

Once Cooper was alone in his office, he stood at the window, staring at nothing in particular. Perhaps he needed to put some more time in with Kurt, to see if what he felt was really more than sexual chemistry.

* * *

  

 **A/N** \- Psst, there's a quick 10 question anonymous survey for readers to complete [HERE](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/2YFVYL8).

 


	18. Dr. Anderson At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets the Hummels. Cooper wrestles with his feelings. Kitty complicates matters.

Additional warnings this chapter: Semi-public sex, crossdressing

Reminder: All links are NSFW

[The Natural Selection Survey Round-up is now available](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/49286.html) - click click clickity if you want to know the results

 

* * *

It took Blaine several days after he’d taken over the care of Mr. Hummel to meet his family. The nurses had mentioned that the family consisted of only one son, who was still staying in the room, yet every time Blaine stopped by it seemed that he’d just missed him.

However, he did meet an elderly woman whose graying hair was wrapped up in a bun that was still jet black. Apparently a friend of the family, she looked him over skeptically and asked when he was graduating from college. It wasn’t the first time that had happened but having left his twenties behind in the previous year Blaine thought that perhaps those days were gone. He decided to take it as a compliment, and also to take his leave. He made a mental note to call back in before his shift ended.

* * *

 

Kurt tugged at the doctor’s disheveled hair, which he was definitely responsible for messing up. He had it coming, Kurt reasoned. Two minutes after Dr. Cooper had locked the door, he’d stripped him naked, laid him on the bed and gone down on him with such gusto that Kurt had practically shrieked. His molten body had slipped off the bed to straddle the physician unashamedly.

“Won’t we get caught?” Kurt gasped with every glide of the doctor’s fingers into his cunt.

“Not if you can keep quiet,” Dr. Cooper teased, nibbling at a stiff nipple.

“Oh!” He squealed.

“Like that babe?” The older man released the other rosy nipple from between his thumb and forefinger and curled his tongue around it, sucking at the bud ardently. His newly freed hand slipped in between Kurt’s cheeks and massaged his puckered hole.

Kurt gurgled with pleasure. The doctor knew just how to rub him right. A finger slid into his hole, drawing another moan from him. Both sets of fingers pumped into him frantically. It was all Kurt could do to hold on. He pressed his face into the doctor’s soft hair as his foot twitched, his toes curling madly.

“Oh my god,” Kurt moaned. His body began to tremble. “I need your cock,” he keened, wanting his cunt full before he came again. “Please, Coo– Coo–per,” he panted. He rocked down onto two fingers, shuddering at the sensation of being stretched. “Fuck me. I _need_ your cock. _Need it_.”

The doctor fumbled to get free of his belt and pants. They grunted in unison, his thick shaft plunging deliciously deep inside his pussy. “So wet. _Fuck_ ,” the physician muttered in between kisses to Kurt’s outstretched neck.

Kurt’s body quaked, his knees spreading wider in an effort to feel every inch. The fingers in his hole shifted; the rhythm in opposition to the doctor’s cock. It was _so_ much. Kurt whined in ecstasy. The goose bumps that prickled up his spine were instantly followed by a wildfire as he came.

Once the blaze of bliss subsided he found himself cradling Dr. Cooper’s face against his chest. His sensitive body twitched and trembled as the older man clutched at Kurt’s hips, working their bodies together to find his own release.

“Woa–  Ohhhh,” the dazed doctor sighed, finally letting Kurt relax on his lap. “So good,” he huffed out with a dopey smile.

Kurt chuckled and placed a soft kiss to Dr. Cooper’s damp forehead. He made an effort to tidy up the tousled hair by raking his fingers through the dark brown tresses. The doctor hummed happily.

“I like that,” he murmured.

“This?” Kurt hooked an unruly lock of hair away from the older man’s face.

“No.” His light blue eyes rose to meet Kurt’s gaze. “You called me Cooper,” he said idly. “I really like that.”

“You do?” Kurt bit his lower lip and arched against the doctor’s chest.

“Uh huh.”

“I’ll try to remember that then…Cooper.” Kurt’s lips quivered. He swiveled his hips lazily.

The older man caught his breath, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “Can you come again?”

* * *

 

Kurt’s eyes snapped open, his head jerking away from the hand he’d fallen asleep against. The dazzling sunlight streaming through the hospital room window blinded him. He blinked away orange spots and realized he was staring at a pair of shiny black shoes. He jostled in the armchair and swallowed heavily. He was being watched.

He noted useless details as his gaze flitted upwards; Slim fitting red pants with a bulge of muscle at the thigh, a polished silver _B_ belt buckle, a white coat covering a wrinkled dress shirt, a surprising red striped navy bowtie, slicked back dark hair and a friendly face that broke into an easy smile.

“Hi,” the doctor said kindly. “Welcome back to Earth.” He held a tanned hand out to shake. 

Kurt cleared his throat and finally made eye contact. He blinked again, his mouth falling open, hypnotized by a pair of amber flecked hazel eyes. Kurt choked on his own breath and gasped for air. 

“Hi,” he said, launching himself to his feet. “Um, I’m Kurt.” He shook the warm hand still offered to him. 

“Hi Kurt. I’m Dr. Anderson. I’ve taken over your father’s care from Dr. Williams.” Kurt smiled at the coincidence. He wondered exactly how many Dr. Andersons worked here, and whether they were all as handsome as the two he’d met so far. His smile faded once he recognized why the doctor was here. 

“Please tell me you have some idea about when he’s going to wake up?” He crossed his fingers surreptitiously. 

The doctor winced and Kurt’s hopes sank. 

“Unfortunately not, I’m afraid. But the good news is that your father is stable on the vent. Dr. Williams had run the basic….” Dr. Anderson continued on but Kurt twisted away, on the verge of tears. Everything that the doctor was telling him about brain function, he already knew. Kurt’s shaking hand settled over his mouth as he stifled a sob. 

“Hey,” Dr. Anderson said softly, laying a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be scared, Kurt.” The physician tugged him until they were facing each other. He raised Kurt’s chin with his forefinger. “But I need you to not give up on me, okay? Because I am not giving up on your dad.” 

Kurt’s chest heaved with gratitude.

“I want to run a new set of tests to determine if there’s another cause for the coma. And we need another neurological exam…to establish options for future care. Are you okay with that?” Kurt’s head bobbed uselessly. 

Dr. Anderson nodded once. He took a deep breath, his hands fluttering away from Kurt. “I want you to do something for me too,” he said, ducking his head to keep eye contact. 

Kurt gazed at him forlornly. His brow twitched with a fleeting frown of confusion. 

“Go home.” 

Kurt took half a step backwards, his head already shaking. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t leave daddy now. 

“Hey–” The physician stopped himself from reaching out. “Kurt– I’m not saying don’t visit. I’m just saying that you should get some decent sleep at home. It’s been a month, Kurt. You need it. You look–” His brow crinkled in concern. “You’re a wreck,” he said gently. 

“Daddy won’t wake up; how can I be anything else?” Tears pricked Kurt’s eyes once again, his cheeks flushing as he held them back. The doctor moved closer. He reached out and rubbed an arm. 

“Shh, it’s gonna be okay,” Dr. Anderson soothed when Kurt faltered. His hand touched Kurt’s tentatively, pulling him into a hug. “It’ll be okay.” 

Kurt sniffled against the handsome physician’s neck, breathing in a calming combination of aftershave and warm skin. He nuzzled there briefly, enjoying the sensation. Abruptly, he bit back a new wave of tears and chastised himself. He was supposed to be crying for his father not lusting after _another_ doctor. He pushed himself away with a shake of his head and groped for an excuse while his cheeks burned pink.

“It’s not worth it,” he said aloud. “Going home…” He glanced up at Dr. Anderson and explained how far away their farm was. The physician conceded. 

“I’d feel better if you got more sleep, but…I don’t want you driving off the road at the end of the day either so… You win. This time.” 

Kurt smiled at the doctor’s surrender and thought about what his father would say. “Better get used to it,” he teased, dipping one shoulder. He also decided to do what Dr. Cooper did when he was flirting and added a quick wink too; pleased when Dr. Anderson ducked his head and smiled. 

“Uh, it’s the end of my shift so… I guess I’ll see you in the morning – at rounds.”

“At rounds,” Kurt agreed. 

Kurt relaxed after the handsome physician had left. He wrapped his arms across his chest and sighed at the closed door. “Shit.”

Dr. Anderson was right, he needed something but he wasn’t sure if sleep was the answer. 

* * *

 

Blaine’s head hit the elevator wall as soon as the doors closed.

“Shit.”

If he didn’t watch himself, _he’d_ be on the receiving end of a lecture about sexual liaisons in the on-call room. Except it wouldn’t be his brother reprimanding him – it would be his boss.

* * *

 

Kurt paced impatiently in the hallway. He waited for the middle aged neurologist to finish her assessment of his father. If the doctor was right, his dad might be able to come off the ventilator. He gnawed at a thumbnail, wishing that Dr. Cooper was here to distract him. He spun on his heel and glanced at the locked on-call room. He strode four steps and turned again. He knocked his knuckles against his lips. He should call him. He spun around once more and smacked straight into Dr. Anderson.

“Ow!” The physician bent down to rub his bruised shin while Kurt reeled backwards. “Sorry. I thought you’d heard me say hello.”

“No, no. I’m the one who should apologize,” Kurt rushed out, unsure of how to help. 

“It’s okay. No harm done,” Dr. Anderson confirmed while brushing himself off. His smile slipped when the door to Room 713 opened. 

“Ah, Blaine. I was just coming to find you.” Dr. Limijanto propped the door open with her foot and tucked her bobbed hair behind her ears. “Come on. Kurt, you too,” she said, beckoning them both inside. 

Kurt glanced at Dr. Anderson. He smiled when the doctor gave way to him. He headed into the room first and took up a position against the wall at the foot of his father’s bed. He couldn't follow all the medical terminology that the doctors were using as they discussed the test results. But he did notice Dr. Anderson’s growing smile when the neurologist pointed that CN nine and ten were functioning as anticipated. Kurt didn't know what that meant. He disregarded it for the moment because the _B_ on Dr. Anderson’s belt buckle had caught his eye again. At least now he knew what _that_ stood for. He sighed dreamily and imagined saying it out loud – _Doctor Blaine Anderson._  

A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, wrenching Kurt from his daydream. Dr. Limijanto looked at him in amusement, her hand dropping back to her pocket. Behind the neurologist Blaine cleared his throat, his gaze steady on Kurt.

“Karina was just explaining that your dad’s gag and swallow reflexes were back to normal.” Kurt’s eyes widened with hope.

“Does that mean…? We can try removing the vent?” 

“I’ve already called the nurse to assist,” Blaine confirmed. Kurt squeaked and bounced on the spot, breaking into spontaneous applause when two nurses pushed through the room’s door. 

Kurt pressed his fingertips against his lips and watched the hospital staff work to remove the tube from his father’s throat. 

The room went quiet for a moment, and Kurt’s eyes slid shut. He pleaded silently, waiting for daddy to breathe on his own. 

“Mr. Hummel? Mr. Hummel?” Blaine challenged. Kurt’s brow creased, his hands curling into fists against his mouth. He could hear the urgency in the doctor’s voice as the staff scrambled to help. 

“Please. Please, daddy,” Kurt begged. 

Dread crawled over the room. The beep that had once been reassuringly steady stopped. Kurt held his breath in terror. “No,” he whispered. He cracked a fearful eye, praying for a green blip on the heart monitor. His head began to swim as the line crawled across the screen. 

Kurt’s knees buckled. 

The green line jolted.

The room went sideways. 

* * *

 

“Ouch,” the boy muttered, his hand groping at the ice pack pressed to his head. 

“I lost you for a minute,” Blaine said, allowing Kurt to hold the cold compress himself. He shifted his weight on the bed to sit up straight. 

“What?” Kurt’s dazzling eyes flickered open. Blaine cleared his throat self-consciously. 

“You lost it for a minute,” he re-phrased, a tiny bit grateful that Kurt was still dazed. “You fainted.” The boy’s head lolled against the hospital bed while he came to his senses. 

“My– My dad!” He struggled to sit upright. “Is he–?” 

“Woah, woah.” Blaine cradled the weary boy in his arms, laying him back down. “He’s okay! He’s _alive_ , and breathing on his own.”

Kurt heaved a huge sigh of relief. “He’s awake?” 

“…No.” He watched Kurt’s eyes dim in disappointment. “But today has been very encouraging. We’ll keep monitoring him,” he promised, touching the back of the boy’s free hand to comfort them both. 

Kurt’s hopeless gaze drifted away to the window. “I thought I’d lost him,” he admitted, swallowing heavily. Blaine curled his fingers against Kurt’s palm, holding his hand. 

“Kurt…I wish I could tell you that it won’t happen.” 

“But..?” 

“You should be prepared for the worst,” he said carefully, surprised when the boy squeezed his fingers. “We’re doing everything we can, Kurt,” Blaine explained. 

“I know.” Kurt looked at him sadly. “That’s what scares me.” Blaine let out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t give up yet. Please.” 

Kurt’s chin wobbled. He nodded and looked away. 

* * *

 

Daddy’s chest rose and fell. Kurt watched from the chair, his foot propped up on the bed frame. He could almost trust it – that his father would take another breath, and another, and another.

It had been days since the ventilator was removed and, aside from the hour in a hospital bed of his own, Kurt hadn’t left his side. Dr. Cooper had swung by, worried at how despondent he’d been on the phone. He had comforted Kurt and kissed the lump on his head, promising to check in again soon. Kurt couldn’t remember when that would be – he couldn’t think of anything other than what Blaine had said. 

 _“We’re doing everything we can.”_  

Kurt knew the doctor was right – at least medically speaking. Guilt gnawed at his gut. 

Had _he_ done enough? Had _he_ tried everything? 

His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as an idea came to him. He scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

Unease prickled up the back of his neck at the thought of getting caught. So many staff came to check on his unconscious father. He had never tried it in public on his own – it had always been his dad’s idea. 

Kurt tamped down his anxiety. He knew exactly what daddy liked. 

He had to try. 

* * *

 

The click clack of high heels on the linoleum floor made a few heads turn as Kurt strode down the hall to Room 713, but it wasn’t what _kept_ them staring. Kurt was under no illusion that his skintight [black wet look leggings and tank top](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d1cf50478f32ad15cd886a1fa286997c/tumblr_nqzonf3NXk1soqqqgo3_1280.jpg) was eye catching. His pigtails bounced, and the silicone falsies trapped beneath his tight bra jiggled with every step. Nearing his father’s room, Kurt took a nervous look around the hallway and pushed through the door. 

The steady beep behind the half pulled curtain comforted him as he collected the chart. He noted that there hadn’t been any significant change in the past 18 hours. Little change meant little improvement. But Kurt had come arrived with a plan, and had dressed for the occasion. 

“Daddy?” His voice lilted, softer and higher than usual. 

He would do anything for his father – even be Kitty again. He just wanted his dad to wake up. 

“Dad–dy?” He called enticingly, listening for any change in the monitoring machine’s output. He smoothed his hand across his father’s forehead. “Kitty’s here, daddy.” Kurt laid a soft smooch to his dad’s head, cheek, and then placed another against his lips. “Kitty’s here. And she’s so lonely, daddy. She needs you.” He shifted his father’s hand, placing on one of Kurt’s pert falsies. His fingers helped his dad’s to massage the soft mound. The machine beeped haphazardly. 

Kurt whipped back to stare at the monitor. Hope flooded through him. 

“Mmm, yeah… Feel that? Give Kitty-cat what she wants, daddy. She misses you so much. She needs it, daddy,” he wheedled, but the repetitive blip didn’t waver again.

Kurt hiked a knee up onto the hospital bed and moved his father’s hand once more, pressing thick fingers up against his pussy. “She needs it. Won’t you give it to her, daddy?” He rubbed against the heavy hand hoping to get another response. The beeping behind him remained steady. 

Desperation swamped him. 

“Please, daddy. _Please_ ,” he said thickly. “She _needs_ you. She needs you to wake up _now_.” Kurt forgot about the hand between his legs and grasped his father’s shoulders to shake him. 

“She needs you! _I_ need you! Please. Please, dad–” His voice broke as tears began to fall. He buried his face against his father’s chest and started to cry. Eventually his tears dried and he curled up to doze alongside his dad, emotionally exhausted. 

He didn’t hear the door open. 

He didn’t hear the footsteps. 

He didn’t see the doctor’s hand hesitate before reaching out to him. 

But he did feel daddy’s hand slip from between his legs when Dr. Cooper shook him awake. 

* * *

 

“It didn’t work,” the teenager confessed. He stared out the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Cooper unfolded a blanket and draped it around Kurt. He withdrew to study him. 

The transformation was astounding. The heels had given Kurt’s legs a lovely shape, true. But it was the leggings that drew the eye up along the slick curves of his body, from the sweet slope from his mound up to his firm abdominals. Cooper’s gaze continued to drift. He was completely speechless at the heave of Kurt’s well endowed chest and the splash of red at his lips. 

“I thought it would work,” Kurt muttered. He hung his head and sighed. Cooper’s brow creased into a frown. 

“You thought dressing as a woman would wake your father from a coma?” 

“Not a woman,” Kurt grumbled. “Kitty.” 

Cooper looked at him blankly, not following Kurt’s logic. The teenager’s shoulders drooped and he took a deep breath. 

“Remember… You asked me once if daddy ever f–fucked me.” 

“Jesus!” 

Kurt's confession stunned Cooper. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone and eyed the closed door, praying that a nurse wouldn’t interrupt them. Kurt looked up at him pitifully, his bright blue eyes welling with tears again and Cooper’s heart melted. He put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed him in consolation. “I– I suspected but I never actually thought…”

“He loves it when I dress up. L– Like this. As Kitty. S–so I thought– I thought that maybe… Because he loves her so much…”

“Oh babe, no.” Cooper pulled Kurt into a hug. “He’ll wake up in his own time. There’s not much more that you can do but wait.” 

“I don’t wanna wait,” Kurt sobbed. “I w– w– want him now.” Cooper held him as he cried, the boy wobbling on his high heels. 

“Come on. Sit with me,” he said, moving them to the armchair. He pulled Kurt to sit across his lap and adjusted the blanket so it covered most of the teenager’s legs. 

He waited until Kurt calmed down. “How long has this been going on?” 

“Dressing up?” 

“No. You and your dad.”

“A– A while.” 

“Years?” Cooper asked with trepidation. 

“A couple,” Kurt said with a shrug. Cooper breathed a small sigh of relief. Not quite as bad as he feared then. 

“And the dressing up?” 

“Um, a few months I guess.” Kurt snuggled into Cooper. “It started after I came to see you for the first time.” 

“The pregnancy scare,” Cooper confirmed and the teenager hummed in agreement. 

Cooper stared at the ceiling and thought back to their first conversation about sex. Kurt didn’t know much other than the mechanics – but he did know to hide the truth about who he’d been sleeping with. 

“Did he _tell_ you to lie to me?” 

Kurt gulped audibly. “…Yeah.” The truth dawned on Cooper. 

“ _Fuck!_ He’s the friend who liked your mouth, right?” At Kurt’s nod, Cooper’s heart sank. He mentally kicked himself at how blind he’d been. “ _Stupid, stupid._ I should have _known_!” 

Kurt’s face crumpled once more. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I didn’t want to get daddy into any trouble.” 

“Oh Kurt. No. Kurt, no. I’m not mad at you.” Cooper tried to soothe him, wiping at the tears tracking down his cheeks. “I’m– I’m mad at myself.”

“W–why?” Kurt hiccuped. 

“For not seeing the signs earlier,” Cooper said in exasperation. 

“Signs of what?” The boy stared at him in confusion. 

“Abuse, Kurt.” 

“What? No.” Kurt struggled up off of Cooper’s lap. “Daddy never hurt me,” he sniffed indignantly. The blanket sagged around his shoulders. 

Cooper huffed with the realization that Kurt didn’t know – he didn’t understand that his father had preyed on him. His skin crawled with shame as he quickly recognized that he had done exactly the same thing. 

He pushed a hand through his hair. He had to help. He had to fix this. 

He knew that he would fail if he pushed the idea of harm. He had to tread lightly. 

“It’s not always about physical violence, Kurt. Your dad crossed a line that a parent never should. He should _never_ have touched you, Kurt. You’re his _son_ , not a– not a built-in _sex toy_ ,” he blurted out angrily. Kurt gasped and dropped the blanket on the floor.

“How dare you! He loves me!”

“He _should!_ He’s your father. He _should_ love you. Protect you. Want what’s best for you. But loving you doesn’t mean he’s allowed to _fuck you_!” 

“But it’s alright if _you_ fuck me?!” Kurt demanded to know. 

The blood drained from Cooper’s face. 

“You’re my _doctor_ ,” Kurt said tersely. “You’re supposed to protect me, want what’s best for me, right? I sincerely doubt that _you’re_ allowed to fuck me either,” he growled. 

“Fuck. I _know_!” Cooper threw his hands up in dismay. He rubbed at his temples before daring to look at the boy. 

“I’m sorry. I am. I’m so sorry, Kurt. What I did that first time was…inexcusable. You were just so…” Cooper trailed off. There was no excuse for what he’d done. “I’m not proud of what I did… I’m not. But I– I care about you, babe. So much.” 

Kurt’s shoulders eased, his hands settling on his hips. He looked to the ceiling and sighed with irritation. 

“I know,” he grumbled. “I feel the same way,” he said begrudgingly. Kurt sighed again and crossed his arms. He shrugged aimlessly. “What now?” 

Cooper rubbed his sweaty palms along his thighs in relief. “Let me take you home. Please? There’s so much we need to talk about.” He stood and offered his hand. Kurt glanced at it for a moment before reaching out to tangle their fingers together. 

“Like what?” Kurt said with a rueful smile. 

“Like, where in the hell you got those leggings.” The teenager rolled his eyes while Cooper led him away from the hospital room. “…Walking around the cardio ward in those things…You’re gonna give someone a heart attack, babe.” 

“Shut up,” Kurt complained. He tucked himself against Cooper’s side while they waited for the elevator. 

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like them. I mean, have you seen your ass in these things?” 

* * *

 

The sunset shot rosy light through the open front door of the farmhouse. Cooper followed the teenager into the silent house. 

“You look…amazing,” he said breathlessly, ogling Kurt’s body.

Kurt stopped in the kitchen doorway and shot him a tentative glance. “Coffee?” He offered, surprised when the Cooper shook his head.

“Just you. A hot cup of you please,” he teased. Kurt smiled shyly, the toe of one of his pumps twisting against the hard wood floor.

“Doctor– Um…” Kurt hesitated. “Cooper?” 

“It’s okay, babe,” Cooper said, breaking into a smug smile. “You know how much I like when you call me that.” He walked to Kurt, his hands sliding around the teenager’s waist. 

“Cooper?” Kurt asked again with more confidence. “Do you like…me? Or…Kitty?” 

Cooper didn’t stop to give it any thought. “You look gorgeous like this but I– I don’t care what you wear as long as you’re _you_.” 

Kurt’s sinuous body pressed up against him, his breasts squeezing between them. Cooper’s cock throbbed to life. His hands skidded over the shiny material that covered the teenager's deliciously defined ass. He hauled him in. 

“Bed?” Kurt proposed. He yelped happily when Cooper picked him up and carried him to the bedroom they’d used before. “Better close the door,” the teenager suggested as he was set down on his high heels. “I gave Jake a key.” 

Cooper shut the bedroom door. He turned to find Kurt sitting on the corner of the bed; legs spread wide, his stiletto heels holding their ground on the floor.

“Jake?” He asked, hoping like hell it wasn’t one of the loser boyfriends that had deserted Kurt. 

The teenager pouted. 

“I told you about him. The guy I hired?” Cooper paused. 

“Uh, honestly babe, I can’t think right now with you looking that hot.” Kurt’s eyebrows shot up, his painted lips curling into a mischievous smile. He motioned for Cooper to come over. 

Cooper unbuckled his pants and stepped between the teenager’s outstretched legs. Kurt waited with his hands in his lap. He parted his red lips, his tongue poking out to tease him with a playful waggle. The flushed head of Cooper’s cock slid along Kurt’s tongue, the teenager drawing him in, his generous lips closing around the shaft. He shuddered at how effortlessly Kurt swallowed him down. 

“You’ve got such a beautiful mouth,” he murmured, cradling his head as he moved in and out. Kurt hummed in response, his nose tapping against Cooper’s toned abdomen with every thrust. 

Cooper’s dick pulsed as he lodged in Kurt’s throat, rivulets of pre-come trickling out of him. He shivered in ecstasy and paused, his butt clenching as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Kurt sniffed in a deep breath through his nose and grunted quietly but didn’t pull away. Cooper’s toes curled in his shoes as he was expertly deep throated. 

He was used to this, Cooper abruptly realized. His father had taught him. The awful thought doused his urge to come. He pulled out and Kurt hauled in an overdue breath. 

Cooper’s hands closed around Kurt’s pigtails. He tugged them, pulling the teenager’s head back. Kurt looked up at him in a daze, lipstick smudged across his swollen lips. Cooper’s mind swirled with worry and want. He couldn’t stop thinking of what Mr. Hummel had done, but he wanted to make love to his son.

Kurt’s delicate hands squeezed his thighs, his eyebrows rising in a silent question.

He cupped the teenager’s face, torn between stopping to talk and simply accepting that Kurt had a past that he had no control over.

“I want this,” Kurt whispered. 

Cooper let out a shaky breath. The teenager knew that Cooper wasn’t perfect but trusted him anyway. He had to have faith that Kurt knew his own limits. If Kurt said he wanted him, why should he deny him? 

“You wanna tell me how I can get you out of those pants?” Cooper drawled, stepping backwards to slip off his shoes. 

Kurt broke into a relieved grin. He held out his foot and asked Cooper to take off his pumps. 

Cooper pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off the rest of his clothes. He sank to his knees, taking Kurt’s foot in his hands. He held the heel and slipped it off, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of the freed foot. Kurt pointed his toes and giggled when Cooper began to kiss along the inside of his ankle, drifting up his calf muscle. He leaned back against the bed, and watched while Cooper repeated his actions with the other shoe. Kurt curled his leg around Cooper’s shoulders as he dotted kisses along a path to his inner thigh. He slumped back to his elbows, watching through slit eyes. 

Cooper’s fingers crept under the teenager’s waistband and tugged the tight leggings down. Kurt lifted his hips off the bed, allowing them to be taken off, leaving him in [red lace panties](http://68.media.tumblr.com/41dbcbaeb0080711e27cd2fddb687d78/tumblr_opvdbj3s6g1soqqqgo1_500.jpg). Cooper sat on his haunches and dropped the leggings to the floor. He took in the teenager’s slender legs, his lace covered mound, his glossy black crop top that still covered two generous, soft breasts.

“So gorgeous,” he said. He loved how shameless Kurt looked with smeared lipstick and spread legs. 

Cooper pulled the teenager closer, eager to taste him. He rubbed his thumb against Kurt’s lace covered clit and sucked a kiss into a supple inner thigh. Kurt moaned feverishly. Cooper mouthed over the underwear, smiling when Kurt tried in vain to hump against him. He tugged the panties aside, his tongue curling in to taste the teenager’s sweet musky cunt. 

Kurt grunted, his fingers gripping Cooper’s hair, his hips shifting desperately. 

Cooper stopped teasing him. He hooked the panties out of the way and buried his face into Kurt. His tongue flicking over his clit as his fingers pushed inside, caressing the front wall until the teenager circled his hips wildly. 

“More,” Kurt begged, his fingers sliding towards his cunt. 

Cooper’s mouth broke away. He gasped in a breath while the teenager’s fingers slipped lower, sliding in alongside his own. He watched in fascination as they buried two fingers each inside him. Kurt thrust against them recklessly. 

“More,” he whimpered. Cooper gulped but shifted his fingers to make room for a third of his. The hot walls of Kurt’s pussy flexed around them when he plunged back inside. The boy grunted in satisfaction. “Your mouth,” he gasped out. 

Cooper’s gaze shifted, noticing the flush travelling up Kurt’s body. His orgasm was moments away. Cooper’s tongue danced over the teenager’s clit, his fingers fucking in with Kurt’s. The teenager’s cunt began to convulse around them both. 

“Uh! UH.” Kurt cried out, his body rippling as he came. “UH!”

* * *

 

Blaine’s words echoed in Kurt’s ears while Cooper cuddled into him. Kurt closed his eyes, willing them to go away.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Cooper said, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s tense shoulder. He sighed. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It seems like something,” the doctor said gently. 

“I really don’t want to cry right now.” 

“Well I can’t promise to understand you if you go supersonic on me…” Kurt snorted quietly. “But I am willing to listen.” 

Kurt’s fingers tapped haphazardly on the back of Cooper’s hand. “I don’t know what to do.” He cleared his throat before Cooper could interrupt with a joke. “Jake, the farm manager,” he reminded him, “agreed to stay on full time if I could guarantee six months work.” 

“Wow, that kinda works perfectly, actually. Even if your dad woke up tomorrow, he’d need months of physical therapy _and_ medical clearance before he could work this place again.” 

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Right – it does make sense.” 

“But…?” 

“But it feels like…a betrayal. Making plans for the future without him… It just feels wrong. Like he’s never c–coming back.” Kurt’s voice wavered. 

“Shhh, babe. It’s okay.” Cooper tightened his arms around him. “You’re doing him a favor. Taking care of the farm and the animals.” Kurt clicked his tongue in annoyance as he remembered his dogs. “What?” 

“The dogs….” He whined. “They can’t be kenneled forever. It’s just cruel. And I miss them, Cooper.” 

“Can they stay with someone else? What about the old lady next door?” 

“Mrs. Pine? Oh. No,” Kurt disagreed, shaking his head vehemently. “They’re too big. They’d just push her over.” 

“Maybe they could work for Jake?”

“Maybe,” Kurt muttered, indifferent to the idea. 

“Jake could live here, keep the dogs and look after the place.” Kurt’s chest heaved at the thought of replacing his dad. “Just until things change,” Cooper added. “Would you…stay on here too?” 

Kurt buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to think about it all anymore. 

“You can’t stay at the hospital indefinitely, babe,” Cooper pointed out. 

“Ef camf abammah dandy efher.” 

“Yeah… That made no sense at all.” 

Kurt groaned and rolled back into Cooper’s embrace. “I can’t abandon daddy either,” he repeated. 

“Babe, please. I’m not asking you to. Okay? But as your physician, I am recommending that you find somewhere else to sleep. That cot is responsible for the kinks in your back, and as much as I like kinky, _and_ you, I don’t want to see you in that kind of pain.”

Kurt grunted unhappily. Cooper was definitely right about the cot, and unfortunately he was also right about leaving the hospital. He wasn’t so naïve to think that Blaine had told him to go home several times simply to save his back or get a good night’s sleep. 

He tried to picture himself living at home again. It would be fantastic to be around the dogs again, but it wouldn’t be – couldn’t be – the same if Jake lived here too. Even if he took Jake out of the picture, Kurt didn’t think that he could face living here alone. He’d be so far away from his father, and Cooper. And Blaine, he realized.

“I don’t want to stay here,” he said unhappily.

“Okay,” Cooper said with a nod. “Okay.” He pressed his lips against Kurt’s shoulder and took in a deep breath through his nose. “You could come and stay with me. If you want. You don’t have to,” he rushed to clarify his offer. “But you’re welcome to. If you want.”

Kurt twisted in his arms, his blue eyes blinking heavily as he met Cooper’s panicked gaze. “I’ll think about it. Is- Is that okay?” Cooper breathed a sigh of relief. The corner of Kurt’s mouth twitched in amusement momentarily.

“Of course that’s okay,” Cooper insisted. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and rolled over to hide his face against the doctor’s chest. He sniffled involuntarily. 

“Wha–? Babe, what’s wrong?” Kurt took a minute to respond. 

“I’m scared, Cooper,” he said, breathing heavily. “I’m scared that things are never going to be the same again.” The doctor cradled him to his chest and buried his nose in his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“I know. I know. But we’ll get through this.” 

* * *

 

Cooper left after breakfast on Sunday morning saying he had something to take care of. He promised to be back in the evening to take Kurt to the hospital, where the Hummel truck was still parked. 

Kurt mulled over his options about what to do with the farm and the dogs. After thinking in circles, he picked up the phone and called Mrs. Pine for a reality check. 

"Look, you gotta do what's right by you and your dad," she said. "My Jake will take care of everything at home if that's the easiest thing for you. I'll see to it that the house is looked after an' all." 

Kurt nodded against the handset. The thought of the widow keeping an eye on the place eased some of his concern.

"An' it'd be good to get him outta here. He eats like he's still growing like a weed. It past time he takes care of his self." Kurt chuckled at Jake's muffled protest in the background.

"What about the dogs?" He asked. They were what he was most worried about. "Can he take care of them too?" 

"Hang on, Kurt. You ask him yo'self." He waited as the phone was handed to Jake. 

"Hey, how are ya?" Jake asked. They exchanged pleasantries before Kurt repeated his question. 

"Uh, you might not know but I have my own dog." Kurt's hopes sank. "...But I'm sure she'd like the company. Trixie's pretty easy going around other dogs. Kinda comes with the territory, ya know. We're in and out of other people's places all the time." 

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you serious? Because that would be amazing, Jake." A chuckle came through the phone line. 

"Yeah, of course I'm serious. A man never jokes about his dog, right?"

"Um...Right."

"Hey, I'm joking." Kurt blushed at his misunderstanding and shook his head.

"Right. Sorry. Um, how do we do this? Do you want me to pick them up so they're here in the morning? Or–" 

"It's Sunday afternoon, Kurt. Mike's not gonna be there." 

"Oh." 

"How 'bout this – tomorrow I'll drop my stuff at your place and when I'm finished with the milking, I'll pick 'em up. Just give Mike a call to let know that I'll be swinging by, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay," Kurt sighed with relief. It was nice not having to make all the decisions for once. "That would be great. I'll leave you a note about food and stuff, okay?" 

"Awesome. Are you heading back tonight?" 

"Uh huh. I've been away too long as it is."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well. We'll uh, talk soon I guess. Drive safe." 

Kurt thanked the farm manager again and hung up. He dialed the vet's number and left a voicemail about Jake, and asked Mike to send the invoice on. He set the phone down and looked about the quiet house. It was clean and tidy. There was nothing else to do but get ready to leave. 

He wandered into the kitchen and scribbled out a note. The dogs needed new kibble - he jotted down the details and left the paper tucked under a magnet on the fridge. 

Kurt went back to his bedroom and inspected his empty bag. There wasn't much he wanted to take with him as most of it wouldn't fit anyway. But he remembered Cooper's reaction to Kitty's outfit the day before and decided to take a few things of hers that he thought the doctor might like. Things that suited him as Kurt, _and_ could be worn in public. He picked several items from his drawers. He couldn't go wrong with red booty shorts - they'd drive Cooper nuts - as would the shredded body stocking, the jeggings, and a [few of the sheer bodysuits](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/160870140997). He figured he could pair those with his camo short or jeans. And with his denim jacket or a flannel shirt over the top, no one would care. He grabbed a handful of underwear and toys, and shoved those into the bag as well.

He dropped his packed duffle bag by the front door and put the kettle on to wait for Cooper. He hadn't given the doctor's offer to stay any serious consideration. It was obvious that Cooper had been nervous when he’d suggested it. It was kind of funny, Kurt realized. He didn't think that someone as mature as Cooper would ever get nervous about anything. The kettle whistled as it boiled, pulling his thoughts back to the task at hand.

Kurt poured himself a cup of tea and settled in his father's chair. He felt so small here – like a child wearing their parent's shoes. He missed his dad. Kurt's eyes misted over and he bit his lip. He needed to get back to the hospital and check on him. To stop the thought of something awful happening that had been niggling at him all day. To make sure that he was okay. To make sure he wasn’t alone. 

With the mug of tea warm in his hands, Kurt wished that Cooper would hurry.

* * *

 


	19. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt confronts the truth and makes a decision. Blaine becomes a supportive friend. Cooper notices something at home. Jake struggles at the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Semi-public sex, getting caught masturbating, blink-and-you-miss-it Andercest, potential spoilers for Stranger Things and Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (if you haven’t seen those shows on Netflix already).

* * *

 

Kurt stood in the dark hospital room. Lights from monitors blinked in the gloom. The call button cast a spooky glow across the pillows.

He stared at the slumbering body in the bed.

He should be happy. Daddy was still alive. Still in one piece. Still breathing.

He should be happy. The cot was still here. His bags too.

He should be happy.

Except he could hear himself swallow, his throat working to keep his outrage buried while Cooper’s words ricocheted inside him.

_“Abuse, Kurt.”_

He pressed a palm over his own mouth. Horror curled around his heart. A second hand joined the first, fingers pressing into his soft cheek.

_“Abuse...”_

The first sob startled him with its intensity, wracking his body without warning. He tried to stay quiet.

_“Did he tell you to lie to me?”_

Kurt's head shook. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.

His shoulders tightened, his body straining to keep control.

_“Did he tell you to lie to me?”_

“No!” Kurt sobbed, the noise muffled. His eye squeezed shut as tears trickled over his hands. He drew ragged breaths between the almost silent screams.

_“He loves me!”_

_“He should love you!”_

Kurt stumbled backward, stopping only when he bumped into the cold plastered wall.

_“But he’s not allowed to fuck you!”_

He wailed brokenly, snot splattering across his knuckles as he raged, his hand still clamped over his mouth.

Kurt slid to the floor, his knees folded in front of him. His hand dropped to his chest once the worst subsided. Clutching at his shirt, he cried.

He couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t even _think_ about his dad without losing it.

Kurt’s fingers fumbled with the phone as he dialed.

“Can you–?” He hiccupped. “Can you come get me? Please?”

* * *

 

“I should never have left you here.”

“I asked you to,” Kurt said dully.

“Still….”

“I can’t stay here,” he whispered, tucking his face beneath Cooper’s chin.

“You don’t have to.”

* * *

 

Kurt yawned, his eyelids blinking open stubbornly. He wanted to sleep for another hundred years but his body wasn’t going to let him. He huffed and turned himself over, plumping the pillow and plopping his head down on it.

Cooper.

The whole bed smelled like him.

Kurt breathed it in. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes. He was safe here.

Distant talking and the rattle of plates registered with Kurt but he dozed on until a door banged shut. His head lifted off the pillow, his eyes slow to open. He pushed back the top sheet and yawned again, his head heavy and body sluggish.

Sunlight filtered through gauzy floor to ceiling curtains, diffusing light across the king size bed. Kurt pulled himself up to sit against the headboard. He shoved a navy blue pillow behind him to lean against. He found a cup of cooling coffee on the bedside table nearest him. He smiled gratefully and picked it up, gulping it down before the tepid drink was too cold.

Last night had been a blur. He had let Cooper lead him from the car, into an elevator and to the bed. He didn’t remember taking off his shoes or clothes but as he was currently only in a t-shirt and panties, he must have. Kurt gathered the gray blue bedspread around his waist. He glanced around the room, paying attention for the first time.

The room was very much like Cooper himself. Tidy. Relaxed. Debonair.

A [striking oil painting](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3ed2b8c9bdf21abad42a6688142c0003/tumblr_oq90t5E56T1soqqqgo1_500.jpg) hung above the bed – the back of a woman in blues, yellows and red. A gray wingback armchair and footstool by the window looked comfortable, and Kurt wondered if the doctor spent any time reading there.

Kurt got out of bed, and wiggled his toes against soft, plush carpet. His two bags were stacked nearby but he bypassed them, heading instead for Cooper’s closet. He pulled back the doors and smiled at the walk–in robe. Hung on one side of the room were suits and shirts. The other side of the room had shelving on the walls for a surprising amount of baseball caps. Kurt fingered the embroidered logo of a hat that looked older than all the rest. He didn’t know who the Toledo Mud Hens were but the cap clearly had sentimental value to Cooper. Underneath the shelving was a set of drawers and beside it a full length mirror. The back wall housed row upon row of shiny shoes and a collection of sneakers.

Kurt glanced around for an appropriate spot to store his bags. He found space between the drawers and the back wall, below the tie rack. He padded back to the bedroom and moved his things into the closet, leaving the unpacking until later. He rifled in a bag, found his camouflage shorts and pulled them on.

He walked back out to the massive window and peeked between the transparent curtains. He gasped in surprise – he had to be ten stories up. High rises dotted the few streets between him and a river.

Cooper’s building had to be in the middle of downtown.

Kurt backed away, feeling uncertain. This was completely different to what he was used to.

He collected his coffee cup and decided to investigate the rest of the apartment.

* * *

 

Kurt opened random cupboards in the open plan kitchen, the hardwood floor cool against his bare feet. There was a round dining table with mustard colored leather chairs. But going by the half empty coffee cup and the abandoned remote control, the breakfast bar seemed to be the preferred spot. In fact, caffeine seemed to be the breakfast du jour. Kurt eyed the complicated coffee machine perched on the bench top with apprehension. He decided to wait until he was fully awake before attempting to use it.

He wandered past the front door and into the living room where his feet met the luxuriously soft carpet once more. Light flooded in from the eight foot high windows at the end of the room. A large comfortable couch wrapped around the far corner of the room, a chaise at one end and a pile of throw pillows at the other. Above the couch was another [multicolored painting of a woman.](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/image/160885153262) On the opposite wall was an enormous flat screen television. Determined to make the most of _that_ later, Kurt wandered back and passed a closed door.

He hesitated, wondering what was inside. He pushed open the door slowly and was taken aback at what he’d found. He stood in the doorway of a second bedroom with his hands on his hips.

Several things had become crystal clear during Kurt’s snooping.

One – Cooper had impeccable taste.

Two – he was loaded.

Three – he wasn’t living alone.

* * *

 

Cooper placed the keys to the Hummel’s truck on the side table, glad that he’d been able to catch a ride in to work with his brother. He suspected that Kurt wouldn’t be ready to see his father again so soon after his meltdown but he wanted to give him the opportunity if he did. He had also hated leaving Kurt alone and stranded in unfamiliar territory.

The T.V. was on in the background, housewives of somewhere bitching at each other. Cooper inhaled deeply. The delicious aroma of fresh baked cornbread made his stomach growl. “Hello?” He called out to his houseguest who seemed to be hiding. He pulled his wallet and phone from his pocket, leaving them with his house keys in the bowl on the side table.

Cooper headed to his bedroom to change. The bed was rumpled but empty. He noticed Kurt’s bags in the closet and nodded to himself. He should clear out a drawer or two – that seemed like the right thing to do.

He made quick work of changing into a pair of slim fit track pants and a plain black t-shirt. He set to moving his things from the two top left drawers so Kurt could have some space.

“Kurt?” He called out again as he exited his room. “Kurt?” He spun around in the kitchen in bewilderment. His place wasn’t _that_ big.

By the front door, his phone buzzed with a message. Cooper swept it up in one hand and walked over to the couch.

“Hah!” He chuckled to himself. There was his missing guest.

Stretched out along the couch, Kurt snoozed with his face slumped against a cushion.

Cooper settled himself in the corner of the chaise, sitting cross legged while he read Blaine’s text explaining a last minute surgery. He sighed in frustration. He had hoped to get the awkward explanations over with while they were outside of the hospital. It had taken a lot of convincing the day before to get Blaine to agree that Kurt could stay here. But that was his little brother – always worried about conflicts of interest and how things would look to others. He probably had a point. Kurt _was_ vulnerable. And living in such close proximity to the doctor caring for his father could bring up issues – particularly after last night’s breakdown.

He watched Kurt sleep and wondered if the person he’d fallen for was ever going to be the same again.

The teenager sighed deeply, a lazy hand rubbing at his eye as he rolled over onto his back. Cooper waited for him to wake up on his own, hoping not to frighten him.

Kurt stretched out like a cat, his arms extending above his head. A hand knocked against Cooper’s leg and Kurt flinched at the touch.

“Hi,” Cooper said warmly.

“Oh!” Kurt squeaked and gathered his long limbs, hastily sitting up. He glanced at the television and back at Cooper. He blew out a big breath of relief. “You scared me,” he confessed with a laugh.

“How ‘bout I make it up to you with a cuddle?”

The teenager smiled and shifted a little closer. Cooper straightened his legs and held his arms open until Kurt was nestled against him.

“Been home long?” Kurt asked sleepily.

“No, just long enough to wonder what the hell this show is.”

The teenager snorted softly. “No clue.” Cooper grunted in amusement, his hand smoothing along Kurt’s back.

“Are you hungry? We could order in?”

Kurt lifted his head from his chest, his nose wrinkling. “I roasted a chicken earlier. There’s potato salad and corn–”

“Bread,” Cooper said finishing his sentence.

“I hope that’s okay?” Kurt’s blue eyes clouded over.

“Of course,” he said, bemused. “You didn’t have to cook, but you’re welcome to.”

“I’m tired of take-out,” Kurt pointed out. “It’s nice to be able to cook for myself, and feel useful again.”

“Fine with me, babe. The kitchen’s top class but I don’t use it a hell of a lot, so yeah, make yourself at home.” Kurt grinned and puckered his lips for a sweet peck on the lips.

“I made a lot,” the teenager said, crawling off the couch. He looked back at Cooper. “I wasn’t sure how many to set the table for.”

Cooper chewed on his lower lip as Kurt helped pull him to his feet. “Uh, about that… I have a roommate. Uh, my brother. Blaine,” he said, trailing off lamely.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s eyes widened in shock. “My Blaine?!”

“Ye– Wait…Your Blaine?”

Kurt stalled. “Um, um. Daddy's doctor? That Blaine?” Cooper frowned but forged ahead.

“Short, raspberry gel, bowties?” The teenager nodded. “Yeah. Same guy.” Kurt titled his head and looked at him owlishly.

“I– I thought your brother lived in Chicago?”

“He did,” Cooper said, walking toward the refrigerator. He grabbed a cold can of Diet Coke from the fridge and pulled the tab back. He offered it to Kurt first but the teenager shook his head. “But he moved back a couple of months ago.” He took a few swallows of the sweet soda. “It’s kinda temporary. But we just painted a wall in his room so…maybe not so much.” He chuckled. “I dunno. It’s nice having him around.”

“Is he–? Does he know I’m here?”

“Yeah,” Cooper nodded. “I talked it over with him on Sunday. He thought it might be kinda weird. You know, cross a few lines.” Kurt’s brows furrowed. “But he also knows that you need support, babe. And that we’ve,” he motioned between them, “…been sneaking off to fuck in his on-call room.” Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “So in the end he was fine with it.”

Cooper took another long pull from the can, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Anyway, he’s gonna be home late tonight so we don’t need to wait to have dinner.”

Kurt blinked at him, his eyes darting downward to check him out and back up again.

“I think,” he said breathily. “I’m gonna need some of that.” Kurt reached out and tugged the can from Cooper’s grasp, tipping it up to his own lips.

“Hey!” Cooper protested.

“Ahhh,” he sighed in satisfaction. He took two steps back and shot a mischievous grin at Cooper.

“Gimme that,” Cooper demanded. He playfully tugged at the teenager's hip, trying to get close enough to grab the can.

“Nuh uh.”

“Give it to me,” he said huskily, daring Kurt to resist him. The teenager tipped his chin up in defiance.

“Make me.”

Cooper arched his eyebrow. He was not about to be outplayed.

He pulled Kurt to him by the hips. His gaze darted to the pink tongue that wet Kurt’s lips, and then flitted back to the vivid blue eyes that were sparking with arousal. He leaned in, his lips finding Kurt’s, his tongue sliding along the crease of his mouth to taste the syrupy cola. He pressed a soft kiss to the teenager's hungry lips and withdrew, his dick stirring to life.

“More,” Kurt panted.

Cooper smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, making a bee line for the sensitive spot on Kurt’s neck. A shiver of excitement ran through the teenager he held in his arms while he nibbled behind his earlobe. If they were on their own tonight, and Kurt was willing, he was going to make the most of it.

Kurt’s fingers gripped his t-shirt as if he was holding on for dear life. He made delicious little squeaks, and Cooper doubled his efforts to hear him moan. They had been forced to be quiet for too long. One hand dipped under the waistband of Kurt’s shorts while the other yanked at the dome. His fingers slipped between the teenager’s warm lips, travelling the slick the valley to his moist pussy. He pushed inside; two knuckles deep.

“Yeah,” Kurt whimpered with delight. “Touch me.” He rocked himself on the finger, tossing his head back with a gasp. “Oh! Coop-er.” He rucked up Cooper’s shirt, his fingers itching to rip it off him. “Want you. Want you so much,” Kurt whined.

Cooper pulled his hands away and stepped back, surprising him. He stooped and grabbed the teenager around the legs. Kurt whooped with wonder as Cooper tossed him over a shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

The teenager giggled when he was pitched onto the mattress. He shimmied out of his shorts and knickers in seconds. He watched with ravenous eyes as Cooper threw off his own clothes and stood at the bedside, stoking his jutting cock. He licked his lips but Cooper stopped him before he could move.

“Spread your legs,” he insisted, breathing heavily when Kurt complied and hitched his knees up. The teenager’s slender fingers spread his puffy lips wide, showing off the deep pink of his cunt. Kurt wriggled his ass on the bedspread impatiently. “Show me, babe. Show me how you want me,” Cooper coaxed.

Kurt’s fingers slipped inside his pussy, dipping in quickly. He put on a show, fucking himself for Cooper, his hips humping to get in deeper. He keened to be taken, desperate to come.

The purpling head of Cooper’s pulsed with another dribble of pre-come, slicking his hand as he pumped his shaft faster. He pulled at his ball sac while Kurt’s fingers strummed over his clit.

“God,” Cooper drawled. His pace quickened as heat surged up the back of his thighs. He hiked a knee up on the bed and shuffled towards him. The teenager’s legs stretched out and welcomed him between his thighs. Cooper hovered over him, jacking his cock wildly. Kurt’s back arched off the bed, the muscles in his abdomen straining as his body flushed.

Cooper gripped the teenager’s thigh and groaned, delighting in every orgasmic spasm of Kurt’s body. “Ohhhhh,” he growled as white streaks of his own come splattered across Kurt’s soaked cunt.

* * *

 

Kurt’s fingers stroked Cooper’s soft chest hair as they lay together. The doctor snored lightly enough that he could ignore it. It wasn’t anything like his father’s deep rumbling snorts. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He concentrated on his pleasantly aching cunt, still sensitive from being pounded during several enthusiastic rounds with Cooper. He wasn’t ready to face his feelings about his dad. He’d spent the whole day trying not to think about it at all. But here, in the dark, his thoughts returned to how helpless his father was, lying in the hospital, relying on Kurt to hold it together.

His stomach gurgled, and his mouth twitched into a smile as he thanked his body for the distraction.

Kurt rolled away from Cooper. He found his black underwear on the floor, pulling them on. He eyed his wrinkled cum-stained t-shirt on the floor and bypassed it, heading for the closet. He had every intention of wearing his own clothes, but the sight of Cooper’s discarded business shirt draped over the side of the laundry hamper thrilled him. Kurt buttoned the loose white shirt across his chest. He pressed his nose against the worn collar and inhaled. The doctor’s citrusy aftershave overpowered the lingering hints of sweat and hand sanitizer.

With bare feet, Kurt wandered down the hall and into the kitchen to have dinner. He paused at the cupboard, holding a plate in his hand, and contemplated if he should prepare a plate for Cooper as well. He wasn’t sure of the etiquette in a house that wasn’t his father’s. His mouth twisted with indecision and his toes curled against the wooden floor. Cooper might wake, in which case Kurt was happy to help, or he might sleep right through until morning. He would wait, he decided.

Kurt set his plate on the counter top and headed for the fridge. He stood there with the refrigerator door open, debating over potato or a leafy green salad when keys jangled at the front door. Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. He had completely forgotten about Blaine. A wave of self-consciousness swamped him. Cooper’s shirt suddenly felt too skimpy. He wished desperately that he had more layers to hide behind.

He’d have to get used to the idea that Blaine wasn’t _his Blaine_ anymore. He didn’t just exist to help in the cocoon that Kurt had been living in the past month. He was Cooper’s brother – and an actual person who had a life outside of the hospital.

Tendrils of guilt spiraled up his spine.

Blaine knew. He knew that Kurt had been sneaking away from his father’s bedside to fuck, selfishly enjoying himself, while Blaine was doing _everything_ he could to help his father live.

In an instant, all of Kurt’s silly fantasies about the attractive doctor came crashing down – Blaine would never want to be with someone so self absorbed like that. Like him.

* * *

 

Blaine trudged through the doorway as usual, tossing his keys into the bowl on the side table. He eyed the set of foreign keys that were beside the bowl and paused. He couldn’t leave them there, and they must be Kurt’s. He scooped them up and placed them in the bowl with the others. He knew it was a tiny gesture but it might help Kurt feel more comfortable about being in their home – and wow, Blaine needed get used to _that_ idea.

“Hi,” a soft voice called from the kitchen. Blaine’s head whipped up. He snatched his hand away from the keys, realizing that he’d been staring at them.

“Hi,” he said breathlessly. “Kurt…” He faltered, taking in the boy wearing his brother’s loose shirt, his dark underwear showing through the cotton, his legs bare. He tried to ignore the surge of want he felt. Instead, he pulled his satchel from his shoulder and let it drop to the floor by the side table. “I– I’m so glad that you’re up.”

“You are?”

Blaine nodded. “You were pretty out of it last night.” He deliberately understated how concerned he’d been when Cooper had all but carried him in the previous night.

“I don’t remember much.”

“But you feel better today?”

“Um, yeah. My appetite’s back at least,” Kurt said with a nervous laugh and indicated the bowl of potato salad in his hand. “Do you want some? There’s roast chicken.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. That sounds really good actually.” Blaine stopped at the breakfast bar. He leaned against it with both hands while Kurt laid out everything on the bench so that they could both serve themselves.

“Do you–” The boy paused to pile another spoonful of potato salad onto his plate and lick the edge of his thumb. “Do you always work this late?” He asked with his eyes trained downward. Blaine watched him carefully as he replied.

“Sometimes it’s unavoidable. You can’t plan emergency surgery.”

“I guess not.” Kurt was definitely avoiding eye contact.

“And I have to be on-call from time to time.”

“Uh huh.” Kurt picked up his plate and hesitated.

“Table?” Blaine suggested, pleased when the boy nodded. While Kurt chose his seat, Blaine grabbed two cans of diet cola from the fridge and placed one in front of Kurt. He settled himself at the table with a plate of chicken, green salad and cornbread. They ate in awkward silence for a few minutes, the clanking of cutlery the only noise until Blaine couldn’t take it anymore. “So, uh, is it safe to ask whether we can remove the cot from the room?”

Kurt’s head snapped upwards, his large blue eyes stormy as he met Blaine’s gaze. His mouth worked soundlessly, groping for an answer.

Blaine waited him out, popping open his can of soda before doing the same to the boy’s.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, casting his eyes down again. “I– I– Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay,” he said gently. “I’ll let the nurse know in the morning – unless you’re coming in tomorrow and can tell him yourself.” Kurt shrugged one shoulder, clearly uncomfortable. “Are you coming in tomorrow?” Blaine ducked his head in an unsuccessful effort to make eye contact. The fork between the boy’s fingers began to quiver.

“Kurt…” Blaine placed a comforting hand over his to still the trembling. “I know this is strange.” He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “But please… Talk to me.”

“I– I can’t,” Kurt croaked out. He dragged the back of his hand across his eye.

“Of course you can.”

“No–oo,” the boy hitched a breath.

Blaine tossed a hand up in frustration. He’d thought they had more of a connection than this. “Why not?” He complained.

Kurt sniffled and twisted in his chair, turning his back to Blaine. “Be–because you must think I’m awful,” he declared. “And I am. I’m an _awful_ person.” He shook his head adamantly to drown out Blaine’s protests.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine muttered in confusion and sat back in his chair. Compassion overwhelmed him when the boy’s shoulders began to shake. He darted off to his bedroom and plucked several tissues from the box on his night stand. He returned to sit in a chair in front of Kurt and handed them off. “I _don’t_ think you’re an awful person. I– I think you’re … _wonderful_.”

Kurt stared at him incredulously. “How can you say that!? You know what I’ve been doing with– with Cooper. The sneaking around.” He drew a quick breath and talked over the top of Blaine again. “A–and I can’t even look at my dad right now,” he said darkly.

“Stop. Stop. I don’t care who you’re sleeping with,” Blaine fussed. He took the boy’s hands in his, gripping them tightly. “You’re allowed to be happy, Kurt, and if Coop makes you happy…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Flashes of his masturbatory fantasies, from before he’d found out that Kurt and Cooper’s boyfriend were one and the same, crowded his thoughts. His body reacted, heat flushing his cheeks pink.

He cleared his throat. He had to pull himself together. He had to help Kurt. There was something bigger going on.

“Why won’t you come to the hospital?”

The boy heaved in a panicked breath, the corners of his mouth downturned as he stared blankly into space. They both fell silent – Blaine waiting until Kurt’s breathing evened out.

“I–” Kurt hesitated. “I’m just so … _angry_.” His voice wavered. Blaine squeezed the hands he still held but stayed silent. “How could he _do_ this to me?” Kurt’s nostrils flared. He glanced up, his eyes blazing. He shook his head in disbelief. “And it’s not fair! It’s not fair that he’s lying there and I can’t even tell him!” Kurt sniffed indignantly.

“What you’re feeling is completely normal.”

“I hate him,” Kurt sniffled with watery eyes.   

“Oh Kurt.”

“I _hate_ him.” The boy’s chin wobbled.

“I know it’s hard right now–”

Tears skimmed Kurt’s cheeks, falling away. “What if he never wakes up? And what if…he does?" He croaked. "I’m scared that I’ll never be able to forgive him.” Kurt sucked in his lips, biting down to stop from crying as his breathing faltered.

“Oh,” Blaine clicked his tongue worriedly. “Come here.” He pulled the boy to stand, dragging him in for a firm hug. Kurt’s arms settled around his shoulders, his face resting in the crook of Blaine’s neck. Their bodies pressed against each other for a few moments. Blaine pulled away first and used his thumb to wick the moisture from the boy’s cheeks. “Has Coop told you about how our dad passed away?”

Kurt shook his head and dabbed at his eyes with the tissues. Blaine motioned for him to sit back down while he returned to his original seat. He wet his lips with a drink of soda.

"You might have noticed that there’s a few years between Coop and I.”

Kurt nodded, his eyebrows knitting as he listened.

“Well we both ended up in the family business anyway. Dad was a doctor too,” Blaine explained with a smile. “After Coop graduated from Johns Hopkins, he moved out to California and _I_ moved to away to go to the same med school. During my second year, dad got sick – with a cough that wouldn’t go away – except…our parents didn’t tell us that it was actually lung cancer.”

“Oh, no.”

“Both Coop and I noticed that dad wasn’t himself that Christmas but they insisted that everything was fine so we went back to our lives none the wiser. I ended up falling in love with a guy at a party, and Cooper followed a woman to France, neither of us going home for months.” Blaine looked down and folded his hands in his lap. He took a steadying breath.

“The day that dad died, I was supposed to move in with my boyfriend. That didn’t happen, of course. I dropped everything and went home to help mom.”

“But,” he sighed. “I was furious. At her. At him. At the whole world. It took me a while to understand why they’d lied to us, _and_ even _longer_ to forgive them for it. But I did. And Cooper too.” His gaze came to rest on Kurt. “Eventually I came to terms with the hurt, of not being able to say goodbye, of losing him. I even made the switch from pediatrics to cardiothoracic to honor my dad, trying to follow in his footsteps.”

“I know your situation is different from mine…but I get it, Kurt. The anger. The guilt. Feeling helpless. Feeling alone. But you need to know that it gets better. And Cooper and I… We’ll– We’ll help you figure it out.”

Kurt pressed his lips together in a small smile. “I’m sorry about your father.” He paused as Blaine nodded gratefully. “What happened with the boyfriend? Did he help or wait–?” Blaine cut him off with a wry laugh.

“Nope. Dave moved on pretty quick. It was probably for the best. The whole thing brought out his true colors.”

“He sounds awful.”

Blaine shrugged. “He was young and didn’t know how to handle it. Same as me.”

“D–do you have a boyfriend now?” Kurt asked tentatively. Blaine smiled, glancing down. He shook his head.

“No. I had a– No, no boyfriend.” He scrunched up his face and admitted the truth. “I’m not very lucky in love.”

“I find that hard to believe,” the boy said skeptically. Blaine grinned, his eyes lowering.

“Uh, I believe in _quality_ not quantity,” he said cheekily, thinking of his brother’s antics. He toyed with his fork and glanced fondly at Kurt. The boy’s eyes gleamed as he smiled back but quickly darted away.

“Cooper!” Kurt straightened in his chair.

Blaine turned to find his older brother clad only in baby blue boxer shorts standing in the kitchen, scratching his head. His eyebrows rose. “Did I miss a memo? Or are we just not wearing actual clothes anymore?”

“Please. Like you don’t wander around in a towel half the time,” Cooper mumbled. He tottered forward to press a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head before heading to the cupboards to find a plate. Kurt glanced at him and then back to Blaine.

“I can go put on some clothes?” He offered but Blaine shook his head and put a warm hand on his forearm.

“Are we out of Coke?” Cooper asked the open refrigerator.

“Oh! You can have mine,” Kurt said, sliding his barely touched can across the table.

“Thanks, babe.”

“I’ll pick some more up tomorrow,” Blaine said.

“No, I will,” Kurt countered.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get it,” Cooper said and closed the fridge door.

“Guys! _I’ll_ do it. I’m not helpless.” Blaine shared a sheepish look with his brother. “Besides I need something to do tomorrow anyway.”

“Okay,” Blaine chirped.

“I’ll make a list.”

“We need toothpaste.”

“Ooh, and that bread you got last time,” Cooper said, pointing at Blaine. “The one with the chia seeds.”

“And fabric softener.”

“O-kay,” Kurt said cautiously.

“I’ll make a list,” Cooper reiterated. “Is there any more corn bread?”

“Yeah.” Kurt hopped up and removed the dish towel from a plate on the bench.

“Thank god.” Cooper set his plate down on the bench and put an arm around Kurt’s waist, tugging him closer. “You look good in my clothes,” he murmured and kissed Kurt’s shoulder.

Blaine’s gaze shifted away, not enjoying the way Cooper’s hand had drifted down to squeeze the boy’s ass. He tried to focus on his salad, but found that his food was suddenly bitter on his tongue.

He shut his eyes. He was better than this. It had been such a long time since Cooper had expressed interest in a relationship, and never before with a guy – his brother deserved his support. And Kurt – Kurt was so sweet – Blaine would do anything to make him happy.

He had to find a way to accept it – them as a couple.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, glancing at them again, letting the way Kurt giggled when his brother kissed his neck sink in. He pressed his lips together and looked away sulkily. Okay, so he’d have to work on it a little harder than he thought.

But by the time Kurt and Cooper sat down at the table to eat, Blaine had shoved his feelings away and carried on with the conversation.

* * *

 

Sunset had come and gone. The city’s lights twinkled through the sheer curtains while the moon rose.

Kurt’s fingers tugged at Cooper’s soft hair while the doctor played with his slippery pussy. His legs were stretched wide across the bed with Cooper between them, pushing his cooling cum back inside Kurt.

Past the bedroom’s almost closed door, the ingredients of a pasta dinner were abandoned on the counter top. The couple too distracted by each other’s bodies to do anything but race one another to bed.

“Wanna make you come again,” Cooper murmured with his face resting against Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt wondered idly if Blaine was home yet and whether they should stop in case he was. But delight sparkled with every swish of Cooper’s fingers over his button. A finger pressed upwards, rubbing inside him. Kurt’s head slumped back against the bed, utterly willing to let the doctor do what he liked with his body regardless of who might be in the apartment. Cooper always knew how to take care of him.

The doctor’s mouth closed around his clit and sucked. His tongue lashed over sensitive skin, his fingers probing, twisting, fucking into him.

Kurt’s head rolled from side to side as he grunted, his hips stuttering into action. He whined, yearning to be stretched. He begged for more fingers, moaning appreciatively when Cooper obliged. He strained, tightening his cunt around them but it wasn’t enough.

“Wait,” he panted. He pushed himself up on his hands and dislodged the confused doctor. “Hold on.” Kurt crawled off the bed and stumbled to the closet. He rifled through his bag and found one of the toys he’d packed. He flipped the lid on its carry case and eased the [crystal clear glass dildo](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/post/161670189727/pure-indulgence-anal-slider-glass) into his hand.

Kurt practically skipped back to the bed, flinging himself on it next to Cooper.

“Use this,” he insisted and pushed the eight inch shaft into the doctor’s hands.

“Woah.”

Kurt shuffled in front of the doctor on his hands and knees, sticking his butt out, ready to take the bulbous tipped toy. Cooper shifted on the bed to kneel behind him as Kurt’s body wiggled with excitement. The doctor spanked a cheek and then grabbed a handful of flesh, wobbling it. Kurt dropped down to his elbows, pushing his ass into the touch.

The doctor’s teeth grazed a cheek, electrifying Kurt’s derrière. Cooper nipped and mouthed at the reddened skin until Kurt was twisting in his hands. 

“Fuck me,” Kurt pleaded. 

Cooper gasped a breath between bites. “Your greedy fucking… God,” he sighed as he licked along Kurt’s center. His tongue pressed inside. Cooper suckled at his overflowing entrance, his tongue coiling, bunching, eager to taste him.  “I love your pussy, babe.” He trailed wet open mouthed kisses across Kurt’s hole and over the curve of his ass. The cool glass slider was dragged along Kurt’s creamy slit. 

Kurt whimpered in response, his hips rocking backward with want. “Fuck- Fuck me,” he begged. 

The smooth egg shaped head slowly split his lips apart. Kurt’s backside trembled violently and he sighed with longing. It dipped in, the peaked tip kissing his cunt for a split second. But Cooper pulled it back, earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from Kurt. The doctor sniggered. The glassy orb twirled back through their combined juices, the head sinking in a little further before it was gone again. 

“Please,” Kurt mewled, his thighs tensing in anticipation. No one had ever teased him like this. 

The wet suck of Cooper’s mouth over the tip of the dildo caught him off guard. He twisted to look at the doctor, watching him lick it clean and drenching it with saliva. Fingers spread his pussy’s lips. Kurt dropped his head and concentrated on the slow breach of his cunt. His slit stretched as the bulging tip pressed in deeper. Cooper tortured him with tiny thrusts that never pushed in any further. 

“ _Please_ fuck me.” 

Cooper let out a guttural sigh at the sight of Kurt’s cunt taking in the orb, the unyielding glass stretching the delicate skin of his pussy. 

Kurt grunted as the ball eased inside. He had missed feeling this full, this out of control. For a moment he wished that the doctor would push him down, settle his weight on him and make him take it, the heaviness of the knot forced deep inside him. 

He let the idea go as Cooper pushed it in as far as it would go. He concentrated on the fluttering sensation of his insides re-arranging themselves around the thick dildo. The muscles in Kurt’s ass shifted as he swiveled his hips, working his pussy around the translucent ball.

“Uh,” he muttered, pushing back in sloppy thrusts. “Please. _Please_.” 

Cooper huffed against the small of his back. His fingers curled around the smaller glass marble at the base. He pulled it back, hesitating when Kurt whimpered. 

“Uh, more!” 

The glass shaft was driven back in, forcing a wet sound from Kurt’s throat. He shuddered and pleaded for the doctor to do it again. 

Cooper’s reluctance fell away. “So desperate to be fucked, aren’t you babe,” the doctor mumbled as his cock bobbed back to life. In his hands, the toy was buried in deep and then pulled to the point where Kurt’s entrance blossomed around the orb.   

Kurt shrieked in ecstasy with his face buried against the bed. He shoved his hips back and sobbed with pleasure. His chest heaved while his body shook. 

“Uh!” His fingers gripped the sheets, holding on as Cooper twisted the dildo and plunged it back inside him. 

“UH!” He shoved himself up off the mattress, his head tipped up towards the ceiling and back arching as he came with a cry. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Cooper croaked out in amazement. He withdrew the thick glass shaft out, surprised at the soft _pop_ of the egg shaped tip. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered. The doctor’s thumbs held open the slick lips of Kurt’s used pussy. 

Kurt whined, his head dropping back to the bed. “Squirt inside me,” he cajoled. “Wanna feel you come in me.” 

“Okay, okay,” Cooper said thickly. The mattress wobbled under the doctor’s weight as he got to his feet. He hovered above Kurt’s back for a moment. He dragged the swollen cap of his cock between the split of Kurt’s cheeks, bumping over his hole. 

Kurt moaned at the feeling of Cooper pushing in. His toes curled in anticipation of being fucked all over again. 

“Oh,” the doctor gasped as he bottomed out quickly. He steadied himself, his hands at Kurt’s waist, his hips shifting to sink back in. Cooper grunted with every thrust. Droplets of sweat fell onto Kurt’s back and the doctor’s hold slipped. 

Cooper dropped to his knees and pushed at Kurt’s hip to lie on his side. He edged himself closer, straddling Kurt’s one leg and lifting the other,  holding on to it as his cock found its way into Kurt’s juicy cunt. With his hips snapping forcefully, Cooper speared into him again and again. 

Kurt mewled with delight, loving how deep the doctor could get at this angle. 

Cooper’s strokes stuttered. He pressed his face against Kurt’s ankle and groaned. “Ah. Ah!” 

Kurt relaxed, watching Cooper’s mouth drop open as he spilled inside him. 

* * *

 

Blaine stood frozen in the hallway, his foot cramping because he was too afraid to move and make a sound. 

“ _Please_ fuck me.” Kurt’s voice drifted past the bedroom door that had been left ajar. Blaine’s eyes slid shut. He swallowed heavily. He had to keep it together. 

His head spun, their grunts setting his skin alight. His hand shot out to brace himself against the door frame. 

“Please. _Please_.” 

Blaine clamped his mouth shut and sniffed in stuttering breath. The sound of Kurt’s pleading sent his senses into a tailspin. His pants tightened, his cock filling with every grunt, every cry, every gasp. His hips rocked faintly as he imagined being the one to make Kurt squeal like that. 

His fingers gripped the wooden door frame and swallowed down his own grunts that were answering Kurt’s. 

“So desperate to be fucked, aren’t you babe.” His brother’s voice was husky, clearly enraptured with him. It triggered a memory Blaine hadn’t thought about in years. 

 

 

 

> _Ricky Martin rolls his hips towards the camera and Blaine is helpless to resist. His fist flies over his cock. He’s not going to last through the end of the song. Ricky fills the television screen, flashing white teeth and gorgeous brown skin. He thrusts as he dances, showing off the bulge in his pants. Blaine gasps, imaging him naked. His orgasm erupts from him, splattering cloudy come across his bare stomach. He flops back on his bed, his knees splaying, his ankles trapped by trousers._
> 
> _“Fuck,” Cooper rasps. He’s standing stock-still, the door knob still in his hand. Blaine’s body jerks in shock. He wants to pull his shirt down and cover himself but hesitates. He can’t stain his high school uniform._
> 
> _The door closes. Cooper’s standing beside him, looking at him wild eyed. Blaine’s traitorous hard-on lays against his stomach, unwilling to go down. At fourteen, his body is so used to going round after round that Blaine can’t control it when his dick starts to leak pre-cum under his brother’s gaze._
> 
> _“So desperate for it, aren’t you Blaine?” His brother says, his eyes flitting over his exposed body. MTV skips to the next video and Cooper’s gaze lands there, watching as a mermaid entices Ricky underwater. His fingers fumble with his belt buckle. “Shove over,” he demands, sitting himself down on the bed, their hips touching._
> 
> _Blaine props himself up and watches his older brother tug his own shaft. Cooper only has eyes for the T.V. so Blaine takes the chance and touches himself nervously._
> 
> _Blaine bites his bottom lip and strokes slowly, hoping to last longer this time. He’s been practicing more lately, the warmer weather pushing his libido into overdrive. He never counted on Cooper coming home from college._
> 
> _“Uh.” His older brother grunts. His cock is fat in his hand, dribbling obscenely. The noise shoots straight through Blaine’s gut. His dick twitches in his grasp. He ignores Ricky being fondled onscreen, watching Cooper’s dick instead. So pink. So thick._
> 
> _Blaine can’t take it. His own noises are husky, panting groans. His hips jerk upwards. Fuck, he thinks. He’s going to come again. “Oh!” He works through it this time but falls to the bed with his eyes closed. His hips roll and his hand squeezes out the last sparks of excitement._
> 
> _Beside him, Cooper lets out another low grunt. The mattress shifts. Suddenly the back of Blaine’s hand is doused wet and his brain struggles to understand how that’s possible._
> 
> _His eyes blink open. Cooper is so close. He’s angled over him, his come streaking over Blaine’s fist covered cock._
> 
> _Cooper sighs and settles back on his ass. “That brunette chick,” he says, nodding at the television. “Gets me fucking every time.”_  

“Wanna feel you come in me,” Kurt whined. 

The thought of pumping Kurt full of come snapped Blaine back to the present.  He found himself pressed up against the door frame, rutting against the uncomfortably hard wooden surface. 

His brother muttered and shifted on the bed, breaking Blaine’s focus. 

He huffed to himself and backed off the frame. He shouldn’t be doing this. This wasn’t a healthy way to work through his crush on his brother’s boyfriend. He nodded to himself. He would go and take a shower - that would help. 

Blaine began to tiptoe away but Kurt’s sensual whimpers stopped him in his tracks. He found himself hoping that Cooper, after all these years, had learned how to manage his impulse control issues. But the telltale groaning of his older brother signaled that Kurt was about to be short changed. 

Blaine grimaced and snuck off towards the bathroom. 

He stripped in front of the mirror and leaned closer to look at his reflection. “Never lust after someone you can’t have, no matter how well you could do them,” he reminded himself. “ _Disaster_.” 

Seconds later under the hot water, Blaine’s fingers toyed with a nipple. Minutes later, come gushed out of him like a fountain. 

He wiggled his toes in the streaming hot water, his eyes closed, hoping beyond hope that his orgasm had helped get Kurt out of his system. 

* * *

 

Cooper slumped against the counter. Keeping Kurt in orgasms was exhausting. He stirred the boiling pot and yawned. He just wanted to eat, watch his show and pass the fuck out. 

Tomorrow he had double duty – clinic in the morning and surgery in the afternoon. Which meant he’d have to get away early and miss out on what Kurt insisted was ‘breakfast’. 

Cooper didn’t mind bringing him off with his mouth, but it had become much more appealing since he’d convinced Kurt that they both needed a hearty ‘meal’. A sixty-nine to start the day was a lot better than any alarm clock. 

However, in lieu of ‘breakfast’, he’d have to time it right tomorrow and get away before midday. Then he could pop home, bed Kurt, and scramble off to the hospital. 

Cooper’s gazed drifted from the tub of fresh pesto on the bench to Kurt setting the table in skin tight jean leggings. A telltale wet patch had soaked through the material at his crotch, and Cooper smiled to himself. The glass dildo had done the trick, getting Kurt off harder than he’d seen before. He wondered what other toys Kurt might have, or would like to add to his collection. 

Down the hall, the bathroom door clicked closed. Blaine wandered past the dining table and over to the cook top. 

“What’s for dinner?” 

Cooper’s eyes flicked from his brother’s shirtless chest and towel combo to Kurt’s gaping mouth and blazing red cheeks. He looked back to Blaine underwhelmed. Great, he thought. Now it looked like he was going have to take care of Kurt _again_ after dinner. 

“Pasta with pesto, potatoes and green beans.” 

“Ooh, the Italian way. Fancy.” 

Cooper shrugged. It was an easy and delicious meal but those weren’t the only reasons he’d chosen it tonight. “Kurt hasn’t tried pesto before.” 

“Really?” 

Cooper lifted an eyebrow at Kurt who was still dumbstruck. He smirked. “Yeah, so I thought it’d be nice to give him a little taste of Genoa.” 

“And I like spaghetti,” Kurt blurted out. 

“Except, this uses _trenette_ noodles,” Cooper said as he drained the pot into a bowl. Blaine pulled back the lid from the pesto and handed it off to Cooper. 

“But it tastes like spaghetti noodles?” 

“Pretty much,” Blaine said, ignoring the cynical look Cooper shot at him. “I think you’ll like it.”

Kurt smiled and wet his lips. 

“I think you should put on a shirt,” Cooper grumbled. Kurt shook his head, his blue eyes huge with hope. 

Blaine clicked his tongue and checked himself out. “Oh yeah. Wouldn’t want to burn myself.” He walked closer to Kurt. “I guess spaghetti can get messy,” he said with a wink. 

Kurt gripped the back of a kitchen chair, his knees practically buckling as he watched Blaine’s towel clad tight ass wander back down the hall. 

Cooper cleared his throat. “A little help?” 

Kurt’s head whipped back. He looked at Cooper like a deer in the headlights. “Wha–?” 

“Take this please?” 

“Oh! S–sure.” 

Cooper handed off the large bowl and grabbed a bottle of chilled Sauvignon Blanc from the wine fridge. Help from the grape gods would be required if his brother came back out that bedroom without a shirt on. 

Blaine might be his brother, but Cooper wasn’t blind. He knew his younger brother was attractive – in fact, almost as much as he was. Almost.

He twisted the screw cap off the bottle and poured two glasses. “Kurt? Would you like to try some wine?” 

“Um…” 

“How about just a taste?” He poured a few mouthfuls into a large crystal glass and set it on the table for the teenager to try. He loved being able to broaden the Kurt’s horizons. It had become obvious that his father had kept him cloistered. Cooper quickly realized that he didn’t even have to try to be cool – he just had to be himself, and Kurt thought he was amazing. It was completely refreshing and a huge boost to his ego. 

“Thanks.” Kurt eased his way onto the chair and lifted the glass to his lips, taking a small sip. He made a face, both eyes squinting. “Tart,” he said with a grimace. Cooper just laughed as he sat down. 

“It’s an acquired taste – most alcohol is. But this,” Cooper said, holding the glass to his nose. “This is not half bad.” He lifted his glass to toast with Kurt’s. “Cheers, babe.”

“…Cheers,” Kurt said lamely as Blaine joined the table. 

Cooper noted the way the teenager gave his brother the one over, seemingly disappointed that he actually had clothes on. He smiled into his glass and drank, relishing the refreshing zing on his palate. 

“What are we drinking to?” Blaine asked, raising his glass. 

“Good food…” 

“Good friends,” said Kurt. 

“And good wine,” Blaine added. 

Cooper chuckled. “I’ll definitely drink to that.” 

* * *

 

“No, no. You guys made dinner.” Blaine waved Cooper and Kurt off toward the lounge, and started clearing away their plates. 

Cooper slung his arm around Kurt and guided him to the couch while Blaine loaded up the dishwasher. They settled on the chaise, legs outstretched. Cooper flicked the T.V. on and cued up an episode of his favorite show. 

“Actually,” he said, pausing the show. “You might get a real kick out of this, babe.” He used the remote to flick though his Netflix list. 

“1983?” Kurt said curiously as the location flashed up on the huge dark screen in white text. 

“You’ve never seen this, right?” 

“Nuh uh.” 

"Hawkins National Laboratory,” the teenager murmured to himself. 

Lights buzzed in a silent hallway onscreen, and Cooper’s arm settled around Kurt. The laboratory’s door burst open loudly making Kurt jump in his seat. He sniffed in a startled breath. Cooper watched the screen eagerly. He loved this show – it was the perfect mix of ‘80s nostalgia and creepy thriller. 

The scientist ran into the open elevator, the shot panned to the hallway, the lights flickering like crazy.

Beside Cooper, the teenager snuggled in tight against his side. He smiled. Having a cuddly partner during scary movies made the whole experience better. 

Onscreen, noises from the elevator’s ceiling grew. Kurt swallowed heavily. Abruptly, the scientist was snatched from above and Kurt gasped, shrinking into the couch. 

Once the scene changed to the four boys playing Dungeons and Dragons, the teenager breathed a sigh of relief.   

“Demogorgon!” 

The lights went out in Cooper’s apartment. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt groaned. 

Blaine turned them back on in surprise. “Oh! Do you want them on?” 

“Um…” 

“It’s better with them off,” Cooper confirmed. His younger brother flipped them back off again and sat further down the four seater couch. 

Blaine pulled his legs up under him to sit cross-legged. “We need popcorn.” 

“We _just_ ate,” the teenager said, confused. 

Cooper shushed them as the boy, Will, biked down dark streets on T.V. 

The light on the bike went out. A figure emerged from the bushes and the boy crashed on the side of the road. Kurt’s fingers gripped Cooper’s arm tighter as spooky sounds got louder. The boy bolted home. He ran through the house and called for his mom in a panic. When he peered out the window and something appeared, Kurt hid his face. 

The phone was dead, the dog barked constantly. A shadow appeared at the door and the lock flew off. Kurt yelped but could not stop watching. 

The boy ran to the shed out the back and loaded a shotgun. There was silence, hands shaking. Kurt’s own trembling fingers dug harder into Copper’s bicep. 

Will Byers aimed the gun at the door, breathing heavily. The growling noise got louder. Then suddenly, the thing was behind him. Kurt gasped in shock. 

The lightbulb burned bright, the noise reached its crescendo – then silence. The boy was gone. 

“Ah…” Kurt gulped again as the opening title formed onscreen. He watched helpless, hypnotized by the pulsing electronic music. “Is– Is the whole show like this?” 

Both brothers answered at the same time. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Blaine glanced at Cooper with a pout and shrugged. “It’s kinda creepy,” he admitted. 

“Okay, yeah. But in a good way.” 

“Oh yeah! The show is great! But it’s definitely not for everyone – there are some legitimately scary bits in it.” 

“Oh,” Kurt said quietly. 

“You don’t like scary stuff?” Cooper asked, not holding out much hope that the teenager would be persuaded to watch the show. 

Kurt shook his head ruefully. “I’ll just go to bed early. O–or read something.” 

Cooper glanced at Blaine and raised his eyebrows. Although he didn’t believe in having a T.V. in the bedroom, his brother did. 

“Nonsense,” said Blaine. “C’mon, let’s watch something else in my room.” He stood and held out his hand. “I’ll show you one of my favorite shows. It’s completely different than this one, I promise.” 

“Kimmy whatsherface?” Cooper asked and got a nod from his brother. “Actually Kurt’s probably got a lot in common with that chick.” Blaine’s brows knitted together and he tilted his head in confusion. Cooper nudged the teenager to go. 

“Okay,” Kurt said shyly, taking Blaine’s hand in his and letting himself be tugged to his feet. He looked back at Cooper on the couch and pressed his lips together in a small grateful smile. 

“Have fun,” Cooper called out happily as Blaine shut his bedroom door. He stopped the show onscreen and went back to his original choice. “That fucking Crowley. Genius,” he muttered with a chuckle once his show started. 

* * *

 

Kurt clasped his hands together and stood still, uncertain of where he should sit while Blaine closed the door. 

He had liked this room from the first time he’d peeked inside. It had a warmer color scheme than the rest of the apartment, and as a result it felt cozier, more lived in. Kurt presumed that the muted redcurrant wall behind the bed was the one that Cooper had mentioned painting recently. It was offset by an iced coffee colored padded headboard, a soft woven blanket and mixed print pillows. 

Kurt’s fingers toyed with the edge of the tawny blanket on the bed as he studied the [intricately painted canvas of a man’s face](http://gigisstash.tumblr.com/image/160885482167) that hung above the bed. 

“I love him.” Blaine’s hushed voice so close to Kurt’s ear startled him. 

“Huh?” 

“The painting. I fell in love with it a few years ago and Coop brought it for me for Christmas.” 

Kurt turned towards Blaine. He was standing so close. “It’s…very um…” He paused and changed tack, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Why do you love it?” Blaine’s bright hazel eyes shifted to meet his gaze. 

“The way she paints. Every one is built up with layers of color and texture and angles, just like us. It’s what makes people interesting. No two are the same.” Blaine smiled fondly at him. “Just look at your eyes,” he said in awe. “Blues with a splash of green and yellow. I’ve never seen eyes like yours before.” Kurt ducked his head self consciously. 

“Hey, no. I mean it. I can imagine the way she’d paint you.” 

Kurt looked up. Blaine swept back the hair off of Kurt’s forehead and studied his face. 

“So handsome under all of this.” 

Heat swept through Kurt, a blush crawling up his neck. 

 “Those cheekbones.” 

He stared at Blaine, watching his mouth move, wanting to touch him and feel the warmth of his skin. 

“The sweep of this nose, that jawline.” They sighed in unison. 

“Your lips.” His eyes flitted down to watch Kurt bite his lower lip. 

Kurt’s eyes darted downward, wondering if the space between them was closing. He felt like he was falling into the sun. 

His heart thumped loudly. His body tingled. He dragged in a deep breath through his nose. Blaine’s fingers tangled with his own. 

“Kurt,” he murmured. Kurt glanced up to watch his full lips move once more. 

“ _Kurt_.” The hand in his jiggled his arm. 

“The bed or the ottoman?” 

His eyes widened in confusion. 

“The bed?” He suggested unsure of what was happening. 

“Okay, _great_.” Blaine pulled him to one side of the bed and let him go. “You, uh, get comfy.” He backed away. “I- You know what? I am gonna make some popcorn! I’ll be right back,” Blaine insisted. 

“Okay, great,” Kurt echoed and promptly sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. He’d missed something. A signal, or something Blaine had said. Unsure of what to do next, Kurt decided to do what he normally did in bed. 

By the time Blaine came back with a tray loaded with a bowl of popcorn, drinks and napkins, Kurt was sitting under the covers. 

“Oh!” Blaine exclaimed as he found Kurt’s pants abandoned on the floor. Kurt smiled at him. 

“I’m more comfortable like this.” 

“Oh! Of course! That’s– That’s– Yes. Good.” He placed the tray on Kurt’s lap and asked him to hold it while he climbed onto the bed and sat beside him. Outside of the covers, Kurt noticed. He wondered if he’d made a mistake but he didn’t dwell on it, taking an interest instead on what was happening on the television. 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! Fifteen years?! I can’t believe anyone could do that to someone else. Does that actually happen?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Blaine confirmed. Kurt’s fists balled up in his lap. 

Minutes later, Kurt snorted at the idea of a bag of candy for dinner. “I did that at the hospital,” he confessed. “It’s not as good as it sounds. You just get a stomach ache,” he said ruefully. 

He laughed at Kimmy trying to turn on the non-existent tap in the bathroom. Thankfully Unique had shown him that trick in Parade’s bathroom. 

“Two Cindy’s by a Gretchen. Hah!” Kurt slapped at Blaine’s shoulder as they both giggled. 

Blaine sung along with Titus about going out while Kurt hoped that Kimmy would kiss the guy at the club. Kimmy seemed pretty innocent; he wasn’t sure that the version of kissing he knew would be the same as hers, and he really wanted to find out. 

“Oh,” he said, grabbing another handful of popcorn. _Escaping is not the same as making it._

His free hand hovered in front of his mouth. He had literally walked away from his life a week ago, and yet nothing had really changed. He was still avoiding both the hospital and thinking about what his dad had done. Kurt popped a buttery kernel in his mouth and chewed, watching the television intently. 

“ _Oh._ ” And apparently he wasn’t the only to have experienced weird sex stuff. Titus didn’t even blink an eyelid when Kimmy told him about the bunker. Kurt munched on the rest of the popcorn, deep in thought. 

“Beef jerky in a ball gown,” Blaine snickered. Kurt ignored him. He chewed on a fingernail instead; worried that Kimmy was going to give up. 

“Oh my god.” Kurt’s mouth dropped open as the duo sang onscreen. “She’s right.” 

“What?” 

“She’s right!” The worst thing that had happened to him – actually both things, if he counted finding his father unconscious – had happened at home. “You can either curl up in a ball and die or you can stand up and say we’re the strong ones and you can’t break us.” 

Blaine looked at him bemused. His eyes crinkled at the corners when Kurt broke into a relieved grin. 

“I am not going to curl up into a ball and die,” Kurt declared. 

“Lucky me.” Kurt frowned at him in confusion. “I won’t have to give you mouth-to-mouth,” he said with a regretful smile. 

Kurt blinked at him, his lower lip quivering while his brain supplied a mental image that he could not shake.  

“Uhh.”  A sharp rap on the bedroom door saved him from coming up with actual words that made sense. 

“Hey, guys?” Cooper leaned on the door as it opened. “I’m gonna hit the hay.” 

“Oh, do you–?” 

“Naw. Stay up and have fun, babe. At least you two can sleep in tomorrow.” Kurt whipped around to look at Blaine. 

“It’s my day off,” he explained. 

“G‘night boys.” 

“Good night,” Kurt called out absentmindedly as the door closed. 

“If you like, we could hang out together tomorrow. I have some chores to do in the morning, but I’m free in the afternoon. Maybe we could brainstorm some ideas for a Fourth of July party,” Blaine offered. 

“Y–yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Great. Do you wanna watch another episode?” 

“Yeah but first, can you show me how to watch this if you’re not here?” 

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” 

* * *

 

Her best friend’s cute younger brother opened the front door and greeted her. 

“Quinn! Get your ass in here!” Puck called from the lounge. “You’re not gonna fucking believe the vintage porn I found!” 

“Classy as ever, Puckerman,” Quinn said, leaning against the door frame. 

“Quit looking at my ass,” Noah joked. He gave up looking through the pile of ancient video tapes under the T.V. and got up off his knees. “You got here in one piece then?” 

“Barely. You’ve got to do something about your truck. It keeps slipping out of third gear. It’s a real bitch to drive.” 

“Takes one to know one.” 

“Fuck you, asshole.” 

“You wish, toots.” 

“In your dreams, loser.” 

“Jesus. Are you two done yet?” Jake grumbled. 

They both stopped and smiled at him.  “You’re just jealous that she likes me more than you,” Puck countered. 

Jake rolled his eyes and walked away. “Whatever.” Quinn followed him out of the lounge and found herself in the kitchen. 

“Wow. Homey.” 

“I like it, actually.” 

“Yeah well, I’m counting myself as lucky that I’m not the one living here.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Jake insisted. Quinn looked around again and shrugged. 

“Maybe if it was redecorated? I don’t know. How’s it going anyway?” 

“Pretty good. Got the cows under control – it just one of the dogs is being a pain in the ass.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what his deal is, but he will not leave Trixie alone – not for a minute. I have to keep them separated at all times.” 

“What – like he’s mean to her or something?” 

“No. Not like that.” 

Puck chimed in, walking over to turn on the kettle. “He just wants to fuck her. All. The. Time.”

“Oh my _god_.” 

“I have to keep him in the run while the other two work,” Jake admitted. 

“Wow. I bet that sucks for him.” 

“What else can I do? He won’t take any orders from me. Finch, on the other hand, is doing great.” 

“Maybe I can help,” Quinn suggested. “I could take him for walks so at least he can get some exercise in the three days I’m here.” 

“You can try.” 

* * *

 

Hunter seemed friendly enough. The large dog was certainly enthusiastic about getting out of the enclosed dog run. 

The three of them had decided that Quinn and Hunter should spend time inside the house to see if he’d obey her before letting her loose outside with a massive dog. The last thing Jake wanted was for the dog to get lost or for Quinn to get hurt. 

Once Jake had taken Trixie and Finch out to the milking shed the next morning, Quinn and Puck brought Hunter inside and shut off access to the doggie door. After a quick coffee and cigarette, Puck kissed her on the forehead and headed off for his shift in town. 

The brown and white dog jumped up, resting his paws on the window ledge and watched the truck drive off. 

“Well boy,” said Quinn, patting the dog’s furry back. “What are we gonna do today? Play? Walk? Sleep?” 

Hunter made a sound as he yawned, whining softly while he sat down. 

“Sleep? Really?” Quinn chuckled. “Why don’t you do that while I jump in the shower. Then we’ll go for a walk. Okay?” 

Hunter’s tail wagged and he barked once in reply, earning him a scratch behind the ears. 

Quinn walked away, tugging her tied robe loose. Behind her, the click clack of dog claws followed her into the bedroom. 

Hunter jumped up on the bed and settled down, his broad head resting on his paws, watching as Quinn got undressed. He barked again when she picked up a towel and headed for the bathroom. 

“I won’t be long. _Stay_ ,” she said firmly. 

Quinn stepped under the warm water and sighed. At least there was decent water pressure. She checked the collection of shampoo and body wash, clicking open their lids to smell each one. They were all basic brands but she couldn’t complain. This was as close to a holiday as she was going to get. 

Washed clean, Quinn stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel across her breasts. She hummed to herself and headed back into the bedroom, twisting her wet hair up in another towel. She stopped at her suitcase and stooped to grab a t-shirt, a pair of shorts and her underwear.

She sat on the edge of the bed and towel dried her hair, shaking it loose. She left the towel on the bed, noticing how the brown and white dog pawed at it playfully. 

Quinn stood, and spun around to look where she had put the tube of moisturizer that she’d brought with her.  She spied it on the bedside table, walking around the bed to fetch it. Still humming to herself, Quinn pulled the towel away from her body and wiped off her back, arms and chest. She propped her leg up on the bed to dry it off from calf to thigh. Satisfied, she flipped the lid on the bottle and squeezed lotion into her hand. 

Hunter stepped down from the bed. His front paws hitting the floor at the same time. He stretched and yawned once more. 

Quinn’s hands slipped along her shin, the lotion sliding between her fingers and across her skin. It was always so sensual, the sensation of moisturizing her body. She couldn’t understand why men were so reluctant to try it for themselves. 

She had worked her way up to her thigh when the dog’s long hot tongue licked an eager path along her damp pussy. 

“Oh!” She called out, startled. Her back straightened, and she twisted around to get a look at where he was. 

Hunter did it again. His tongue curled against her wickedly. 

“Ohh,” she sighed. “Um…” She looked at the lotion smeared over her hands, not wanting to get it everywhere. She was suddenly a whole lot wetter than she had been in the shower. 

The dog nudged closer, his nose pressing against her clit as he began to lick incessantly, tasting her juices.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, her hips rocking against the dog’s muzzle. She’d never tried anything like this before. It was amazing, maddening – insane. But she was incredibly turned on. Quinn smeared the cream on her hands across her breasts, dragging her thumbs over her nipples and twisting them. 

The dog backed off, licking his jowls. He shook himself, sending fur flying. Quinn tried to call him back but Hunter wouldn’t do what he was told. 

“Hmm.” It had taken Hunter mere seconds to get her closer to an orgasm than she could on her own. And she’d already let him do it. Lick her. Taste her. She bit her lip as she considered the alternative. Okay yes, she wanted more, she decided. 

She had an idea and wiped the last of the lotion across her stomach. Quinn sat at the edge of the bed again, only this time with her legs spread wide and her creamy cunt on display. 

“C’mon baby,” she cooed. “C’mon. Hun-ter. Be a good boy.” 

The large dog stepped forward, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Quinn patted the inside of her thighs in encouragement. 

“C’mon doggie. C’mon baby.” 

Hunter nosed at her, getting her scent. She giggled but stayed still, marveling at what was happening between her legs. The dog’s tongue swept up along her pussy in long stokes, making a meal of it. 

Quinn’s fingers reached down and spread her lips to expose her clit. “Good dog-gie,” she grunted. She scratched his furry head, keeping his lapping, darting tongue right where she needed it to be. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, her orgasm sweeping over her. “Ohhh. Go-d.” 

Quinn flopped backward on the bed, letting her body twitch and jerk while Hunter kept at her soaked pussy. 

This wasn’t the exercise she’d had in mind today. Quinn decided that once she’d regained the feeling in her legs they were definitely going out for a walk. She had to get out of the house. Otherwise she was going to waste the day on her back.

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N** \- So we've reached a point where I have caught up to everything I have written, so I'm writing as we go. I managed this 11k chapter in a week but that's not a pace I can keep up so updates might not be _every_ week but they _will_ come. _**Gigi**_


	20. Summer Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper extends an invitation. Kurt finds what he’s been longing for. Blaine has a revelation.

 

* * *

 

Cooper sat on the couch during an episode of Masterchef with Kurt snuggled against him. As had become usual, Blaine was seated within arm’s reach.

“Ugh,” Blaine grumbled and rolled his eyes. “He’s such a douche.”

“Shaun or David?” Kurt queried, with half an eye on the television.

The brothers answered at the same time.

“Shaun.”

“David,” said Cooper.

“ _Hmph_.” Kurt pursed his lips, his eyes wide. “Sometimes it’s hard to appreciate what good cooks they are because all I think about is shoving a sock in both their mouths,” he said with a judgmental nod.

Cooper exchanged an amused glance with his younger brother. Over the past week, Kurt’s sharp-tongued comments had sent at least one of them into a giggle fit on a daily basis. It was nice – knowing that the teenager was completely at ease.

Kurt would laugh and cook with either or both of them. With Blaine he had meaningful conversations about travel, education and Project Runway. Whereas Cooper was his sounding board about the here and now dealing with bills, insurance and the farm’s future. Cooper tried to take Kurt's mind off the mundane, teaching him how to sext and focusing on broadening his horizons in bed. But although Kurt only fucked Cooper, it was obvious that both his lover and his brother were attracted to one another.

Cooper only had to think back the previous week when he’d popped in for a quickie before rounds to know it was true. He’d ended up bending a very nude and eager Kurt over the kitchen counter, fucking him in the middle of their empty apartment.

Kurt, in the throes of crying to be fucked harder, had been oblivious to Blaine’s unannounced arrival. Cooper hadn’t missed a beat, his body smacking against Kurt’s. But as soon as Blaine’s bag had hit the floor along with his jaw, Kurt had realized that they were being watched. His body had stiffened for a split second in shock before his impatient ass pushed back into Cooper’s hands, yearning to be taken.

Cooper couldn’t ignore Blaine’s shocked eyes drinking them in. Nor how one of Kurt’s hands had stretched out across the glossy counter towards Blaine while the other disappeared between his legs. Kurt’s body had trembled as he’d rubbed at his clit and Cooper managed to tear his eyes away from his brother’s growing excitement. Instead his eyes watched his own cock, slick with Kurt’s juices. His hands had spread Kurt’s cheeks to watch his shaft sink into Kurt’s puffy pussy, filling him up.

Kurt had come first. His body coiled like a spring, his release exploded though him. Cooper had held tight, riding out every buck and delicious shudder of Kurt’s body. He pinned him then, against the counter, and fucked Kurt ruthlessly. He watched Kurt and Blaine watch each other. Kurt’s pussy tamped down on him. Cooper gritted out his orgasm, rising on his toes. He fucked every inch into Kurt, his balls pressed against the slippery split of him, unloading into him. By the time he had relaxed his grip and opened his eyes, Blaine was gone. His bedroom door flung shut carelessly in his wake.

Cooper wasn’t sure what had happened between them after he left – whether it was awkward or not. He knew for sure it hadn’t been physical – Kurt confirmed it by climbing him like a tree as soon as he’d gotten home, restless for sex.

But _something_ had changed. Like a switch had been flipped in them both. 

Blaine’s eyes began to follow Kurt everywhere, checking him out whenever he was in the room. Cooper didn’t believe his brother was completely aware of the habit. But unlike before, Blaine had stopped averting his eyes when Kurt caught his glance even when in Cooper’s arms (or lap), and he certainly wasn’t flustered when Cooper purposefully drew his attention to his staring. 

Kurt seemed to revel in the attention. He spent more time wandering around in fewer clothes. Cooper’s shirts had become a staple after they’d fucked along with progressively skimpier underwear that he’d show off by ducking out to the kitchen or lounge to fetch something unnecessary. He was much flirtier when they were all together. He displayed more affection. All. The. Time. His hands were never far from Cooper; slipping under his shirt in a hug, rubbing his thigh when they sat, pressing up against him everywhere.

It was driving Cooper nuts – in all the wrong ways.

Usually he loved physical affection – he’d always been a hands-on kind of guy. He utterly enjoyed the way that Kurt craved sex. But he was beginning to wonder if there was anything more to them than practical advice and fucking. The blush of their mutual crushes had passed, giving way to the reality of a relationship. However, Cooper’s toes were a definitely chilly at the prospect. He knew it was absurd. And he wondered, not for the first time, if there was something wrong with him, if he’d ever be content in a relationship again.

Cooper glanced at Blaine again. His brother wasn’t even looking at the television. His tender gaze was trained on an unaware Kurt.

Blaine’s hazel eyes tracked every twitch and frown on Kurt’s face. Blaine smiled to himself secretly, his lashes splaying for a moment as he closed his eyes.

Cooper frowned. _That_ wasn’t a look of lust.

Realization stung for a split second.

He pressed his lips to the top of Kurt’s head and squeezed him close. Perhaps he’d been fooling himself. Perhaps _he_ wasn’t the Anderson that Kurt should be with. He would never be able to look at Kurt like _that_. He wasn’t sure that he was even capable of it anymore. At least, not romantically.

He thought about Sophia. If he was being honest, there wasn’t a day that went by when he didn’t think of her. Endless days in the French summer sun, kissing until they were breathless, hours in her arms studying her eyes, her lips, her skin. The thrill of love so much easier then, and yet he never thought that he’d ever lose it. That it would become unattainable. Illusive. But after twenty years, it had.

He mourned momentarily for everything he’d lost all those years ago. His youth. Her love. His heart.

It occurred to him that he had been holding back with Kurt, romantically _and_ physically. That maybe Blaine could, in fact, give Kurt something that Cooper had overlooked. Something that was much less than love, but intimate nonetheless. Something that might make it clear who Kurt should be with.

Cooper tested the idea out in his head – probed his feelings on it. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt the way he thought it might. It wasn’t a defeat. It wasn’t a loss. It felt...right. Kurt deserved everything - _especially_ the things that Cooper wouldn’t – couldn’t – give him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the triumphant noises of Kurt and Blaine as someone was eliminated from the T.V. show. He didn’t care who it was. But he knew an opportunity when he saw one. It _would_ be a gamble, one that might blow up in his face but he had to try.

For Kurt’s sake.

 

* * *

 

 

“What shall we watch next?” Blaine asked, idly flipping through the onscreen schedule. 

“Actually Squirt, I need to ask your advice,” said Cooper.

“Huh?”

Cooper rearranged himself and Kurt to put some distance between them, forcing the teenager to sit up on his own. “About guys, I mean.”

Kurt stared at him with half a frown.

“Oh-kay,” Blaine said. “Shoot.”

“Well,” he chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. “This is kinda… I don’t usually have an issue with it but…” Blaine gulped, his eyebrows rose. “Well...It’s about kissing. French kissing.”

“What’s _French_ kissing?” Kurt asked curiously, his head whipping side to side to look at them both.

“Uh, I’m sorry. What now?” Blaine blurted out.

“I want to know about French kissing too,” said Kurt matter-of-factly.

Blaine’s mouth fell open. He glared at Cooper. “Don’t tell me you haven’t–?”

“With Kurt? No.”

“What the hell?!” Blaine glanced at Kurt worriedly. “You guys go at it all the time! You… You never _kiss_?” He challenged. “That’s insane,” he muttered. “What kind of intimacy can you have if you _never_ kiss?” 

Kurt flinched. He answered before Cooper had the chance. “We do too!”

Blaine shot him an unconvinced glance. Cooper added guiltily, “Yeah but not with tongue.” Kurt frowned and turned to look at Cooper.

“Do you mean kissing or smooching?” He asked Cooper quietly.

“They’re the _same_ thing,” Cooper mumbled in reply, his eyes still on his scandalized brother.

“Oh.” Kurt stared at the carpet. “W– Why not?” Blaine tilted his head in agreement and echoed the sentiment with wide eyes.

“I don’t know,” Cooper insisted. “It just felt weird in the beginning and then we just…didn’t.”

“But I like smooching!”

“You’ve done it before?” Cooper asked in surprise.

“Um…” Kurt blushed. “Kinda.”

“Your…friend?” Cooper asked hesitantly.

“No,” Kurt mumbled. His fingers toyed self-consciously with the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. “But he wasn’t very good at it.”

Blaine frowned, his eyes darting between Cooper and Kurt.

“Blaine could show you exactly how it’s supposed to be.”

Blaine choked. “Wha–?” 

Cooper cut him off. “I just mean that you’ve had plenty of experience French kissing guys, right? Out of the three of us, you are definitely the expert here.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose hopefully. He batted his eyelashes at Cooper’s brother. “Ooh, yes please.”

Cooper smirked at Kurt’s excited reaction, and winked at Blaine as he bit his lip.

“I don’t, uh. That’s not– I mean, I do! But…” Blaine trailed off uncertainly. Cooper nodded his permission to make a move on Kurt. “Coop? Are– Are you sure?”

Kurt and Cooper answered together. “ _Yes._ ” Kurt edged a tiny bit closer to him, his hand coming to rest on Blaine’s knee. “Please?”

Blaine’s gaze fixed on Kurt. His eyes dropped to his lips and then away while he debated whether this was a good idea. Cooper’s hands tightened against his own thighs as anticipation grew.

Blaine swallowed heavily, his mind made up. He leaned in determinedly. Kurt followed suit, albeit with less certainty.

Blaine pressed forward. Kurt’s head tilted in the final seconds, accepting Blaine’s lips against his own. Their eyes slid shut and Blaine cupped Kurt’s face with gentle hands. His lips moved sure and slow, kissing Kurt’s open. 

Kurt gasped. He found Blaine’s wrist and held tight, keeping him from pulling away. His kissed back hungrily, his lips parting and capturing Blaine’s. Kurt sniffed in sharp breath as Blaine’s tongue licked in. He moaned, his hand slipping downward to grip at Blaine’s shirt.

Cooper watched the them. The hypnotic push and pull of Kurt giving himself over to the kiss, and Blaine surging into it, wanting more.

“ _Oh,_ ” Kurt sighed as they broke apart. “That was…” He swallowed hard and dragged in a deep breath. “ _Amazing._ ”

Cooper beamed because that was obviously an understatement for them both – exactly what he had hoped for.

Blaine’s cheeks flushed pink, his glassy eyes still trained on Kurt’s lips. He blinked slowly as if he were trying to wake from a dream.

“I think you’ve got the hang of it, babe,” Cooper said with a grin. Kurt leaned back, his head loose. He licked his lips and looked at Cooper with a sly smile.

“Is it your turn now?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

Cooper’s eyebrows shot upwards. He wondered how far Kurt wanted to take this, given his history of being with more than one guy at a time. “Ah. Sure.”

Kurt shifted to face him, his eyes drifting to Cooper’s mouth. He leaned in, taking the initiative, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt’s hands settled on Cooper’s shoulders as he practiced his newly learned technique. He licked at the seam of Cooper’s lips, smiling when his mouth opened. They swiped tongues cautiously.

Cooper held back purposefully, wanting Kurt to break off and pursue a second kiss with his brother.

Kurt pulled back, frustrated. He took Cooper’s chin in hand and re-positioned his face, tilting him a little to the right. He tried again.

Cooper let him lead, his hands resting on Kurt’s waist. Kurt kissed him harder, trying to inject more passion into it, trying to re-create his experience with Blaine. Cooper darted his tongue in and out of Kurt’s mouth. It was not his ‘go to’ move by any means but Kurt’s intense enthusiasm was beginning to get him going, and he needed to take this slow if he wanted the situation to evolve.

Kurt sat back with a huff.

Cooper’s eyes opened. He looked past Kurt to check on Blaine, who was looking at him with skeptical disdain. Cooper shrugged and let the silent judgment slide, knowing he was doing this for the greater good.

Kurt cleared his throat. “That was…okay.” He glanced back to Blaine longingly. “Maybe I need more practice?”

Blaine huffed. “Actually, I think it’s Coop that needs the practice.”

“Oh!” Kurt’s eyes widened. “Yes! You’re so good Blaine. You two should _definitely_ try it.”

Blaine breathed in so fast, he squeaked _and_ coughed.

Cooper laid a hand on Kurt’s arm and gave a single shake of his head. “It’s not something family does with each other,” he said softly.

“R-right… Sorry.” A deep pink stained Kurt’s neck, nose and cheeks.

“It’s okay, babe. It’s easy to forget we’re brothers. After all I’m so much more handsome than he is,” Cooper said with a playful grin. Kurt blinked at him, pressing his lips together in a small grateful smile.

“You’re _so_ full of crap,” Blaine grumbled.

“Don’t pay any attention to him,” Kurt said, moving closer to Blaine once again. He pressed a quick peck to his lips. “You’re a _much_ better kisser than he is.”

Blaine shot Cooper a dangerous look as his arms circled Kurt’s waist. Cooper smirked but held silent while Kurt’s fingers curled around the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Didn’t you say something about needing more practice?” Blaine murmured.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Cooper’s eyes rolled at their cheesy flirting but once they had fallen into another deep kiss, he smiled. They were perfect for one another.

 

* * *

 

Kurt couldn’t get enough. Blaine’s hands felt as though they were touching every part of him; cradling his face, tugging at his elbows, pulling him closer. Kurt’s knees splayed either side of him. 

The air between Blaine’s fingertips and Kurt’s thighs crackled with desire, the sparks subsiding as hands smoothed across Kurt’s skin. 

Blaine was everywhere; under him, around him, in him. 

Kurt felt electric. The current running through the circuits of their bodies, pulsing through them as tongues met, fingers stretched over skin, chests pressing together. Kurt could barely take a breath in the best possible way. 

He yearned for more. His lips smoothing into a smile as Blaine gazed at him with honey-drunk eyes. His mouth soon found its mark, moving sure against Blaine’s, his senses tumbling end over end. He felt like he was falling into nothing and everything all at once. 

A cooler confident hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Kurt moaned against Blaine’s lips. He’d know that touch anywhere. The fly of his denim cut-offs popped open and Cooper’s hand slipped beneath his lace panties. 

Kurt couldn’t help it. He shifted against Cooper’s touch, against the fingers rubbing over his clit, driving him mad. His hot, damp breath against Blaine’s cheek added to the storm of sensation overwhelming him.

Blaine cupped his face once more, their tongues sliding together. 

Cooper’s fingers dipped in and out of him, spreading his juices over his pussy. 

Kurt grunted and let his body take what was being offered. He fucked himself against Cooper’s probing fingers and kissed Blaine’s hungry mouth, wanting it all. His eyes rolled back in his head but his body began to shift. And Blaine’s lips were gone. He pouted at the loss even as he lost his grip. He was tipping over. 

Sure hands caught him. They settled him. 

Cooper. 

He smiled. He was safe. Wherever Blaine had gone, Cooper would make it better.

Kurt kept his eyes closed as Cooper shifted behind him, pulling his shirt off. Kurt made a tiny complaining noise, the slight chill pebbling his nipples. His shorts were tugged loose. He was being guided down.

He sighed. His chest met bare skin laid out on the couch, the heat warming him from the inside out. The sweet sunlit scent of raspberries satiated him.

Blaine.

He sighed again, his arms wrapping around the half-naked body under him. His lips pressed against hot skin. He trailed kisses up Blaine’s throat, mouthing over the motion of his Adam’s apple. He kissed along his jaw, relishing the simultaneous sweep of Blaine’s warm hands along his spine. Their lips found one another as cool hands tugged his pants off and discarded them. Kurt smiled into the kiss, his legs somehow beyond his control, were spread apart.

He could feel Cooper between them, his hands massaging him, his thumbs sweeping along his inner thighs. Kurt shifted to feel more of him, wanting his fingers again. Blaine’s hips moved in concert, following him, and Kurt understood the reaction he was having on the man beneath him.

Kurt broke off the kiss and watched Blaine emerge from the depths, dazed. Kurt’s breathing stuttered. He began to grind against the thick cock concealed in Blaine’s pants.

Blaine grunted in surprised ecstasy, his noises swallowed by another kiss.

Kurt’s body ran on instinct, the familiar sting of passion pushing him to drive his hips against Blaine. The man under him bucked in response, a warm hand grabbing at Kurt’s ass to move their bodies together.

“Please, please, please…” Kurt whispered fervently between kisses, whining when Cooper pulled at his hip, tugging his ass upward.

Cooper snorted in amusement and bit playfully at one of Kurt’s cheeks. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt trilled. He moaned as Cooper’s tongue licked along his moist pussy, breathing hard once Cooper began to tease his cunt mercilessly.

Kurt’s hands framed Blaine’s blissful face. He had to tear his eyes away from Blaine’s honeyed depths, concentrating instead on the plush pink of his lips. He kissed Blaine once more, thrilled at being with two men that he adored.

 

* * *

 

Blaine’s head was spinning. This was _everything_ that he’d fantasized about. 

Being with Kurt was _heaven_ ; his weight pressing Blaine into the couch cushions, his eager mouth, the smell of his soft skin. This was everything he’d wanted.

Kurt moaned deliciously into Blaine’s mouth, his chest heaving, his hips twitching back and forth.

Okay _. Almost_ everything that Blaine had wanted. 

It hadn’t escaped him that Cooper was still Kurt’s boyfriend, _and_ that he was taking part in _whatever_ was happening here. His brother was clearly doing something wonderful to make Kurt sound like _that_.

Blaine tightened his hold, his arms wrapping around Kurt’s back while Kurt sucked on his lower lip, whimpering as his body convulsed.

“He’s gonna come,” Cooper panted, muffled from somewhere between their legs. He didn’t speak again. The wet noises of him sucking and licking at Kurt were enough to know what was happening.

“Oh!” Kurt gasped, his head snapping up. His bright blue-green eyes widened. He looked down at Blaine, his mouth hanging open, staring straight through him for a split second before focusing wholly on Blaine’s gaze. 

“Fu-uu-ck,” he whimpered, riding out his orgasm with his eyes locked on Blaine. “ _OH_ ,” Kurt breathed out, his voice deeper than Blaine had ever heard it. His gaze changed, stark hunger overtaking his features and Blaine almost startled but couldn’t – didn’t want to – move. Instead he waited willingly to be utterly devoured. 

When the kiss came, Blaine lost himself in it; spinning, falling, holding tight to Kurt until he became conscious again. 

Kurt’s body slumped on him and suddenly, Blaine was on a knife’s edge, his cock stiff and straining between them. The hairs across his forearms stood up on end and his stomach muscles tensed. His hips shifted, rocking against Kurt. 

“Mmmm. You’re so big,” Kurt murmured. 

With his eyes still shut, Blaine’s nostrils flared. He yearned to be touched. He opened his mouth and pulled in a deep breath, ready to ask for more. But all of a sudden, the pressure was off. His hands slid free and Kurt’s hips were dragged upward, leaving nothing but cool air between them. Blaine’s eyelids cracked open, a frown forming at the unexpected loss. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kurt whimpered hungrily. He held himself up on his hands, his body jolting. 

Blaine’s hazy brain finally caught up with what was going on. 

“Uh. Fuck, yeah,” Kurt grunted. He caught Blaine’s gaze for a moment and tossed his head back, his chest heaving as Cooper fucked into him again.

“He likes being watched. Don’t cha, babe?”

Kurt’s chin dropped to his chest, enjoying every thrust. He made eye contact with Blaine again and held it this time. He hummed in agreement, and then licked his lips. “You like watching me too,” he said huskily. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Hm? Blaine?” 

Blaine’s hands found a new home, stroking along the straining muscles of Kurt’s arms. 

“You _like_ watching me,” Kurt said, matching the rhythm, his body bouncing off of Cooper’s body. 

Blaine’s mouth went dry. He let out a shaky breath, wanting to confess that he did. 

“You like it…watching me get fucked. Watching me take his cock.”

Blaine blinked and shook his head minutely. His mouth moved but no sound came out. 

“No?” Kurt leaned in closer, forcing Cooper to shift as well until Blaine could feel his older brother’s knees nudge against his own thighs. 

Kurt made a small hungry noise of realization. “You want it to be _you_.” 

Blaine shivered and swallowed hard, his mouth opening to accept Kurt’s lunging kiss. He licked in; his tongue gentle, soft, caressing Kurt’s until he broke away. 

“I want that too. I want you,” Kurt panted. “I want _you_ to fuck me.” Blaine whimpered, his hips surging upward. “I want to feel your cock in me. So big. Gonna fill me right up.” 

His hands clutched at Kurt’s sides, wanting to pull him down, wanting to feel him, wanting to fuck him. 

“Touch me, Blaine,” Kurt whined. “Touch me.” 

Blaine stretched upwards to kiss him again. His hands smoothed down Kurt’s silky skin, following the contour of his hips. They skated outward, stretching out to squeeze Kurt’s cheeks. His fingertips brushed against Cooper’s. Blaine hesitated. Cooper had a firm grip on Kurt, holding him open to fuck into. 

His curiosity got the best of him. On some level he _did_ want to see them together. He craned his neck, trying to peer over Kurt’s shoulder. 

Cooper’s muscular arms strained to keep a hold of Kurt’s eager body. Blaine had to admire Cooper’s shirtless, broad chest and shoulders.

His older brother had always been _so_ much larger than him. It excited him – the idea of being under someone so strong. That they could just, _take_ him if they wanted to. That he might be almost powerless to stop someone like that. It wasn’t even about Cooper per se. The idea of being in _that_ position sent Blaine’s body into overdrive. And okay, there might have been more than one instance that summer when Cooper had caught him jerking off that had colored his fantasies of a strapping, solid _someone_ over top of him. But in this moment, it was the combination of Cooper’s raw physicality and Kurt’s passionate intensity which sent another surge of pure _want_ up through Blaine’s groin. 

“Lemme see it,” Kurt panted. “Show it to me, Blaine. Wanna see your cock. Show me, show me.” 

Blaine blinked at him, abruptly struck dumb at the idea of Kurt touching him, of Kurt throwing caution to the wind and crawling off Cooper’s cock to settle on his own. The obscene image triggered a surge of slick pre-come to spill over the swollen cap of his cock. Blaine’s fingers scrambled to free himself, his eyelashes fluttering closed as cool air rushed over his sticky skin. He wrapped a sweaty palm around his over-heated shaft. He heard Kurt gasp. Raw desire rippled over his shivering skin and Blaine thumbed over the slippery head, his body reveling at Kurt’s whimpers. 

“Need you. Need you to fuck me. God. _Fuck_. Fucking huge. Need it, need it.” 

Blaine’s heavy lids wouldn’t open. “Uh,” he mumbled in a stupor, his head rolling from side to side. He couldn’t take this anymore. Kurt was so close but so far away. 

“Kurt,” he called hoarsely. He was going to come. He needed to look at him again. Wanted those electric eyes to see him. But his eyes screwed shut as Kurt’s mouth crashed into his, teeth and tongue, groans and grunts, chests heaving and Blaine’s hand racing. 

“I want–” Kurt panted “Oh my god,” he sobbed. “I want…want– _Oh!_ ” Kurt’s body quaked as another orgasm rolled through him. 

“Ho-oh! God!” Cooper crowed. “Jesus. Fuck!” 

The bodies above Blaine stilled. 

His chest heaved in the quiet. 

Overheated and sweaty, Blaine was abruptly sandwiched between Kurt and the couch. Chimes jangled in the distance. He couldn’t understand the sound. Blood was still buzzing under his skin; the air thick in his lungs. 

Blaine pried open his heavy eyes to watch Kurt blink heavily and sink down on him. Kurt’s nose pressed against Blaine’s throat as the cushions beneath them recoiled with Cooper’s movement. 

The world turned in slow motion as Blaine’s eyes followed his brother, watching Cooper’s bare feet sink into the thick carpet, watching him stretch his toes, watching him stumble towards the crescendo of chiming. His head couldn’t make sense of what was happening. 

Cooper said something, but it was lost because Kurt shifted his weight and nuzzled into the crook of Blaine’s neck. 

“Wha-?” Blaine croaked. 

Kurt simply sighed while his fingers stroked over Blaine’s chest. 

Keys rattled above him, stealing Blaine’s attention again. Cooper stood there frantically tucking his half-buttoned shirt into unzipped pants. 

“I said, Janine Delgato’s in labor with prolapsed uterus. I gotta go.” Cooper ran a careless hand through his disheveled hair. “Take care of him for me, would ya?”

Blaine stared at his brother as if in a stupor. 

_Of course. Always._

Except he’d forgotten how to make his mouth work, so Blaine said exactly nothing. 

“I will.” Kurt’s head rose a little, a sweet smile on his face. He puckered his lips and hummed as Cooper swiftly kissed them. 

Seconds later the front door shut but Blaine was oblivious, listening instead to Kurt murmuring something about a shower.

 

* * *

 

  
“You’re just so…” Kurt lost his train of thought under the running water, distracted by Blaine’s parted plush lips. “Kiss me,” he suggested, crowding Blaine. 

His arm slung around the back of Blaine’s neck as a tongue surged into his mouth. 

He grunted when his back met the wall, Blaine pressing their bodies together. Rivulets of water ran down the backs of Kurt’s thighs, tickling him, while the velvet heat of Blaine’s cock trapped against his belly taunted him.

 

* * *

 

Kurt made a show of sucking Blaine’s cock. Not that he needed to because those sensually sunlit eyes tracked his every move. Kurt knew he could simply sit there and take a deep breath, and it would send Blaine into overdrive. But Kurt wanted to see more of this side of Blaine – out of control and unfiltered.

The wet slurp as he sucked the thick shaft back into his mouth was drowned out by a guttural groan, and Blaine dropped back to the bed. Blaine’s warm hand reached for him, groping at Kurt’s fingers splayed across his abdomen. Kurt’s nose pressed harder against his skin. 

“Oh my god. Ohmigod,” Blaine panted out his prayers to the ceiling. “Oh!” His hips rolled while Kurt kept himself in place, letting the fat tip block his airway for several seconds. “Je- _sus_ ,” Blaine agonized.

 

* * *

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this…” 

Their lips met again. Hands clutching at each other. 

“How much I’ve wanted _you_.” 

Blaine swallowed hard, watching Kurt’s face as his cock pushed inside. Kurt’s breath caught in his chest, and Blaine gasped at both the sensation _and_ at the beautifully vulnerable look on Kurt’s face. Their eyes locked, their bodies moving with each other. Every thrust pulled them closer, their mouths crashing together. His nose soon nudged behind Kurt’s ear with every powerful drive of his hips. “Oh my- _Kurt_.” 

Kurt sobbed with delight into the crook of Blaine’s neck. His teeth grazing Blaine’s shoulder in between hungry noises, wanting more.

 

* * *

 

Blaine lay on his back staring up with wonder as Kurt’s body rocked on top of him. His hands slipped from Kurt’s hips, where they’d been resting, and traversed his strong thighs. Blaine grabbed at his ass, feeling the muscles bunching beneath his fingers. The silken suck of Kurt’s pussy stirred him in unexpected ways. With fingers full of cheeks, the slide of Kurt on his cock became effortless.

Blaine’s eyes stung. But he couldn’t bear to close them and lose the sight of Kurt - utterly glorious, triumphant and dominant – working his body on Blaine’s, getting exactly what he wanted, and giving it back to Blaine all at once.

“I—” 

He breathed out in awe, his mouth soft. 

_I’m in love with you._

 

* * *

 

Kurt pressed a quiet kiss to Blaine’s shoulder, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile as Blaine stroked a thumb over the back of his hand. They lay silently, the sheets rumpled at their feet. 

He sighed with utter satisfaction, looking at Blaine’s handsome face. Smiling, dreamy amber eyes found his gaze. 

“Okay?” 

Kurt swallowed hard, trying to push an overwhelming swell of affection down. His eyes flitted downward. His lower lip quivered. He closed his eyes to try to pull himself together. 

“I—” 

Blaine’s hand cupped his cheek, and Kurt leaned into the fond touch. But he couldn’t bear to open his eyes and lose the feeling of love that was swamping him – that had overturned everything they’d known – and left them swirling in silent eddies around each other.

“I’m so much more than okay,” he whispered hoarsely. 

 _I never knew it could be like this._  

A gentle kiss was placed to the tip of his up-swept nose. A silly pleased smile splashed across Kurt’s face. His eyes fluttered open just in time to find Blaine’s mouth pressing in against his own. 

With lips soft and slow, moving together with tongue and tenderness, they shared all the things they couldn’t say out loud.

 

* * *

  
Blaine edged his way off his bed, hoping not to wake Kurt. 

Under the harsh bathroom lights, he stared at his reflection and wondered how the hell he’d gotten here. 

He didn’t want to break anyone’s heart – least of all, his own. 

He had to speak with Cooper.

He had to tell him.

 

* * *

 


End file.
